


Poison

by Vivvy



Category: Non fanfic - Fandom
Genre: Demons, F/M, Heaven, M/M, Multi, Other, Supernatural - Freeform, Supernatural Elements, Trauma, angel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 03:43:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 97,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20464457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vivvy/pseuds/Vivvy
Summary: THIS IS A WIP WILL BE REMAKING IT LATERTwo half brothers, one an angel, and one a demon- not just any demon- but the spawn of the ex-king of hell, Satan himself. When their ordinary lives are torn apart and flipped upside down, they’re thrown into a world most can only have the wildest dreams of.





	1. We’re Made From Broken Parts

**Author's Note:**

> This story is very violent and dramatic, viewer discretion is advised. If you don’t enjoy extreme violence and gore, this is not a story for you.  
PLEASE ALSO NOTE: this story is set up more like a tv series with episodes, rather than the chapters being directly connected to one another. Another thing to note is that the chapters are hinted at within one another, so it’s not like a cartoon with no connections whatsoever. There IS major character development but it takes a lot of time and most of it will be seen in PART TWO of the series, although there is some in part one. It will take time before I get part two of the series ready to be posted, so please have patience with me if you do in fact enjoy the series!

The students had something to chatter about as class began, however. "That new kid is in here," one said. "The red head." "Augustus? Ew." They chattered and insulted. Ethan didn't pay too much attention to them, letting them talk before the bell rang and closed his laptop. He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. August came in a couple seconds late, taking one of the seats in the main back corner. The boy gave off a weird vibe as soon as he walked in the room. He had bruises on his wrists and neck, and a busted lip. But he didn't try to hide them. He seemed to have more.. fire about him. His knuckles were bruised badly as well, with scrapes and blood on them. The kids seemed to pick more on him than they had Gram, a boy Ethan had adopted not too long ago, throwing shit at him when they thought Ethan wasn't looking.  
Ethan stood, the tardy bell finally ringing. "Shut up." He said in a flat tone, grabbing a stack of papers, handing them out. "Get it done." Though, Once he got a glance at the boy, he couldn't help but stare. The bright red hair matched his own, the bruises and bloody lip caught him by surprise. He looked away quickly, finishing handing out the papers and walked back to the desk as he muttered to himself quietly.  
He looked at the teacher, giving him an odd look. He resembled himself, and his father. One of the kids, Jason, kept calling him "Augustus" in whispers to another, and he heard it. "Don't call me that." He ordered, loudly and sternly. It was a bold move, everyone else was silent. With his order, the kid smirked. "Augustus." He urged. As the boy sat nearly next to him, he drew back quickly on impulse and punched him. Right in the nose.  
Ethan jumped, grabbing the boy by his shirt, throwing him across the room. "What the hell?!" His voice was loud, echoing through the room with a growl hidden beneath it. He snarled at him. "I told him not to fucking call me that name." He was taken back by being thrown and yelled at, so he was telling back. He had the same stubbornness as Ethan. "Get out of my class!" He didn't like the tone. He was not letting any kid run over him. No one. And this kid was no different. He growled angrily, pushing him towards the door.  
He snarled loudly at how much he was touching him and he shoved him away. "Don't touch me!" He hissed, being snarky and not moving. He wasn't gonna leave and let him have that win. "I said, get out of my class." Ethan was being pushed to his limit. "And what do you do if I don't?" He crossed his arms. "Hit me? You can't." He pushed him. Daring him to do something. The other kids in the class sat in silence, the ones in the back hiding phones as they recorded it. It was going viral- something neither August nor Ethan would want.  
Ethan growled under his breath, clenching his first and his teeth. "Kid, get the hell out." Ethan could feel the blood rushing, he was on fire. He used everything in him not to beat the hell out of this kid. "Now." He shook his head and nodded, finally leaving and obeying his orders. Ethan sighed as he sat back down at his desk and brushed his hair out of his face, putting his hands to his temples. He looked over at the book across his desk, the one with the boy's home phone number. He flipped it open and started searching for the number, picking up his phone and dialing the number written down.  
After a couple rings, a raspy voice greeted, "Hello?" It was a drunken, deep voice. One that was sickeningly familiar to Ethan. It stunned him, taking the breath from his body and paralyzing him. He couldn't speak, he just held still. "Hello?" The voice repeated, getting more agitated. After another moment of silence, the man on the other end sighed. "If you're gonna waste my time, don't fucking call here." Click. Hung up. Ethan's eyes started to water slightly as he set the phone down, thinking over what he just heard. That was his father. The one he ran away from. The one he feared. How was Augustus related to his father? Maybe it was a joke, all a big joke. That's what he hoped at least, but he couldn't breathe. This room seemed to be suffocating him. He had to get out.  
He instructed the others in the class to go to break, getting up and walking outside. He got in his truck and dialed his wife's number, the woman he loved so much, and prayed that she would pick up. He needed to hear her voice. He needed her to calm him. Luckily she picked up on the first ring with a concerned, "Hello?" And just the sound of her voice seemed to bring him back. He decided not to tell her about Augustus, or his father, and to make something up. "I just missed you. I want to come home." He whined like a child, provoking a little laugh from her. "Just twenty minutes left." She said. "I love you too, baby.." though she knew something was off by the tone of his voice and the way it was shaking ever so slightly, she chose not to ask.  
"Right.. I guess I have to head back to class." He said, dreading having to go back and lose her. "I love you." He said one final time, listening to her respond before hanging up, and returning to the classroom. When he got back, the wild red headed boy was standing at his desk. He'd come back to grab his things and seen the phone book, seeing his home number. "You called him?" He asked, his voice a sinister whisper. Ethan looked at him, feeling the anger and confusion rise. He couldn't let the boy know about his father. He'd have to keep it secret, even if he wanted to ask about it. "I did." He replied quietly, which sent the boy into another fit of rage. "Do you have any idea what you've done to me?" He snarled, practically yelling as he swiped his arm across the table and knocked everything off of the man's desk.  
Ethan balled his fists up angrily, glaring at the boy. "No one answered. Get the hell out." He said, trying to keep his patience. August bit his lip, storming past the man without another word, but rammed shoulders with him as he walked by. The next twenty minutes of class were anxiety filled, Ethan so anxious to get home to his wife. He left the school when the bell rang, a few minutes after. He put all his papers in his bag and threw the book bag over his shoulder, going out to the parking lot. As he left, he saw a truck in the parking lot with the man he called father for so many years sitting on the hood, as the younger red haired boy made his way to him. As the boy walked, he had visibly lost all the strength and adrenaline he'd shown off when he first met Ethan.  
Ethan froze in his place as he watched, in shock. He hadn't seen that man in so long.. he was around fifteen when he'd ran away. That was fifteen years ago. The man stood up, glaring at the teen, not noticing Ethan. "The school called me today." The man hissed. "Wanna explain?" He asked, not giving the boy a chance to speak before bitch slapping him, knocking him to the ground with a painfully loud thud. That forced Ethan to move. He called him. He's the reason this is happening. But he could only force himself to take a single step forward, enough for the man to notice him. "Ethan?" The man smirked. "Is that you?"  
Ethan's body stiffened and went cold, terrified of the man in front of him. He couldn't say anything, he couldn't move. The man made his way towards him, not giving him a chance to fight back or anything, simply reeling his arm back and knocking his lights out. "NO!" August screamed, scrambling to his feet. He didn't understand the connection between his father and the teacher, but he had a bad gut feeling. "He's coming home with us." The father growled, lifting the man up by his hair. "I wanna talk to him." He laughed, dragging him to the car and throwing him inside, August fighting him all the way but unable to stop him.  
On the drive home, the man spoke to the boy. "That's your older brother. He ran away fifteen years ago, stole my truck and a little over twenty five thousand dollars from me." He explained. "He's the reason you're alive."  
When he awoke, Ethan sat against the cold wall of the living room in his father's house, his knees to his chest. The room was barely lit. His face drained of all color and finally gave in, tears poured from his eyes. His shaking worsened and he rocked slightly.  
Their father got on top of him practically, and reeled back and punched him over and over. "You stole my truck. You stole over twenty five thousand from me. You little bastard! You should've been the one to die, not your mother!" He screamed. Augustus was paralyzed in fear, knowing what was coming, though, he tried to stop the man. He knew better than to talk back to him, to yell at him.. to tell him what to do. But the bastard was bringing someone else into it, someone who didn't deserve it. "Leave him alone!" He begged desperately. "Just let him go!" He grabbed the man's arm and tried to stop him, knowing it was a bad idea.. but wanting to help the other instinctively, did it anyway. As he did, though, the man turned and grabbed the boy's neck. "Little shit.. you think you mean anything? Trying to save him won't fix the fact that you're a fucking mistake. You're just like her, you know?" He asked, pushing the boy to the floor. "And you know something, Ethan? He wouldn't be alive if it weren't for you leaving. He wouldn't have been born. He wouldn't be here to be her replacement..." he licked the boy's neck. "So thank you. Thank you for leaving me, son." He grinned. "Watch closely.. Then I'll let you leave."  
Ethan was paralyzed. He was struggling to keep himself breathing, let alone moving or talking. He looked at the boy, unable to speak, he couldn't help. He couldn't do anything and it killed him. The man did as he wanted, keeping his eyes on Ethan the whole time. When he was done, he glared at him and went to him, grabbing him up by the collar of his shirt. "It was a test.. you sat there. You sat there the whole thirty minutes. I raised a PUSSY." He screamed, raising his voice. "He's your baby brother, and you didn't even try to help." He was guilt tripping him, and he slapped him. "You're nothing but a waste. GET THE HELL OUT OF MY SIGHT, BOY." He screamed. His voice being raised scared the shit out of both of them.  
Ethan let him go. Let him do as he pleased. But in all truth, he just couldn't find him. His body refused to work. He just cried. The whole time, hiding his face. And hearing what he had said, finally putting it all together, he wasn't lying. And it only made him feel worse.He screamed louder when he didn't move. "I SAID LEAVE, DAMMIT!" He smacked the shit out of him, making him fall over. He fell to his side, and stumbled as he half crawled, stumbling out the front door and falling on his knees by the front yard.  
His phone started buzzing in his pocket. Izusa. She was worried for him. He rushed to get it before he might have noticed, his breathing heavy and whimpers under his breath, he used everything in him to stop the loud cries as he accepted the call and holding the phone to his ear. "I-Izusa..."  
"Where are you? You're not at work. I'm coming for you... tell me where you are." She sounded rushed. She had to be with him. She had to save him.  
"H-he..found..me...." He spoke so quietly. Not just because the angry man in the house that would be Even more angry.. but he couldn't. He couldn't talk. But he forced it. He used every bit of strength on this. "Help...." She stayed on the line with him. "I'm on my way.. it'll be okay. I'll be there..." she was almost instantly there, but those minutes in between were agonizing. She threw herself out of the car and knelt down to him, wrapping her arms around him tightly. More tightly than ever. She rubbed his back gently. "I'm here. I'm here... it'll be okay.." she promised. "I'm so sorry.. I'm sorry I wasn't here.."  
He stayed silent, he didn't move. He just sobbed. But he remembered Agustus. "T-there's someone else... in there..." "What..?" She asked. "What do you mean..?" She hated seeing him cry. She wanted to take all the pain away from him. She wanted to protect him, but she knew she couldn't. And that killed her. Ethan took deep breaths, trying to calm himself. He still shook but his voice was a little better. His mind slightly more clear. "He said.. I have a brother. He's.. he's in there with him." He grabbed her arm, looking at her. "We have to get him. We have to save him!" He shook her a little, tears falling faster.  
She jumped at his sudden strength, looking at him. "Get in the car. I'll get him." She said softly. "Call the police. Tell them everything that happened so they can come get him." She wanted to shoot the man. But she knew they'd have no chance of a normal life. No chance of going back to their happy little life. He nodded, still a little dazed but doing as he was told, climbing into the passenger side, dialing the 3 numbers and trying his best to explain what had happened. He was so terrified and shaken. He could barely talk. He wasn't even thinking letting her walk in there alone.  
She had a gun on her, just in case. She wasn't going to be an idiot and walk in there unarmed to take someone from him. After several minutes, she came back out with the stumbling teenager being led out behind her. She'd pulled the gun, but only shot the man's leg. She couldn't kill him and risk going to prison. His head was on the dashboard, finally his tears were out. He just sat there, breathing lightly with his eyes closed. He didn't even notice the two. He was spaced out.  
She climbed in the front seat and let August get in the back. Once inside, she looked at Ethan. "Baby..?" She asked quietly. Ethan didn't look up. He felt so ashamed. He hated himself. How could he had sat there and let that happen. How could he be so damn selfish. His dad was right. He could've saved him. But he was too much of a pussy. "Yeah....?" It was quiet. Almost silent. Almost like he didn't want Augustus to hear. He didn't want him to know of his presence.  
August was ashamed of it to. Now he knew what happened to him everyday. Now he knew what kind of a whore he was. The boy sank into the seat, holding himself. He was drowning himself with tears, but it was silent. Not making a sound. He stared out the window at the house. Izusa reaches over to rub Ethan's back. "I'm sorry.." she leaned over to kiss him gently and started the car up. "Are we taking him home or are we putting him up for adoption?" She asked quietly. "That's up to him." Ethan responded hesitantly, glancing back at the boy, who was still staring out the window, not responding to the question.  
Izusa nodded, glancing back at him as well and starting up the truck. "Lets give him some time.. yeah?" She asked. "Let's go home." Ethan nodded a little without looking at her as she pulled out, getting back onto the road and driving off. Once they got home, she got Ethan to sit on the couch with her to calm his nerves, and August ran upstairs to find a room to stay in. He didn't want to leave, but he didn't want to stay either. He was scared. He had nowhere else to go, but he knew he was a burden here. To Ethan and Izusa. After a little while, Ethan got up, Slipping into the kitchen and started pulling out things to cook for dinner. There's wasn't a lot. He had to go buy some stuff soon. He managed to throw together stuff to make cheeseburgers, Mac and cheese and some frozen fries he could throw in the deep fryer. His stomach felt sick, the smell, even the thought of food pushed him to the edge of throwing up, but he knew that the others needed food. Izzy and his two boys, Gram and Zayne, and now August.  
Izusa couldn't let him be alone. Not after all that had happened in just the past few hours. She followed him and began helping him to cook it. "You can sit down if you need to." She said quietly, noticing how he hesitated for everything and she could tell he felt ill.  
"Thanks babe." He forced the little bit of a smile he could possibly do, returning to the living room and sitting on the couch by Gram, who'd come downstairs to comfort his dad with Izzy when he heard them come home. Ethan heard August's movements upstairs, he felt so bad. He felt so shitty. He felt like a bad person. He didn't know what to do. He looked down at the floor and wiped some sweat off his forehead from being in the hot kitchen and tears that decided to show. After a minute, he turned his attention back to the tv with Gram he mumbled to himself quietly. He'd been doing that a lot lately.  
Izzy finished what she was doing in the kitchen, walking in to join them in the living room when she noticed his mumbling. "Baby?" She asked, looking at him. "You've been doing that more often.. the mumbling. Are you okay?" She asked, leaving the stove long enough to go and hug him. She knew that her embrace calmed him, and she knew he needed it. She just.. didn't know what was going on. The internal conflict he felt. She didn't know the extent of his torment.  
He torn himself from his own thoughts and nodded, a tiny bit dazed but not nearly as bad as he thought. "I'm good babe." He hugged her back a bit tight and closed his eyes. He didn't really want to let go. Ever. But he knew he had to. She held him there for several minutes, not even hesitating. But had to let go to return to the food.  
He thought about it for a moment, looking down. "I think I really messed up.." He admitted under his breath. "What did you do?" She asked, turning and looking at him. "I watched him. I was so scared I just watched while he.. he hurt him.. he did so many bad things and I couldn't do anything." He sat down with his legs apart, his elbows on his knees and his hands his hair. His hands started pulling at his hair and he felt a tear fall. "I could've stopped him. I could've helped."  
Her heart broke a little. She knew what he meant. "You were scared.." she said quietly. "You didn't know what to do. When I found you, you could barely even talk.." "It's my fault." He stood, his eyes still on the ground. "If I hadn't left.." he pulled at his hair more, almost ripping it out. His voice raised. "If I hadn't left none of this would've happened." He ran out the front door without hesitation, no second glances. He just left.  
She jumped, following after him. "Ethan! Where are you going?" She called out, chasing after him. "Please!" But he had to get away. He had to get away from everyone. He ran down the street as fast as he could, he wanted to run away from everyone.. from everything. He couldn't stop himself. After a few minutes, he stopped. Sitting at a bridge and panting awfully. Izzy hadn't been able to keep up with him. She was too short to keep up. She didn't want to lose him. She couldn't... but she decided to let him have his alone time. Maybe that's all he needed.. so she turned back, heading home. Maybe it was a dumb decision to let him be by himself, maybe it was a bad judgment. But knowing him, Izzy thought that's all he needed. She wanted to go comfort him, she did, but she couldn't. She knew he wouldn't like it.. he needed his space, and when he got home, he'd want everything to be okay, right? So she decided to just.. work on making food for her love, and the kids.  
He sighed and didn't fight back any tears that made their way to his eyes and down his cheeks, he was stained with sweat a small amount of dirt and blood from Gram. He pulled at his hair more, mumbling to himself for a few minutes. He stopped abruptly, listening to the sound of the rushing water.  
August had the same idea as Ethan had. He climbed out the window, climbing outside. Just... get away from the house and everyone long enough to get his thoughts together before he hurt himself. He ended up walking in the same direction of Ethan, and the two met on the bridge. He froze a little before thinking of whatever he could say. "I'm.. sorry.." He was apologizing for showing up in class and causing trouble, for bringing Ethan into this mess, for him having to see his dad again.  
Ethan's mind seemed so much more clear, blank almost. The sounds was almost soothing yet it drove him to the edge. He looked at the boy, standing to his feet. He walked a little closer to the edge of the bridge. He could feel the water calling his name, he heard it yelling and screaming and pleading for him. His body felt so numb, he felt like he was being controlled. He couldn't really comprehend what was going on. Another step. And then another. Half of his right foot was hanging off. He gave the boy a quick glance and back at the water again.  
"Don't!" August panicked, realizing what he was going to do. He ran over and wrapped his arms around him, pulling him away from the edge and holding him there. Away from danger. "Ethan don't.." he begged, using his name. "They need you. Your wife and your kids." He said quietly.  
Ethan snapped out of his daze, hearing the boy's voice full of panic and looked at the ground. "I.." He didn't say much. He sat down sloppily on the pavement and buried his face in his hands. He wanted to die. He wanted it all to be over. Of course his family made him happy. They kept him alive for this long but.. it seemed like the magic it was working once before.. had faded into nothingness. Nothing was stopping him anymore.  
He fell down onto his knees next to him. He realized just how close he was to being too late. He held him tightly in his arms still, even though he was much smaller and couldnt fit his arms all the way around. "It'll be okay.. okay..?" He promised. He didn't want him to die. Not now. Not like this. "They need you.. you need them.." he said, staring at the water and imagining him falling in, just how close he was to letting go.  
Ethan just sat in there silence, tugging at his hair again. It wasn't alright. It wasn't going to be alright. Ethan made it worse for himself and he would continue to do so. He couldn't let himself be happy, not anymore. He didn't deserve it. He never had. He didn't know why he thought he could live normal because there's no getting out of that life. Ever.  
August didn't know what to say help him. He'd never.. he'd never dealt with someone like that. So he told him what he would want to hear if it was him. "It's rough right now.. I know.. I'm sorry.. but it'll get better.. storm before the beauty.." he tried. He knew Ethan needed it. He needed.. something. Anything. To help him. "You deserve to live.. look, You saved me. And you hate me." He smiled a little, still holding him. "You deserve to live.. you don't deserve it to end.. not here. Not like that."  
Ethan took in all the words, words he's not been told by anyone but Izusa. Hearing it from him was different, yet they still stuck on him. He repeated a couple of the words. "Saved.. not here... hate.. hate.." that one word was repeated multiple time. "Hate.." he mumbled to himself. Then realized, looking up at the boy. "I dont.. I don't hate you.." it's all he could manage to choke out, protest against him. He kept his eyes on him. He almost looked like a child again, the tone of his voice, so innocent and child like. His eyes were wide and tearful.  
August hated seeing anyone looking that miserable. As vulnerable as Ethan looked in that moment, as apposed to the intimidating teacher in class. He shook his head slightly, making eye contact with him for the first time. He didn't care about himself right then, he only cared about Ethan.. so the man's words didn't properly register in his mind. "Okay.. just.. trust me, Alright?" He asked quietly. "It'll be okay. You'll be okay.. you just gotta give it time."  
Ethan nodded still dazed and standing to his feet, stumbling a bit. He looked at the boy again. "I don't hate you." He repeated himself. Mumbling and playing with his fingers. "I don't. I don't hate you, I don't." He followed him to his feet. He examined the man, keeping himself ready to grab him if he tried to walk off again. He wanted to man to come fully back to his senses before taking him home, he knew he wouldn't want to lose that little bit of dignity, wouldn't want them worrying. He wiped his own tears away, though, they seemed to keep coming back. "It's okay.. just breathe now, Okay?" He asked, demonstrating taking deep breaths to him.  
He paced back and forth, clawing at the back of his hand and nodding. He didn't listen though, he continued the pacing, clawing more until blood was drawn. He mumbled to himself, keeping his eyes on his hand. His mind was still blank, he couldn't think.  
"Stop that.." he said softly. He didn't like this. He didn't like seeing him break so bad. It was his fault. If he hadn't been there in school, if he hadn't been the way he was- Ethan's life would've continued the way it was. Their dad finally managed to break him. He knew he wouldn't listen. But he was trying. He needed to try. He grabbed the man's wrists and held them together, stopping him from clawing himself. "You're bleeding.." he mumbled, and Ethan just looked at his wrists in the boy's hands. "Let go." He murmured. "Breathe. And I will." August ordered, looking the man in the eyes and demonstrating breaths again. "Please?" He said, more pleadingly than before.  
Ethan gave in, taking a shaky, deep breath with the boy. "Okay.." he said quietly, finally calming down. They repeated this a few times until Ethan was calm, breathing normally again and the shaking had calmed. "Ready to go home..?" August asked, looking up at him. "Only if you come with me. I'm not leaving without you." Ethan said, his voice still shaken. August hesitated but nodded, looking into his eyes for the first time. "Fine.." August agreed. "Let's go."  
Ethan nodded lightly, looking at the ground. "Okay.." He said quietly. "Thank you.." Ethan sighed a little and waited for him to catch up. He pulled his phone back out, deciding wether not to cal her again. He caught up quickly, walking towards the house and rubbing his face to make it look like he wasn't crying. "Call her, it's been a few minutes." August said as he passed the man up.  
Ethan watched and actually smiled a bit before dialing the number and holding it to his ear. He sped up a little bit, calling out for him to wait. "Hey August!" August instantly stopped, turning and looking at him. He raised a brow slightly. "Eh?" He asked. He smiled a little wide at him and catching up, he looked at him. "I'm hungry, let's hurry." "Alright." August smiled a bit and decided to play a little. "Race!" He yelled as he took off in a dead sprint.  
Ethan laughed, putting his phone away and chasing after him. "FUCK!" He yelled happily. It'd been a little while since he's felt so.. happy. He needed a moment like this and with his brother, it only helped that much more. August laughed at him, turning his head to look back at him. "Slow ass!" He teased him. For some reason, this kind of moment made him happy. Something he hadn't truly felt in a long time.  
"Fuck you!" Ethan laughed and forced himself to go as fast as he could, passing him and laughing louder. When they got back To the house, They practically tied as they both couldn't skid to a stop in time and ran smack dab into the house, making a loud smack sound. August fell back on his ass, panting and laughing. "Shit!" He giggled. Ethan fell on his back, holding his head and laughing as well, he turned to look at him for a second, his breathing heavy and his voice weak.  
August stared up at the sky, panting for a few seconds. His mind was a jumbled mess, but for once.. it wasn't full of dread. It was happy. He let his head roll to the side to look at his brother, a big smile on his face. "I won." He smiled mischievously. Ethan's eyes went wide with the remark playfully, shaking his head. "What? No. I clearly got here first." That was their first real.. bonding moment they had, and August couldn't be happier about it. Maybe.. this wouldn't be as hard as he'd thought. "You keep telling yourself that." He said quietly, lifting an arm to run his fingers through his messy hair.  
Izusa has heard the loud thud and instantaneous laughter, poking her head out of the door to look at them. "Hi boys." She giggled, seeing their red, smiling faces. "Dinner is ready if you're hungry." She prompted, not questioning them. She didn't want to ruin that moment for them, knowing they both needed it. August heard dinner, grinning and forcing his body to a standing position all in one move. "Come on." He said, reaching his hand down to help Ethan up, rather than just leaving him in the dust. Ethan looked up at him, taking his hand and pulling himself up. He looked down at the boy, seeing more than just the boy he watched their father hurt and didn't save, he saw his little brother. "Right." He said, turning and grabbing the door, holding it open for the other to walk in first, following after. By now, Izzy had the other two seated at their spots, waiting for them at the table. Gram sat in his spot next to Zayne, Izzy seated at one end of the table, and then the empty chairs. Ethan walked forward, taking his spot at the other end, across from Izzy. His plate had already been made by his wife, along with August's.  
August stood for a minute, hesitating to join them at the table. He'd never.. had anything like that before. "What are you waiting on?" Ethan teased, turning around to look at him, his mouth already full of food. "Your food's gonna get cold." August smiled a little, rubbing his arm nervously as he walked forward, taking his spot that Izzy had chosen for him with his plate, joining the family dinner for the first time. "We don't have to do that.. praying thing do we?" He asked, not wanting to. Gram looked over at him, giggling. "Do we look like the kind of family to do that?" He asked. Gram was thin, you could wrap your arms around him twice over, but ever sense Ethan had adopted him he'd been eating a lot more. He was getting better slowly but surely. "N-no.." August said shyly. Izzy giggled at the two's conversation, looking over at Ethan. The man's mouth was stuffed full of food, despite the thought of food being sickening not too long beforehand. "Is it good?" She asked, waiting to take her first bite until she knew Ethan was content. "Extremely.." he confirmed, almost choking on his food due to how fast he was munching down on it.  
Izzy nodded, happy with the answer. She had no idea.. how exactly Ethan left in such a bad mood, alone, but came back with the teenager, happy and smiling brighter than he had in a while. But she was thankful for it. August took a bite, looking up at the woman shyly. He didn't really know how he was suppose to act in situations like these, not growing up with them so he wasn't taught. "Um.. thank you." He said, his voice silent, almost inaudible. But Izzy heard it, smiling happily. "You're very welcome." She responded, showing him that she'd heard it. Zayne spoke up, mouth full of food. "Who are you?" He asked. He was asleep when Ethan and Izzy had gotten home, Gram being the babysitter and staying awake. So Gram knew they had another member in the family now, but Zayne didn't.  
August looked at the younger boy, who looked like he was around six or seven. "Um.. I'm August." He said quietly, introducing himself. "Ethan's little brother." Gram looked at him, and at Ethan. "You look like brothers." He said, trying to make conversation with August. Gram had always had.. troubles communicating, having too much anxiety to really speak up, but sense he'd moved here with Ethan and Izzy, he was learning to be a little better. At least here on the house. "I'd say so myself." August joked, smiling a little. Ethan listened in on the conversation, letting August get comfortable with everyone. He was happy that everything was starting to work itself out. 

༺༻

It'd been a few weeks sense everything kind of changed for the family, giving everyone time to settle in and really get use to each other. Everyone had gone off, Izzy and Ethan gone to work, Zayne and Gram at school. August had been sick, not wanting to go to school and have to sit up and be in pain all day long. So.. he got the excuse to stay home. Something he never really asked to do. It was around.. 12, and he finally got bored of the day. There was nothing to do here all by himself, having already cleaned the place up for when everybody got home, taken a nap, all of it. He decided to go have fun with his guilty pleasure, and if he got too sore, he'd stop. He to the garage, which was connected to the house via a door in the kitchen- turned the speakers up, and blasted "I Am Iron Man" by Black Sabbath. A song He loved to sing along to. And with that, he danced around, singing along, using a brush or something as a sort of microphone. In his mind, he was at a concert, and he was the lead singer, all eyes on him in wonder, himself being... fearless. Energized. Eccentric.  
It had been a couple classes, only a few left. But sitting in the front, unable to read his book because the boy stuck on his mind was growing far too hard to fight. He couldn't stand the thought of his brother home alone. He didn't know what the boy was going to do, he trusted him. It's just Ethan.. being Ethan. He sighed and sit his book down, picking up his phone. August never replied to any of his texts, and it made him worry. He pulled out a sheet of paper, writing some words and waited for the next Bell. As everyone was walking out, he gathered his things, walking out behind him with the paper and keys in his hands. He locked up the door, taping the paper to it with a demand to go to the library for the remaining classes. He got in his truck, heading home. He walked to the front door, not even bothering to take his shoes off. He sit his stuff down though, closing the door behind him and looked around. "Auggy?" He called out to his brother, but no answer. The farther he entered into the house, he could hear loud, muffled music. "The hell...?" He mumbled quietly, following the noise. It lead him through the kitchen and to the garage door. He hesitated for a minute, relieved he was okay, but a little confused. He turned the knob cracking the door slightly. In front of him stood the boy, his long hair moving with his body as he sung energetically to the music, and he let himself smile. He opened the door all the way, stepping out. He'd had to have noticed him by now, so he called out to him again, only in a tone that was much more cheerful. "August!" He tried to yell over the music, crossing his arms and leaning against the door.  
August didn't hear the truck pulling up to the house, nor did he hear Ethan calling his name as he wandered through the house. The music itself was far too loud for his calls to have been heard over it. He.. didn't even notice the man opening the door. His back was turned, singing to the closed door of the garage. But, muffled and in the distance, August heard his name being called. It yanked him back to reality, out of his fantasy. He didn't think it was Ethan at first, maybe some kind of intruder. He jolted his head around, looking at the red head behind him. "Shit!" He laughed, but didn't dare to turn the music down. Instead, he laughed, making eye contact as he started singing again, dancing and reaching out to Ethan playfully to make him dance too. He wasn't even embarrassed about being caught, was the thing. He was just.. in a good mood for now. Wanting to have fun while this mood lasted.  
Ethan laughed as he jumped, watching him reach out for him his face lit up a light red. He shook his head at first, but stepping forward, he took the boy's hand, looking st him. He laughed at his brother, being so careless, and at himself for actually doing the same. He let his arm fall to his side, hesitant at first, but singing a long. Soon enough, he felt himself move along with the music, his voice growing loud and confident. He'd look at his brother every now and then, a smile never leaving his face. He could feel himself getting lost in that moment, just enjoying spending this time with him.  
August watched as he slowly gave in, and then as he slowly grew more confident. Seeing that.. it made his smile all the more genuine. Moments like these hardly ever happened, so he treasured them when they did. He fell right back into his fantasy of being in front of a huge crowd... thousands of people there, watching him. But this time, his brother was up there on the stage with him. He closed his eyes, putting his heart and soul into the song as if he was truly there, and above his own voice, he heard his brother. God.. if only this were real. But for now, in this moment, it was. It was real to him. He danced around, and as he done so, he got more energetic. Nearing the end of the song, her jumped up on a milk crate that they had sitting around, and finally.. once it ended, he leaped off of it, landing on his knees for the finale. Just as a real singer would if they were putting on a show for their audience. And with the final sound of the guitars fading out, he raised his arms up as high as they would go without hurting himself, holding up the brush with one hand and dropping it, cliche.. He panted, having worn himself out. But.. he looked up at Ethan, giggling shamelessly.  
Ethan could hear himself over the music, almost feel himself get trapped in the boy's fantasy, even if it was slightly shifted. Moments like these are ones that keep Ethan alive, keep his entire life together. Even if they were so rare. Ethan didn't have a big ending, but as he seen August jump off, he threw his arms in the air, a loud scream of pure joy and confidence escaping his lips. He seen August look up at him, gasping for air and feeling a bit of sweat drip down the side of his eye, he laughed, falling to his knees and holding his stomach.  
August watched him, Hearing that sweet sound of joy. He giggled, scooting over to him and wrapping his arms around him. "We're gonna be famous one day." He joked, but deep behind the joke there was that little bit of false hope, that little bit of desire.  
Ethan felt his eyes tearing up, his cheeks burning and sore from the laughing. He looked at him, a wide smile with arm around the boy's waist. "Hell yeah we are." Ethan could see that spark in his eyes, and as much as he'd love that life, he knew that this.. this was the best it could get. He wouldn't ask for anything else.  
August smiled, finally catching his breath. It was fun by himself, but when Ethan joined him? It was so much better. Feeling the same way he had when he'd grown his wings back, feeling invincible. Like nothing could go wrong. Slowly, he released the man and crawled over, turning the speakers down so when the next song came on it didn't blow their eardrums. That's how all the songs on his music lists were, every last one of them being loud and energetic, head bangers ball, or just.. things he could relate to. "What brought you home so early?" He asked, looking back at him, hat gleam still in his eyes, undying.  
Ethan took a deep breathe, wiping the sweat from his face and shifting to sit on his ass. He watched August turn the speakers down and thanked him silently. Ethan wasn't.. much of a music person. But anytime August would play something, he'd get lost in it like someone who's world revolved around it. He smiled, pushing his bangs back. "I'm not sure." and at that point, he'd completely forgotten. He'd forgotten he was at work just minutes before. "I just didn't want you home alone." He laughed a little, his own eyes bright.  
August smiled at him hearing those words, giggling. "Well, your company is highly appreciated." He said happily, scooting back over to be beside him again. "It's fucking lonely here all alone." He explained playfully, taking a minute before pulling himself up to his feet. He offered Ethan his hand to help him pull himself up, looking down at him. He was still in such a good mood... he felt human again in this moment. He felt like he did before everything happened, not a single thought in his head that he wasn't August, Ethan's little brother.  
Ethan nodded, agreeing. He noticed his hand and took it without hesitation, standing to his feet. Their eyes met and he smiled. Ethan could see the pure happiness in this boy. August's eyes were always so cloudy, dark. And when he'd smile, they'd always be that slightest bit of pain, but in that moment, his eyes were clear as glass. His smile genuinely happy, carefree. Ethan could only imagine how he might have looked in that moment.  
August took a second, looking up at him as everything really flashed through his mind. Seeing the man's eyes so.. light, beyond the color they were when he was relaxed, or the dark gray they'd turn when he was stressed. It was a color he loved to see, but it hardly ever really showed. And the smile... the one thing that Ethan did all the time, but.. it wasn't always genuine. Sometimes it was just to cover up the pain, to try and get past everything, to hide his feelings. His mind caught up to the fact that Ethan still loved him, and it was real. He didn't say anything for a minute, wrapping his arms around the man. "Thank you." He said softly. For what? For going back into that house to save him that god awful day. For taking him in selflessly even if it hurt Ethan to look at home for the longest time at first, saving his life all those times... sticking to his promise to never leave. Literally.. everything. But he didn't need to say that. The tone in his voice said it all for him. He released the man after a minute, turning and walking back out into the kitchen. He knew the man was following, so he didn't bother to look and see. "So I made this concoction while you was gone." He started, already starting to laugh at himself. "I think it was really funny. I actually destroyed the kitchen in doing so because I didn't know how to work the damn blender properly, but we don't talk about that." He was somewhat babbling, something he honest to god, never did. He didn't even realize he was doing it.  
Ethan didn't really have time to react, to hug the boy back before he jerked away, running off to the kitchen. He smiled and followed, shaking his head a little. Ethan didn't want to hear a thank you, August had no reason to thank him. He was doing his job as a big brother, he was doing what was right. He was a little taken aback by the babbling, but laughed it off, listening to him talk. "Bloody Hell Auggy, he started quietly, afraid to know what it is that he had done.  
August turned around to look at him, an evil ass little grin on his face. The kind of mischievous grin that would show a child had done something really bad, knew exactly what they'd done, and was proud of it, too. He opened up he fridge, pulling out a big glass with a weird dark brown mixture in it. "I want you to try this." He said, cringing as he sniffed it. "I already did. I want to see your reaction before I tell you what it is." He said, offering it to him.  
Ethan could read right through that smirk and he grit his teeth. "Ah Hell August.." he mumbled, messing with his hair. He watched him sniff it and put his arms up in defense. "No damn way!" He whined, begging him not make him. "I am not getting that anywhere near me! Throw it away!" He stepped back a little when he had reached it out to him, turning his head to the side a bit, but keeping his eyes on it.  
August laughed at his reaction, taking a step closer. "Come onnnnn... just a little sip! I made just for you and everyone else!" He said happily, teasing him with it. "Take a little sip and I'll tell you what it's made of!" He laughed, sloshing it around a little. It had a thick, syrup like texture, very slowly moving about in its container.  
Ethan watched it slightly shift in the bottle and cringed. "Okay okay fine!" He bit his lip, hesitating but grabbed he bottle. "Just.. one." He grit his teeth, choking down any gags that tried to surface, and there was a lot. He took a deep breath, leaving it in and brought the bottle to his lips. He took the smallest sip, barley letting it get past his lips. The smell was overwhelming, and the taste was worse. He jumped back, almost dropping the bottle and turned his head to the side, spitting out anything that might have made it past his tongue.  
August started laughing at his reaction, stepping back and putting it back in the fridge. "Peanut butter, chocolate syrup, normal syrup, and some blended Hershey bars." He said softly, snickering. "I tried to eat it on pancakes." He explained. "That's why it's half empty already. But I almost puked up my entire stomach.so... I didn't make it very far." He looked over at him again, waiting for a reaction to what he'd said.  
Ethan looked at him, shaking his head as if he was disappointed in what the boy had just said. "What the hell August?!" He whined. "What even makes you think of such things?" He laughed, looking at the mess he made when he dropped the container. "I got that." August said, through his laughter. He grabbed a towel to clean it, scrubbing the floor as he looked up. "It's already three.." he mumbled, smiling. "Everyone should be home soon." Ethan added. "We could make dinner for them." He prompted. "Not we. It's a proven fact I cannot cook." August said, snickering. "I know." Ethan teased, gathering things from the cabinets to make dinner with. "How about hot dogs?" He asked, halfway talking to August, halfway talking to himself. "Hot dogs." August agreed.  
Ethan nodded happily, getting everything out and setting it all up. August got rid of the towel, turning music on his phone. "Classic?" He asked. "You know it." Ethan responded, August turning on some older rock song. Something else the two bonded over, they both loved classic rock above modern, it just sounded better. "You still have to teach me to play, you gotta remember." August insisted, reminding his brother, who'd promised to teach him to play guitar but still hadn't gotten to doing so. "I remember Auggy," Ethan started, starting on cooking for the family, in which August watched, staying out of the way.


	2. This Isn’t What We Wanted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SPOILERS
> 
> August is killed by Jason, a bully who antagonistically bullies him throughout his school career and wakes up four months later only to soon develop inhuman abilities and be taken by the government.

It'd been a few weeks, and Ethan sat at his desk, his attention fully on his laptop like always. The small argument him and August had this morning already had him on edge. He knew if something happened, he may just end up locked up. He heard mumbling coming from the left side of the room, the opposite of three in the corner. He glanced over for a minute, giving them a look as to tell them to be quiet.  
Jason saw the look but didn't give it a second thought before he continued his conversation, making eye contact with Ethan as he done so.. as if letting him know loud and clear that he didn't care. That he really couldn't care less. He was talking about God only knows what, probably something Ethan already didn't care too much for.  
His eyes went back towards him, a bit of a twitch in his eye. "McNeil, no talking." His voice was low, threatening but very.. very angry. He felt it rising in him already and the shitty attitude the kid gave him made it ten time worse. He called him out in front of the whole class, the silent class. He went back to his laptop, crossing his legs.  
"I ain't the only one that was talking, Ryan." He shot back, glaring at him and smirking at his own attitude. He knew exactly what he was doing, and he knew how pissed Ethan was getting. The three in the other corner were even a little shocked at what was going on, shooting Jason looks to warm him to shut the hell up. They hated that bastard with a passion, but they didn't want Ethan to get himself locked up.  
Ethan stood quickly to his feet, his hands on his desk to hold himself up. "What was that?" His eyes squinted a bit, almost in disbelief and pure rage. "What did you say you little shit?" He didn't give him time to answer though, running to him and picking him up to his feet and making him look at him. "Don't you ever.. ever.. give me that attitude." He snarled, still holding on to the boy's hair. He was light, and in Ethan's fit of rage, he could practically throw him. It wouldn't be the first time. "I knocked your ass out once and I'll do it again." He threatened him, not breaking eye contact, not blinking.  
He yelped when he was lifted by his hair, making eye contact. He smirked lightly through his wince of pain and practically spit at him when he spoke. "Fine, fine." He said calmly, though his tone was stalked plum full of attitude, of sass. Ethan growled and slammed his face into the hard desk by his hair. He noticed a small amount of blood trailing down from his nose already. He made him look at him again. "Now sit down, and shut up." He pushed him into the seat, knocking the desk over with him in it.  
The boy yelped loudly with that, actually listening and shutting up to hold his face. He was.. intimidated to say the least, as he got up to pick his desk up, sitting in it and rubbing his injured areas- like his face, side, and arm from the fall. He kept his eyes on Ethan in a glare that could kill, but kept his mouth shut. He'd get back at him... somehow. So he sat there.. plotting it.  
Ethan watched for a minute but made his way back to his desk, sitting back down like nothing happened and turning back to his laptop. He felt everyone's eyes on him but he didn't really care. He was just on edge, he'd be willing to stab anything and everything that got to him wrong. He looked at his watch, only a few more minutes.  
Once the bell rang, henbroke loose. Jason has his plan formed and was putting it into action. He went to the three in the back corner and shoved Gram to the floor, knowing good and damn well August would protect the boy, because he couldn't protect himself. Gram yelped and scooted back as Jason reeled his leg back to kick the boy, but August snarled and tackled him, slamming him against the wall. "DONT TOUCH HIM." He snarled, and Jason grinned. "Bye bye Augustus." He grinned, letting the syringe full of a thick, blue liquid fall out of his sleeve and into his hand, stabbing him in the neck with it and injecting it. August went stone cold, jerking away from him and collapsing to the ground. Ethan didn't see him inject him, he just saw August pin him to the wall. He thought that the other had simply hit him hard where only pussies would hit. Jason snickered, going and kicking August several times while he was down. "How does it feel to be weak, Augustus?" He asked, laughing. August didn't get up, didn't fight back. No.. he was too scared to move.  
Ethan jumped and ran to him. He stopped to look at Gram for a split second before grabbing Jason by his shirt and slamming him on to the floor. He growled and bent down, his knee placed on his chest. He didn't look at the other two he was too goddamn stuck in his own anger. He grabbed him by his hair, beating the back of his head into the hard floor. "Ethan don't kill him! Come on, we gotta go.. please!" Gram begged, not wanting Ethan to be put in prison or fired. Jason screamed and fought against Ethan, flailing his arms and trying to hit him. August stayed curled up for a minute, staring at the other boy being beat. He held his neck, where he was stabbed.. and got up, running out of the room without a word to anyone else.  
Ethan looked at the boy on the ground and growled, giving him one last blow across the cheek and standing up, then he saw August run out. Looking at Gram, he grabbed his wrist, pulling him to his feet and running out the door after him. "August! August where the hell are you?!" He called out in a rush. Jason quickly got up once he was freed, holding his head in pain and stumbling out, leaving the three behind. He got what he wanted.. now he had to wait to see August die. The drugs worked fast. He knew that by the next day, August would be deathly ill, in the hospital. August didn't make it too far into the hallway, he didn't feel the need to run too far.. he just wanted out of that room, away from the chaos for a minute.. he was sitting against the wall outside the room, back pressed against the wall and his knees pulled to his chest. "Right here." He said quietly upon hearing Ethan calling his name, staring at the wall. He was scared.. he looked up at Ethan and Ethan instantly saw the fear in his eyes. Something he rarely ever saw.  
Ethan heard him and looked where the voice came from. He noticed the boy. He looked like a child, frightened. He looked like he did that night, the night that he had to watch his dad hurt him. He looked so innocent and hurt. He bent down in front of him, grabbing his hand and looking into his eyes. "August..? Hey.. you're okay now." He pulled him by his wrist into a hug, resting his face in his neck and closing his eyes. "You're alright.." he mumbled quietly, rubbing his back softly. With that, August simply started crying, wrapping his arms around him tightly and holding on like his life depended on it, and he didn't say anything, he just.. cried. Gram watched in silence, watching Jason walk away... this was the first time he truly wished death upon someone, first time he wished he hadn't stopped Ethan from murder. Jason hurt August, his best friend, his family.   
Ethan squeezed him a little tighter, mumbling quietly to him. He was completely clueless to Gram's feelings, he wouldn't believe it if someone said it was true, he'd bet his life on it. He knew Gram just wasn't like that. He knew they were kindly in a hurry to get out, but honestly.. he didn't care if Jason went and ran his mouth. He wouldn't care if he did get locked up. He wouldn't care if he killed him. As long as August was okay. August just kept crying, though.. he didn't tell Ethan why. He was scared to. He didn't want to tell him he was injected with something.. he didn't want to believe it himself. Maybe he imagined it. Maybe he was just crazy. He clung to his shirt, sniffling. "Sorry.. I'm sorry." He mumbled quickly. Gram looked at them, kneeling with them. "Don't be.. it was my fault." He said softly, his voice just as innocent and sweet as it always was.. but he was upset. Upset that this happened because he couldn't defend himself.  
"It wasn't." August argued quietly, shaking his head. "You're just not good at violence. That's my thing." He joked playfully, the only way to get his mind off of what was happening, off of the injection. He sniffled and rubbed his eyes, taking a few deep breaths and keeping his eyes closed tight, calming himself down. Ethan took a few deep breaths and stood, giving both boys his hands and pulling them to their feet. "Let's go home, huh?" He asked, eager to get out of this damn place. "I'm hungry." He smiled, and the three went out to the man's run down old pick up truck.   
The next morning, Ethan was first to wake up between him and August. He went to August's room, worried for him. He always got like this after something bad happened. He sat on a desk beside August's bed. The air of the house filled with eggs and cinnamon. Breakfast sat at the table, awaiting the two. Everyone else had eaten but.. Ethan didn't want to eat. He was too worried. He wanted to wait for August. He noticed him twitch a bit and smiled. He wasn't going to wake him. He actually planned to turn and go back downstairs before he noticed him turn and his eyes flutter open slowly.  
August started to wake up, and the pain instantly hit him.. like he ran into a brick wall. He opened his eyes after a moment and looked at Ethan, and the memory of being stabbed flashed back into his head. It really happened. He was hurt. Something was bad wrong. He sat up slowly, instantly puking all over the covers, his hair falling in his face as he gagged, doubling over and holding his stomach. "It hurts.." he moaned.  
Ethan jumped down and rushed to him. "Hey, hey! August you alright?" He was starting to panic, watching him. On instinct, he called out to his wife. "Izusa! Damnit get in here!" He started to shake a little. He was not hung over, he wasn't sick. Something happened. Something bad happened.  
August grabbed onto his hand, his own burning hot. Fever.. a bad fever. "Ethan.." He said, his voice weak. He pointed at his neck. At the now badly bruised spot where he was injected. "Jason.. He.. he did something to me.. Ethan.." He was crying, making it all so much worse. Izusa quickly entered the room with them, seeing the puke and how pale August looked. "Is he sick..?" She asked quickly, placing a hand on August's forehead after moving his hair out of the way. "Jesus.. you're burning up."  
"He.." Ethan's went wide and squeezed his hand, looking at the bruise. "Izusa call an ambulance. Hurry." He looked into his eyes, his own starting to tear up. "You're gonna be okay alright? You're gonna be fine." He forced a little bit of a smile, feeling a tear fall. "You're gonna be fine." Really, he needed him to be. He was convincing himself of it if anything.  
Izusa nodded, running to the phone in another room and calling 911. She returned with cold rags for him to place on his head to try and lower the fever. August's eyes were glazed over, and he puked again, blood in the vomit. Izusa got him to stand up, pulling him to his feet and wrapping her arm around his waist, and he instantly almost collapsed because she wasn't strong enough to hold the boy up. "Ethan! Grab him!" She yelped quickly. She didn't want him to hit the floor. "We gotta get him downstairs. So they can get him quicker."   
He stood quickly and grabbed his arm before he could fall. He nodded and looked at him. "I'm gonna pick you up, Alright? We gotta get you to the hospital." He smiled a little and gently, carefully, picked him up with both hands bridal style and made his way down the stairs. August was burning hot but shivering, his eyes rolled to the back of his head and he started seizing in the man's arms. It was the most terrifying thing.. Ethan feeling the boy lose control of his body and his muscles starting to cave in, his body betraying him. Izusa darted downstairs and went outside to wait for the ambulance so she could tell them where he was.  
Once they got to the hospital Ethan waited to hear something.. anything from the doctors. And when he did.. he wished it weren't true. "Mr. Ryan? Your brother is Augustus Ryan?" The doctor asked. Augustus. His full name. Hearing him call his little brother that made him ball his fist up in anger. But he couldnt say anything, instead he simply nodded. The doctor looked sympathetic. "He's.. not gonna make it. He took in some kind of drug and no matter what we do to reverse the effects nothing works. His organs are shutting down." He explained.  
Ethan's eyes shot up, wide and teary he stared for a moment. 'He's.. not gonna make it.' It spun around his head, making him sick to his stomach. He could hear his heart beating like a speaker up to his ear. He felt the words like electricity, lighting shooting through his body. He stood, his nails dug into his palms. "You're a Doctor." His eyes were locked into his. "You save people." He felt a tear fall as his voice rose, getting angrier, a deep, noticeable growl under it. "DO YOUR FUCKING JOB AND SAVE MY BROTHER!!" The doctor jumped at the yelling but sighed, shaking his head. "We've done everything in our power. But whatever drug he took is irreversible. There's no saving him." He admitted. "He's awake if you want to see him. We.. we don't know how much longer he has, the drug is unknown, but we found a huge amount in his body. It could be hours to sheer moments." He warned.  
Ethan felt another tear fall and he pushed him out of the way, rushing to his room. He stayed at the door way, watching for a minute. He looked like a zombie. Pale, dark eyes. The white lights of the hospital didn't help too much either. "A-August..?" He took a step in, shaking a little. August looked up at him, giving the slightest of smiles to him. "Hey.." He said. He was acting calm, acting like it was okay. In all honesty, he was terrified. He wanted to scream and cry and tell him how much he wanted to stay. But.. he knew this was hurting Ethan too, knew Ethan was just as scared, and he wanted to leave knowing Ethan would be okay. Wanted to know he would make it... so he wanted to see him happy before he had to.. go.  
Ethan walked in silently. He made it in front of him and sat down cautiously beside him on the bed. His feet lied beside each other and flat on the ground. He looked down at them. He was scared.. he was dreading looking at him. He watched as a tear fell into his lap. "How are you feeling..?" August watched his movement and grabbed his bedpan, puking again. "Like death.. but they gave me something that numbs it a little." He croaked. His voice was hoarse and scratchy from his throat being sore after the vomiting. He felt himself crying, but tried not to.. he reached out and grabbed his brother's hand weakly. His hand was like fire.. his veins were boiling inside him and his body temperature was nearly 106. Lethal. "This.. this is it.. huh?" He asked quietly, dreadfully.  
"Don't say that!" Ethan shot up to look at him quickly, looking into his eyes, his face was stained with blood from scratching at his cheek and dried tears replaced by new ones. "Y-you're not gonna die, I won't let you damnit!" He stood up and faced him. "You can't! Y-you can't die..!" He was shaking, squeezing his hand. "August.." His voice broke in sheer pain. "I.." He sat back down, wiping his eyes. "I'm sorry I couldn't protect you.."  
August whimpered, seeing him cry like that.. hearing those words. It broke him. "I don't wanna die.. I don't wanna go.." He felt his body start shaking.. his body was giving up on him. He was dying. "Please.. I'm happy.. I don't wanna die.. I wanna stay.. Ethan.." he needed to be held, he needed Ethan to hold him tight and tell him it would be okay. He wanted to be strong for Ethan and tell him it was okay, he wanted to help him.. but he couldn't. He couldn't be strong anymore. He couldn't keep up the lie and act like everything was fine because it wasn't. This was the end. This was where their story came to a stop, end of the line. All because of some kid in class.. all these two have been through. He died on that bridge. Ethan saved August's life there with CPR and August saved him, talking him out of suicide. Ethan saved him so many fucking times.. and August did the same. They've been through everything together. EVERYTHING. And it was ending because of some jackass in high school!   
"Shut up! Just shut.. up.." Ethan whined and wrapped his arms around him. He felt how warm he was, he felt his cheek burning his neck but he didn't care. He didn't want this to be it. It's not supposed to end this way. August was supposed to be old, kids of his own. Not like this, not as a teenager who never got the chance to really live. Please God, not like this.. he couldn't just sit around and watch him die, he wouldn't do it. He looked at him and held his face in his hands. "I'm so.. so sorry." He was sobbing now, covering his mouth, he looked down. He couldn't do this. He couldn't let this happen.  
August held onto him like his life depended on it.. and it did. He closed his eyes.. fighting it, God, he was fighting it so hard, but he couldn't do it anymore. "I love you..." He said. He had to tell him. He had to let him know. He had so much to say... 'I'm sorry I'm such a bad kid. I'm sorry I fuck up a lot. Thank you for putting up with me. Thank you for saving me.' But he didn't have the strength to say any of it. But.. he knew I love you was all he could manage. He remembered Ethan asking if he was happier with him or his dad, and he wanted to say 'you saved me. You made me happy. You kept me as safe as you could. You're my hero. My life. My everything.' But he couldn't. 'I need you to be okay. I need you to make it. I need you to be happy.' But he couldn't. All he could say.. was "I love you." And he knew it wasn't enough, and God, did he hate it. His tears soaked Ethan's shirt and they didn't stop.. even if his eyes were closed. His grip slowly loosened, his arms fell away from Ethan as he head rested on the man's chest. He was gone. Their story was over. This was the final word on the final page. Two years of laughing, two years of ups and downs and fights and cuddles, two years of the best years of their lives, and it was all coming to a tragic end. He was gone... he died in Ethan's arms.. and this time? There was no way out. There was no way to fix this.  
It had been four months sense that horrible day, today made it the four month anniversary, actually. Ethan lied on his back against his bed. He felt Izusa next to him, dead asleep. She made cute little noises as she slept, almost silent. And before, that would make him smile. Make him want to pull her closer and close his eyes but now.. it almost disgusted him. Now, it almost annoyed him. He stood up carelessly, not a worry about waking her up. He found his pants and a hoodie on the floor and he slipped them on, throwing on shoes and stuffing his keys in his pocket. He felt like he couldn't breathe. He felt suffocated in that house. Maybe it was the starving, or the sleep deprivation. It's hard to say. He pushed the door open and stepped out. He took a deep breath, closed his eyes, and continued walking. He remembered the bridge. That bridge had the best.. and worst memories. He sat at the curb, looking down the silent, dead street. He put his knees up, wrapping his arms around his legs and putting his face down into his arms. He felt a tear fall. 'I love you.' He heard his voice again. He heard him laughing. He seen his smile. He was remembering all the good things, the best moments of his life. They were spent with him. Him and his brother. It seemed so strange still, sometimes he'd catch himself wondering why August wasn't at the table for breakfast before school, or why his desk was empty. Sometimes he forgot that he wasn't there anymore. Maybe because he was trying so hard to convince himself that he was still there.  
The night air was cold, it burned his lungs with every breath he took. As he looked down the street he saw that moment he and August raced each other home, their laughter and smiles filling the silence in the air. He remembered how August ran face first into the side of the house and fell on his ass, and it brought a snicker to his face even in this sadness. He remembered all of it. That was their first true brotherly moment. The day after he brought August home from his dad's. He remembered everything from that moment on. 'I love you.' Rang out again. Then he remembered him yelling shut up at the boy right before he died. "Just shut up!" It hurt him.. that was one of the very last things he'd said to his brother before... before he had no time left. The boy he'd loved so damn much. Every day was agony, every day hurt like hell. He heard every single time that boy said his name. 'Ethan' 'Ethan!' 'Ethan.' 'ETHAN'... but then something changed. His name was called in that so familiar voice. His name.. "Ethan..?" And this time it didn't sound like it was in his head. It sounded real. What was this? Was he losing his mind? "Is that you..?" The voice.. it sounded distant but close. It sounded hurt but happy. Confused. Upset. Torn. Pained. That voice.. that he'd heard so many times before. That he hadn't heard in months. He looked in the direction of the sound and there and behold.. the boy. He looked just as fragile as he always had, just as innocent and childish as he did that day. Just as helpless and afraid. Just as.. needing. That face. The red hair. The blue eyes. Pale skin. Rings under the eyes.. it was him. It was his baby brother. It was August.  
He looked up, slowly, dreadfully. He smiled a little. These hallucinations he had of his brother from his bad habits and deepest desire.. it always cheered him up slightly, until they disappeared. But this one.. it wasn't glitchy. It wasn't too bright to fit the lights from the dim street lights. The voice wasn't hazy. This.. it seemed so real. He stood up, stumbling a little. "A-August...?" He felt a tear fall, unable to breathe. "Y-you.. this is.. is this real...?" He started towards him slowly, then picking up his speed, until he started running towards him.  
August went towards him too, slowly at first.. then running. They collided in the middle, August throwing himself into Ethan's arms and clinging to the back of his hoodie. "I think.. I think it is.." he stuttered. "I'm really here.." he added. He was bawling... soaking Ethan's shirt with his tears as he had done before. He'd woken up back at their dads, and already went through the fear and trying to understand why.. why he was back. Why he was there. He died. He remembered the feeling. He remembered the feeling of letting go. Everything he didn't get to say. And just like that, it all came out. The apologies for everything, the Thank yous.. he was mumbling too fast. Trying to get it all out as if he'd never have a chance to say it again. "Ethan I'm sorry.." he kept apologizing. Kept saying things.. sorry for causing trouble. Sorry for being a bad kid. Sorry for.. letting go.  
Ethan squeezed him a little hard, he could break him at this rate but he didn't even notice. He heard the mumbling and let him get it off his chest. He just smiled and sobbed into the boy's shoulder. "It's okay.. it's okay.." he couldn't believe it, he couldn't process it. But honestly.. he didn't care. He was just so happy to see him. He didn't know how long it would last and knew if it were to end soon, He'd be back to the start but.. he has time now. He pulled away, putting his hands on his shoulders. "Listen to me August, you.. you were the best thing to ever happen to me. You've been here at my best and my worst. You've saved me. You've kept me happy." He smiled and felt a few tears fall. "I've been so... sad.. so fucking helpless. There's no me if there isn't any you. This.. whatever this is.. whatever happened.. we'll figure it out. We're going to keep you alive. I promise you August, I will protect you this time. I will."  
When August heard those words.. those words he needed to hear.. the things he needed to hear all this time.. it made him smile so genuinely for the first time in a long time.. this was a new start. This.. whatever it was, it saved him. And it gave them a new start. A new world. And like hell was he gonna waste it. He smiled happily, looking up into his brother's eyes. He felt the tears falling down his cheeks. But this time.. the tears were good. "I love you.." He couldn't find what words to say. But I love you seemed like it meant so much more than it sounded.. to him it meant everything..It'd been a couple months since everything went to shit, but came back. The memories of the few months that August was dead hurt Ethan. They hurt him too much to think about. The pain he went through. The wanting to die. "Let's go home. It's cold out here, yeah?" Ethan asked, looking at the boy, who gave a small nod in agreement as the two walked. August easily ran ahead to get there first, eager to see everyone. Eager to let them know it's okay. He ran to Ethan's room first- Izusa had already woken up and began breakfast.   
Ethan slid off his shoes, set his keys on the small table beside the front door. He turned to the table they would be eating at and stared for a moment. He sighed, closing his eyes and started taking off his hoodie, leaving himself in a black tank top. He decided he'd just try to process everything. He was exhausted, in body and mind. He just needed some time. He rushed up the stairs a little and walked down the short hall. Before he made it past the door way he seen August there, on his bed. He was curled up like a child and he smiled a little. He walked in slowly and sat beside him on the bed, his head looking towards him. All of a sudden, his vision was colorless. This moment looked, sounded, and felt exactly like the moment before August's death. When they were talking on that hospital bed. Then back to normal. "Hey buddy." He smiled a little, looking at him.  
Happily, August sat up to look at him. He was just like a child in moments like this, it wasn't intended and it wasn't his fault. He was just scared to be without him now.. scared of being separated. He saw the tears and gently hugged him, but it turned to a tight hug and he put his face in his shoulder. "You're scared too.. aren't you?" He asked, and in all honesty, he was. Ethan was terrified of losing him again, and he was scared of leaving his brother again. He didn't like it.. he wanted to be there with him. When he came back, he saw how bad Ethan was affected by his death. He didn't want to die again. He didn't know if he would stay alive, he didn't know why he was there, and because of that.. he didn't know how long he'd be here. So he wanted to be with him.  
He smiled at the boy's joy, instantly bringing his mood back up. He looked at him and wrapped his arms around him. "Of course not. I.." He bit his lip and paused. "I'll protect you, I promise." He smiled warmly at him and squeezed him a little. "This is my second chance, and I won't blow it this time." He was fully determined but of course he was scared, he was fucking terrified. But he wouldn't dare let him know that, he doesn't want doubt from August. Just hope..  
He nodded lightly, still holding on tightly to him. "I know you will.. I'll protect you, too." He promised. They both always protected each other. Ethan keeping August from physical harm, August keeping Ethan from.. Well, falling into a dark hole. The one he fell into when he lost August. They kept each other alive. August saw the smile, and smiled, too. Happy.. genuine happiness. He yawned, exhausted from everything.  
Ethan smiled and nodded, messing with his hair a little. He laughed quietly at the yawn and stretched his arms out in the air, before collapsing backward on the bed and laughing a little with his eyes closed. "God I'm exhausted. He turned his head to look at his brother. His arms found their way crossed behind his head. His shirt rose slightly to show the line of his underwear a little bit of skin. He was pale. Not so much unhealthy pale, just.. natural. He smiled and looked at him. "Lets uhh.. catch up." He said softly. He honestly just wanted a distraction, wanted someone to talk to. But he craved it to be August, craved to feel a casual conversation with the boy again. "What made you wanna be a teacher?" August asked, looking over at him. It was funny how fast he recovered from the trauma of being dead and moved on to a normal conversation like that. But in all honesty he wasn't recovering. He was just like Ethan. Needing a distraction.  
Ethan smiled and nodded, laughing when he heard the question. He looked at him when he asked, smiling a little. "Well.. when I was growing up.. teachers were.. stupid. They favored the popular kids and treated us like dirt." He smiled a little. "I guess I just wanted a teacher that was decently equal in the system." He laughed a little, shifting to look at the ceiling. "But I'm a cunt, at least I'm cunty to all of them." "You're cunty to the kids the other teachers play favorites to."  
Ethan looked at him again. He laughed a little, turning to his side and looking at him. Still, to this day, he finds it so strange that he's alive, but still yet, he couldn't care less why or how. He's just been thanking anything, anybody that has brought him back. "I love you, August." He looked at him, smiling warmly. He smiled happily at him, laying down on his side to look over at him. "I love you too." He said sweetly. He kept that smile.. it looked more genuine than it ever was before, and he kept the childish innocent look, too. Something that never happened before he died. Ethan loved seeing it.  
He smiled a little wide and paused for a moment, enjoying the scene in front of him. "August?" He closed his eyes. "What.. what was it like...?" He paused for a moment, looking at him. "Which part?" August asked after a moment of hesitation. "All of it.. the being dead part." Ethan responded. August sighed, looking at him. His smile faded, and he rested his head on his arm.  
He looked into his eyes, his own holding a kind of pain and fear Ethan didn't recognize. A look he never saw. Not even the night he watched their dad hurt him, not the day he died, not ever. It horrified him. "Well.." he cleared his throat, biting his lip. He balled his fist up the way Ethan did as the memories flashed through his mind like a tornado. "It was scary.. it hurt.." he mumbled, and started describing the place he'd gone. Hell. "I screamed for you every waking moment.." his eyes started to tear up. "I see it every time I close my eyes. I.. I feel it.." he wrapped his arms around him tightly and cling to the back of his tank top, burying his face in his chest as he started to cry. "I never want to go back."  
He was a little taken aback and wrapped his arms around him tight. "I.. I won't let you.. ever." Hell. Is it true? He couldn't believe it. He held on to him tight, closing his eyes. "I'll protect you. I won't let you die again, I promise you." He smiled a little and rubbed his back softly.   
He kept ahold of him, clenching his teeth tightly and closing his eyes. "Thank you.." He said quietly, sniffling. He took a few deep breaths and let go, rubbing his eyes. He was still.. he was still coping with it. He buried those feelings he had deep down and ignored them, until Ethan asked about them. Then they all kind of.. came out. "I won't let you go there either.."   
It had been a couple weeks, and things had somewhat gone back to normal. Ethan sat at his desk, grading some papers. The room was completely silent and a little chilly. He'd been on edge all day, nervous. He's had an awful feeling, but he pushed it aside. His pen hit the papers as he read through the essays he made the kids do last week. He got to August's and couldn't help but smile a little. August was one of the best with writing, probably because of all the experiences he'd had. He wrote his prideful A on the left corner and smiled as he stared at the name for a moment. The loud beep of the intercom rung through the room, breaking him from his thoughts as he looked up, listening carefully.  
Everyone in the room looked up. It was the moment he'd been anxious for all day. "This is not an alarm. There's an active shooter in the building, we are on lockdown." Those words twisted in Ethan's mind for a minute, lockdown. Shooter. Everything. Luckily it was seventh, and he had his kids in there with him. The two in the back corner. He looked up and locked eyes with August before Gram. He had to keep his promise.  
He shot up and looked at them. He didn't give it a second thought, jumping out of his chair, locking the door and covering the glass part with paper. His voice was at a loud whisper. "Everyone get behind my desk! Now!" He waited by the door, waiting for something to happen. This.. this is bad. This is really really bad. Everyone did as told, all of them panicking quietly. It took only a few minutes before someone tried to open the door from outside and laughed loudly. "I know you're in there!" He yelled, his voice psychotic. "Open the door and make it easy. I'll make it fast." He promised.  
He stayed silent, holding the door handle, and keeping his eyes on the paper blocking the window. August.. August he's supposed to protect him. Fuck. He was shaking now, he was panicking too. He didn't dare say a word.  
Boom. Suddenly a gunshot rang out, shattering the glass on the window and destroying the paper, and a hand reached in. Bloodied. They'd killed someone already. That let Ethan know just how truly fucked up this kid was. They reached in and hit Ethan's hand away from the handle hard with the butt of the gun, and once he let go they unlocked the door, dammit! Why did they put the little rectangular window so close to the handle? The door slid open, slowly.. menacingly. The boy stepped in. A student he'd had in class before. "Hello Mr. Ryan.." he grinned. "I'm not gonna kill anyone else. Just you."  
He started to back up a little. His eyes were wide. Any other time.. any other goddamn time he would stand in front of him and let him take that shot. But he needed to be there he needed to be there for August to protect him. "Fine." He stood up straight, standing still. "Just don't hurt anyone else you fucking psycho." He was ready. He knew that his wife and his family would protect him. His life over all of the kids, there wasn't any choice.  
With that, the kid pulled the trigger. Bang. Another gunshot. But.. something else happened. August shoved his way through the Hurd of kids he was hidden by to be in the front. To see what was happening. And when he saw the kid simply aim at Ethan he started to scream. His eyes lit up like fire and he got in a stance as though his whole body was using energy for it.. as if he was using all the power he had. And he screamed. The scream was ear splitting, unnaturally loud. It had power to it, too.. forcing everyone in his way to be thrown back and into the air, being held there. The gun was thrown far across the room however. Everyone went dead silent when he started screaming. The bullet had been stopped, and it dropped to the ground right in front of Ethan. And after a minute.. a full minute, August stopped. both Ethan and the shooter were dropped to the floor. August's newfound magic threw the kid at the open door and into the hallway instead of at the floor in the room though, watching him run away, screaming in pure terror. His eyes finally went back to normal, and he was calmed...  
Ethan's eyes went wide and he hit the ground. Goddamnit it hurt. He looked at him, seeing the bullet that landed on the ground. He listened to the scream that felt like it made his ears bleed slowly fade away. As the kid ran out he watched August. "A-August...?" His voice was almost silent, broken. He didn't know how to speak. He pushed himself to his feet and stumbled to him. He kept a hand on his shoulder. He must've hurt it bad. His free hand was placed on August's shoulder. "August we.. w-we have to go.."  
He was standing dead still, in shock, staring at his own hands in fear. What did he do? What.. was he? He turned and looked at him, his eyes void, but terrified. "What.. what am I.. Ethan.. what.." he stuttered, starting to shake. "What.." he couldn't say anything else. What the fuck did he do? He jerked his head around to see the group of kids, every last one of them videoing. When he looked at them, they jumped back in fear. "We.. gotta go.." He muttered, grabbing Ethan's wrist and running out as fast as he could. "Home.."  
He followed, running behind him. He didn't dare look back, he was afraid of what was to happen. He thought for sure if this went around.. something would happen to August. He couldn't let that happen. He found the glass doors in the front of the school, swinging them open with ease and running out to his truck.   
The school was on lock down. Police were outside. The video had already been posted, and they were alerted of the boy. The freak who has powers. They all aimed their laser-aiming guns at August's chest, yelling at him. "PUT YOUR HANDS UP." They ordered, while someone ripped Ethan away from him violently. "ETHAN! ETHAN!" He screamed at the top of his lungs. "GET DOWN ON YOUR KNEES." The police ordered, keeping their guns aimed. The boy had hundreds of little red dots aimed at his chest. He was panicking.. terrified. Like a lost boy. He let out a scream.. another one of those screams. It was more powerful. Shooting every last one of the men back and onto their asses.  
"NO DONT!!" Before Ethan could say anything else, the same that happened back there, it was happening now. He looked at August. "COME ON, NOW!!!" He growled, shaking and panicking. He remembered the spare key he had under the seat, jumping in his truck and sliding it from under it. He started the truck in a rush, speeding off to get back home. What the hell are they supposed to do now? They can't go back to running. There's too many of them. He'd have to hide August. He can't let anything happen to him.  
He was crying, staring at his hands in the car. "What have I done.. what.. what am I.. Ethan.."he couldn't breathe. He looked back and he saw the red and blue lights. Heard the sirens. "They're gonna get me.." he mumbled. "Ethan.."  
He looked at him. "Put your seat belt on." He did the same, buckling his. "NOW!!" He waited and looked ahead of him. He was going to do something stupid. Really.. really stupid. He knew a route towards the woods, an area where They're were too many trees to fit the giant cop cars. But his small pick up could barely make it through for the first hundred yards. He slammed on the gas, heading towards it.  
He nodded absent mindedly and done as told, looking over at him. He watched the scenery fly by outside the windows of the truck, never having been in a car moving this fast before. He then thought back to something. They forgot something at the school. Gram, and Zayne. He worried for them in the back of his mind because he had no idea how they were feeling right now. But.. his mind was kind of occupied with what was going on right now. For them. He was scared.. worried they'd get caught. It crossed his mind that they might go as far as to kill Ethan to get ahold of him, and he went cold at the thought. Then he thought of leaving Ethan behind again. Digging his nails into the seat anxiously. He didn't.. he didn't want that to happen. He didn't want Ethan to get hurt again. He couldn't bear the thoughts of it. They had to make it. They HAD to. But what would they do if they escaped this time? He was a freak. He has something wrong with him. He just.. used some kind of magic and it was caught on video. Everyone saw. Life.. life would never be the same. What would they do? Just run away for the rest of their lives? Go into hiding..? He didn't want to force that kind of burden on Ethan nor Izusa or their kids. But he couldnt leave them. He shook his head, closing his eyes tightly. He didn't need to focus on the future. He needed to focus on now. Right now. And right now, they were trapped in a truck in a high speed chase.  
The small pick up made its way, scraping against trees and Ethan started to laugh a little. He looked at August, shaking and before he could look back to where he was driving, his body was launched forward, then his back slammed against the hard seat. His vision blurred and he looked over at August, lying back in his seat. He tried to reach out for him but his body was glued down. His vision went black, the world around him disappeared.  
As the world disappeared around him, he kept his eyes on his brother. But.. that scene played out. The same fucking scene when he crashed his dad's truck and Izusa was pulled from the window, unconscious and bloodied. Something about it was different this time. Like it hurt more. And it did. He lost his brother and he just got him back. Why.. why was he being taken from him again?  
Its been about a month, and Ethan's slowly been going back down hill the entire time. He promised he'd protect his baby brother and he failed him for the second time. Let him get taken away. Who knows what was happening to him him right now.   
What was happening? The boy had a new test done everyday. He was cut open, injected, beaten, you name it.. put through Hell. They were curious as to how he'd react. He went through nightmares that no one could imagine. But today they tried to kill him. They decided he was too powerful to be kept alive, that he was a danger to the world. They tried to kill him and he knew it, he heard them talking. It wasn't a normal test like they always did. This one.. this one was more painful than anything else. He.. panicked. He did the scream, but this time it killed everyone. It didn't freeze them. It made their bodies combust. Everyone was dead. Soon, it showed up on the news. Ethan was laying on the couch helplessly and watching the tv when it switched to an emergency news broadcast. They showed the building August was held in, and all the bloody bodies outside. Hundreds of SWAT cars were surrounding the building, screaming and flashing lights. "Containment breech." Is what they called it.  
He lied on his back, watching some blonde babble on about how the school shooting that happened a month ago. He opened his third beer from that night. He took a big drink. He saw the bodies and he sat up, his eyes wide. "What the hell happened..?" He mumbled to himself quietly. Now.. now he was interested. He took another drink, shifting on the couch to sit up comfortably. He watched closely, listening.  
The camera zoomed in on the door as the woman narrated. "The boy seen about a month ago during the school shooting using supernatural abilities that was taken into custody has breeches containment. He has killed almost one hundred government staff members who were examining him, and claimed today to be his execution. It looks like they're trying to recapture the boy now, we don't know if he has hostages." And as she said that, the red head slowly, shakily stumbles out of the building. He was hugging himself, looking around at what he'd done. He was without bruises or injury, dressed in a patient gown tied around him, a sickeningly blue color. It was stained with blood, and left his scrawny, pale limbs naked. He had grown too thin.   
The boy looked so scared, so panicked. The swat team aimed their guns at the child and instantly started shooting. The boy was thrown back against the wall, sinking to the ground as the pain took over and he screamed.. killing all of them, too. The broadcast was shut off instantly and changed to the channel Ethan was in before. They didn't want the civilians to see that. They knew it would cause chaos.  
Ethan stared, shaking. August.. August. He has to do something. When it clicked off he stood up, running out the door and slamming it behind him. He didn't know where he was supposed to go or what he was going to do but he had to do something. He can't just sit around now. Not anymore.  
When the tv went off of the Channel, it failed to show August getting up after a moment of hesitation. Of pain. He couldn't move right as the pain took him in. He saw everything tinted in red and the corners of his vision were pitch black. He forced his body to move. To hide. "ETHAN" he screamed. He needed him. And Ethan heard him screaming his name as if he was right next to him. "ETHAN" he screamed again. He was terrified. He didn't know where he was or what he was doing. He was alone.  
Ethan was shaking, barely driving straight. He heard the voice. It sounded so close but so distant. Something in Ethan was telling him exactly where to go. He didn't have any choice but to listen. So he did.  
After a while he found the place. His instincts were right, and he drove right over several of the bodies. There were already more people being called, none of them were being sent yet. They were planning on what to do. Helicopters were overhead, videoing. Trying to find the boy, who had hid himself. Though.. when he saw Ethan's pick up he ran towards it full blast, throwing himself in and quickly pulling his legs to his chest. Staring blankly at the bodies outside in terror. "GO GO GO" He screamed. He was too scared to have that moment of reuniting with his brother yet, that would wait. Now they'd have to find a way to get the copters off their ass.  
He couldn't find him anywhere, looking around frantically. But then he heard the truck door slam and seen him get in. He didn't give it a second thought, making a sharp u turn and getting the fuck outta dodge. He didn't let a single word out, planning through how to get away from all the cars and helicopters. There was a small back alley he could park out and if they booked if fast enough they could hide a little ways away from it.  
He watched in the rear view mirror as the place disappeared behind them. The helicopters followed after them, filming them. He stared bug eyed, and went into that thing Ethan did. Just.. laughing. Even if it wasn't funny at all. He put his hands on his head and started pulling at his hair, laughing quietly.  
Ethan noticed and wanted to slam on the breaks, hold him. He knew he couldn't. He had to do this.. for him. He slammed on the gas, forcing the truck to go faster than he thought she could put up with. There was a wooded areas beside them but that didn't work too well the last time. He looked at August. Maybe this will. He slammed on the breaks, grabbing August's arm and dragging him out of the truck, dragging him through the wood. He looked up, the helicopter was still there. Shit..  
The boy followed mindlessly, giggling still and stumbling. The deeper they went into the woods, the thicker the trees were. They'd loose the copters if they were fast enough.. if they were smart, they could find somewhere to hide and wait out the people searching. August followed Ethan the whole way, though.. the pain was almost too much. He still felt the bullets. He still felt everything. There was just no physical proof that it ever happened.  
Right in front of them was a tall, thick tree with a large hole in the trunk. He smiled a little, relieved as he rushed to it quickly, letting August go first. He pointed at it. "There! Now!" He watched him climb in and he followed, the sound of the helicopter above them made it difficult to talk. The wind from the trees leaves whipped loudly. But slowly, it started getting more and more distant.  
August laughed as he listened, pulling at his hair still. He couldn't really believe that it was over now. That he was free. Or what he did. He killed so many people, but it felt so good.. he knew something was wrong with him when he had that thought. It felt good to kill... that wasn't okay. Something was wrong with him. He was a freak. He looked slip at Ethan, wrapping his arms around himself as he shook. Not just out of fear, but it was freezing cold. In the middle of fall, 60 degrees out. He was naked with only a thin gown wrapped around him, and he'd lost so much weight he no longer had meat on him to keep him warm. All of this running through his mind made him laugh harder. This was so fucked up.  
Ethan felt him wrap around him and he did the same, pulling him close as he could. He watched out the space they hid in. "It's okay.. your okay now.." he closed his eyes and leaned on him. "I'm so sorry.." he couldn't even cry. He was shaking, his hands were numb. He held on tightly, closing his eyes tightly. "Somethings wrong with me." He said, his voice was packed full of fear and panic. He was cold to the touch. "I'm scared.." he added.  
He did also, keeping him close on his arms. "No.. no dont say that.." he hit his lip, closing his eyes. "Don't be afraid.." but even he was. He was fucking terrified. He nodded and held on tighter, opening his eyes to look outside. It felt like hours had passed before he felt like he could talk right again while they were hiding. "What.. what are we gonna do..?" He asked. "I killed so many people.." he said. But as he said it he had the slightest joy in his voice. It was taking over part of his mind.  
He looked at him. He couldn't really speak. He didn't have a good answer. He bit his lip and took a breath. "August you.. you were protecting yourself.. they were hurting you." "I healed.. It heals instantly.." he said. "I still feel it but it doesn't.. it doesn't stay." He explained. "They.. don't care.. they want me dead.. were not safe.." "I know.. I know August calm down." He tried to comfort him, tried to keep him calm. He whined a little, knowing he was unable to cry. He noticed the helicopters were gone. He smiled a little. "We need to leave. We can't go home right now, they're probably there." He dreaded that. He needed to make sure his family was okay. But he had to keep his promise."Where are we gonna go..?" He asked helplessly. Ethan Hayes this. Being away from everyone, unable to protect every last one of them. But he had to protect August.  
"I don't.. I don't know.." he bit his lip and let him go. "We'll find a ride, start in the morning." Ethan had experience in being alone. But not running from federal prison sentences. "You.. you gotta be with Izusa and Gram.." he said. "We could.. split up.. meet up somewhere other than here and then.." he was following voices in his head. Instincts. "We could leave the country." "But I can't.." he cut himself off. Even though he hated to admit it, that was the smartest thing they could do. He took a deep breath, and nodded. "Okay.."  
He held on tightly to him like his life depended on it. "I'm scared.. it'll be okay.. right..? Were gonna make it.." he needed that confirmation. So many things were running through his mind right now. How were they gonna get out of the country..? How were they gonna meet up? "We can split.. you go home to Izusa and get Gram.. tell the cops that I attacked you and ran away so they don't follow you.. and then come back and get me.. we can figure it out from there."  
He nodded. But he wasnt even sure himself. He felt himself shaking. He took off his jacket and handed it to him. "Take this." He smiled a little and kissed his forehead softly. "We can do this. Don't be scared." He bit his lip, and crawled out. "I love you." "I love you too.." he wrapped the jacket around himself and curled up tightly, looking out at him. He gave a little joke. "Don't forget to bring me clothes." He forced a smile, trying to make him happy. He.. he didn't want to be left alone. He didn't like the thoughts of it. He was terrified.  
He nodded, his eyes tearing up. He blamed it on the cold air. He smiled a little. "I'll come back." He whined a little as he started out of the wood and towards his truck. He didn't know what he was going to do. He didn't know how this would turn out. Honestly.. he was terrified of finding out.


	3. I’m Not A Monster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> August loses his mind for the very first time and kills Lucifer, the son to the new king of hell, Adrian.

The family had moved to Australia, that being as.. segregated from the U.S. as they thought they could get. Everything was different there, the cost on everything, the amount jobs paid, the way life was. They bought a house they thought resembled their last one, being unable to give their last one the proper final goodbye, it upset everyone.. especially August. Ethan got a job as a teacher at another high school and.. surprisingly things went back to normal. As normal as they could get, in another country, thousands of miles from home.  
August trotted alongside Ethan, a huge smile on his face. He was finally growing accustomed to the new home, the new area and his mood had been lifted more than it.. really ever had been. He was Healthy... happy. He kept a smile on half the time too, giggling about random things. It was the best thing to see him that way, especially sense it had never happened before. But he knew deep down something bad would happen, it always did. Every time he got too happy something really bad would happen just to ruin it. And he feared it. He always did... but he hid it. "How's your day been?" He asked in a happy voice, looking over at him. He was gonna enjoy it while it lasted.  
Ethan smiled along with him, each step he took getting lost in each moment. He loved this. He loved everything about August's past couple days. Even on the worst days.. seeing Auggy smile, it always brightened the world. Maybe it's just because.. that's his little brother, he's supposed to be the protector. But that didn't matter to him. Ethan slid his hands in his pockets, the bit of chill from the wind hit his arms due to the sleeveless shirt. He would give small glances to August, just from the corner of his eyes, but this time, he gave Auggy his full attention. "It's been pretty good." He smiled a little wider, showing off those perfect teeth. "How about you?" His eyes traveled back in front of them, but that smile never disappeared.  
He looked up at him, widening his smile a little, showing his slightly jagged and gapped ones, the k9's slightly larger, like fangs. "I have been amazing." He replied, his voice holding a joy it hasn't before. It felt as though a huge weight had been lifted off of him, like almost nothing could ruin this. But of course.. it did. Lucy and Live were walking along the same road that they were, Lucy keeping his eyes on the ground with his fingers interlaced with his love's. Of course, nothing was happening yet, but the sight of the two set August off and gave him that bad gut feeling, remembering his defeat from Live, getting his head bashed into the car window and being unable to heal. He bit his lip, hoping he'd just pass. He walked slightly faster, putting himself between them and Ethan. He was younger, he was the baby, but he always wanted to protect Ethan, no matter what it took.  
Ethan loved the smile, looking down at his feet as he walked. He nodded and laughed a little, knowing just how great he really had been. "Yeah.. I can tell." He looked at him as he continued on his way, but he didn't notice the two walking in front of them. Not until the smile from August had disappeared, and sped up. Lives eyes stayed in front of them, a tight grip on Lucy's hand. The whole thing with Lucy's breakdown had started to die down, but it went away far too quickly with live. He always put his everything into Lucy, and as much as he hated to think it, it was dangerous. But as he started to look away, right when his eyes were able to register what was in front of them he held on to Lucy's hand tighter, too tight. Pushing them forward to go faster. He didn't want to start anything. He didn't want a fight. But if it came down to that.. he knew Lucy would step in. Just like Auggy wanted to be Ethans protector, it was the same for them. And live hated it. Maybe if he wasn't there, but he was. Ethans eyes darkened a bit, that grey color over exaggerated and the sparkle from the sun seemed to completely disappear. He knew what was happening. "Auggy no.. don't try anything." He pleaded quietly, more of a mumble than coherent words.  
August heard his words and registered them, glancing at him but not saying anything. The rings under his eyes seemed to darken, his eyes holding a rage. But he kept a good control. He just wanted to keep himself between them in case something did happen, needing to protect his brother at all costs, ready to die or go back to the shitty vessel for him. Even if he just got this one back. Lucy noticed he change in Lives behavior, looking ahead to see what he was upset about. "What is it?" He asked quietly, speeding up with him and holding on, coming ever closer to the other two. "Did they hurt you?" He asked, raising his brows slightly.  
Ethan met eyes with him for just a minute, and in a way, he didn't like the rage that filled them. But he continued to walk behind him, just trying to keep up. Live though, he didn't give Lucy a glance, just a few words. "It's nothing. Just keep going." But they were getting too close, seeing August so close, so detailed, he let images flash through his mind, thoughts of the two of them going at it. His hands started to shake a little. He was making himself angry. But he pushed it aside. He couldn't tell Lucy the truth, and he hated it.  
Lucy noticed the shaking, looking him dead on the eyes and recognizing that look. "One of them hurt you. Which one was it?" His voice was quiet enough that neither of the other two could hear, just enough for Live. "Tell me or I'll get both of them." He said softly. He wasn't really all there, not realizing what he was saying. But he was going to follow through with his promise one way or another.  
Live stopped, meeting the boy's eyes. "Lucy please.. I just... I want to go home." He grit his teeth, his eyes full of pleading. He didn't want to see this. But he didn't see a way out of it. That look Lucy held was not good, it was either one, or both. There's no ways around it. "If I tell you, can we leave?"  
Lucy looked at him, nodding softly. "Let me deal with it and we will go home." He said, his voice holding an unsteadiness. He was going right back to that dangerous state he always tried so hard to conceal, but when it came to this and few other things, there was no concealing it. August caught the way they stopped walking, slowing down himself to keep from getting closer. He needed to figure out what the fuck they were going to do before he let Ethan anywhere closer to them.  
Live couldn't say anything, a desperate look on his face. "It... it was the tall one.." he started, looking down at Lucy's feet. "He's the one that.. stabbed me." He loosened the grip on Lucy's hand, knowing if he didn't, Lucy would just pull away anyway. Ethan slowed as well, watching them in the distance. "Auggy.. I think we have to go.." he grabbed his hand, ready to turn around and leave. They could find another way home.  
Lucy let go of his hand, turning and looking at Ethan. "You fucking stabbed him?" He hissed, loudly. His voice was broken, outraged. August heard the tone, seeing that look. His own eyes lit up with fire, glaring. "Stay the fuck away from him." He snarled, keeping Ethan behind himself protectively. He held loosely onto his hand, ready to fight if need be.  
Ethan jumped a little, hating the fact that Auggy was standing in front of him. He knew this is how it was gonna be. He pushed Auggy to the side, stepping up. "Yeah, I did." He growled a little, digging his nails into his palms. Live reached out and grabbed the back of Lucy's shirt. "Babe stop it." He pleaded, looking at Ethan. "I'm sorry, come on." He tried to pull him away, but to no avail.  
August tensed up with Ethan's push, looking over at him. Then his gaze shot to Lucy and Live, seeing the crazed man and the look on his face. That smile that was slowly growing, the way the atmosphere instantly switched. He tanned hold of Ethan's hand, trying to make him back down, to make him stay behind him and let him handle it. He could sense Lucy wasn't right, and that he was a dangerous man. And he knew good and damn well Ethan wouldn't be able to handle being here for any kind of fight, seeing it.. let alone getting hurt. Lucifer watched the panicked teenager trying his best to push Ethan to safety, smiling that god awful smile he did when he got like this. He turned his head to Live, his voice far beyond normal. "Let me handle this first." He pulled away, walking towards the two. He threw August hard to the concrete, making his body slide out hard on the road, getting road burn. It healed fast though, but not fast enough. As he boy cried out in pain, rolling out of the way just in time to avoid getting hit by traffic, he could see it. That thing getting closer to his brother. And that set him off. He stood quickly, those shadows forming around him once more, all of them fading from the shadows of objects around to be around him. Out of all the demons, all the sons of Satan or Adrian, he was one of the most powerful. His eyes sparked and struggled, as if he was trying to fight it, but losing. "Get away from my brother." His demonic voice rang through Lucifer's head, but the man took a step closer to Ethan. Ignoring the boys warning. His own eyes had a terrible hint of delight to them, like he was really enjoying the tension. The fear and anger.  
Ethan stepped back a little, on pure instinct. But before he could react, August was away from him, on the road. That's when he could really see the look that Lucy was giving. Lucy was different. That was clear now. His eyes went wide, he stumbled back weakly. He knew he couldn't do anything to hurt him. So if he wanted to stay alive, if he wanted to keep Auggy even decently safe, he'd had to let him take control. Even though Ethan could feel all of it, the thickness in the air, he didn't see what was going on behind him, he didn't see Auggy slowly breaking again. "What are you gonna do?" He hissed, his voice showing no hint of the panic that was actually deep down. "Kill me?"  
Lucifer laughed, looking deep into his eyes. "Maybe." He said easily. But before he could do anything, August walked up behind him, his eyes glowing a fierce and terrifying red. He grabbed Lucy's shoulder and threw him as hard as he could into traffic, letting the vehicles run over him and trap him. But it was a huge four lane, no one had time to stop, nor did they really notice. They were careless. His body was torn apart and mutilated, healing over just to be damaged again. Blood going... all over the road. Everywhere. August listened to his screams and the sounds of his body breaking. He let a giggle escape his lips, watching so happily. He was already broken, the real August underneath losing all control and unable to fight against this thing. The shadows going in and out of him, taunting both live and Ethan, showing them there was no bringing him back. They had full control of the boy. He looked at Ethan, his hair fall over his face, dimming the color on his face so you could only see the shadows and his glowing eyes. "Kill.." he mumbled quietly, looking over at Live. He wasn't aiming to kill either one of them initially but those cravings and urges.. he needed more blood. He needed their pain. He looked at the boy being torn apart on the road, licking his teeth. "Kill.. kill.." he mumbled.  
Ethans eyes went wide, now looking towards the road. "No.. no Auggy stop!! Stop it!!" He begged him, glancing over at live, desperate to do anything to make him stop. But live was frozen, only looking at Ethan. It didn't last long though, live reaching out and grabbing August. "STOP IT GODAMNIT!!!" He growled, Ethan lookin at him. He would've stopped him, but he was trying to help.  
August felt them both surrounding him and started laughing louder, but suddenly went silent, grabbing his head in pain. "STOP IT." He screamed, the shadows exploding around him and throwing both of them far away from him onto their asses. "SHUT UP." He held his head, pulling at his hair and stumbling in circles for a moment, like he was trying desperately to fight against it. And it was Terrifying to watch. Lucifer managed to get away from his own grizzly demise, lifting August up with his power and making his eyes, mouth, and nose bleed. Now he was too distracted by the boy to even think about Live or Ethan, outraged by being thrown into traffic. He just laughed, watching him struggle in pain the same way his children had. Watching him writhe. He looked determined to kill him, not caring about if anyone saw what he was doing. But just holding the boy there and making him bleed, dying ever so slowly.. it wasn't enough. He slammed him down on the pavement, right on his head, watching his head bust open and bleed. The boy let out a shrill scream, one more powerful and ear poet than he'd ever released before, bending some of the light poles around them and making the power shut off to some of the buildings around them, putting a pain in the mortals heads they'd never forget. It even dazed Lucifer for a moment.  
Ethan felt himself being thrown a bit away, falling on his ass, he hit his head against a building. The pain was too much to fight, closing his eyes and lying there. Live sat several feet away from him, covering his face. Both of them were far too hurt to try to fight back. But Ethan knew he had to do something, seeing August lift in the air with Lucy's magic. He stumbled to his feet, limping his way to them. "S-stop it!" His voice was weak, but loud. "Leave him alone! It's me you want!!" It took a lot to speak, let alone yell over the traffic.  
Lucifer didn't even register Ethan's voice, too... entranced by the work of art he was creating. August resembled his kids way too much, that little bit of weakness, that little bit of resistance. He flinched at the boys shrieking, letting him fall to the ground. August would have curled up and cried, if it were August. The body stood, letting the arms fall limply to his sides as he blood dropped off of his face and onto the ground. He watched it drip for a moment, becoming more hungry for blood. He laughed, looking up at him as he head somewhat rolled on his shoulders. He rushed Lucifer, not even using Magic. He wanted to do it with his own two hands, using a... special.. blade to stab into the man's chest, pinning him to the ground by sitting on his groin. He drug the knife down his body, watching the clothes rip apart and the skin tear open. "BLEED!" He screamed, his voice distorted and damaged. Lucifer screamed in pain, trying to shove him off. He felt the tears forming, screaming for Live. "LIVE HELP ME!" He screamed, letting his voice become desperate and pained. He tried to shove the boy off in any way he could, feeling that pain of being torn open. Feeling him rip out his insides and play with them. August was cutting at his organs, cutting at everything inside of him. He didn't however, feel himself trying to heal, and that was what brought him back so easily. That instinct his body had that this wasn't right. Something was bad wrong, and he needed to be in a sane mindset.  
Live jumped to his feet, Lucy didn't have the upper hand anymore. "Fuck..fuck.." he ran to the two, grabbing August and pushing him off of Lucy. He didn't give him a second glance though, too afraid to look. Something was wrong. Something was really really wrong. Ethans eyes went wide, he recognized that blade. "Shit...." he mumbled under his breath, running to them just a bit behind Lucy. He grabbed August, pulling him away from the other two. "STOP IT AUGUST!!" He wasn't pleading anymore, he wasn't begging. He sounded stern, angry. He took a hold of his hair, making him look at him. "I SAID STOP!!"  
Lucy tried to look at the wound created by the boy, but he couldn't sit up. The pain was too much. His eyes were glowing brightly, his body struggling to fix itself but being unable, he reached up for Live, taking any comfort he could. His hands were covered in his own blood, and he was marking Live with it. "Is it bad..? I don't wanna die why aren't I healing.." He was mumbling incoherently, his mind fading out. He looked over at the insane boy, fear striking him. That's what he was like, and this was how everyone else felt. He'd never felt this way before. August screamed when he was pulled away, swinging the blade at the man who'd stolen him away from his prey and barely missing. He struggled to get away, dropping the blade and fighting against Ethan. When looking back into the man's eyes, he only grinned. "GET OFF ME." He ordered angrily, sending Ethan flying to a building and making him hit, but not too hard. Just enough to stun him. He looked at Live and Lucifer, laughing again. "I can kill both of you!" He laughed, stumbling over to them.  
Lives eyes blurred with tears, his cheeks burned. He didn't want to look. He didn't want to see how bad it was. "Y-you're not.. you're not going to die Lucy.. I promise.." he begged himself to believe it. He didn't even know how he felt. Ethans heart dropping to the floor when he seen the way august looked at him, like he was nothing. Like Ethan was just another object in his way. But he didn't have time to react, being thrown away again. This time, he stood up quicker. He couldn't... he couldn't let this happen. He knew how bad August was. This was the worst he'd ever been. And he knew.... he knew August wouldn't come back from this. He couldn't look at him long. Seeing the blade on the ground, his back turned to Ethan. He reached down, shaking as a tear ran down his left cheek. Maybe.. maybe if he just.. hurt him a little. His entire body was weak, shaking. He couldn't handle it. Only a few inches behind him, he heard him yelling his sickening taunts. He closed his eyes, struggling to raise his arm, he grabbed August's shoulders, making him turn to look at him. But within half a second, he slid the blade into his brothers stomach. His eyes were dark, his hair fell slightly over his eyes. Tears stained his face, blood in places that didn't seem natural. He couldn't move his hand from the handle of the blade. He couldn't look away from his brother.  
Lucifer grabbed his hand, holding on tightly like his life depended on it. "Why aren't I healing.. it feels so weird.." he felt his tears start to pool around his head. "I can't die.. I can't leave you.." he mumbled, trying to sit up. To move. To do anything. And when August stood over them, he strained that much harder. To protect Live. But the more he move, the more blood spilled. August stopped dead when he felt Ethan impale him, his eyes widening and looking down at the blade, at his brothers hand wrapped around it. "E-Ethan.." he mumbled, his eyes traveling up to Ethan's. "You.. you stabbed me..?" He asked, his body giving in to it, the pain and shock. The knife went deep, hitting the right things. His legs gave out, and he fell onto Ethan, grabbing his shoulder as his legs struggled to pick his body back up.  
Ethan let out a choke, a whine. He felt August lean against him, falling on him. You couldn't handle it. He let go of the blade finally, wrapping his arms around him as he fell to the ground. But he kept his grip on him. "I'm...im s-sorry.." he choked on his own tears, hiding his face in his hands. "August.. August I'm sorry..." he let his tears soak August's hair, tangling his fingers in it.  
August held onto him for a minute, his eyes staring at nothing for a minute before looking down at the blade, still sticking out of his stomach. His mind was a frenzy two seconds before, but the shadows went right back into him as they always did, his eyes dulling. His mind was completely blank. "You.. you stabbed me.." he mumbled again in shock, leaning his head back. He couldn't tell if he was stable again or not, he couldn't tell if this was even real. He didn't feel the knife anymore, just.. numbness. He wrapped his own fingers around the handle, twisting it as he tried to pull it out. He got it out, letting it rest overtop of the wound as his arm dropped to his side. "Why.." he mumbled again, just like the first time he got this bad.. he didn't remember what he did, and he didn't understand why he was being punished.  
Ethan watched.. unable to speak. He just... looked at him, letting his mind run. Trying to understand all of it himself. "Im...im so..sorry..." he looked at him, amazed he was even pushing through it but.. seeing the way he was looking at him.. the way he was acting.. he wouldn't be surprised if.. if he did kill him this time. And he.. wouldn't fight it.  
August heard those words, closing his heavy eyes. He was hurt. Badly. He let he warm tears roll down his face, not fighting them, or the exhaustion. "S-Stop saying t-that..." he stuttered, moving his hands to the wound again. Feeling it. He looked down at it, trying to sit up. "It doesn't.. even hurt.." he smiled, dropping again. He just got this body back, he was happy. "T-Today was a good day.." he didn't understand why.. why was he hurt..? What did he do..? He felt more tears roll, too weak to let out sobs even if he wanted. Why was it every time something good happened, it blew up?  
He watched him fall, reaching out for him again. "Oh god... what.. what did I do..." he mumbled to himself quietly, gripping on to August. He kept apologizing under his breath, even with August's demands to stop. He didn't want this. He didn't want to hurt him. He didn't want to kill him. But he didn't have a choice. He was choking on his own tears, covering his mouth. He didn't know what to do. He was so helpless.  
August listened to him, trying to get up and walk it off. He wanted it to be a dream. "I-i wanna go.. h-home.. Ethan.." He mumbled. He was trying to remember what he did so wrong to deserve Ethan stabbing him. His own brother. "P-Please..?" He pleaded, But he was getting too tired to fight it anymore, resting his head against the concrete as he held the wound.  
Ethan grabbed his hand. Maybe.. maybe he didn't.. kill him. "We..we can go home. We can go." He didn't know what he was supposed to do.. but he wanted to get them home. He was wrong. He was so deadly wrong and he fuckin hated himself for it. He knew Auggy wouldn't be able to move, weakly lifting him off the ground with both his arms. "You're.. you're gonna be okay Auggy.." he had to get him help, he had to get him home. He couldn't even think. He knew if Auggy did live through this... he didn't even want to think about it..  
August let him lift him up, letting himself go to sleep there. He didn't.. he didn't know if he'd wake up this time. He didn't know if anybody wanted him to. Ethan stabbed him and he didn't even know why. Maybe it was just.. time to go. Maybe Ethan was finally done. He wasn't angry at him for it. He deserved it. Before he finally went to sleep, he managed to say one last, quiet thing. Words with underlying pain, words that hurt. "I.. I'm sorry.. I.. I love.. mmm.." he faded off like a small child too tired to fight sleep. His whole body just going limp in the man's arms.  
Days had passed, Ethan walking back and forth from his brothers room and to the bathroom. He didn't leave those two areas though. Right now, he sat in the bathroom, on the edge of the tub with eyes on the bottom of the open door. He couldn't stay in August's room too long at a time. Every time he'd look at Auggy, all he could see was him smiling, so relieved and enjoying every passing moment just... minutes before.. all of this. He let his eyes roam, falling to his knuckles. They were stained with dried blood, still covered in blood from those days ago, he hadn't changed, or showered. The shattered mirror covered the floor, filling the sink like water would. The shower curtains thrown around, the once neatly placed mat by the tub, now across the room. Holes in the walls, cracks in picture frames, little things like tooth brushes thrown around on the floor. The entire place was trashed, and when everyone was around, he locked himself there. But he stood, gritting his teeth. He needed to go back, he needed to keep an eye on his brother. So.. he forced his legs to move, slow, unsteady steps that looked and felt more like a limp. Standing by the bed over him, he was watching him. His eyes were closed, his body limp. He looked lifeless, and the awful... painful.. red stain on his shirt with the Rip right on his stomach.. it only made it worse.  
August hadn't really.. woken up at all over the few days. Maybe he'd make a sound every now and then, but other than that he was almost completely comatose. But.. this time when Ethan looked down at him, there was more than a twitch, more than a gentle, helpless sound. The boys eyes fluttered open, struggling at first. But once he got them open, he stared up at the ceiling for a minute with Ethan in his side vision. Trying to remember all of it.. bits and pieces coming to mind. The pain of that cold blade. Ethan being the last thing he saw. His body tensed up and he moved both hands to the bandaged wound on his stomach, wincing in pain as he forced his body to sit up, forcing it to overwork itself. The pain brought tears to his eyes that he wouldn't let fall, instead, he kept staring. Now at the wall that he was placed to face.  
Ethan didn't have time to blink. He seen the struggle the boy was having to open his eyes and he felt something. A wave of realization hitting the wall of daze he's had up for so long. He reached out, watching the boy jump up. "No!" He didn't yell, but it was the first time he'd spoken since that day. So his voice came out dry, weak, broken. He put a hand on him. "Don't.. do that." He glanced at the chair that was by the boy's bed that he'd placed there a couple days ago but it had been abandoned after a couple hours. He sat there, not moving his hand. "Lay down Auggy..." he felt his eyes tear up, this.. heaviness in his chest only grew. His brother was alive. He was awake. He was okay. And now.. now Ethan was the one who hurt him, and he knew it.  
Auggy heard his voice, his eyes traveling to him. He wanted to cry, wanted to get up and run off to be alone and pout. But he didn't. He just looked at him, slowly sliding back down to lay down again as he was told. He kept his hands on the wound, guarding it, opening his own mouth to speak. His own voice was the same as Ethan's, but it was more hoarse, cracking with almost every word. "Why..?" He asked quietly, that being the only thing he could think to say. "What did I do...?" His voice didn't hold fear, or anger. It was just hurt. He wasn't angry at Ethan for stabbing him, he wasn't scared of him for it. He was just... hurt. And he would heal with time, he just.. didn't understand yet.  
Ethan pulled his hand away, moving his hair from his face. He didn't know how he would say it, how he would explain himself. There's no way to really justify himself. But he knew that's what he had to do, right? If Auggy wouldn't find a way to come back from that he'd have to kill him. That was the only way.. right? For the first time in days, he took a deep breathe, closing his eyes. "I.." he cut himself off. He had no right to apologize, or to cry. He looked to the side, unable to keep contact with him. "I didn't.. have a choice August." His voice started to strengthen, one into more of an empty, emotionless voice. "You were... you weren't yourself. You went.. too far." He bit his lip, choking down any tears that fought their way to his eyes. "I had to do it."  
August looked up at him, listening to his words. He did it again. He went too far, and Zeke wasn't there to save him this time. He nodded a little, watching him. He understood a little better now, feeling worse. "I.. I'm sorry Ethan.." he said softly, his voice breaking again, this time it was from tears. He had no right to cry and he knew that, but he wasn't strong enough to fight it right now. "I'm sorry.." he repeated, closing his eyes and resting his head against the pillows on his bed. He put Ethan in a bad place, giving him no other choice to try to kill him. He knew Ethan didn't want to, he couldn't have wanted to.  
Ethan looked at him again, watching the tears fall, letting his apologizes sink in. "Stop saying you're sorry." He bit down on his lip, feeling something growing in his stomach. It hurt, the air was so thick and heavy, it felt like the wall were closing in on the two of them. But he closed his eyes, forcing himself to stay in his seat. "You need rest." He stated blankly, standing to his feet. "I'll leave you alone."  
August watched him stand up, forcing himself to sit up again and hiding the pain. "Ethan.." he mumbled, trying to reach out for him. He was crying a little harder now, his shaky hand trying to grab his shirt, which was stained with his blood. It hurt him to see him like that, it hurt to hear his voice so void of emotion. All of it just hurt. He didn't know what he was supposed to say, or how to fix it. "It's okay.." he mumbled, struggling to find words.  
Ethan froze, his eyes at the door. Feeling his grip on him, hearing him so desperately trying.. he'd been on edge for days but this.. this is pushed him too far. He let on tear fall, then another. His arm moved up to his face, a quiet, desperate choke mumbled from his hand. His shaking that had gone away after the first couple hours of August slipping away coming back, hitting ten times harder. He turned around, the blood shot, dark eyes meeting with August's. He pulled his hand away from his face, using the opposite to grab the others hand. He sat down, putting his head down on the bed beside august, but refused to let go of him. He couldn't fight his own tears, feeling pathetic for it.  
August held onto him tightly, watching how bad off he was. "It's not your fault.." he finally said, holding himself up and using the other hand to run his fingers through Ethan's hair. "Y-You're gonna be okay.." he was dizzy, trying not to fall over. He didn't care how much it hurt to sit up, he didn't care how much it hurt to think that this was his fault, he only cared about helping him. Making him feel better.  
Ethan kept his face hidden, feeling the boy's hands through his hair only worsened his tears. He wanted to leave, he wanted to walk out and let Auggy get better. But he couldn't. He almost could, but August made it so.. so hard. He squeezed his hand a little tight, trying everything in him to stop crying, to make August lie back down. But he was too weak.  
August watched for a minute, not wanting him to leave. He knew Ethan was hurting, he knew how he was. He knew how he was feeling right now. But he knew he wanted to go. He knew he should stop holding him back, and let him be. But he didn't know if that was a good idea. "I.. I'm sorry.." he said, finally laying back down. His stomach hurt worse than it had when he first woke up, putting his hand the bandages again. "I.. I'm sorry I made.. made you do that.."  
Ethans hand slipped away when august lied back down but he managed to hold his breath long enough to let himself speak. His voice was still weak, but this time breathy and shaky. His hand traveled up to his shoulder, holding on to it as he forced himself to sit up. "Shut up.." he mumbled, looking at the boy's hand over the bandages. He tried to push down those thoughts, the memories that were pushing through his mind. That's all he could say.. a quiet snuggle rang through the silent house.  
August silenced himself with those words, feeling everything kind of collapse. He dug one of his fingers into the bandages, the spot right about the actual injury, making him wince. He deserved this. It was his fault. This was his punishment, but Ethan... he didn't deserve the pain he was feeling. And August knew he couldn't do anything to fix it. He didn't say anything else, didn't even really look at him, he just kept his finger jabbed into the wound almost unnoticeably, feeling more tears roll, his eyes closed.


	4. Give Me Your Word

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> August gets in a fight with another student at the school and accidentally puts himself to a human being.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CLYDE is another student in the school who I didn’t wrote into the story before hand, but he and August have history. Clyde is in August’s seventh period, where August unintentionally got Clyde in trouble and caused him to get Enoch’s phone smashed by the teacher, Ethan. Clyde is also really jealous of August as he makes Enoch laugh and things and it really makes him angry. My apologies for not writing this part in, I know it’s a major detail. I did write it but the chapter was lost as time progressed.

Clyde walked down the hall, his bag thrown over his shoulder and his hand intertwined with Enoch's beside him. His eyes faced forwards as they talked. It was second period, he planned to go to the bathroom after he makes it to Enoch's class. He looked at him, stopping and pulling him close. He wrapped his arms around Enoch's waist and kissed his forehead lightly. "I love you," He smiled as he turned to walk away.  
"I love you too! I'll message you!" Enoch cooed as he always did. He hated watching him walk away, but sighed and walked into his classroom without hesitation. He pulled out his phone and messaged him, knowing it would be a few minutes before he responded. "Hi!" He messaged, hiding his phone. August was also walking down the hallway, heading to the bathroom to skip his second period. He seen the boy, smirking lightly but looking at the ground.  
See, with Enoch, Clyde was a very confident boy. He wasn't afraid to be himself. And he would make sure to show that when Enoch could see him. But just walking away from him made that insecurity come back but he hid it. At least until he turned the corner. His eyes immediately fell to the floor, his hands finding their way into his pockets. Every now and then though, he'd glance up. And he seen august walking towards him. Probably planning on passing him but he wasn't gonna let that happen. He looked forward now, leaning his shoulder in as he got a little close. And as soon as they were inches apart, he rammed his shoulder into August's, still a prideful smirk on his face. August stumbled a bit due to the hit, smirking. Chaos. He fed off of chaos when it didn't involve Ethan or his family. He stopped dead in his tracks to look at the boy, tilting his head to the side. "You're that dumbass who got his phone smashed, right?" He said, knowing it would piss the other off behind all belief that he was saying it.  
Clyde stopped in his tracks, his smile disappeared. "What did you say?" He turned around, snarling. His hands stood by his side. "I think you might need to repeat that." He took a couple steps toward him. "I think you heard me just fine." He taunted, giving a condescending smile. "If you'd have just shut that big mouth of yours when he said, you'd have been fine." He added, being a smartass. His thick English accent being laid on a little heavy. This was how he was to strangers. People who didn't know him. Though, he probably wouldn't have said anything if it weren't for Clyde making the first move.  
"Right." He smirked and cleared his throat. "I don't have time for this." He turned around, but didn't move. "Fucking freak." He mumbled under his breath, making us way down the hall again, ready to just get that cigarette. The presence of him alone pissed him off. His existence even. He just wanted to get in there and get to class. He knew he couldn't get in trouble, he has to stay away from being in trouble.  
August heard the comment, snarling his lips angrily and following after him. He was a couple inches shorter and had less weight on him due to practically starving himself over the past week, but he didn't give less of a shit. He came up behind him and put both hands on his shoulder blades, shoving him forward, hard. "Pardon?" He asked, his voice a sinister sound. He was angry. Really angry. Clyde's back hit the wall and on sudden impulse, he took a swing. Clyde was.. pretty big. And could do damage when he wanted. His hand met the boy's cheek. It wasn't hard enough to take him down, but to let him know he was done playing games. "I said you're a fucking freak!" He grabbed him by his log hair, tangling his fingers in it as he threw him to the floor.  
August turned with the hit when he saw him reel his fist back, so he took less of the hit than was intended by the other boy. His eyes had a subtle glow, but he kept himself calm. For now. Until he was thrown at the floor. His body making a loud thud as he made contact. "Don't fucking call me that.." he warned, getting in a position so he could swing his leg, his own meeting the foreleg to the other and taking him down instantly. August moved to get on top of him, sitting on his abdomen as he grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and reeled his fist back to throw a punch, landing a blow to the boy's jawline, hard.  
Clyde took the full hit, closing his eyes. "FUCK!" God it hurt worse than he remembered. He lifted his arms, grabbing August's hair from the back and pulling hard to pull him to his back. He was able to stand now. He lifted his foot and stomped down on August's legs. The same spot he kicked him in. August yelped loudly with that, his legs stinging get with pain from the kick and he scooted back, just enough to pull himself to his feet. His legs felt like jello though he knew no damage was done. It couldn't have been done. "Bastard!" He growled in a low voice like that one Ethan got when he was angry. He gave his legs a minute to go numb before lunging at the other, tackling him to the ground again, this time it stunted him for a moment because it as the expected.  
He lied there, looking at him. What the fuck was he supposed to do at this point. "OKAY OKAY!" He was giving up, grabbing August's wrist before he could do anything. "Okay just stop! Alright you win!!" He hated it. He hated giving up. He hated losing but he knew he had to stop. This kid was fucking crazy. August looked down at him, emitting an evil laugh after hearing him give in so easily. "Oh.. oh you think this is about winning?" He asked, looking at him with a twisted smile and false empathy in his voice, his eyes starting to glow. "This is about the thrill.." he whispered, making eye contact with him as he looked down at him, his now messy hair falling over his face, making him look demented.  
Clyde's eyes went wide, and he started to whine a little bit. "Dude, dude come on it's over." His voice was shaking a little. He was terrified too scared to try to pry him off, scared to piss him off even more. "Seriously get off of me." His breathing was starting to pick up a little, his hands shaking. He didn't notice his eyes until now, and it didn't help. August listened to the fear in his voice, listened to how desperate he was becoming. He looked at his wrist, which Clyde was still gripping so tightly. He easily slipped his arm from him, moving his hand to be wrapped around the others throat. "You said I'm a freak. You haven't seen SHIT. And.. It.. it's never over." He snickered, keeping eye contact and leaning in closer. "Not until I fucking say it is. ME." He released his grip as he slowly pulled himself back down to earth, using Ethan as he anchor as he was taught to. He realized how bad he was acting right now, slowly releasing his grip and getting off of him.  
He felt his hand on his throat and grabbed his arm. All he could do is stare. He squeezed his arm tight, trying to get what little bit of air he could. He felt the grip loosen, he could see August coming back to himself and the second he got the chance, he pushed him August off of him, stumbling to his feet. "Fucking Christ..." he picked up his bag from the floor. "What the hell is wrong with you..?" But August couldn't hear him, he was already speed walking away.  
August watched him walk away, looking down at his hands and still feeling himself holding the boy there. Had he shown what he was? Did his eyes glow? Did the other see..? The questions raced through his head and the fear started to grow. He fucked up. Badly. He grabbed his bag up off the floor and slung it over his shoulder, deciding not to go to the bathroom to skip. Rather.. he sped walked to Ethan's class. He didn't know if he had a class right now, he didn't know if it was his planning period, but he needed to be with him before something broke loose in his head. So.. he got to Ethan's door and threw it open, slamming it behind himself and going to his spot in the back of the room. He didn't acknowledge if there was anyone else in the room, he just knew his seat was empty so he took it. His hands were shaking as he propped his elbows on the desk and took a deep breath, putting his hands to his face. His knuckles were bloodied from the good hit he'd got in, but there was no cuts or bruise or anything. It had all healed. So had his cheek. And legs.  
Clyde made it to his second period, wiping some blood from his lip.   
Ethan looked up at him from his book. The room was empty. He sat his book down and stood. "What the hell? August what happened?" He saw the blood on his hands and of course, he started worrying. The teacher looked at him, raising a brow. "You're late. Again. Go get a tardy slip." The teacher ordered. Which meant Clyde had to go back out into the same hallway where August just tried to kill him. Danger. August was tapping his foot violently, shaking his leg. "I think I fucked up. I think I really fucked up." He was speaking fast, too fast for Ethan to keep up with his words. His mind was racing with the thoughts of being an experiment to the government again, the thoughts of Clyde telling someone. His breathing picked up to the point he couldn't breath, the room getting hazy and darker. He was having a panic attack.  
Clyde looked at the teacher, "I can't go back out there." He felt some blood drip down his nose. He was panicking. He just shakily sat down in his seat, wiping away any trace of blood. Ethan walked to him quickly, sitting down beside him. "Hey.. hey calm down I can't understand you." He tried to comfort him. "August!"  
The teacher saw the blood before he could get it and heard the fear and desperation in his voice, then noticed the new bruises on his neck and face. "Clyde?" He asked, getting up. "Can you come with me?" He nodded towards the lab which was a smaller room in the same classroom, like the one in your seventh period. "Please?" He added. Clyde didn't actually have a choice, but the teacher was being polite about it as to not embarrass him further. August looked over at him, trying to breathe. "I can't breathe." He murmured, his voice desperate. He was terrified of what he'd done. He got in a few good breaths, reaching over and just grabbing the man's hand giggly to calm himself further. "I hurt somebody. I don't know if they saw my eyes.. I don't know if I used my powers on them.." he admitted.  
He looked at him. Barely able to stand, he stumbled to his feet and nodded. He knew he had no choice. He followed him into the smaller room, his legs instantly giving in when the door closed behind them and he found a chair. "Y-yeah..?" His voice was quiet, still a bit shaky. He's a normal kid, hes Fucking traumatized at this point, someone tried to kill him. Sure, he gets depressed sometimes, sometimes he wishes for death but that.. that was different. He's happy now. He loves where his life is going and someone is trying to take that from him.   
Ethan grabbed August's face gently, making him look at him. "August just calm down. Breathe, okay? Just breathe." He bit his lip hard and squeezed his hand tight. "It's okay.. it's okay we can figure it out." He tried to smile at him a little. "Just calm down..."  
The teacher followed him, gently shitting the door behind himself and taking a seat in front of him. "Can you tell me what happened while you was out there?" He asked softly. He'd have to report this. But for now he didn't want to push the boy's nerves any farther by involving everyone. Principals and parents, maybe even police judging by the traumatized look in his eyes. "Why can't you go back out into the hallway?"  
August looked back into his eyes, his own terrified. "I tried to kill somebody." He repeated, his skin cold to the touch. "He's gonna tell someone and they're gonna come after me and I'm gonna get taken away again, Ethan I can't.." it all came out in one breath. He wasn't normal. No. Nothing about their lives was. It never had been. But he had his limits, and this was one of them. Going back to the government. Losing Ethan again.  
He looked at the teacher helplessly. He could tell. He could tell his teacher everything and get August in some serious shit. But was he going to do it? Was he going to tell? No. He bit his lip, looking down at the teachers feet. "I ran into a wall.. I was being stupid. It's nothing serious." He stood up and turned to walk out the door.   
Ethan bit his lip hard, feeling a small tear start to form in his right eye. He wasn't going to let it fall. He needed to stay strong. "It's okay. It's okay." Maybe he was just telling himself this. Maybe he was just trying to convince himself. "Who was it?" He was shaking now too. He couldn't lose his brother again. He couldn't handle it. "August who was it?!" His voice sounded so desperate, so scared.  
"A wall doesn't strangle a person." He said sternly, watching him stand up. "So what happened to your neck?" He asked. He was being patient but couldn't really force anything out of the boy nor report it if he wasn't told there was a fight. August looked at Ethan watching his eyes. Seeing that tear swell. But he closed his own tightly. "Remember that kid you smashed his phone yesterday?" He asked, trying to calm himself down. "I.. k tried to kill him." He repeated. He couldn't do this. He couldn't. He just fell halfway out of his seat and Into Ethan's arms. "I don't know what to do.."  
He stopped for a second. "Just leave me alone." He walked back out the door, taking his seat.   
Ethan wrapped his arms around him. "It's okay. It's okay August. He won't say anything." He knew for a fact he was right, because he would make sure of it. He bit down on his lip hard, almost making himself bleed. "It's okay." The teacher sighed, getting up and going to his desk to sit down. He didn't say anything more to the boy, instead he look d back down to his book. Meanwhile, Enoch had been messaging him. "Babe? You okay?" He messaged, worrying about him and why he wasn't responding. August looked up at Ethan again, never wanting to let go. "How.. how are you sure..?" He asked. He rested his head on his chest, closing his eyes tightly again. He didn't want to leave this room. Not for the rest of the day. He couldn't think about being alone right now. Especially if there was a risk this would be the last time he saw his brother.  
He sat down at his desk and got his phone. He opened the conversation. "Jesus.. how long has it been..?" He mumbled quietly to himself. "Yeah, I'm alright, I'm sorry baby." Send. He turned it off, sit his phone face down on the desk and lied his head down. How is he supposed to explain that to him?   
Ethan messed with his hair a little, avoiding the question. "Just don't worry about it Alright..?" Ethan wanted to get home, get August home. He knew what he had planned but he wouldn't let August know.   
"What happened? Someone messaged me and said something is wrong." He messaged him, letting him know someone from that class told Enoch he was upset. Bruised. Beaten. Enoch was worried sick.  
"Don't make anything worse.. don't get yourself involved or they might take you away too.. you don't wanna go there Ethan.." he was talking about the labs. Where he got hurt. Or prison. His mind went to seventh period. He'd see the boy again then. "He's in seventh with us.. do you think we can talk to him..?" He asked, sniffling. He looked down at his phone, biting his lip. He read the message a couple times before responding. "Don't worry about me babe, I'm okay." He fucking hated lying to him. He fucking hated hiding shit but he didn't have a choice.   
"I'm not.." that is right. The two was in seventh. He took a breath and nodded. "That's what I'm going to do. I'm going to make sure he doesn't tell anyone." He looked up, a little bit off in the distance. "No one is taking you from me. Ever."  
"I always worry about you." He responded in less than a second.He was truly worried for him. The only classes they had together was lunch and seventh, and he couldn't wait to see him again. To hold him and make sure he was actually okay.  
August took a deep breath, doing. "Can I stay with you for a couple hours..? I don't.. I don't want to be alone.." he added softly. He was like a child when he got like this. Helpless. Like he needed to be protected. He hated hoisting himself off on Ethan though. He knew the man was stressed.. but he was the only one that ever actually helped him. Him and Gram, who was in class right now. Same class as Clyde. Sitting behind him in the corner.  
It made him smile a little. "I'll explain later.." he always hated when he wasn't there with him. He felt so alone without him. And he was so scared of what was happening when he wasn't there.   
"Of course." He smiled a little, messing with his hair. "You can stay right there in your seat, alright?" Ethan knew how he got, and he didn't mind it. He liked being the one to protect him. He liked knowing that August was safe. It's all that mattered. The thought of gram being in the same room with Clyde, it put ethan on edge. Gram is... vengeful when it comes to August. And if he was to find out.. "August, don't... don't tell Gram about this okay? Just.. don't tell anyone." Ethan was practically begging him.  
"Promise me that?" Enoch messaged back again, just as fast as the previous message. Like meh had literally dropped all else to talk to him. Which.. he did.   
August smiled lightly at Ethan's promise and nodded, thinking about Gram. Thinking about how they had the same class right now. "I won't.." he said softly. He'd keep that promise.

༺༻

The day had went. By agonizingly slow. August stayed put in his chair for every single class, despite how much longer that would normally make the day feel to people. He didn't care. He needed to be there. With his brother. And when seventh came and Gram entered, taking his spot in front of August, it felt slightly better. Knowing the three of them were together again. Though.. Enoch was the next to enter the room, taking his spot in his seat to wait for Clyde, who still hadnt explained anything to him. August kept his eyes on him subtly, letting his hair fall over his face to hide the fact that he was staring. He knew Clyde and that boy were close. Maybe he'd told him.  
Clyde walked in, he froze when he saw August but forced himself back to reality. He walked to the seat he was in the day before, right beside Enoch. He didn't really look at him. Just sit his stuff down and get a piece of a paper. Ethan noticed him writing and stood. "Clyde, I need to talk to you." He looked up quickly at the familiar voice. He started to shake a little. Shit.. shit he's gonna be in so much shit. He's gonna get suspended, sent off, something. They're going to separate them. He knows it. He stood, hiding his shaking hands in his pocket and crumpling up the paper. "Y-yes sir." He followed him out the door and stood in the hall in front of him waiting for him to respond. Ethan spoke first. "Listen to me. I don't know what happened back there." His voice was stern, angry almost, but he could desperation. "You have to give me your word you won't say anything.. and I won't report anything." Clyde's eye brows fell. He was confused. "I..I don't know what y-" Ethan cut him off. "Give me your fucking word." Clyde's eyes went wide and he just nodded. "Okay.. okay, you have my word." Clyde looked down at Ethans feet, his fingers fiddling with the paper in his pocket. "Good.. good." Ethan cleared his throat. "That's all." He opened the door, waiting for Clyde to go in first. He was thankful it didn't have to come down to violence, to breaking another rule. He doesn't need some kid running his mouth about the way he treats students. "Go." Clyde obeyed, walking into the class and sitting back down. Ethan followed, sitting at his desk.  
Enoch furrowed his brows in confusion, waiting patiently for Clyde to return. Once he did, he tapped his shoulder. "Clyde?" He asked softly. He could sense how bad the situation was now. He just didn't know what it was. His voice was merely a whisper. August watched every move made, then looked up to Ethan. He needed the confirmation everything would be okay. Gram was confused by all of it, looking at Ethan with a confused, dazed look as though he was trying to figure it out. What did Clyde do? He glanced over at the bigger boy then back at August, seeing the look on his face and knowing to keep his mouth shut.  
Clyde jumped and turned to look at him. He smiled a little. "Yeah..?" He whispered back. Ethan looked at August and nodded, telling him it was okay. Then he looked at Gram, giving him that look that he would explain later. Clyde took a deep breath. "It's okay babe." He grabbed his hand. "Everything's okay." He smiled again and let go, turning back around.  
"What was that about?" He asked softly. He was fed up with not knowing anything. He looked up at the teacher and saw the look he was giving to the boys in the opposite side of the room. "What did they do to you?" He asked. August heard them whispering, his eyes instantly shooting over at them.  
"I can't..I can't tell you right now." He whispered back. It was all he could say. "Please babe just drop it..." Enoch nodded lightly, laying his head down and going quiet. He fell asleep after a few minutes, deciding that would be the best way to keep his mind off the worry. August was trying to make it seem like nothing was wrong, braiding that one section of Gram's hair from behind him and taking out his hair band to put Gram's hair up. His way of showing affection to the other. Gram liked when his hair was played with, closing his eyes and relaxing.  
Clyde lied his head down, looking at Enoch. He should sleep too.. but it was too hard. He smiled a little, and closed his eyes.   
Ethan glanced at the two in the back, a small, unnoticeable smile formed on his face. He loved seeing them like that. He looked back down at his book, placing his cheek in his palm. Only a little bit longer and everybody can go home. First it was break time. I'm gonna torture them for a bit. Hah. Brisk came and everyone left, though, Enoch was still asleep. So he didn't get up to leave too. It was the first good sleep he'd had in a long time, really. With everyone gone, Gram and August started talking, waiting for Ethan to join them. Gram didn't seem to mind that Clyde and Enoch were still there, turning and talking to August. "Now I look like a prince." He joked. "And I look like a hobo hit bumpy a bus." August joked quietly.  
Clyde stayed silent, watching his lover close. He tuned out everyone around him, focusing on Enoch. He looked so peaceful. He looked like he was having the best sleep of his life.   
Ethan looked at the two in the back, then the two with their heads down. He sighed, giving the two a look that he wasn't going to today. Hell, Ethan could use a nap himself. He closed his book, sitting it down. Gram looked up and seen Ethan's look, pouting and continuing joking with August. "What if we bleached your hair white like me?" He asked. "No. Not gonna happen." August instantly refused, shaking his head. "Awww... why not?" Gram pouted. "Because that is not my style. I'd look too.." "angelic." Gram giggled. Enoch was sleeping peacefully, though his hand was reaching out like even in subconscious he needed to know Clyde was there.


	5. I’m Not An “It”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another demon is introduced to the story as an antagonist, he later becomes a more major character in the second part of the series and shows up a lot throughout the first part.

Ethan sat at his desk, clicking his fingers along with the ticking clock above the door. He count down the seconds to the end of the day. His cheek rested in his palm, his arm held up on a stack of papers. He stayed silent the entire day, letting the kids do as they please. He was too tired to try to fight with any of them today, he was just ready to go home. His fingers stopped, his eyes slowly, starting to close. But an alarm on his phone made him jump. It was finally break time. He rubbed his right eye, getting comfortable again. "Go on." He stated blankly, just wanting to sleep.  
The room emptied itself quickly, the kids all rushing out as he gave them the "go ahead". Though, August and Gram stayed in their spots as they always did, August turned around to talk to Gram about god knows what. Lucas stayed silent in the back of the room, a little bit behind Clyde and Enoch, who also stayed. His head was down, too awkward to look up. Enoch was drawing, but when Ethan gave the go ahead he shut his sketchbook and tapped on Clyde's shoulder to tell him to pay attention to him. He knew he had a snack for him. "Gimme!" He whined excitedly.  
Ethan didn't bother to turn to watch, he kept his eyes towards the open laptop on the desktop, but it didn't take long for his eyes to close again. Clyde jumped a little at the sudden contact. He was so lost in staring at the desk, he was completely out of this world and into his own. He turned and giggles quietly, reaching to his bag. "Don't worry Babe, I got you." He smiled and pulled out a clear bag with a cookie in it. "See?" He giggles and put out his hand for him to get it.  
His eyes practically lit up, giggling and snatching it and opening the bag. He was too excited so it took a second to get it open, but when he did, he pulled out the cookie happily. "Thank you! Wanna bite?" He asked quickly, wanting to share, just in case the other did want some. August glanced over, seeing the cookie. Damn. He wanted one. But.. he turned his attention back to Gram, making him laugh at some stupid joke.  
He giggled and shook his head, moving his hair from his face. "No it's okay." He really didn't. He hated it. He hated just the way it smelled, but he'd suffer for the boy. He noticed August's glance and tried to ignore it but when he heard the laughing he let his mind run. They're laughing at them. They said something about Enoch and they're laughing at him. He glanced over at them. "What's so funny?" He hissed, his hands in his lap now. Usually, he'd watch Enoch nibble on the cookie, staring and admiring the boy, but they made it too hard to focus on him. It made Clyde angry when people would give Enoch so much as a glance, let alone laughing at him. Even though he had to deal with it a lot.  
August looked over at them again, furrowing his brows. "Woah there." He said, obviously in a good enough mood to not snap right back. He put his hands up. "Nothing to do with you, I'm making fun of my penis, which is covered in freckles." He said, turning his attention back to the Snow White headed boy. Enoch heard the little joke, trying his best not to laugh but snickering and letting out a giggle. "Only on your penis?" He asked shyly, looking over at them and trying to be friendly. "Damn right. Especially on the shaft." August said proudly, which sent both Enoch and Gram Into laughing fits. This was rare, August to act like that. So friendly with people.  
Clyde growled under his breath at the comment, sighing and lying his head down. He heard Enoch speak up and looked over at him. He wanted to say something, but just.. dug his nails into his arm, cussing august under his breath. He was jealous. It didn't take much. Just the very thought of Enoch crossing someone else's mind made his skin crawl. He hid his face in his arms, biting his lip a little. "Stupid fucking brat.." he mumbled almost silently. Who the fuck was he to be so nice to him? And to talk about that shit.. with him. He growled and put his arm out, grabbing Enoch's hand to show him. To prove to August.. and himself... that Enoch belonged to him.  
Enoch squeaked, giggling and looking over at him. He got the hint though, smiling and shaking his head. "Jealous?" He asked playfully. August shook his head, finally getting why Clyde was such a dick to him all the time. He was jealous of him. "Relax, I don't do boyfriends. Let alone someone else's boyfriend." He said with a sigh, remembering Cody and the man before him. They'd kind of.. traumatized him. Enoch looked over at him. "Don't wanna share your freckles?" "No. They're only for me and my hand." August choked at his own joke, shaking his head. "God I fucking hate myself." Gram gently shoved him, laughing at him. Lucas looked over at them barely from above his sleeves, but only hid his eyes once more. He hated being in here. It set him off.  
Clyde hated the sound of August's voice, gripping Enoch's hand tighter when the word 'boyfriend' slipped from his teeth. He almost.. pulled at his hand a little, pulling it closer to him. He hid in his arms though, knowing how much shit he'd been in trying to fight the teachers kid. He bit his lip, holding his breath and counting to ten. It took a couple tries, completely tuning august out. "You should.." he spoke in his mind, replying to August's comment. Clyde never really... noticed Lucas. He was so quiet, to himself.. it'd be a surprise if anyone did, especially in a room full of kids. Ethan noticed all of the anger floating through the air and realized he should probably stay awake. So, he took a deep breath, yawning and hiding his face. He moved his arm, opening up something on his laptop to keep him busy for a bit.  
Enoch smiled, rubbing Clyde's hand with his thumb and shaking his head. "Come on baby.. smile!" He giggled, nibbling on the gingerbread cookie. "Plleeeeeaaassseeee?" He asked softly. He hated seeing him get this angry over something, especially something like August. "You know I wouldn't ever do anything.. right..?" He asked, pouting. He was trying a different approach than jokes. August went back to paying attention to something else, leaning back in his chair. "Fuck I'm sleepy." He whined, leaning far enough back to rest his head on Grams desk. Gram poked his forehead, giggling. "So is dad."  
Clyde noticed August wasn't giving Enoch any attention anymore and whined a little, sitting up with his cheek in his palm. "I knowwwww." He loves how Enoch was always trying to keep Clyde happy, but that's why he always so angry when anyone talked to him. He didn't like it, he was supposed to make him happy. Enoch is supposed to be laughing at something he said, smiling because of something he did. Not because of anyone else. And even he knew he was stupid, childish. But he couldn't help it. He just didn't.. he couldn't afford to lose him, especially to someone else. He smiled a little, forced at first, but once he was able to see the pouty look on the boy he'd loved for so long, he couldn't help but smile. "I'm fineee." He squeezes his hand a little, practically begging him not to let go.   
Ethan noticed he was being talked about and looked from the corner of his eye. He smiled for a second, turning back around. He still gets.. happy when Gram calls him that. He liked the name, he thought.. it suited it him. He couldn't help it.  
Enoch squeezes his Hand, dropping the pout look and smiling instead. "Do you trust me?" He asked, leaning over on him playfully to make him laugh, or snicker. Any sign that he was okay. August barely pulled himself up to look at Ethan. He laid back again, exposing his belly slightly once more. It was pale against his black shirt. "Yeah, but he's sat in the same spot all day. I have had a productive day." He explained in a half assed way. Enoch went to take a bite out of the gingerbread cookie again, furrowing his brows. "Hey, can I say one more thing to them? Mr. Ryan and August, I mean." He asked quietly to Clyde, not wanting to let him get mad again. "I have a very important question."  
Clyde smiled shyly when he leaned on him and nodded. "I do babe." Ethan rolled his eyes, putting his feet up by his desk. Hell bitch at the little fucker later. Though... he wasn't wrong. Clyde watches and sighs, nodding. "Otay fine.. jus one more." He pouted, putting one finger up to show he was serious, even though the baby talk was counter productive. He was a little curious anyway, Enoch always said "important" when it was silly things that seemingly come out of no where. Things that.. only Enoch would bring up. And it always made him smile.  
Enoch giggled, smiling widely. "Thank you." He turned and looked at August, too afraid to actually talk to Ethan at all. But, he included him in the question. Somewhat. "Hey, August?" He asked, waiting for him to turn to look at him. August perked up, looking over lazily. "What?" He asked, laying his head back against Grams desk again. "Do you and your brother count eating gingerbread cookies as cannibalism, like.. do you avoid them at all costs?" He questioned, acting like he was serious about it but clearly, he was on the verge of laughing. August sat up fully on instant, taking this as his opportunity to get a piece of that cookie he wanted so badly, looking up at Ethan. "Well, I don't know about Ethan," he said, standing up and walking over, taking the cookie and ripping it's head off instead of putting his mouth on it, popping the head in his mouth and handing it back to him. With his mouth full of cookie, he spoke. "But I'm a cannibal." He acted all dark and angry about that last bit, walking back over to his desk and throwing himself down. He fully expected Clyde to walk over and deck him, and he would laugh. Clyde tried to fight him once, and he saw how that turned out. Enoch was left with his little mutilated cookie, laughing. "Oh my god!" He giggled, popping what was left in his mouth.  
Clyde tried not to look at him, letting Enoch have his fun but when August started walking towards him, he let the thought cross his mind. He could put his foot out, watching him stumble and fall on his stupid face. And when he seen him eat the fucking cookie, it took everything in him not to. He bit his lip, looking away. Ethan perked up a little, listening in. "Goddamnit August.." he mumbled quietly, covering his face and trying not to laugh. The kid was clever, he'd give him that. He sat up, covering his mouth a little, only small snickers being able to escape.  
Enoch noticed the way Clyde instantly kind of looked pissed and looked away, grabbing his hand again with his mouth full of food. "He's only playing, baby." He said softly. August saw Ethan start trying to hide his laughter, which made him raise his arms up like he'd had some kind of victory. "I hear you snickering over there!" But he had some attention turned over to the other two, liking how angry he was making Clyde. He was in one of the best moods he'd ever be in, which was rare- but he would still love a good fight. And he was ready to pick one, if he saw the chance.  
Clyde took a deep breath and nodded. "Yeah.. yeah I know." He grit his teeth, keeping his glance away from August and Enoch. He didn't really.. return the gesture, leaving his hand still. Ethan took a breath and looked at him. "Shut your mouth!" He squeaked, through his smile. Ethan thought it was funny. Seeing the boy in such a good mood was like... seeing a fucking unicorn. It just didn't happen. Clyde.. he was ready to fight. He was always ready to fight when it came down to Enoch. Though, he knew he couldn't make the first move. It'd be up to August. So he did his best to ignore the boy. But it was hard, just the very existence of him pissed Clyde off. His stupid ass voice ringing through his ears like a virus. He just wanted to beat his face in the fucking wall. Even if he lost last time, he wouldn't hesitate to try again if it came down to it.  
August snickered at him, giggled and shaking his head. But, he saw the way Clyde glared when he looked in August's general direction. He was getting a little fed up with the way he was treating him like that, even though he'd done nothing. "I beat your ass once in a fight, you really wanna look at me like that?" He snarled a lip, narrowing his eyes at the other boy angrily. Gram reached forward, tapping August's shoulder to calm him down. There it was, that snap that always happened. His rare good mood fading. Enoch perked up at the sudden change, as did Lucas, watching everything go down from his corner.   
Clyde growled and rolled his eyes, looking at Enoch. He's dumb. He's just a stupid... fucking.. ugh. He ran his fingers through his hair, forcing a smile at Enoch. He tried his hardest to ignore August's very existence. But it was hard, too hard. His shaky hands fell on the desk, right beside Enoch's. It's hot in here. He took a deep breath, whining a little. He sighed and stood up, practically yelling. "I'm going to the bathroom." He didn't even give Ethan a look. But he glanced at august before he left walking towards the door and practically slamming it behind him.   
Ethan looked up, opening his mouth to protest but Clyde was half way down the hall before he could say anything. He sighed, looking at August. He's always pissing people off. It wasn't a look of any emotion, just a look. Ethan himself, still trying to wrap his head around it all.   
Clyde walked into the bathroom, slamming himself into the floor inside a stall and crossed his arms. His hands shaking, biting his lip. He needed a cigarette before he went back and beat the fuckers ass, but the tears forming in the corner of his eyes refused to let him get one. "Goddamnit.." he mumbled under his breath, investigating the writing on the stall walls. "I hate his fucking place..." he whined, digging his nails into his arm.  
Enoch jumped up quickly to follow after him, but he was a little nicer about it than Clyde was for fear of getting yelled at. He wasn't that angry, not angry at all, actually, just worried. "Can I go to the bathroom to make sure he's okay?" He asked, placing his hand on the handle. August glared at the door, a smirk slowly crawling across his face. It had been so long sense he'd had a good fight, the last really good one being the one with Live. And he got his ass beat there. So.. he needed to repent anyway. Gram saw the look, shaking his shoulder a little. He knew what was happening, that wasn't August in his right mind. It wasn't the darkness, no, it was the August from before everything happened. The one who lost his grip on what was right and wrong so easily when it came to violence. "Snap out of it, Auggy." He pleaded, his voice so silent and helpless almost. Enoch opened the door and left quickly after seeing how bad August was getting, rushing to the bathroom and sitting down next to Clyde. "He isn't gonna do anything.. calm down, okay..?"  
Ethan looked and nodded, waving the boy off. Soon it was left with the three and Lucas in the corner. He bit his lip, sitting his book down. "August, don't give him that fucking look." He growled a little, not being the pleading one he usually is. He stood up and walked over to him, making him look at him. "August, you gotta calm down." He stated softly, sitting on the desk. Shit.. break is almost over.   
Clyde looked at him for a second and hid his face in his arms, not wanting Enoch to see him cry. "I know baby..." he bit his lip, forcing his tears down and wiping his eyes. He looked back up at him. "I guess I'm just... I don't know.."  
August heard the control in his voice, the tone in his voice. "I am very calm, wouldn't you say?" He kept that grin, the one that meant he wasn't really okay. He was in a dangerous mood. He had his first balled up his fist tight enough to make the knuckles turn white, trying to keep himself from punching the desk, or wall. Lucas watched the boy struggle, noticing it easily sense everyone in his home was like that, basically. He bit his lip, laying his head back down. He heard the other kids rushing back to the room, knowing that would only make the boy that much worse.  
Enoch rested his head on the others shoulders taking a deep breath. "We should go back. Only thirty more minutes and class will be over, okay?" Ethan sighed and poked his cheek. "Calm your tits little boy." He stood up and walked back to his desk, hearing the kids rush in. Even he got a little pissed hearing the annoying brats. He sat down, watching them walk in.   
Clyde sighed and bit his lip, putting his hand on the boy's thigh. "I don't.. I don't really wanna go back. It's okay if you want to." He looks at him and smiles a little. "I'm sorry baby.. I know I'm weird."   
Ethan finally glanced at Lucas. He really didn't like this kid, but there was plenty. Enoch shook his head and smiled. "No, it's okay. We can both stay here." He said happily. "I don't think Mr. Ryan will care too much, you got August going." He said, laughing. Hoping that would make him smile in the least.  
Lucas caught him looking at him, biting down on his lip. He didn't like that. The way he looked at him. "What?" He asked, raising his brows at him. August remembered the last time Lucas did anything, the way he hurt Gram. "Don't even try talking to him, dumbass." August spat, glaring over at the boy. He wasn't a fair fight either. He was strong, too strong... but it would be fun. To those two, it seemed like they was the only two in the room, and all the other brats didn't matter.  
Clyde did smile. He lied his head on Enoch's, grabbing his hand gently. "Okay..." he closed his eyes, the shaking starting to dissipate.   
Ethan noticed the tension, looking August. "August shut up." He hissed. He didn't like getting that kind of tone with him but knew he had to stop him from doing something stupid.  
Enoch held onto his hand tightly, smiling at the smile Clyde produced. "There's that smile!" He squeaked. He also noticed the way his shaking was going away, smiling even wider.  
August shot his head at him, shooting him an angry look. "He almost killed Gram." He snarled, which. provoked Lucas snapping at him. "I didn't fucking mean to!" He practically yelled, slamming his fist down on the desk. It caused every one of the kids in the room to jump and stare at him. They were still scared of him for what he'd done.  
Clyde smiled wider seeing the boy doing the same. He couldn't help it. It always brightened his world. The distance markings from his nails went by unnoticed by him, which Clyde was very thankful for.   
Ethan stood, slamming his hands on his desk. "I said shut up goddamnit!!" His voice was loud, echoing through the silent room. He grit his teeth, looking at them. "Lucas, leave!" He put his arm out, pointing at the door. "Now." He growled, leaving his free hand on the desk.  
Enoch had noticed, he just.. didn't say anything about it. He decided it would just ruin this chance to make the other smile if he brought it up. "I love you." He said softly.  
Lucas snarled angrily at Ethan, glaring at him and August both. "That's not fucking fair!" He screamed, standing up hard enough to knock his desk over. "He's the one fucking yelling at me! I didn't do shit this time!" His outrage was familiar. The same exact freak out August had when he and Ethan met. August let out a mean ass laugh, watching him. "Jesus Christ."  
Clyde let a small giggle out. He didn't know how Enoch always did it. He always knew the right things to say, to do. It was just.. the existence of him. No matter what happened, as long as he seen him smiling, he would do the same without hesitation. "I love you so much.." he ran his thumb across the boy's hand, watching it.   
Ethan growled and looked at August. "Do you wanna leave too?" He hissed, stepping out from his desk and walking towards Lucas. In that moment, he almost forgot who Lucas was, what he had done. "Get.. the fuck out.. of my class. You little shit." He growled, keeping eye contact. His own turning to more of a grey than a white. He was beyond pissed, and if he was to think about it, he'd react in ways he'd tried so hard to break away from. "GO!!"  
Enoch giggled, smiling happily and opening his eyes to look up at him. "I love you too, Clyde.." he purred, clearly happy that he was finally in a better mood. That was all he strived for. To make this boy happy.  
August saw the way Ethan was reacting, getting up and getting between them instantly. "Don't go near it!" He snarled. It. It. It. Lucas played that in his head on repeat. "IT?!? IM NOT A FUCKING IT." That was his breaking point, his eyes glowing vibrantly, getting up from his spot. August heard the screaming from behind him, but kept eye contact with Ethan. "You can't fight him. He will kill you." He said under his breath, realizing how bad the situation was becoming. Clyde was so tired. He didn't even thinking about smoking right now. He was.. too caught up in this amazing moment. Every second with them alone, felt like a movie to him. It felt like a dream. Like a perfect life. And he loved it.   
Ethan jumped back a little when August got between them. He noticed the glowing eyes and his own went wide, grabbing august and pulling him away. "Lucas just leave." His voice was softer now, but stern. He couldn't let this happen again. He couldn't let him hurt anyone. Especially not August. He put his hand down, biting the inside of his lip. "Lucas... go."  
Enoch smiled, letting out a yawn with a squeak, giggling. "I'm sleepy." He said, though.. used baby talk. He knew how much Clyde liked it when he used baby talk. He giggled, looking over at him and squeezing his hand.  
Lucas shook his head, still pissed. He could decide which he was angrier at. Ethan for picking favorites or August for calling him a fucking it. He didn't make a move, didn't show any sign of using his magic, just walked past them. He knew how to hurt them. Ethan would be left emotionally hurt, August physically. As he walked past them, his eyes stopped glowing, and August's eyes started to bleed.   
Clyde giggled and nodded. "Meeee tooooo," He whined and bit his lip, closing his eyes again. He hadn't slept since the night before. Bad mistake, considering the boy slept Far more often than most usually. He rubbed his eye and sat up to keep himself awake.   
Ethan watched, almost letting his guard down. He was leaving, right? But he seen his eyes burn down to its normal color. Something pulling at him to look at August. Maybe the stare he was giving him. But he didn't fight it, turning to look at him. Only a little at first, a small stream in the inner corner. Then it fell faster, more. His eyes went wide, his hands shaking. "LUCAS!! LUCAS WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" He turned to him, grabbing him by his shirt. "STOP IT!! DAMNIT STOP!!!!" He looked over his shoulder, august didn't move. Almost like.. he couldn't.  
Enoch laughed a bit, resting his head on his shoulder. "Wanna nap? The bell will wake us up. At least it'll wake me up." He corrected himself quickly.  
Lucas stopped, looking back at him, his eyes staying their normal shade. "I want you both to suffer." He said, his voice sinister. He did not like them. At all. August just stood there, staring blankly for a minute, Lucas smirking at him. But.. Lucas snapped out of it, hardly. He let the boy go, letting the blood stop flowing and him drop to the floor. He let out a laugh, looking down at him. "I'm not an it." He turned, walking out. He wanted to go home.


	6. Something’s Wrong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gram is almost killed, sending August into an episode worse than any other he’s had before, leaving him traumatized and terrified of himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You saw August start his decent into madness in the last few chapters, this is explained later in the story. It happens a lot faster when he’s forced to use his ability or when he uses it too much in general. This is explained much further into the story, especially throughout part Two of the series and into part three.

Ethan sat at his desk, his legs crossed and his face in the book he was so close to finishing. He tried to focus on it, but the absence of Gram made him worry far too much. He would push it down, justifying himself with the thought of him just leaving early. His eyes roamed across the page, but when the letters seem to jumble together he sighed, sitting up and sitting the book down on his desk. He was giving up for now. He looked up at the kids, doing as they as please. His eyes fell to Grams desk and he bit the inside of his lip. He didn't look long though, his eyes falling on some papers on his desk. He didn't really want to read anything, his head was already hurting.   
August was in a shitty mood, tapping his foot silently. He waiting for break, when almost everyone left. He knew Gram. Gram would have told him if he left early. He would have told ethan. His mind flashed back to when the boy got locked in a freezer, the thought taking over his body. Remembering pulling that boy out of that freezer almost dead. His legs carried him over to Clyde and Enoch. He knew Clyde had second to fifth period with the boy, so he would know if he was called out, or left during gym or something. Or if someone took him. "Clyde." He said, his voice already sounding angry and agitated. He was digging his nails into his own palms trying to keep himself from having some kind of breakdown. He had a bad feeling swirling around inside him, and the thoughts rushing through his head definitely didn't help. Enoch perked up at August's sudden arrival, and the pissed off tone. "What's wrong?" He asked. "I need to ask him a question." He replied, looking at the boy. Then his eyes fell on Clyde again. "You have Gram in almost every class. Did he leave early? Did someone touch him?" He asked, being patient for now.   
Ethan could see his brother, sitting right in front of the desk he was staring at before. Noticed every twitch, counting every tap. But he looked away before Auggy moved. Clyde jumped a little, looking up from his desk and to the boy. He didn't like the tone he was having, especially towards Enoch, but he could see there was something going on, and he was clueless as to what it is, and how bad it may have been. "Uh.. yeah.. no." He stated, his eyes falling away from the boy. He didn't like eye contact, especially when he was in a decent mood. Clyde never paid attention in his classes, far too busy on his phone with Enoch. But he'd always noticed everything around him. "Why?" He asked, his voice was quiet, not realy wanting to start anything but just.. genuinely curious as to why the boy was so on edge.   
August watched his movements, judging if he was lying or not. But the way he sounded calm, no taunting or anything, he could tell he wasn't really trying to start a fight or keep anything from him. "God dammit.." he mumbled, hitting his hand on the desk. "Somethings wrong." He replied blankly, looking at the ground. He checked his phone, looking for messages. Any sign of Gram. But there was nothing. Active three hours ago. "Fourth period." He mumbled, squeezing the phone so his knuckles turned white. He would have yelled and threw a fit, accusing the other of lying, but he couldn't waste his time on that. He could feel himself starting to lose his cool, tapping his foot again.   
Clyde noticed and leaned back in his chair, watching the boy. He felt bad, even if they didn't get along the best sometimes. Ethan looked at August, his voice braking the silence far too easily. He bit his lip, knowing he was right. He pulled out his phone, doing the same. He noticed the time. They still had a little bit of time left, but he spoke up. "Break." He stood up, not really giving any one a chance to leave before. "August, get over here."   
August jumped at hearing his name, his eyes instantly following the voice. He shoved last all the kids who were getting up and leaving, getting to the man's desk. "What?" He asked, looking at him. "Did you hear something from him?" He asked.   
Enoch watched in silence for a moment. He'd never seen August THIS on edge before, the way he was so jumpy and quick to move, checking his phone every five seconds. "Wonder what happened.." he mumbled, turning his attention back to Clyde.   
Ethan looked at him, sighing. "No.. I don't know anything. You haven't heard from him?" He looked into his brothers eyes, on the edge of tears. His shaking hands stayed still in his pockets. He wasn't able to push it down anymore, especially with August acting like this.   
Clyde looked at him and shrugged his shoulders, playing his hands. He was concerned, and he took full interest, but didnt know what to say, or how to say it. "He's probably fine." But Clyde didn't know the shot they've been through, he doesn't know anything about them.   
August saw the tears swelling in his eyes, the way he was shaking. He heard their conversation behind them, biting his lip. Where was he? He looked at Ethan. "Message Izzy.. see if he's home.. anything." He mumbled quietly, looking back at Clyde. "You.. you really don't know anything?" He asked in one more desperate attempt. "You didn't see anything?" He was practically begging for some kind of answer. Any confirmation that he was okay. He checked his phone again, seeing nothing. His own unread messages asking where the hell he was, to no avail. That boy was his best friend. He had been taken in not two days after August was, they had been together dense day one. Him, Gram, and Ethan. He couldn't handle he thoughts of losing him. Ever.  
Ethan nodded, clearing his throat and picking up his phone. He did as told, asking if she had seen him. He would've done it much earlier if he wasn't trying so hard to convince himself not to worry.   
Clyde looked up at him again, shaking his head. He could feel the tension in the air, biting his lip. His hair fell into his face again, giving himself time to think. Maybe there was something he seen. Maybe something from the corner of his eyes. a figure, a shadow. His eyes went wide and sat up all the way. "Wait.. no I saw someone." His voice was low, and a bit... eerie, echoing through the room in a way that didn't seem natural.   
Only a mere second after Clyde had spoken up, Ethans phone buzzed in his hands. A text from an unknown number. It was a video. "A-August...." he mumbled, but it was loud enough for him to hear.   
August's eyes stared at Clyde, opening his mouth to speak before Ethan's terrified voice rung out in his head. He let his mouth close, turning and looking at Ethan. "What?" He asked quietly, his voice holding just as much anxiety as Ethan's had. He looked over at his phone, at the screen. "What's that?" He asked, eyeballing the black screen cap that the video held.   
Enoch looked over at Clyde, seeing his posture change. He furrowed his brows at him as if asking what he'd seen, but without words. He waited for an expression of some kind to tell him if it was a good or bad thing, if he should have hope, or feel even more pity for the boys in the front.   
Ethan's shaky hands held out his phone for August to take. "I don't.. I don't want to watch it." He looked away, his voice breaking a little.   
Clyde looked into the boy's eyes for a minute before looking down. It wasn't good, it couldn't be.   
Ethan looked up at him, his eyes teary. He assumed the worse, what else could it be?   
August pressed play, the sounds of the video echoing through the room. The cries and pleads for help, the familiar voice full of dread, pain, fear... his eyes were glued to the screen, widening every moment that the video played. Tears were rolling down his cheeks before he could even do anything. "No. No. No." He kept repeating silently. But when he went to message the freak, ask anything, the number blocked him, erasing any proof that it was there in the first place. Changing numbers so that it couldn't be tracked. He dropped the phone, his hands too shaky to hold it. "No. No..." he couldn't take it. His legs caved, dropping to the floor with a loud thud. He let out a cry, kicking the phone away from himself. He pulled his legs to his chest, unable to breathe. Unable to see. That was fake. This was a dream. "Fake. Fake. Fake..." he repeated, his mind too frenzied to do anything else.   
Enoch jumped when he heard the phone hit the floor, turning to see the boy collapse. His eyes widened, shooting his head right back to Clyde.   
Ethan grit his teeth when he heard the noise, finally coming to the realization that he was right. He didn't get a chance to breath before August collapsed, running around the desk and bending down to his level. "Hey.. hey we have to go. We have to go find him."   
Clyde's eyes went wide, meeting his eyes with the others. He wanted to say something, to do something. But he couldn't really get anything. He heard Ethan speak, getting an idea. "I... I can just tell everyone we're staying in the library when they get back." He suggested quietly, trying to help them. The sounds that role the silence didn't... they didn't sound right. And the reactions made it so much worse.   
August couldn't acknowledge Ethan next to him, grabbing his own hair and pulling at it as he images of the video played on repeat in his head. Those sounds. His eyes were still wide open, but to him, they were closed tightly, seeing that video. He wasn't breathing anymore, holding his breath without realizing it. His shaky hands had pulled big fistfuls of hair out, though it healed and was replaced with more. His terrified eyes were stuck on the phone, hearing the voices over those sounds but they were... distorted.   
Ethan grabbed his arms, pulling his hands away from his hair and making him look at him. "August look at me damnit." He tried to keep his voice low, tried to keep his own tears away. "Breathe August, breathe." He kept a tight grip on the boy's arm, trying to pull him to reality. August's eyes slowly traveled to Ethan's, taking a shallow, shaky breath. "They're.. they're.. killing him.." he couldn't speak. "He.. he's not.." he was slowly coming back, the images slowly fading out, along with he sounds. "That.. that's.." he heard the kids feet coming back, the tears only coming faster. Enoch heard them too, grabbing Clyde's hand and pulling him outside. They would do exactly as Clyde said, take everybody to the library. August's eyes followed them out the door, then matched with Ethan's. "He can't.. take it.." he was trying to steady his breathe now, trying to catch his breath at the very most.  
Ethan listened, trying to help him but he was so on edge to get out of that school. "I know.. I know Auggy but we have to go. We have to find him." He noticed the footsteps drawing closer and pulled Auggy to his feet. "Come on.. we have to go." He rushes him a little, even if he didn't want to. But he didn't know how long they could sit around. They needed to find him. Now.   
Clyde followed without hesitation, stopping before anyone could get to the door way. He spoke up a little awkwardly. "We.. Mr.Ryan said we needed to go to the library." He spoke softly but sternly.   
August followed him, barely. He stumbled alongside him, his legs not wanting to work properly. It's almost like he felt each and every thing done in the video, imagining it. "How.. how..?" He mumbled. "How do we find him..?" He asked, once they finally got to the truck his curled up instinctively, putting his hands right back up to his head, pulling again. His eyes were glowing, staring at the headboard of the old truck. "Where do we go..?"   
He students who arrived to the two first kind of nodded along. They didn't care who they heard it from, they didn't have to deal with Mr. Ryan. They had the next ten minutes of class free, turning and walking off in the direction of the library, notifying the others who were also on their way to class to follow them. Enoch watched, glancing up at Clyde. "What did you see..?" He asked quietly.  
Ethan held on to him, helping him as best as he could. He sat in the driver side, starting up the car. "I don't.. I don't know August." He pulled out of the parking lot, going on instinct. It never really failed him too badly before.   
Clyde was thankful no one questioned, his face burning. He didn't like talking to people. He looked at Enoch, rubbing his eyes and taking a breath. "I don't.. I don't know exactly." He started, moving his hair from his face. "In third period, after the bell." He sat down with the back against the wall. "I seen someone in the hall.. I didn't think anything about it.. but he didn't look right baby. And he kept... he kept looking behind him down the hall." He bit his lip, starting to realize how fucking dumb he was being for ignoring it. "I couldn't see his face.."   
August glanced over at him, pulling out his own phone with shaky hands and messaging grams phone again. Well... tried to. He was blocked. He pushed his face into his knees, taking shallow breaths, mumbling to himself. He was on the verge of.. actually going crazy. The kind where he hurt people. Not panic attacks.   
Enoch nodded a little, wrapping his arms around him tightly. "I see.. let's go to the bathroom, okay? Sit there until the bell rings." He explained.   
Ethan bit his lip, looking around the entire road, trying his best to go where his gut told him to. It took everything in him to not break down right there. He didn't even see the video, but he didn't need to. But August did. He reached out, putting a hand on August's Knees. "We're gonna finds him...." he spoke a little loud, a shaky voice. He felt a tear fall, but didn't have a reaction. "He's.... he's fine.."   
Clyde nodded, rubbing his face and standing up. "Alright baby.." he tried to smile a little, grabbing the boy's hand.   
August looked at his hand, then over at him. "I can't get it out of my head.." his voice was emotionless, just a quiet, shaky mess. He pulled out another handful of hair, dropping it in the floorboard. He wasn't even thinking about how Ethan felt, that was his son out there, but the thing was.. he wasn't thinking at all.   
It had been a few minutes and even with Ethans trust in himself, he was beginning to grow discouraged, realizing they were probably lost. He closed his eyes for a minute, blinking at his own ignorance. "Fuck, hey, your phone." He said, glancing at August. "We can track him." He bit his lip and squeezed his knee a little to get his attention.   
August snapped out of it with those words, realizing his own mistake. He nodded, looking at him. He was right. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and pulled up the app with gps tracker, looking at it. They weren't too far away. "That way." He pointed, showing him the gps. His mind eased slightly knowing they would find the boy, but how would they find him? Alive or dead, or halfway there? He bit down on his lip. "Hurry."  
Ethan looked at the phone, relieved to see August doing slightly better, and knowing it would be a lot easier to find him. And you better bet he let that same thought run across his mind. But... even if Gram was dead.. at least he'd have that closure. It would be better to find him dead.. than to never see him again. No matter how badly it hurt to even think that. He followed the gps, pushing down on the gas a little harder than he normally would. They were in a hurry. He could be on the brink of death, they could be just barely missing him. He couldn't let that happen.   
August watched the surroundings pass by quickly, balling up his fist. If Gram was dead, he'd bring him back if it killed him. He wasn't gonna let him just die. And he wasn't gonna let the bastard who done this off easy, either. Those thoughts started eating at him, what he was gonna do to the thing when they found them. A kind of.. darkness started to radiate off of him. His hands shaking, for another reason other than fear.  
Ethan pulled his hand away, looking around. It seemed to be heading straight towards the woods, which would make sense. He was so caught up in finding the boy, he didn't sense the dark energy the boy was putting out. He glanced at the phone, realizing they would have to drive through the wood, he bit his lip, continuing on his path. "How close are we?" He asked, keeping his eyes open to spot anything, anyone. Ethan didn't want to think about the ones doing this to him. He didn't want to think about what they were doing. He just needed to find him.   
"Two miles." He said, looking at his phone. Then he looked up, seeing the woods growing ever closer. "We're gonna have to go through the trees.." he mumbled. "We should stop at the tree line so they don't hear us. I can carry us the rest of the way." He thought aloud.   
He nodded and done as told, driving up and parking sideways. He opened the door, not even bothering to lock the truck. There's nothing worth stealing either way. He opened the door for Auggy, waiting for him to step out before closing the door.   
August climbed out, grabbing Ethan's arms and spreading his wings. He didn't give him time to say anything, taking flight instantly. He managed to fly through the trees with no problem, his eyes glowing sinisterly again. Scanning the area, looking for his best friend. "Where are you.." he said, more to himself that to anyone else. Though... he spotted them. Well.. he spotted something that didn't look right, figured moving amongst the trees. He just knew that that's what he was looking for, lowering himself to the ground and seeing exactly what was going on. The man who had taken his best friend didn't even notice them, taking another swing at the boy, hitting the side of his head with the baseball bat, knocking him over and onto the ground limply. The helmet shielding the boys fragile skull only did so much.. and it didn't protect his body from the beating. He was bloodied up and bruised, his screams were fading out, growing weaker. "Get up!" The man screamed harshly, but the child didn't oblige. He couldn't. He couldn't move, vomiting. He'd puked several times, the injuries to his body and head becoming too much. The man reeled his bat back, but was stopped dead in his movements as August threw him at the ground. "GET AWAY FROM HIM." He screamed, his voice was distorted. The man's body was flung at the ground, skidding a few feet away from the helpless child, who lay there with his wrists and ankles bound by barb wire, broken helmet over his head.   
Ethan didn't have time to react, jumping a little at the sudden take off but it didn't take them long to spot the two on the ground. August was good at landing, so he didn't have a problem. He seen the boy take his last hit and he put his arm out, ready to attack but before he could get even close, the boy was already on the ground. Of course he was worried about August, worried about the place he was in. And his voice that rang through the trees only made that worse but when he seen Gram laying bloody, he ran to him. He bent down to his level, pulling off the helmet. "Bloody hell.. hey.. gram are you okay..?" He whined a little, putting a hand on his cheek. "Come on mate.. talk to me." He was on knees now, doing anything he can to let him know he was there.   
Gram had a blindfold on under the helmet, trying to put his arms up to defend himself against him, as if he didn't know it was Ethan at first. But when he realized that he was safe now, he let out a sound that couldn't be described. A quiet sob.. a whimper. "Dad.." He whined, as if he was a helpless toddler crying out for his parent. He tried to wrap his arms around him, but the wires around his wrists dig into his skin, drawing more blood. "I knew you would come.." he almost whispered, giving up on holding onto him and just letting Ethan hold him.   
August watched the man hit the ground, an evil little grin growing across his face. He didn't scream or yell anymore, talking softly as to not frighten Gram anymore than he was already. "I'm gonna kill you.." he sang, his voice breaking and cracking in a way to create melody to haunt ones mind. The man scooted back, terrified of what was in front of him. The boy walked closer to him, watching him squirm about on the ground. He wouldn't kill him quickly, he'd drag it out. Make him suffer. He grabbed the bat the man had used on his brother, bringing it down on the man's knee caps, shattering them with ease.   
Ethan smiled a little, relieved he was alive, but as hard as he tried he couldn't fight his tears. "It's okay.. I'm here.." he leaned down. That's when he noticed the wires and rushed to stop. "Hey hey, don't move." He whined a little, pulling at the blindfold. "We're gonna get you home okay?" He tried to comfort him, finally getting it off and pulling his arm up gently. He had no idea how he was gonna get them off, but he had to try. That's when he heard the bat collide with the boys knee. He jumped and looked behind him. "AUGUST STOP IT!!" He scream out to him desperately. Of course Ethan wanted the little shit dead just as much as he did. But he knew he couldn't kill. Ethan couldn't let him.   
Gram looked up at him once the blindfold was removed, his eyes bloodshot and teary. Blood matter his hair to his face, his head beaten and bruised. He flinched as soon as Ethan started yelling, pulling his little hands up to shield his head again.   
August turned slowly, looking at Ethan. He had a deranged, insane look on his face. In his eyes. "Okay." He said with laughter, swinging the bat again, landing a hard hit on the boy's stomach, forcing him to curl up and vomit the way he'd made Gram do. "After I hurt him really.. really badly.." he mumbled, his voice slowly becoming incoherent, his words becoming nonsense. He circled the thing on the ground as if it were prey, and he was a hungry predator. He dropped the bat's tip down right next to his head, making him flinch and scream louder than he already was.   
Ethan grit his teeth and stood back up. He walked to August, grabbing his arm. "August I said stop!" He didn't want to start anything. He didn't want to anger him. But just telling him to stop wasnt going to work. That look he had on his face, August wasn't himself. He took the bat from his hands, throwing it arm from them. He pointed at Gram, pulling him away from the boy a little. "DO YOU SEE HIM OVER THERE?!" He hissed, gripping his arm tight. "HE NEEDS US DAMNIT!!"   
August snarled angrily when Ethan grabbed him, taking the bat away. He looked at Gram, then at Ethan. He mumbled something else under his breath, something Ethan couldn't hear nor understand. Then he looked back at Ethan, pointing at the boy on the ground. With broken knees, and a wounded stomach. "Do you see him? He did that." He looked at Gram, his eyes still crazed. He wasn't talking rationally, still not coming down from whatever high he was on. "He will do it again." He murmured, unable to lock eyes with the man. Gram curled up tighter, knowing how bad things were getting, but something wasn't right. His body hurt too much, but then he felt nothing, shaking badly. It was a seizure from his concussion, but not a very big one, hardly noticeable.   
Ethan sighed and let the boy's arm go, practically throwing it down aggressively. "Fine.. kill him." He was giving up, knowing there wasn't a way to help him. To be fair... he knew he was right. He knew that little fuck would just be another to try and fuck up everything. He walked back to Gram, bending down and trying to work at the wires. "It's okay Gram. You're gonna be okay. We're gonna go home soon." He tried to smile a little, glancing up at him a little.   
August looked back down at the other boy, already forgetting how angry Ethan was moments prior. He grabbed the bat back up again, having fun with the thing. He killed it slowly, once it stopped making noises he beat its head in with the bat, sending the blood everywhere. All over himself and the trees. Though.. his own body blocked Ethan and Gram, keeping them safe from the the massacre. He was still mumbling, dropping the bat and starting to laugh.   
Gram was still shaking, making it hard for Ethan to work at them. "I knew you.. you'd come.." he repeated, sniffling. But once they wires were off, he wrapped his arms around the man as if his life depended on it, burying his face in his shoulder. He'd stopped shaking finally, the pain returning.  
Ethan tried to drown out the noises from behind him, which.. surprisingly wasn't as hard as it would seem. But once they stopped, he felt his stomach drop. Maybe he... he should've tried harder. Ethan smiled when he felt his arms around him, doing the same. "Of course I would..." he closed his eyes, holding the boy. "I would never leave you behind." Ethan felt himself shake a little, knowing that the red head behind him, soaked in blood and vengeance in his eyes, that isn't his brother. And he didn't know how to react.   
It wasn't Ethan's fault August snapped, it was the poor state of mind he'd been in all day, leading up to this. Finally just.. breaking. His laugh stayed at the same quiet, Menacing tone that it was when he started. Kneeling down and examining his work. The brain matter scattered around the body, blood dripping from his face. It was a work of art. The really August was screaming at his body to stop, to calm down. Trapped in his own mind. But.. he wasn't breaking through.   
Gram felt the shaking, opening his tired eyes again, looking up at Ethan. He didn't know yet, he didn't know that August broke again, he didn't know that it had gotten so much worse than it was minutes ago. But he was slowly figuring it out. "Can we go home..?" He pleaded, wanting to take a bath and fall asleep, sleeping the events of the day off.  
Ethan could almost see him in the corner of his eyes. Just imaging the sick look he must have on his face. But ethan knew that wasn't really August, and he knew damn well that even himself had gotten this bad before. He could almost sense August real self, screaming inside of him. Or maybe that was just his own guilt, knowing how August is going to feel after this. But he looked at Gram and nodded. "Of course.." He smiled a little, standing up. He didn't make him stand but kept hold of the boy's hand. "Can you walk? I can carry you.." after seeing the cuts on his ankles, even if it was possible, it seemed like it would be really hard to walk. And he was already in enough pain, he didn't need it to be worse.   
Gram held onto his hand tightly, looking up at him. "I don't know.." he mumbled. Pulling himself to his feet. He didn't want to be that much of a burden, already knowing he'd caused enough trouble today, but god did it hurt. His whole body screamed at him to lay back down, but he didn't listen, simply.. wincing in pain and nodding a little. "I can.." he said in a hushed whisper.  
August heard the boy get up, turning around to look at them, showing off what he'd done to himself, painting himself red. He was grinning, tilting his head to the side with a smirk. Proud of what he'd done. He let his wings spread again, but that only managed to make him look more.. scary in that moment. "He's not walking two miles." He said, offering his hand to Ethan. Staring at him with murderous eyes, though... the pain could easily be seen right through that vengeance. The real August begging him to help him. Anyone to help him.  
Ethan turned to look at him, his hand still in the small boy's. It hurt him to this, but he did what he had to, leaning down and picking him up bridal style. Gram was light, so it wasn't hard. "It's fine august." He could barely look at him. He loved his brother, with ever fiber in him, but that's why. "You can follow if you want.." His voice trailed off quietly, his eyes falling to Gram.  
Gram held on as he was lifted, his legs relaxing as the pressure was removed, the blood from the cuts slowing down once more. Before August could take a step after them, a loud voice rang out. "DONT MOVE." It was demanding, seeing August trying to follow Ethan and the injured boy, and of course, thinking he was going to hurt them. August's head shot in the direction of the voice, retracting his wings so they were hidden. "Who the fuck." He hissed, Looking for the source.  
Ethans eyes went wide and turned towards the echoing voice. It was loud, stern. The tone was far too familiar. "Ah hell..." he mumbled, looking at the figure slightly in the distance. He noticed August hide his wings, taking a breath. Well.. it's not the first time. He could handle this. As long as.. August doesn't lose his shit like he did with the other.  
August looked back at Ethan, which.. showed off how bad it already was. He was already out of it, god only knows what this was gonna cause. He looked back in the direction of the voice, a single policeman stepping out. He could see the disoriented, unstable look the boy had, slowly lowering his gun to try and show he meant no harm. "Walk away from the people." He ordered, staring August down. August tilted his head, growling under his breath. "No." He replied, staying out. Gram looked at the cop too, tightening his grip on Ethan. This wasn't happening. It couldn't be happening.  
Ethan felt the grip and bit his lip. "Hey.. hey, it's okay..." was it? That look.. August was far.. far gone. It's hard to say if there's even a return. Ethan spoke up, yelling out to the cop. "You better go!" He warned him. He didn't want August to hurt him, but he knew it would happen if he stuck around. "Go and don't fucking speak of this!" He meant all the best.. even if it sounded like a threat. He wanted to call out to August, to run. But he couldn't go anywhere yet. He can't just leave him behind. Damnit what is he supposed to do?  
Gram looked up at him, letting out a quiet whimper. "Is it..?" He asked softly, his own voice terrified. He wanted this to be over already. The cop kept eye contact with the crazed boy, but heard Ethan's warning. "I can't do that, sir." He responded calmly. His gun was still lowered, showing he wasn't going to shoot if there was no need. So far, there was need. August was crazy, covered in blood, and had killed a man. "Want to explain what's going on to me?" He called out, talking to August now. "Did you kill that guy back there?" He asked. August laughed, nodding. "I did." He replied, watching the cops every move. With his words, a few more came out, getting between him and his family, ready to aim and fire. This somewhat forced the boy to stumble around, trying to figure out how many there were, looking around at them, all the while a huge grin on his face.  
Ethans eyes went wide when he seen more step out, backing up a little. August would be fine. August could handle them right? He grit his teeth. "We.. we have to go.." he mumbled quietly. "Um.. hold on tight.. okay..?" He knew.. even if it got too bad, August could just.. fly.. right? He looked up, all the cops busy with him. He didn't want to leave. But gram needed to get home. He took a breath, backing up a little more. He turned around and booked it back to his truck as fast as he could.  
August turned when he heard Ethan's feet move, seeing him run away. Seeing him go for the the truck. Was he really going to just leave him there? He went to take a step after him, one of them aiming their guns at him. "DONT MOVE." He screamed, and August snarled, trying to run past anyway. Bang. Gunshot. Hitting him right on the side of the head. Gram saw the scene over Ethan's shoulder, his grip tightening even more as he let out a cry, Hiding his face. August's body fell limply to the ground, staying down for a minute in pain. But.. he stood back up, getting angry and mumbling to himself. He was fine with getting left behind, he could have some fun. Well.. this version was. The one inside... not so much. He watched the terrified looks spread across their faces, letting out a laugh. His eyes began glowing, lifting the cop who had shot him up off the ground and throwing him as hard as he could in Ethan's direction, letting his body go right overhead, hitting a tree in front of him and Gram. The first cop screamed at him, aiming his gun and pulling the trigger, "FIRE!" He ordered the other policemen, and they all started to shoot. August got hit several times, getting fed up, blasting every single one of them away the same way he had the first, mumbling to himself again and starting to laugh once more, laughing at the dead bodies surrounding him, examining all of them.  
Ethan dead stopped in his tracks, almost falling on his ass. "FUCK!!" The cop fell against the tree, lifeless. "Oh.. my.. god.." Ethan's voice was shaken, his breathing heavy and sharp. What the fuck is he doing?! He looked in August's direction, his eyes wide. He couldn't really focus on what was going on, his mind just.. going in and out.  
Gram yelped loudly when the cop hit the tree, jumping and hiding his face. The body was contorted in terrifying ways, something a human wouldn't normally be able to do. August stood in the center of them all. Glancing in Ethan's direction, his laughter slowly fading off. Though.. his eyes still looked crazy. They were all dead. Everybody.  
This seemed.. unreal. Ethan has seen august snap, he's seen him lose control. But this.... this is so.. so different. He was almost.. scared of him. He practically dug his nails into grams back without thought. He started to back up again, and took off. It was pure instinct, he needed to protect Gram, he didn't even realize what he was running from.  
August watched them run away, laughing again, this thing controlling him wanting to follow... make them pay for leaving him behind. But the real him fought it, at a war with himself to run after or stay. "C-calm.." he murmured, pacing and talking to himself again. "Calm.." he could see his breath in front of his face, collapsing to the ground in the center of the circle of bodies, letting out one of those screams. The one he had when his abilities first returned to him back at the school. Ear splitting, terrifying, powerful. It almost shook the earth below them. He doubled over, holding his own head as he let out another. And another. It echoed through the trees. Gram started to cry again, covering his ears. This... this was a like a nightmare.  
Ethan heard the laughter, too scared to look back. But when it turned to that screaming, he closed his eyes tight. He tried to block it out, tried to run faster. But the ringing in his ears made it too hard. He tripped and slid Gram across the ground, falling to his knees and covering his ears. It hurt so bad, he couldn't breathe, and the running didn't help.  
Gram let out a cry, curling up where he'd landed and covering his own ears, closing his eyes tightly. The screaming only stopped when August calmed down, forcing himself to stand up, pacing around again, disappearing into the trees. He curled up in the snow, his back up against one of the trees as he cried. What the fuck was wrong with him?  
It took a minute for Ethan to realize the screaming had stopped. The only thing left in his mind was the echo of the ringing. He opened one eye first, then the other, putting his hands down. He lied on his back, trying to catch his breath. He needed... he needed to find him before more cops showed up. So.. he took a deep breath, unable to really move. And without breathing out, he opened his mouth, "AUGUST!!" He called out for him desperately, his eyes barely open. His chest rose and fell fairly quickly. Again, he called out for him. He's working purely on instinct, and when Gram wasn't in his arms it made him think. That is his brother out there, no matter how bad off he was. "AUGUST!!!!" His voice broke in the middle of his name, unable to breathe right, and the screaming only made it worse.  
August listened to his screaming, making his own crying worse. He covered his ears to drown him out, closing his eyes tightly. He was willing to leave him, he would be gone in a few minutes. He just.. had to wait it out. He couldn't go back with them. He would hurt them. He was going to hurt them. He felt the warm tears burn down his cold blood stained cheeks, opening his eyes and pulling his hands away to look at the blood staining them. He was a murderer. A psychopath. A dangerous psychopath. And he didn't want something like that near his brother, or Gram, or Zayne and Izzy.  
Ethan growled, struggling to get up. He stumbled to his feet, walking closer to Gram. "Are you.. okay?" He panted a little, his hearing still going in and out a bit. He bent down to him, touching his shoulder gently. "We need to get you home.."  
Gram moved his hands from his ears, looking up at him. "Y.. yeah.. I'm okay.." he reached up, grabbing his hand tightly to help himself sit up. Those sounds played off in his head. That came from August. Those terrifying, inhuman sounds. He looked up, seeing the truck in the distance. But they could at least see it now.  
Ethan watched him glance to it, looking at the ground and biting his lip. "I... I can't leave him." He sighed. "Can you.. can you walk? I'll come back with him." He Hayes to ask him to do this. He hated to have to leave him alone. But neither one was more important, and what else was he supposed to do? It seemed like August was calmed, but.. he wasn't sure. "Gram if... if something happens.. and you don't see me in awhile..." His voice broke off into a quiet, innocent one. He pulled out his keys and sit them on the ground next to the boy. "Just drive. Alright?" He smiled a little, lifted his arm and messed with his hair. "I'll be back." He stood up, without too much grace, but walking wasn't as hard.  
Gram's eyes started to water more at his words. But before he could protest, Ethan was walking away. He whimpered, grabbing the keys and forcing himself to his feet, his legs screaming at him to get back on the ground. But... he did as Ethan asked him to, stumbling towards the truck. He used the trees to balance himself, whimpering and trying to muffle any sounds. He made it to the truck finally, climbing in his spot in the back and shutting the door to warm himself. He managed to reach Ethan's seat from there, starting her up and turning the heat on before laying back down on the back seats. August heard her start up in the distance, moving his bloody hands to his mouth to silence his own whines. He reached out to one of the bodies, taking a gun from it and just staring at it. This is what normal people used to kill. He held it tightly in his fingers, forcing himself to stand up again, to hide further on the trees. Maybe if he waited long enough, his powers would go away again, and he wouldn't heal.  
Ethan half limped down the trail, looking around. He must have messed up his knee a little when he fell. He'd finally made it to where the bodies scattered, blood staining trees, the ground. Everything really. If he was anyone else, it would make him sick. He'd scream for help. But at that moment, all he was worried about was finding his brother. He stepped over all of the dead cops that tried so hard to kill him. He called out to his brother again, this time a little more quiet. "August!" He sounded... lost. He didn't sound like himself, but what could you expect. "August come back! Please!" A whine lied under his pleads, leaning on a tree for a minute, letting himself breathe. He needed to find him.  
August heard his cries, praying he would give up. Why was he still here? August watched him run away. He watched him leave. He let out a breathy laugh, not caring anymore. He put the gun up to his head. Normal people use this to kill. He was normal. Wasn't he..? Normal August could shoot the monster. Kill it. Maybe his powers would shut off when he pulled the trigger, and normal August would die along with the thing inside. More burning hot tears. One. Two. Bang. He fell over, feeling the blood drip from his head as he sat up. "Die, dammit." He demanded angrily. It was no use. "I hate you.." he breathed, throwing the gun as hard as he could at a tree, watching it slide to the ground with ease.  
Ethan jumped with the gunshot, staring at the direction. More cops? Probably.. but it didn't matter. He needed to get there. He needed to get August home. Even if he had to drag him. He started to run a little, bit his leg wasn't wanting to work with him, he growled, frustrated and angry with himself. And that's when he seen it, the gun fly across him. Only a few feet away from him, hitting a tree and falling to the ground. He limped his way to where it had come from, seeing August lying on the ground. His eyes went wide and he felt himself start to tear up. It was a feeling he could actually pin point, which is something that had been absent for awhile. It's funny, all of this felt like it had gone on for years, when in reality, it wasn't nearly an hour. He didn't give august a chance, dropping down to his level and grabbing him by his shirt. He pulled him close to him, wrapping his arms around him. "It's... it's okay...." he spoke quietly, not letting August resist. "You're gonna be.. okay..."  
August felt his arms around him, trying to push him off. "Go away." He wanted it to sound stern, angry, but it came out broken and hurt. He closed his eyes tightly again, beating the back of his own head on the tree, despite how much pain his was in from shooting himself. "Just.. leave me alone." He begged. His voice coming out as a sob this time. A cry.  
Ethan just held him tighter, pulling him away from the tree a little. "I.. I can't leave you August." He grit his teeth, closing his eyes. "You're my little brother. No matter what." It.. hurt. It hurt to hear him say these things.. but he knew it's what he thought was best. He just.. knew he was wrong. "Auggy, if you.. don't want to come home, then that's okay.. but Gram has the keys. He's leaving without us soon."  
August tried to fight the tears. "Then go." He replied. He wanted to go with him. He wanted to go home with him. But... he would kill them. Ethan's home wasn't his home anymore. "More cops are gonna come soon. They'll lock me up again and I won't be able to hurt anybody." His voice broke off into cries again, pulling his hands up to hold his face. "I'm not your little brother anymore Ethan." He mumbled. "He died when Jason stabbed him in the neck. I'm just the thing that got left behind."  
Ethan let go and made him look at him, grabbing his face. "I'm not saying this again." He wanted to stay strong, keep his own tears down. But it was too hard. "I... I am not.." One.. two. "Leaving you." Another tear. "I can't.." he move his hand from his cheek to his hair. "I will die here. I will let them lock me up. I'm not.. I'm not leaving you." He could barely talk over his own crying. He felt pathetic for crying, he was just.. so hurt. He needed his brother. No matter what he said. That was Auggy, his little brother. No expectations.  
August looked at him, unable to look him in the eyes. He heard the words but they didn't register. "I wish I stayed dead... I'm not me anymore Ethan.." he sobbed. He wanted to hit his head on the tree again, to pull that trigger again, but he couldn't. Not with Ethan holding onto him.   
When he was able to really look at him, too se that look in his eyes, the pain, he couldn't bare it. "No.. no!" Ethan stood, this time the adrenaline making it far too easy. He pulled August up with him by his shirt. "I don't care if I have to fucking drag you to this truck, you're coming with me!" He wanted to sound demanding, angry, but it came out in cries, pleads. Ethan wasn't scared of his brother, he was.. he was just acting on instinct. He just.. he thought.. fuck. He started shaking worse than before. "You're coming home!!" He barely choked those words out coherently before grabbing his wrist, and locking their eyes.  
He looked up at him, trying to pull away but being too weak to do so. He let his eyes drop to the ground. "You're.. scared of me.. Gram.. Gram is probably terrified of me. I am too." He said quietly, feeling his tears drop off of his chin. A place where everyone was terrified of you didn't sound like home. It sounded like hell. He didn't want to be in a place like that. "I.. I'm a freak, Ethan.." he wasn't arguing going with him, he was just.. venting. Letting it all out. "I.. I'm a monster.."  
Ethan froze, listening to him. Of course he understood where he was coming from, and why he felt that way, but that wasn't the case. He just.. didn't know how else to say it. He pulled him by his wrist, pulling him lose and wrapping his arms around the boy's waist. "You're not.. you're not a freak of a monster." He knew it'd probably be easier to just let him go, he'd never have to deal with any of it again. No snapping, none of Jason's friends, nothing. But no matter how much he tried to convince himself that's what August wanted, he was too selfish. He couldn't let him go.  
August put his face in his chest, closing his eyes tightly and choking on his tears. "Tell that to Gram.. or your family.." he whimpered, shaking his head. "I.. I don't know what I am anymore.." he looked up at him, lifting his arms up to rub his eyes.  
Ethan squeezed the boy a little tight, realizing the blood and tears that must've stained the shirt in such an awful way. But when he made eye contact with him again, his heart shattered. "They're your family too, August." And he meant that. Family is important, family comes first. And he knew that he was speaking for every single one of them when he was saying that. Everyone of them love him with everything in him. And as dysfunctional as they may be, they'd all give their life for him if it came down to it. "You are just as fucked up and crazy as the rest of us. We're just not.. supernaturally fucked up." He touched the boy's wings a little, speaking in a light hearted way. "And that's okay. Because if we could do this for this long, what's a little longer?"  
August sniffled, giving in finally. "Okay.." He said quietly, finally getting his face dried. He broke the eye contact, looking at the ground. He felt Ethan touch his wings. The things that showed their victory not too long ago... though.. now he didn't want them near him. "I.. I'll come with you.." he said quietly. He still heard the old truck purring in the background, knowing Gram hadn't driven off without them. Ethan felt him pull away and hesitantly let him go, looking at him. And he wiped away his own tears, relieved to him giving in. Sure, it was rough to put up with Auggy sometimes, but it was with all of the kids, and even worse with himself. And that was a sacrifice he was more than willing to take. He smiled a little and nodded. "Good..." hearing the truck in the distance was another good relief, happy they wouldn't have to call someone and try to come up with some shitty excuse as to why the two of them were soaked in blood, or having Gram go home thinking that something happened to him. He held his hand out. "Do you need help walking?" He asked softly, just purely concerned for the boy's state. Even if his own wasn't the best.  
August shook his head, looking at him. He was fine. "No.." he looked down at Ethan's hurt leg, the one he refused to put weight down on, remembering something he figured out he could do back when Izzy died. "Lift.. lift that up.." he said quietly. Ethan hurt it because of him. He was running from him. So... even if it took energy out of him, he would heal it. Ethan put his hand to his side, looking down at his leg. "No.. no it's okay." He tried to reassure him, hesitantly letting it fall to the ground, but the second he tried to step away normally he stumbled, barely catching himself with a tree. He laughed a little, biting his lip and giving in. "Okay fine.." He did as he was told, lifting it up and watching Auggy.  
August hovered his hand over it, watching it heal. He put more effort in, healing as much of him as he could, getting light headed and almost falling over. He hated healing other people. It always fucked him up. One of his weaknesses, though he didn't have many. "Better?" He asked, looking down at it.   
Ethan gasped a little and put his leg down, bending over to help him, but he was already sitting up before he could do anything. He sighed and nodded. "It's fine Auggy." He put his hand out to help him stand up right without falling. "It's too bad you can't heal yourself like that." A quiet breathy laugh escaped his lips, try to thin out the air a bit. They should probably hurry though, as much as he hated to do it.  
August took his hand, wrapping his arm around the man's shoulders to balance himself out. "That didn't hurt me, it just takes a lot." He explained quietly, looking in the direction of the car. "If he lets me near him I can fix him too.." he mumbled, but his eyes dropped to the bodies again, staring at what he'd done. Remembering it. Gram watched him do that. Ethan was willing to forgive him, but Gram was different. He was a whole different person. He was much.. more innocent, childish.   
Ethan tried to smile a little at his comment, and put his arm down to his side after he'd made it to his feet. He tried to avoid the comment with Gram. Of course he'd forgive him for it, Gram knew that.. wasn't really August back there, it was a bad version of him. "Come on.." He spoke quietly, taking a step with ease. He walked slowly at first, wanting to make sure August would keep up and not.. run off or something.  
August watched him take a step forward, balling up his fists. He really didn't want to follow him. He didn't want to have to see gram again. To see the look of terror in his eyes. But.. he had no choice now, he already agreed to go with him. He took a deep breath, taking a step forward, slowly following behind Ethan. He kept himself behind him though, not walking beside him, keeping his eyes on the ground.  
Ethan looked back at him every now and then from the corner of his eye. It hurt him.. to see him so far behind.. just there in his shadow. But August was more than that to him. Right there, just ahead was the blue truck that stood for a symbol for much more than the relationship between him and August, for him and his wife, it stood for his entire life, his happiness, his moment. That truck was something that.. Ethan valued much more than he let himself think. He looked at August one last time, before he opened the door, a quick glance at Gram. He climbed in, opened August's door for him on the inside.  
The truck was practically the same for August, he formed a bond with it. He wasn't afraid to show it either, always complaining about how she was so old and sounded terrible, how they had to fix her. He hesitated even more when they finally got to her, standing away for a minute. He didn't truck himself getting in. He didn't trust letting himself go with them. He bit down on his lip, looking back at the woods once more. Those woods that held a terrifying scene, caused by a terrible monster. Though.. he took a deep breath again, going around to his side. He climbed in, closing the door behind himself. He looked back at Gram, who was curled up, fast asleep. He smiled softly at the sleeping boy, seeing how peaceful he looked in that moment, knowing healing him would wake him up but take all his pain away. He reached his thin, shaky arm back to him, touching his knee and watching his body heal. The only remains of his injuries was the blood staining his clothes. He jerked away, his nose bleeding. It took.. too much to fix him and Ethan both, sliding down in his seat and holding his face.  
Ethan watched him look back at the woods and bit down on his lip, terrified he was going to change his mind, but he put his hands up on the wheel, waiting to see if he'd climb in. In all honesty, if he did take off again, it'd be hard to say if he'd chase him again. Ethan just wanted the boy to be happy, and if that took him being alone, he'd have to put up with it. Once he did get in his seat, he looked out the window and started it up. He felt him move and smiled a little, but the sudden jerk caught his attention, looking over at him. He seen him covering his face and grit his teeth, confused. He shook his head a little, closing his eyes as he turned. He took a breath, pushing down on the gas pedal. Easy at first, getting out of the parking position and on to the road again. It was.. hard. All of this was, and he didn't have a way to let it really process in his mind that he could describe, just.. it was all just kind of there, jumbled up. They were on the road, the truck loud and nasty sounding as always, but he looked at Auggy, his eyes still on the road. "Can you reach my pack to me?" He pointed towards the console where he kept his smokes. He didn't really.. want anyone but August to know about it but.. even if Gram was In there, he knew they'll all figure it out eventually.  
August nodded a little, but his vision was doubled. He removed his hand from his face, letting his blood drop freely down to his neck. He reached forward, grabbing the spot next to the console that held the pack rather than the place he was supposed to go for, getting frustrated with himself. "Dammit.." he mumbled, finally getting it and handing it to Ethan. He used his sleeve to wipe away the blood, trying to soak it all up. Gram made a sound as he started waking up from his previous nap, rubbing his eyes weakly. Nothing hurt anymore, and the car was moving. He sat up quickly, looking up to the front seats, seeing August and Ethan both there. "Hi.." he mumbled sleepily, rubbing his head.  
Ethan noticed his struggle and whined a little. He felt helpless with the poor boy. He was hurt, he was lost. He took the pack, digging through his pockets for a lighter. He heard the noise from the boy and the quiet greeting from the back. He smiled and looked back. "Hello," He spoke softly, looking over at august. "How are you feeling back there?" He proceeded to his own thing, lighting the cigarette, preparing for any kind of reaction Gram may have.  
He smiled softly, looking over himself. "Okay.." he said softly, seeing his body was fine. "Thank you, August." He said softly, knowing Auggy was the one to help his body heal like that. August smiled faintly at the way he thanked him rather than getting scared, curling up as his eyes rolled to the back of his head, passing out.   
Gram noticed the cigarette, but he'd already known for a long time. He just never said anything about it. Gram was like that.. he knew more than he ever led on. He was a secret keeper. Like when he helped August with his wings. Instead of reacting to Ethan's cigarette, he leaned on the window and hugged himself.  
Ethan smiled at the boy's interaction, confirming his own thoughts. He looked over towards August, seeing him falling asleep so quickly. Maybe things are gonna work out better than he thought, maybe quicker.  
August wrapped his arms around himself tightly, leaning up against his window, finally passing out for good. It was a light sleep, though his body twitched and jerked violently. Seeing himself doing those things again, making silent sounds. A few tears rolling down his cheeks as he dreamed. Gram watched him move around, listened to those whines. He let his eyes fall out the window again, then up to Ethan. "I'm happy you went back for him.." he said quietly. Before Ethan left, he remembered how he reacted, how he was scared that Ethan would get killed or being August back, but it still wouldn't be August. But.. he was happy he went back for him. Happy nothing bad happened.  
Ethan looked at Gram from the rear view mirror as he spoke and let a smile grow on his face. He nodded a little, an agreement. "I couldn't leave him." He glanced at August, watching him move and twitch, he wanted to hold him, to calm him and tell him that it was okay, and he didn't need to worry, but he couldn't, that's what hurt him the most. Thinking about the past events, the blood, the very look in his eyes flashing across Ethans when he blinked, it wasn't right. But it didn't matter. If august had been the very thing taking him to his grave, he'd die with a smile of appreciation, of acceptance. He'd die making sure August knew not to let it hurt him. Because Ethan knew, nothing could ever change his feelings for the boy. That was his brother, he is, and always will be. That will never change. His shaking slowed to nothing, and his eyes grew from the dark grey to the normal white. He was relaxing, being in his truck with his boys. He knew now things were gonna change, and August might grow a little distant, but he was going to be there. And that's what mattered most. As his eyes turned back to the road, he spoke, "I'm always gonna try to keep him, even if it kills me." And the tone he gave off, didn't contradict his words, he knew he meant it. There wasn't a doubt in his mind.  
Gram saw the smile from the rear view mirror, smiling a little himself. He watched the road pass by, biting on his lip slightly. "I think he knows that.." he said warmly, pulling his knees up to his chest. After a few minutes of driving, August woke himself up, sitting up straight to keep himself awake. All he needed was that power nap to restore what he'd taken from himself, folding his arms over his chest to keep himself from seeing his hands. He didn't say anything or make a sound to show he was awake, but the sitting up abruptly kind of did the trick to show off the fact that he was back to the land of the living.  
Ethan listened to the boy's words, letting his own mind run round in circles about the same thing. He noticed August was awake, glancing at him from the corner of his eye. He didn't want to let the boy know he was giving him too much attention, he already had enough pressure on him with his own thoughts. That when it came to him. All three of them were coming home, painted in red. They were supposed to be at school. Not in the middle of the woods. How he was gonna explain that, he didn't know. How Izzy would react, he was scared to know. It seemed far too often Ethan had these close calls to his final days, and he couldn't imagine how it must make her feel. Everyday, he leaves the house not knowing if he would come back and in a way, he hated it. But if that's what it took, then that's how it'll be. The long ride home seemed to never end but once it did, after a seemingly life time, he turned off the truck, looking back at Gram, then at his brother. They all needed to get cleaned up, to get rest. Ethan took a breath, opening the door and sliding his keys in his pocket. "You guys go get cleaned up first, Alright?" He stepped out, shutting the trucks door and walking to the front.  
August looked at Ethan, climbing out. "Izzy doesn't have to see anyone covered in blood." He said softly, looking at the ground, unable to look up. He spread those horrid wings one last time, offering them his hands. He snuck out often this way, he could sneak them back in. Gram could go to his room, and Ethan could go to the bathroom from upstairs to clean up fast so Izzy wouldn't know. "You don't have to trust me." He mumbled softly, still unable to look up. But he felt Gram's hand gently take hold of his, the tiniest smile tugging at the sides of his mouth. "Ethan..?" He asked, looking over at the others feet. He could fly up to the second floor. Let them sneak in through his room, which was next to both the upstairs bathroom and Grams room.  
Ethan turned around and thought about it for a moment. Not wether to trust him, but just if they should sneak in. He smiled a little and took the boy's other hand. "Alright.. but let's hurry." He spoke lightly, ready to get cleaned up and hold his wife again. He always missed her every second he was away.  
He nodded lightly, flying up to his window. There was a portion of roof there that he landed on, that little spot that you see on some houses and in movies where you could sit outside on it with a pillow and blanket and look up at the sky at night. He landed there, opening up his window and letting them go in first. Once they was in, he climbed in, turning his light on. "You can go shower now.."'he mumbled, staring at the floor. At his shadow, cast onto the floor by the light. At the wings. They meant he was different, showed it off even. He hated them now, even though just days ago he and Ethan had so much fun flying around with them. Gram looked at him, at the look on his face. He felt his own stomach drop, but didn't say anything about it. "Thank you, Auggy." He smiled lightly, going to his room to change hoodies and socks. Wash himself off.  
Ethan waited for him to come in, standing a little away from the window. Ethan didn't really look at Gram as he walked off. But he nodded with his thank you, thanking the boy with actually saying anything. He waited until Gram was gone, not moving from his spot. "Auggy, can we talk?" Seeing the way the boy stared at the shadow of his wings, the hurt it gave him, he felt something pulling at him to talk. "Please.."  
August looked up at him finally, nodding softly. "Sure." He said the single word, turning and closing the window. He stared out at the trees. Someone seen him kill that guy. Those cops. They had to have. Someone else knew what kind of freak he was. But he didn't say any of that, didn't really.. care. Turning back around, looking at at Ethan's feet, waiting for him to speak again.  
Ethan watched him get up and crossed his arms, leaning against the wall beside the door way. "You know this isn't your fault.. right?" He spoke softly, seeing the boy's back towards him, it showed him how human this boy is. It doesn't matter how much of him wasn't. That slightest little piece of him was, and that was hope. Hope they could hold on to and then August around. "There was a lot that happened back there, but none of it is on you."  
August listened to the words, feeling his eyes start to tear up again. "How is it not my fault?" He asked silently, his voice breaking. "How is any of this not my fault?" He looked back up at him, licking eyes with him. His own held an anger.. a hatred for himself stronger than they'd ever held before. He thought he was getting better. He thought he was okay. And this? This shattered that illusion.  
Ethan took a breath, standing up and walking towards him. He stood a foot away, keeping his own eyes locked with the boy's. His eyes were dull, void. But they held something that was.. incomprehensible. He stuffed his pockets in his hands, an emotionless void of a look. There wasn't a smile, a blank face. But he leaned in a little closer, noticing the tears start to form. His voice seemed.. detached, a little distant, even though he was putting all of him into it. "You.. are not.. a monster." He back up again, standing up straight. "That wasn't you back there, that was something inside of you." He paused, letting himself get a good look at his brother. "Think about that." He looked down, looked at his feet. "Thanks, for the escape plan." He took a breath, not really giving august a chance to say anything. He couldn't handle anything he had to say to differ. He turned, and walked out the door, his eyes never leaving the ground.  
August froze at his tone, the look. Something he'd never seen from the man. Ethan always.. always had something. An expression. A tone. That's what caught him so off guard. He watch him turn and walk out, not trying to argue. He just... watched. His eyes glowing slightly, closing the door behind him. He laid down on the bed, shoving his face in a pillow, just.. letting himself cry.   
Gram exited the bathroom as soon at Ethan was finished talking to him, having gotten himself cleaned up. He looked up at him, then at the floor. "I'll tell Mom we got dirty playing in the snow and that's why we had to get cleaned off." He said, the air smelling like pizza rolls. She and Zayne made dinner for themselves downstairs, and he planned on going and joining them. "Are you gonna come downstairs..?" He asked, looking up at him again.  
Ethan heard the door shut and grit his teeth a little. He didn't really.. understand how he was being. He didn't understand how he felt. He was just... numb. He seen Gram, clean and sparkling like nothing had happened. Not a trace of blood or dirt. Ethan shook his head, walking past him. "I'm good." He waked into the bathroom, shutting the door behind him. He didn't even give Gram a glance. He locked the door, placing his hands on the sink, looking into the mirror. He studied himself, stained with sweat, blood, and dirt. His hair messy and dirty. His eyes lacked any shine despite the perfectly lit room. His hair was getting a little long again. He felt something tugging at him, something pulling at him, but he didn't know what for. In an instance, his back was a giant the wall and he felt a sharp pain in his hand. Fresh blood trickle down his fist, and an echo of shattered glass. He slid down the wall, holding his wrist and closed his eyes.  
August heard the shattered glass, being the only one. He was the only one remaining on that floor. He swung his door open, going to the bathroom quickly. "Ethan?" He asked, staring at the locked door. "Open it." He said, scared to lose his brother. Scared of what he was doing on the opposite side of the door. "Please..?" He begged. He tried opening it on his own, seeing his suspicions were correct, and the door was locked. "Ethan..?"  
Ethan lied his head back on the wall, his eyes open and staring at the ceiling. He didn't know what was going on with him, his head was spinning, his heart was racing. He looked towards the door, he heard August's voice but it was quiet, distorted. It didn't sound like him. He closed his eyes again, knowing he should just let him in. He took a breath, and with everything in him, he forced himself to his feet, his hand on the wall. "I'm fine, Auggy." He spoke, quietly, but not too quiet. He rubbed his eye, slipping off the tie.  
"You're not." He replied, placing his forehead on the door. "But that's fine." He mumbled quietly, putting his own shit in the back of his mind, focusing on his brother. Watching his shadow under the door. "Just.. don't do something stupid.. she needs you." He said softly, making his voice as calm and soothing as he could, just as he had the day he and Ethan first really started getting along. "I need you." He wouldn't force his way in, not until he had no choice. He just.. needed to know he was gonna be okay.  
Ethan didn't say anything for a minute, trying to let it all process. He took a breath, sitting the tie in the floor. He looked at the door for a minute, deciding on what to do. But he gave in to August, unlocking the door. "It's open." He spoke, after a few minutes. There was so many time august had saved Ethans life, ether it was because of himself, or others. August was Ethans hero. And his brother will probably never see that.  
August smiled lightly when he heard the door unlock, slowly moving his hand to it and turning the knob, unsure of what he'd see when he opened the door, but he didn't give himself time to look. Instantly wrapping his arms around Ethan, turning his head to the side so his ear was pressed to his chest, listening to his heart beat, his confirmation that Ethan was alive and there. "I love you.." he said quietly. He thought back to the times he'd almost lost the man, and the times Ethan saved him. The times Ethan stayed by his side when he should have left. "Don't.. don't forget that.." he added, the tears he'd had stopped flowing, all the hurt buried. Numb to those emotions. All that mattered right now was Ethan.  
Ethan was a little taken aback by the sudden embrace, but without hesitation, wrapped his arms around the boy's shoulders. Ethan didn't have any plans, he didn't know what took over him in the first place. Ethans heart was slowing, stabilizing. The boy helped that. "I.." He paused for a minute, closing his eyes. Right about now, he'd be sobbing. But.. after all of today, he was far too tired. "I love you too August." He didn't know exactly how to feel or what the right way to feel was. He gripped the back of the boy's shirt, hiding his face in his hands. He could feel himself melting away, Losing completely control. But he never let go. Ethan can't let go of things, he's never been able to. And this was no different.  
He felt the way he moved around him, unable to release him just yet. He was scared. Scared to lose him. He closed his eyes tightly, telling himself it was okay. "Are you going to be okay?" He asked, finally making himself look up at him. Trying to see him... see if he could read his expression. Anything. Any sign he was safe.  
Ethan loosened slightly, but didn't let go completely. He bit his lip, locking their eyes. It took him a minute before nodding, and look away. "Yeah... yeah I'll be okay." He grit his teeth and let go. "I'm just... I'm gonna clean up and get some sleep." He forced a bit of a smile, looking down at his hand.  
August released him when he let go, looking down at his hand. "Let me help you.." he said quietly, but he knew the man probably wouldn't let him.

Ethan was awake before everyone else, sneaking out of bed, careful not to wake his wife sleeping so peacefully beside him. He stumbled to the kitchen sleepily, but carefully. Yesterday was total shit, and he wanted to make today better. That's a good thing about Ethan, he's always trying to be positive, look towards the light. And if something bad happened, then he'd always have tomorrow to be better. He decided he was going to make breakfast this time, scrambling things together. Eggs, toast, bacon, basic things a breakfast usually contains. It took a little bit, but once it was all done, he sit out plates, cups and silverware, adjusting them every now and then and taking a step back to look at them. Back forth, looking and adjusting, but everyone would be up soon. He bit his lip, taking his final look and giving in. He filled a large pitcher of orange juice and sat at his chair, his eyes on the stairs.  
Izzy was the first to join him downstairs, yawning sleepily as she made her way silently, like a mouse. She seen him sitting there by himself with breakfast all made, the table set perfectly. A smile made its way to her face as she walked to him. Standing behind him to wrap her arms around his shoulders, bending over to kiss his head, then his cheek. "You did so good, baby.." she said, still smiling that happy, proud smile. "Thank you for breakfast.." she added softly, sitting at her plate. She looked around at the plates, seeing how perfectly adjusted they was, how well everything was done. She decided to brag on him, looking over at him. "I'm so proud of you.." she said softly, her voice a gentle melody.  
Ethans eyes lit up when he seen her coming down the stairs and he sat up straight, a proud smile on his face. He looked like a child, ready to take in the praise for a small chore he'd done. He closed his eyes and held on to her arm gently when he felt her around him. "Of course love.." He smiled, whining a little when she pulled away. He looked at her, watching her sit. "Thank you.." He spoke softly, but in a proud way. "I really hope it's good.. I'm not the best cook." He let out a light hearted laugh, ready for everyone to be awake. He was proud of himself, and seeing her act so positively about it only fueled it. "You don't have to wait for everyone, go ahead and eat."  
Izzy giggled, she always loved seeing the childish way he'd look whenever he did something good or got excited, seeing how proud he'd be. She kept admiring him for a few seconds, shaking her head. "I'm not waiting for everybody.. I'm waiting for you." She said softly, propping her head on her hands. With that, Zayne trotted down the stairs, following the smell of food. He seemed to be already wide awake, although he just woke up. "That smells amazing." He complimented instantly. He sat down at his plate, already eating. He didn't wait for everyone to get there, he never did. He was always too eager to do things... eat, sleep, play, you name it. "Good morning to you too, sleepyhead." Izzy giggled, watching him before looking back at her adorable husband.  
Ethan laughed, a little embarrassed and nodded. "Alright.." he smiled, filling his plate with everything, along with his cup. He looked up, seeing the boy trot down the stairs happily and sit. He never failed to amaze Ethan with his energy. He was so happy and care free all the time. He didn't hesitate though, turning to her and taking a bit of his toast as a signal saying he was eating. He smirked, turning to his plate and picked up his fork, leaning back in his chair again. "Mornin Zayne." He spoke quietly, taking a drink of his orange juice.  
Izzy giggled at Ethan's embarrassment, watching him take a bite, taking a bite of her own food. She went to say it was good, but the boy spoke up faster. "This is really good." He said through a mouthful of food, almost unable to say it because there was so much. Finally though, he replied to their greetings playfully. "Good morning parents." He smiled. It was amazing how he turned his life around completely, going from rock bottom all the way to this eccentric little thing that was happy all the time. Taking after Ethan, trying to look at the bright side of everything. Then, Gram joined. Still in a hoodie and socks as always, but his hair was a mess. He yawned and stretched, saying his good mornings and complimenting the way the food smelled. He took his spot, sleepily laying his head down as he stated to eat.  
Ethan watched her take a bite, giving her the same treatment he was given. But a smile on his face. When zayne spoke up he looked towards him, smiling. "Well thank you!" He spoke proudly, a hand on his Izzy's lap. He laughed at the boy a little bit, admiring how cheerful he was. Ethan tried not to think about those times, when zayne was so far gone. He tried not to think about any of the shit that had gone wrong in his life, it's just the way he coped with everything. He seen Gram walk down and smile at him. "Well morning sleeping beauty~" He teased, pointing out his messy hair. He watched him sit, excited to see his reaction as well.  
Izzy let one of her hands fall under the table, tangling her fingers with his lovingly, holding his hand. Gram lifted his heavy head up, swallowing his food. He could tell Ethan made it, smiling at him. Drool staining the side of his face. "This tastes amazing." He said, knowing it would boost him up a little more. He knew how Ethan got, and he liked fueling it just as Izzy did. Praising. Making him smile. It was weird, Ethan coming downstairs, Izzy following, and then, everyone was there. Like if one was upstairs, they were all upstairs. One was downstairs, they were all downstairs. Like they had to be together.  
Ethan smiled wide when he said so, squeezing the girls hand gently. "Thank you!" He squeaked a little, adjusting a little in his Chair. It was true, just the mere feeling of one missing was strange. Even if everyone was asleep, it's like they had that feeling that someone slipped down stairs, and it drew everyone down there. Now just one more boy. The one he most excited to impress, to make up to. If he'd only come..  
After a couple more minutes, the final boy drug himself down the stairs. Acting the same as he did every morning, not distant the way even Gram had predicted. He acted as though yesterday he didn't lose his mind. He yawned, keeping his eyes halfway closed. The only notable difference.. his wings were gone, in their place was a shirt, covering a bandaged back and torso. But he didn't mention it. Instead, putting eggs on his toast and nibbling on it. "It's very good.." he complimented, his voice heavy and tired. He was a lot of things, a morning person not being one of those things.  
Ethan saw him coming downstairs, sitting up all the way again. His eyes sparkling like a child. There he is, finally. And that's when he noticed it, his wings were gone. His smile faded a little, but he pushed it down, watching him sit. Watching him fill his plate brought the smile back, and he didn't even try to hide the fact he was watching every single move auggy made. Ethans smile faded just a little bit when he spoke, leaning back in his chair. It isn't the response he wanted, but to be fair the boy just.. wasn't exactly awake yet. But he was still a little disappointed. He made himself take a bite of his eggs and looked away from him. "Thanks Auggy.."  
August heard the disappointment in his voice, finally opening up his eyes and smiling over at him, that smile that the day before, he wouldn't have been able to muster up. "You did really good.." he added, trying to stretch without hurting himself, his arms going back to not being able to extend or stretch out all the way. But, he managed to pop his back, taking another bite. He was trying to wake himself up faster, not liking hearing the disappointment. Though.. with his eyes open, he could see the awkward stares gram and Izzy tried to hide. They noticed what he'd done, unable to ignore it the way Ethan did. His eyes dropped to his plate nervously, swallowing what he had in his mouth.  
Ethan smiled and nodded. He watched the awkward attempts of stretching and bit his lip a little, bit trying not to draw attention to it. But that's when he was seeing how much attention was actually on August. And the looks he was given. He felt bad.. he didn't like it. He grit his teeth a little and squeezed Izzy's hand to grab her attention and move it elsewhere. Ethan was able to ignore it so easily because he knew they'd come back. August probably just.. had a small break down last night and it just came down to him cutting them off. Eventually, he'd come to be proud of them again. Besides... it's not the weirdest thing he's seen. "How did everybody sleep?" Ethan spoke up, trying to move the attention on him.  
It worked, Izzy looking down at his hand in her lap, realizing she was being rude. The only one not staring was the blind boy, who was still mindlessly indulging in his food. Gram looked over at Ethan when he heard his question, smiling lightly. "I slept hard." "Me too." Zayne agreed. August smiled lightly when the staring was gone, his body visibly relaxing a bit as his muscles stopped being so tense. "I don't really remember." He said quietly to answer Ethan's question. But he did. He just.. didn't want to talk about it. He wanted to start today off good, at least.  
Ethan smiled with the replies, nodding. "We can all see that Gram." He teased, looking at August, starting to relax, he turned to Zayne. "You always do little boy." He laughed a little, taking a drink. Even with the new.. absence of the wings, a big change, Ethan couldn't help but look around the table with a smile. Even though everyone was exhausted and half asleep, they were all smiling. Everything was okay right now. And he really.. really appreciated those moments. And he really needed one of those right about now. "I was thinking maybe we could go somewhere together, watch a movie or something?" He wanted.. no he needed time with his family, the one thing that made him happy. And prayed they'd all agree.  
Gram's cheeks lit up with a soft pink at Ethan's teasing, hiding his face. Zayne? He nodded. "Oh I know." He said proudly. He made himself laugh, shaking his head and finishing off his plate, but he thought there was still at least something left, poking at the empty plate with his fork desperately searching for something that simply wasn't there. Izzy looked at Ethan with his proposal, nodding happily. "That sounds really Fun." She said happily, looking at the kids, who all nodded in agreement. "What movie should we see?" August asked quietly.  
He smiled, looking at zayne. He almost felt bad for the poor boy, setting the last piece of toast in his plate. He turned to August, putting his elbow up in the table and holding his cheek in his palm. "Hmm.. i don't care." He didn't even know what was playing, if anything worth watching, but he really didn't care, he just wanted time. "What about you Gram? What do you think?"  
Zayne pokes the piece of toast, his face practically lighting up and he lifted it and popped it in his mouth. He knew that was the last thing on his plate so he didn't struggle anymore, setting his fork down. He had a big smile on his face, being full and happy. Izzy pulled out her phone, searching up what was playing so Gram would have a list. "Something scary or something happy." He shrugged softly. "Maybe after we watch it we can go eat out." "Road trip!" Zayne squealed, throwing his arms up. Something he always loved was being on the road. Izzy looked at the boy as she handed her phone to Gram, giggling. "That's a good idea.." she said softly. August laid his head down, closing his eyes and waiting for the next person to speak up.


	7. Broken Boy, Tell Me What It’s Like To Burn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gram is almost killed again. (This is repetitive I know. Trust me this is the last time he’s almost killed, we needed this part for extra development of the relationships between many of the characters, most importantly Clyde and August’s friendship.

Everything was just as always.. a quiet classroom, only the sounds of pencils hitting papers. And at the same time everyday.. Ethan's watch would beep. It was just something it did. His eyes stayed stuck on his laptop like always. As a teacher he should be.. researching the next few assignments or printing papers or grading.. but what did he do? He just scrolled through Facebook mindlessly. Though no one else would notice. But.. every now and then he'd glance at the students, particularly.. his two kids. Strangely enough.. Gram hadn't showed up for class. Maybe he was skipping.. or walked home. But he didnt worry too much, he was convinced his boy was okay.  
August was on his phone, trying to message Gram. He knew he was still at the school, he knew he hadn't left. Anytime Gram had to leave he'd ask August to come with him because he was scared of being alone, and August never minded it. He enjoyed walking with the other, enjoyed giving him that comfort. He enjoyed the fact that he could help. But Gram wasn't responding to his texts, the messages weren't even sending. And it was driving him crazy. But suddenly, as Ethan scrolled through Facebook and August stared at his messages, they got a message. Gram's name popped up on the screen with "so cold", then frantically another message sent. "Freezer", then another, "help". It as one of those moments where your phone gets WiFi out of nowhere for a split second, enough to send. August's stomach dropped and he instantly stood up, getting the hint of FREEZER, and knowing where the only freezer in the school was. He didn't even ask Ethan permission to leave, he simply darted out the door. Like he was waiting for this moment. Waiting to know where his best friend was.  
Ethan jumped slightly when he got all the messages. His eyes darted towards August, ready to question but he was already so far away. He looked at the class for a moment, then at the messages. He mumbled to himself quietly, trying to understand what was happening, and when he finally understood, without thought, ran out the door to find August.  
August was already down the hallway, then he looked back at Ethan. "Freezer! He's in the cafeteria.." he called out, speeding away and into the cafeteria against the lunch ladies' wishes, and ran into the kitchen part. He was going so fast he literally slid into the kitchen when he tried to slow down, and almost body slammed the freezer- well, he did. He couldn't stop himself in time and ran face first into it. It was one of those that lock from the outside. The pain didn't bother him though as he yanked the door open and the boy inside was revealed. He was curled up, his body shaking so bad he looked like he was having a seizure. His body was in a fetal position, looking more pitiful than it ever had before. His lips were sheer blue, his breath coming out as fog. But his eyes were closed. He was unconscious. That.. wasn't good. At all. "ETHAN!" August screamed at the top of his lungs, pulling the boy out and falling in the floor, holding him in his arms and rocking back and forth. "ETHAN HELP ME!" He called out, not knowing what to do.   
Ethan saw him run off and ran to keep up with him. Tried at least. But he'd got lost for a minute, lose sight of his frantic little brother. But once he heard his name.. he knew where to go. He pushed things out of his way.. people out of his way. Things falling to the floor, people jumping out of the way. His feet skidded to a stop when he saw the sight in front of him. Gram lying on the floor unconscious, just drug out of a freezer. He bent down and looked at him. He had been in there so long.. could he even be saved at this point? Ethan whined a little and stood to his feet, rushing for his phone in his pocket. He needs to call someone. Gram needs help now.  
August held him close to his body and frantically rubbed the boy's arms, trying to make him warm. He felt the boy's freezing, ice cold skin freezing through his clothes but he didn't care. He was scared. "Wake up, dammit! Gram!" He whined, begging the boy to come back. His eyes were glowing, he was beginning to lose himself. "Ethan take him." He ordered, looking up at him. "Take him, now." His voice was distorted, it wasn't him. One of the lunch ladies had already phoned 911, and was talking to them, telling them where to come and about the poor boy's condition.  
Ethan watched, his eyes tearing up. This whole scene seemed so out of place, everything about this moment seemed like something that shouldn't be happening. He pulled himself back to reality, looking at August. His voice genuinely terrified him, the glowing eyes were setting him on edge. But he did as told.. holding Gram close to him. But he kept his eyes on August, watching his every move, begging the stupid people to show up.  
August got up quickly after Ethan took Gram from him, balling his fists up so tight it looked as though his knuckles were going to tear through the skin. He knew a couple of kids who had been targeting Gram to bully for a while, they had to be the ones who did this. The lights shut off with him as he walked, and every door and locker was thrown open as he passed them. Ethan knew that wasn't August in there anymore, it was nothing but rage. But the boy disappeared down the darkened hallway after a moment, leaving Ethan to wonder what would happen. Gram was still shaking in his arms, completely limp, almost lifeless. His body had no heat regulation within itself anymore, it was like he was an actual corpse. Like he was the day Ethan took him in, minus the blood.  
Ethan watched him, unable to move. Tears fell down his face, hitting grams cheek. He couldn't go after him, he couldn't let gram go. "AUGUST WAIT!!" His voice broke.. he sounded helpless and beyond desperate. But he didn't stop. He watched as August continued his path, leaving the room behind him in a blanket of darkness and panic.  
August didn't even hear Ethan, he was too far gone. He let the anger take over. Let the darkness consume his body. He laughed the most devilish laugh, full of ill intent. "Where areeee youuuu..." He cooed to the kids who hurt Gram. Ethan heard his voice escaping from the dark and it sent chills down his spine. It sent chills down everyone's spine. But it wasn't hardly as terrifying to them, because they didn't know August. They didn't know what he was capable of. But then another sound rang out. Sirens. The police and ambulances were showing up outside and sending their flashing lights in through the windows trapping the darkness inside the building.  
Ethan couldn't hear the voice that came from August, he didn't get to feel those chills. It's probably best that way. Once the sirens had filled the air, he felt a bit of a force, pulling him to his feet. He needed to get up and take Gram to them. But before he could even pick him up, rushing feet skidded into the room with a stretcher. He picked him up and met the men half way. Once Gram was taken out, his mind went straight to august. He didn't give it a second thought though, running out of the room and down a long hall. This time.. you could hear Ethan's loud, frantic voice calling out for August. But when they're wasn't voice.. when they're wasn't anyone he'd stop. He stopped and looked around him in circles. He started to notice shadows bouncing off the walls that were too dark. Shadows that were darker than the room itself. They circled him, almost in a taunting way. The pounding in his chest grew too violent, pounding in his ears, it replaced any sound that could've been around him. His head was spinning, the whole world was, he closed his eyes. Maybe it was just a dream. But before he knew it he was in the cold marble floor, his hands in his hair. He felt himself screaming but he didn't know why.  
Everyone kind of rushed to him, trying to calm him down. He didn't feel them surrounding him, or trying to pull him to his feet. But the next thing anyone knew, August was back, that sinister grin slicing across his face. "Ethan?" He asked, looking at the man on the ground and throwing every damn person away from him, knocking them into the walls of the hallway. "Get out of my fucking way." He warned them all, kneeling down to his brother's height and placing both hands on his shoulders, wrapping his arms around him tightly. But it wasn't August. Ethan could feel that it wasn't his brother anymore. It was cold, dark. It was one of those shadows With eyes of burning coal. And it was terrifying. But it held him close, like it was shielding him from the others, more powerful, more.. dangerous.  
Ethan didn't feel them. He didn't feel the good intent of the people that circled him. Maybe it would've pulled him out if he did. With August's arms around him it should have pulled him out, it should have saved him right there.. but the dark that emitted from him.. the danger and the anger.. it only made Ethan scream louder, more violent, only this Time.. he was scared enough to move. He threw August off, not giving him even a glance in his direction before running off, doing everything in his will power to bring himself back to reality.  
August got up, following after him, this time just smirking instead of making a smart remark. He was following to make sure the man didn't hurt himself or do something stupid, because what was left of the boy's sanity, what was left of August was fighting to get back out. Fighting to help his brother. He just wasn't strong enough. "Ethan quit running away." He yelled, losing patience. "Running won't do shit."  
He was slowly getting back, the screaming silencing itself. He was able to hear August now, able to hear the voice that came from him, it wasn't his. And he knew it. He wanted to stop, to turn back around and believe that he was himself. But he couldn't do that. He did stop though. He stopped, running into a wall. He whined a little when he seen it coming, he sat, his back against it. He forgot what he was running from. He looked at the floor, unable to look at August. He didn't even open his mouth, he didn't say a word. Just waiting for August to say something, to do something.  
August walked calmly to be right in front of him, kneeling down In Front of him. He didn't say anything, just looked at him and cocked his head to the side like a confused dog. He reached forward and held his chin up so he was looking at him. But August was very slowly, very, very slowly.. breaking through as well. Coming back to himself. "Are you okay?" He asked. His tone was still cold and lifeless, but it was improving.  
He didn't really fight him, looking back into his eyes. He took in the voice, letting it really sink in. He could almost hear August in there. He could almost make out August's eyes in those cold ones. He wanted to speak, wanted to say something. But instead.. his eyes closed and his face directed to beside August. He had this look.. like he had just lost everything.. and from the looks of this moment, he might have.  
He looked at him, really examining the look he had. "Gram needs you." He said coldly. "When he wakes up you need to be there." He said, standing up and outstretching his hand for Ethan to grab and pull himself up. He waited patiently for him to take the offer, watching his every move like a hawk. "Come on." He said, hearing the police yelling after the two. Probably to ask about what he did to the other kids. He needed Ethan to hurry. Ethan's eyes went to look up at him, and he heard the tone from the policeman. It wasn't a good one.. so he forced himself to stand, refusing to grab August's. He looked at him, before he started on his own, walking off.  
August let his arm drop, letting him walk off. The boy inside trying to get out was hurt by that gesture, he didn't understand any of it. He didn't know what was happening to him, and he was screaming for Ethan to help him.. but those screams fell on deaf ears as the shell around him simply walked off, deciding to go off of his own and let Ethan go to his son in peace. He let the police catch up to him and he told them he and the kids simply fought, and got off easily. He didn't kill them.. no. He just hurt them really, really bad.  
Ethan didn't get to hear the conversation, he was already off in his truck, just trying to get to the hospital as fast as possible. Ethan loved his brother. Ethan cared for him, and he would've been really fucking worried right now.. if that was his brother. But that wasn't him. He knew it wasn't. So he knew he had to let him go, at least for now. He had made it to the hospital fairly quickly, running off into the doors and to the front desk. He found the room, this time stopping at the door way. He peeked in, a little afraid to see what was inside. But Gram was there.. he was alive. So it gave him enough courage to walk in. He sat quietly in the chair beside his bed, hoping he'd be awake.  
The boy was warming up, they had him in thermal blankets and the room was at least 100 degrees at the moment, keeping him warm. His eyes slowly began to flutter open when Ethan arrived though, and his breathing picked up. His lips weren't nearly as blue, but he was still almost colorless. "Dad.." He murmured, too weak to really speak yet. His eyes met with Ethan's, and he looked fucking helpless laying there. He wanted to be held.. needed Ethan to hold him and tell him everything was gonna be okay.  
When he heard his voice he almost jumped, looking at him. "Hey.." He said quietly, smiling a little. "I'm here.." he put his hand on the rail of the bed, it was a little too warm but he didn't care. "How are you feeling..?" "I'm so cold.." he said, forcing his body to sit up faster than it was able, wrapping his arms around the man and instantly feeling to tears fall. He held onto the man like he would die if he let go, clinging to the back of his shirt so tightly that it was almost ripping. Ethan felt his cold skin, even if it wasn't frozen cold anymore it was still cold. "It's so cold.." he said again, his words muffled from his face being pressed into the man's chest.  
Ethan's eyes went a little wide but he didn't hesitate to do the same, wrapping his arms around the boy's waist. He felt a tear hit his shoulder and it took everything in him to not let his eyes tear up. He knew he had to be strong right now, he had to be strong for Gram. "Hey.. hey you're okay.." He bit his lip a little. "Everything's gonna be okay, alright?" He tried to smile a little, closing his eyes. But the cold that stung his cheek from grams face.. it scared him. It only made him hold the boy tighter. "You're okay.. I promise."  
"It was so cold.. and dark.. I was scared.." he said, gaining strength to speak. Feeling Ethan's warmth around him helped that little bit, but he just kept crying. When he closed his eyes he saw himself in that freezer again, he felt the cold, he felt his body going numb and felt himself falling into sleep. He was bawling. Ethan hadn't seen the boy this emotional sense the day he found him, if even then. He hadn't seen him cry. Hadn't seen him be so weak he could barely speak. And he hated it.  
"I know.. I know Gram.." he didn't know what to say.. or what to do. He just squeezed him as tight as he could and let him cry. This is was killing him. This was killing Ethan to see him cry. Gram never cries. It was getting hard to keep fighting tears. It was so hard to deal with this. Gram knew it was hard for Ethan to handle him crying, he knew his tears only made everything worse, and he tried to stop. He tried to hold them back, to be strong for him, but he just couldn't. He couldn't stop himself from breaking down. "Dad.." he let the words go.   
Ethan managed to hold himself together, keeping the tears locked up. He started to pull away a little, hoping Gram would lay back. He held the blanket up and put it on him. "Stay here.. you gotta get warmed up." He tried to smile a little to comfort him, he didn't know if it would work. Gram was so traumatized because of this. But he would do anything to try to help him. Gram slowly let go, the tears still streaming down his face. "Don't go.. dad please don't leave me.." he begged, and suddenly another voice rang out, this time it was really August, his voice was broken and pained. "Yeah, Ethan, don't go." He mumbled, folding his arms across his chest and leaning on the doorway like he did that day Ethan found Gram. Before he and Ethan were close.  
He opened his mouth to speak, to comfort Gram and tell him he didn't plan on going anywhere but.. August's entrance had interrupted him. It caught his attention, though he refused to look at him. He gave it a moment before he spoke. "I'm not going anywhere." He spoke softly, his voice didn't sound a bit different, almost like he didn't even notice August there. He hoped gram wouldn't bring it up, but he knew he would. He knew he'd have to find a way to explain everything.. unless gram found out himself.  
August felt how Ethan felt, looking at him. He looked at Gram, giving him a little smile. He was back to normal now, though.. he was still too close to the edge. Too close to slipping. "I'm glad you're okay buddy." He said softly, looking at him. He decided to make it easier on his big brother. "I gotta go home real fast, I'll be back." He said, that sentence would prevent him from asking questions. He balled his fists up so tight that he drew blood from his palms, looking at the floor. He knew he fucked up but he didn't understand. He didn't mean to lose his mind, he didn't mean to go crazy. And he didn't know how long it'd be until he lost it again. He felt his eyes start to tear up, knowing he couldn't go back home anymore or he might hurt them. He felt the temptation to do so right now, so he took a deep breath. "I love you." He said softly, the pain showing through his voice so obviously. Then he turned and walked away, moving his hands to his head and digging his nails into his scalp, pulling at his hair. He didn't fight his tears anymore, he just let them drowse his face as he walked. Though, he didn't make any sound.   
Gram watched the boy walk away quietly, wondering what it was about but too out of it to notice how bad the situation with him was. He just laid back against the pillow, nodding his head slightly. "Okay.. I love you too." He said back to the other softly, knowing he couldn't hear him. Then he turned his gaze to his father.  
Ethan tried to keep his focus on Gram, he tried so hard to completely ignore the existence of August but when he heard those three words.. they were different. He was different, and something in him clawed to follow. But he couldnt.. could he? He looked at August just as he turned around, watching him walk away. He glanced at Gram for a second before he stood up and walked to the doorway. He wanted to yell to him, he wanted to do something. But he couldn't. He knew he couldn't. So He just shut the door, and walked back to his seat.  
August walked out of the building, his mind racing. Once he was outside, he didn't hold anything back anymore. He just broke. He let out a scream that he'd been keeping grief in his chest, falling to the ground and doubling over, letting his head hit the pavement, pulling at the hair on the sides of his head, hating every fiber of his being. He pulled at the fistfuls of hair, letting his tears pool in his eyes and burn their way down his cheeks. He wanted to run away, to get away from this place and never turn around, but all he could do was roll over onto his side and curl up.  
Ethan sat back down, looking at Gram as he turned over. He waited a moment before he pulled out his phone. "I should probably call Izzy and tell her." He said quietly, opening it from the lock screen. He stood up, opening the door and almost slamming it behind him. After he had made it out the front doors, no one in sight, he dialed the numbers. He couldn't hear one ring from the phone when he heard August screaming somewhere in the distance. On instinct, he dropped the phone and ran towards the screaming.  
"I HATE YOU." August screamed again, moving his hands to cover his face. "I hate you.. I hate you.." He murmured through his tears. Ethan finally seen him, lying on his side curled up and mumbling to himself. He couldn't take it anymore. He couldn't let this happen. He ran to him and bent down to him, grabbing him to hold him close to him. He didn't say anything, he didn't make a noise. He just held him as tight as he could, closing his eyes and fighting tears once again.  
August pushed him away, instantly putting his hands back up to his face to hide his tears. He couldn't think. He just knew the pain, the fear, the dark.. and he hated it. "Go away.." he mumbled again, staying in a sitting position with his legs pulled to his chest, feeling more screams bellowing in his chest, begging to be let out, but he wouldn't do that. Not with Ethan here. "Just go away." He said again, his voice so damaged, so broken.  
Ethan spoke quietly. He was a little taken aback being pushed off like that, but he dealt with it. "No.. no.. not this time.." he almost whispered at this point, letting the boy be. "I'm not going anywhere." He repeated. He knew no matter what August wanted at this point.. he needed to make up with him.. if that was even possible now.  
August scooted away, shaking his head and keeping it low, letting his long hair fall over his face so Ethan couldn't see him. "I'm not me anymore, Ethan. I'm a fucking monster." He mumbled, letting it escape him. He couldn't fight it anymore. He would run right now if it didn't hurt so much. If his head wasn't throbbing, making him dizzy. He would run away like he's done so many times before. But he could hardly keep himself sitting up. "You couldn't even look at me."   
"You're not a monster dammit." Ethan raised his voice slightly at the boy, forcing his voice over August's. He grabbed his wrist and made him look at him. "We're going to fix this, we're going to make you better!" He pulled him in again, holding him tight but not letting him try to break free this time. "we'll find a way! We always do!" This time his voice was lower, a little more desperate. It was too hard to fight now, letting tears fall. They fall hard, fast, he choked on them a little too, coughing quietly. "We'll figure this out...."  
August tried to break away again, struggling to shove him off. "Ethan we cant." He whined, his tears slowing down to nothing, covering his face again once Ethan had let his arms go to hold him. "I can't." He admitted, ashamed. "Yes we can. We always do, August." Ethan was so fucking helpless. He knew there had to be a way, even if he didn't know exactly what it would be. There's always a way. "You're still my little brother. You always will be." August was right on that point.. he couldn't look at august. He couldn't before. He was scared to. He was terrified to see what August was slowly becoming. He was scared of their future. He was fucking terrified to the inevitable path they were heading if they didn't find a way to fix him. "Please august.. please.. believe me.." he was begging him, he needed to fix his little brother. It's the only thing he can do. If he can't help August.. he couldn't help anyone.. and.. if he couldn't help anyone he had no reason to be alive and he knew it. "Trust me.."  
August didn't say anymore, he just sat there, too damn stuck in his self pity to think about how bad he was making Ethan feel. He just kept playing the scene when they was at the school and Ethan wouldn't take his hand and abandoned him there, him refusing to acknowledge his existence in the hospital room. "Fine.." He said softly. He had.. one idea they could try. One more thing that could possibly work. Before he went too far and killed someone he really cared about. He already had so.. so much blood on his hands. "I trust you." He said softly. He'd stopped crying now, just.. resting against Ethan's chest, closing his tired eyes. Ethan smiled a little at him agreeing to trust him.. to try again. "Let's go back and see Gram, he's gotta be worried." Ethan said softly. August nodded, rubbing his tired eyes again. "Okay.. lets go." He said softly, standing up, offering Ethan his hand like he had earlier.   
This time though.. Ethan took it, pulling himself up. "Right." Gram had woken up a little more, the medicine making his body numb to the pain it was in prior. He sat up, wanting to go find them. 

༺༻

It had been about a months of this, locked in that tiny room, bound at his wrists by thick, heavy chains to keep him from doing something stupid. He'd not had sleep for most of it... and if he did he didn't remember. He sat with his back against the wall, hitting his head against it lightly. He was slowly getting thinner as he refused to eat as well, knowing he wouldn't die if he didn't eat. He hated it. But he didn't make sound. He wanted them to forget he was there. He sometimes wondered if they did. God it was hell being there. It was like ISS, but never ending. Driving him fucking crazy. The more time he was left alone in there the more he thought, and the more he thought, the worse he felt. He'd gone through spells of letting the darkness take control and attacking the walls, doing everything in his power to get out, but always failing and slowly going back to normal. It had been days sense he lost it, but to him, it felt like years.  
Ethan had been doing nothing but lying in bed for the last month, refusing to go to work. It's a surprise they hadn't called in a meeting to fire him yet. He'd eaten small bites throughout the days, enough to keep him alive. Sleep seemed only a distant memory he once had. Guilt overwhelmed him every passing second and tears was so much more that ordinary now that it's become almost part of his routine, crying himself to sleep when he could get sleep, waking up crying. He didn't know what to do with himself. He'd get lost in time, in staring at the ceiling. But today was different.. today he needed to see his brother. Maybe even now.. maybe he could let him out. He slowly.. crawled out of the blankets and felt the cold hard wood floor on his bare feet. Something he'd only done a few times throughout the month. He stumbled his way through the house.. seeing the door that always stayed locked shut, tight. Everyone avoided it, sometimes during the night, Ethan would curl up right by it and cry.  
Izusa was gone, as was Gram and Zayne. She was gone to work, having to keep an income to keep everyone fed despite wanting to stay home and stay with him to make sure he was alive, even if she couldn't make sure he was okay. She couldn't protect him, or August. Gram and Zayne were both at school. August listened to everything that went on outside the door, listening to people talking distantly, listening to the false laughter Izusa and the other two kids would show off, trying to be normal again, to Ethan sitting outside at night to cry. He heard the footsteps stumbling closer to the door, and of course he tended up. He was sitting in the far corner of the room, legs pulled up to his chest as always. He was staring blankly at the door, all emotion and life long lost from his eyes, all life lost from his appearance. He was using a single fingernail he'd bitten to a sharp point to scratch away at his arm, letting it heal quickly only to repeat the process. There was blood stains on the wall where her beat his head, on the floor where his arm would drip blood. Crying was something he did the first few nights of this torture, but by now it had become a thing of the past. Feeling so worthless,so much like nothing that he couldn't cry anymore. His body wouldn't let him. He didn't feel human anymore. He didn't feel alive.  
Ethan stared at the door.. wondering if it was time.. if it was okay to talk to him. Maybe it wasn't.. but he needed it. He needed it now. His hand reached to the keys that stayed hung up by the door. No.. it's time. It is. He unlocked the door, cracking it open. He was scared. He was too scared to look in the room. He whined a little and opened the door all the way. He almost regret it.. seeing the blood that stained the walls.. the floors.. his clothes.. this was his fault all of it. But when he seen August.. when he really seen August there, he stared. He stared in shock, completely paralyzed. What was he supposed to say? What was he supposed to do.. "a-August...?"  
August's gaze didn't move. He still stared at where the locked door once stood, now open, staring at Ethan's midsection. He didn't move his eyes to look at the man, he didn't move his eyes to avoid looking at him. He just... stared. He didn't really respond to him either. He couldn't bring himself to talk, still feeling that useless feeling, that feeling of lifelessness. He did manage to make his eyes travel up to Ethan's face, the slightest sign of life. He couldnt look him in the eyes, though. Just looking at his face in general. But after a split second of that, his eyes made their way back down to his midsection.  
Ethan couldn't bare this sight, looking down at the keys. He almost rushed to August, bending down to him. "Your hands.." He asked quietly, intending to unlock the chains. He could see how mych this was affecting August, he could see how bad this was making him. But when Ethan got that short look into August's eyes.. he could see his little brother again. He knew.. at least in this moment.. august was back. He was himself. He lifted his hands hesitantly, not asking why Ethan was finally deciding to trust him when even he still didn't trust himself. His arms were stained with the blood of tearing his skin open, but no scars were left. No proof he ever did anything. It scared him back when he actually cared. He wanted to be human again. But now? He didn't feel it. He didn't feel that sliver of a hope, that bit of life. He felt nothing.  
Ethan didn't hesitate to unlock the chains, letting them fall to the ground. He stared at him for a moment, finding words to say. "August I.. I'm sorry.. I'm sorry I did this to you." Here it goes.. more crying. His eyes traveled to the chains in front of him. "I didn't want to.." August simply shook his head, listening to him. He made himself speak. It was the very first time he'd tried to talk in the whole month, so his voice came out a broken whisper. "It's fine." He said quietly. He moved his eyes to the chains on the floor, listening to them clang. He was him again, no doubt. But he couldn't tell that. He did t trust it.  
Ethan was happy to see him again, happy to see him without the chains, but this room was suffocating him. The blood tainted him and he wanted out, he wanted August out. He knew there wasn't much of a normal after this, but anything than this is better. He took august hand gently, "lets go somewhere else..I'm sure you want out of this room." And for the first time in a long time, he smiled. Maybe go comfort august, or maybe to comfort himself, or maybe he was actually just genuinely happy in this moment.  
He let him hold his hand, looking at it without saying anything for a minute, but nodding a little. "Okay." He mumbled, his gaze staying trapped on the floor now as he pulled his hand away to grab the wall, struggling to stand up. Ethan felt his stomach drop when the boy pulled his hand away, his gaze meeting the floor. He stood with him though, watching as he walked out first. Maybe he had his hopes up. He knew it couldn't go back but maybe he hoped it would.  
August stumbled out, not knowing where he was supposed to go now. He folded his thin arms over his chest and leaned back against the wall, looking at the floor still and waiting for Ethan to follow him out to tell him where to go. Ethan watched as he walked out and continued on without him into the kitchen, sitting at the table. "Are you hungry..? I can make something.."  
He followed after him, taking a deep, shaky breath. Somewhere in his broken mind, he knew he couldn't just keep acting like this. Pitying himself and brooding. He said down in his spot, resting his elbows on the table and running his hands through his hair, grabbing a hair tie and pulling it back into a ponytail. Here comes the hardest act he's ever done, smiling a little wide. "Starving." He said lightly. "And you owe me a meal." He hoped this would work. He hoped it would make the man happy.  
His eyes followed august, watching as he sat in his spot, the chair that had been completely untouched, empty for the past month. It was like a void, a hole, in Ethan's heart to see him there again, to see him smile. Even if it wasn't real, he could tell. He knew August better than he might've thought. But it was a smile showing that he was trying, so he returned the smile, standing to his feet and walking to the oven. "Well.. there isn't much.." he rummaged through the fridge and the cabinets. "Have anything special in mind?" His voice was mych more.. cheerful, upbeat. It wasn't flat and lifeless like it had been the few times he's spoken before this moment.  
"Not really. Forgot what food was for a bit." He half-joked, watching him. Though he let his hands fall under the table, digging his nail into his arm as if trying to push himself to try harder. Be better. "Where is everybody?" He asked, looking in the fridge past Ethan. He could tell Ethan was faking it too, but didn't want to talk about it. He didn't even really want the answer to his question, he didn't care if they were gone, and he kind of.. didn't want to see them. He felt the exact same way now that he did when Ethan first brought him home, he felt unwelcome, like they only kept him there out of sympathy. He didn't know about Ethan though, because.. Ethan tore him apart. He acted like he loved him and truly needed him, but he could t even look at him that day. He didn't even acknowledge him. That's what tore at him so much. Not knowing how Ethan actually felt. Izusa, Gram, and Zayne? He just knew they didn't really like him. But he'd stay for Ethan.  
Ethan tried to laugh a little but it came out more of a breath. He found a bag of fries in the freezer and pulled it out. "Well.. Izusas at work, and gram and zaynes at school." He explained to him why everyone was gone as he started to pull out a pan. He reached for oil and turned on the burner. He turned back around and sat back in the chair he was in before, this time looking at him. "You know none of this was supposed to happen right..?" It probably wasn't good to talk to about it.. but he knew he needed to eventually, Ethan learned years ago that you can't run from anything. "None of us wanted this to happen.. they tried to tell me there was another way.. but.. I knew they're wasn't." He started to feel slight air under the table from the movements of august. He didn't look though, keeping his attention on him as his fingers intertwined eachother under the table. "I know it wasn't easy.. it wasn't easy for me to do it.. but it's the last bit of hope I had left..."  
August watched him move, watched his eyes examine him. He felt the pity rolling off of him and god did he hate it. He didn't want sympathy. He didn't want him to look at him like he was a baby, like he needed to be taken care of. He didn't like the words he was saying too much either. 'It wasn't supposed to happen', 'none of us wanted this'. "Ethan, it's fine." He said, trying his damndest to not let his voice show any sign of being hurt. "If I wasn't fucking crazy, you wouldn't have to deal with any of it." There it was, slipping and saying something. Slipping and letting it show. He caught it and instantly tried to cover it. "But it's all fine now. Forget it." He said sternly, stabbing right into the one tendon in his arm and flinching a little, balling his fists up and letting the blood drip off as it healed over. He licked his teeth, thinking over what he just said.  
Ethan started to notice the movement of his arms, trying not to pay too much attention to it. The tone in August's voice made his gaze look down at the table. Ethan felt guilty.. he felt really fucking guilty for all of it and he could see how this was affecting August. He could see how hard he was trying not to let it show. And it killed him. Ethan noticed the flinch August pulled but this time, he let him know he had his attention. "August what are you doing?" His voice was flat, almost a tiny bit angry sounding. But before August could reply, he stood up and walked on the side that august sat. "Give me your arm."  
He looked up at him, his gaze holding fear of the anger in the man's voice. He flinched when Ethan was next to him, raising his arm up hesitantly and letting him see the slowly healing wound, and the blood. "It's a habit. It's healing. It's okay." He said blankly, losing any trace of emotion for those words. Even if it was healing, it wasn't okay. He knew that. And he knew Ethan wouldn't like it. "I'm sorry.." he mumbled quietly, his voice breaking in the middle of it like the words hurt him to say. "Im really sorry.." Ethan listened to him talk, his hand wrapped around his wrist firmly. After a minute, he pulled the chair out beside august, facing him. He sat but kept his grip on August's wrist. "It isn't okay.. it doesn't matter if it heals August. Why.. why are you doing this to yourself..?" That's when he noticed the blood looked around under the table. "It's because of me isn't it..?" His voice lowered, quiet and quivering. He knew he was on the verge of tears again. He hates crying. He was so tired of crying all the time. "This is my fault....."  
He looked at him, then his eyes widened a little at those last words. Like they hit him, and hit him hard. "Ethan no, it's not you." He said quietly. "It was Never you." He said, staring at his grip on his wrist, which had healed completely over now. Hearing Ethan break down like that brought him back to his senses, forcing him to speak. "I just.. hate myself. I hate me so ducking much, and I'm not even me anymore. I don't know what I am, I'm sick of feeling like a fucking monster. Like I'm not even a human being anymore. Like I'm not even alive." He said, breaking down and letting the tears swell and fall down his cheeks. "Its a habit," He said finally, referring to hurting himself. This part came out as a mere whisper. "It's all I have left that I can't break, it heals. No one else does. Not you, not Gram, not your wife."  
Ethan looked up now, meeting his eyes. He watched one tear fall, staying quiet as he spoke. His grip loosened as august was talking, almost completely. "You're not a monster.." he didn't know what Else to say, he didn't know how to explain to august how he felt, he didn't know how to get August to believe him. He didn't know what to do in that moment. "August.. you're family.. so what if you're a little messed up.. we all are. There's nothing normal about us." He tried to smile a little, but feeling a tear fall down his cheek broke that smile away. "You already seem better." He tried to sound like he was saying a good thing, trying to find a way to comfort him.  
August shook his head a little, pulling his wrist away when Ethan let go and covering his face. He took a few deep breaths, biting his lip as he wiped his own tears away. 'You seem better.' Played in his head a few times. He just kind of pretended they didn't have the conversation at all once his tears were gone. "Yeah, I guess I am." He lied, huffing and shaking his head lightly to shake the thoughts away from the time being. "How's the fries going?" He asked, completely changing the subject.  
Ethan watched him, deciding he would do the same. He wiped away his tears, wish he could just do something.. anything to help him. Shit. He jumped out of his chair, running to the stove. "Uhhh I forgooootttttt!" He started to laugh at himself a little bit, grabbing a wooden spoon to move them around. He sighed in relief, sitting the spoon by the stove and turning to look at August. His back leaned against the counter. "Well.. they aren't burned." He let out a quiet, breathy laugh. "I'm glad you reminded me."  
He forced a little smile, shaking his head. "Crunchy." He said softly, looking at the clock, which read 3:00. Everyone was about to get home, and he didn't really wanna be here when they did. He wanted to lock himself in his room. Or go outside. He was so fucking sick of being locked in a damn room, he hated the thoughts of going back. But... He didn't want to see the disappointment on their faces when they saw he was free, he didn't want the staring or the acting like he's a freak. So he wanted to hurry up and eat. Wanted to hurry up and get out. "Lets eat." He said, rushing him to hurry as he got up and grabbed a plate.  
Ethan smiled a little wide, putting some fries in his plate. He noticed him glance at the clock and looked at him a little confused. "Got a date?" Ethan joked with him, pouting the rest of the fries in a big bowl. He grabbed one and sat back down with august, nibbling on it slowly. It wasn't as hard to force himself to eat at this moment, but it wasn't the easiest. He looked at him and shrugged. "Might go look for one." He scoffed, joking along with him, picking at his food. "I'm gonna go on a walk in a few minutes I guess." He said, keeping a normal tone. "I'll be gone for a while." He let him know that, knowing once he walked out he wouldn't have the strength to walk back in for a few hours. Knowing others would be there, knowing they'd be waiting for him. He hated it. He hated feeling like his best friend didn't like him anymore, or Izusa. The closest thing he'd had to a mother even if she wasn't any of the sort.  
"I know," he said softly. "That's uh.. that's the point." He said softly, scratching his head nervously, pushing his plate away. He looked at the time, 3:15. They were getting off now. He wasn't trying to restart an argument or anything, he just.. didn't want Ethan to think something else.  
Ethan was a little taken aback and watched as he pushed the plate away. "August.. they miss you..." His voice was soft.. it wasn't as hurt or angry.. just.. comforting. He put his hand out on the table. "They want to see you.. please stay.."  
August looked at his hand and his eyes trailed up his arm to meet his face, again, not his eyes. Just his face. He shook his head lightly. "They really don't." He said quietly. "Besides, it's suffocating being in here." He was being honest. It was hard to breathe. Being out of that room and in the house he was separated from for so long, being out of that room and into a house he no longer felt welcome in. It was kind of like suffocating.  
Ethan bit his lip, looking down at his hand on the table. He didn't want to force him. He didn't want to make him do something he didn't want to do. "I can't stop you.." he whined a little, defeated. "Alright.. they'll be gettin home soon."  
He got up, scratching at his sleeves. But it was too late, they heard the car pulling in the driveway. They were home, and of he tried to leave they'd more than likely see him. He stared at the door for a half a second before walking off, going to his bedroom and closing the door quietly. Being out in the house was hard enough, being in another tiny room was even worse. He paced around, pulling at his hair and mumbling to himself, scratching at his cheeks. He listened to the movement outside again, like he did the last month. He listened to the front door open and shut as everyone returned home.  
Ethan heard the car and looked at August. He felt bad about it.. he didn't really know what to say though. So he stayed silent. His eyes followed him as he went up the stairs to his room. He heard the door shut quietly and heard the foot steps towards the front door. It might be a bit strange for them to see him sitting at the table but he didn't really know what to do. He couldn't really make himself jump up and run to his room. He was too caught up in his staring towards the stairs.  
Izusa came in first, seeing him sitting there and smiled lightly at it. She was happy he was up and moving, and when she saw the food he'd been eating it made her even more happy. She realized why he was moving and eating all of a sudden pretty easily, seeing the second plate of fries. "Did you unlock him?" She asked softly, going and sitting next to him. Gram's eyes lit up at those words, the thought of seeing his best friend again. He instantly went over and sat with them, excited. But he didn't say anything yet. Zayne was still too young to really understand any of it, but he joined them at the table anyhow.


	8. No Blood, No Bone, No Ash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MAJOR CHARACTER INTRODUCTION. This is where we figure out the reason behind August losing his mind. The ability likes to try and take control itself, it feeds off of destruction and pain so it strives to create it.

Ethan walked into the class he was so very dreading the night before. He knew he had to substitute for the university class even though he had no training for dealing with adults, and he hated that he had to leave his three kids alone at the high school. He pushed it aside, looking up at all the.. students. Not as many as he thought. He took a deep breath, sitting his stuff down. There isn't even a desk, what is he supposed to do? "Just sit there and be quiet for awhile." He pulled out a chair he seen from a little distance and sat down. College isn't supposed to be easy, no breaks, but.. honestly he just kinda said fuck it in that moment.  
The whole class did as told, one kid on the main back munching on some chips she'd brought and one I. The front asleep. Though, there were only just about ten or fifteen kids in total. Zeke being one of them closer to the front, arms folded over his chest. He looked like he didn't want to be there any more than Ethan did. But, he paid a shit ton of money to get here. He wasn't gonna just not show up. Though. He had that gut feeling like something bad was gonna happen, and he kept looking his shoulder over at the door. Like he was expecting someone to enter. The entercom rang out saying the same thing it had that one day, "this isn't a drill. There's an active shooter in the building. This is not a drill, there is an active shooter in the building. We are on lockdown." The fearful voice informed, Zeke sitting straight up in utter silence as the other students shot up in horror, scurrying to the one corner of the room. Zeke just turned in his seat and watched in horror as the door was opened- the room too big for Ethan to have gotten to it in time to lock it.  
Ethans face shot up from his phone and he stood to lock the door but he didn't get one step before the door swung open. He started shaking. Fuck what is he supposed to do? Zeke stared at the shooter, watching him step closer with that psychotic grin on his face. "I hate this damn school. Hate it. And one of my biggest dreams is to kill a teacher." He laughed, aiming the gun. "Too bad you're not Mr. Abignale." He laughed, and Zeke stood. "Put it down." He spoke up, his voice sounding harsh, threatening. There wasn't even a trace of fear in it. Almost no emotion other than rage. "Put it down, now. And I'll consider letting you walk away." He threatened. Though, that only made the shooter aim his gun at the blonde-brunette. "Sit down, Zeke!" He ordered. "I don't want to shoot you too." And Zeke bowed his head, smirking and letting the shadow cover the top half of his face as the orange of his eyes glowed. "You think I'm scared...?" He asked, his voice cracking with a silent laugh. "Cute."  
Ethans eyes moved to Zeke, pure instinct, he'd jump in front of the kid to keep him from getting shot but he had something telling him he didn't have to. "What's wrong with you kid, move! I can handle this!" Thats when he noticed his eyes, a glowing orange. He felt something telling him maybe he's the one who should move, step out of this. He'd been in a situation like this with August. Zeke was.. different too. He seemed so.. similar to August.  
Zeke gave Ethan a glance, waiting for the other boy to put the damn gun down. He was willing to give him a chance, though, he wasn't willing to risk anyone's life. When he looked at Ethan, he saw the hesitation the man had when he noticed his eyes, which made his grin grow that much more. His eyes snapped back to the boy when his body jerked, aiming the gun back at Ethan. Zeke threw his arm up, bringing it down hard and releasing a forcefeild Aimed at the shooter, making him instantly collapse to the floor with a loud scream of pain. That was August's power- but Zeke knew how to control it much, much better. He walked over to the boy calmly and kicked the gun away from him, letting it slide over to Ethan to grab as he knelt down to his now broken, contorted body. "I warned you." He said, his voice a harsh whisper as the boy lost any life in his eyes. Zeke licked his lips, liking the view. "Fucking batshit." Then he walked over the the others, his eyes still glowing that orange color as he swiped his hand in the air again, fucking with their memory to make them think all they saw was him tackle the kid so he wouldn't get caught with magic. "Run, it's safe." He said harshly, making them rush out of the room obediently.  
Ethan stood, dumbfounded. He noticed the gun slide to his feet and he didn't hesitate to pick it up. His eyes didn't leave Zeke until the herd of kids ran out of the room. Jesus.. what the fuck just happened..? He held the gun tightly in his hands. "Zeke..?" He managed to speak finally. "What the fuck..?" Zeke looked at him, walking over to him calmly and brushing his bangs from his face. "I just saved your life." He said in the same calm, void tone as he had to talk to the shooter. "So you're gonna save mine, and not say a thing about what you saw." But he didn't fuck with Ethan's memory the way he had the others, he let him keep them. He trusted Ethan to not say anything because he saw the look on his face. He knew he wouldn't. And if he did, he'd find a way out of it and he'd get revenge.  
Ethan watched his hand move. He nodded and bit his lip a little. "Well shit.." he cleared his throat. "I guess we can go home now huh?" He laughed a little, walking to where he had his stuff sitting. "Guess so. Before the cops come and decide to bombard us with questions." He said smoothly, going to his spot and grabbing his bookbag filled with snacks and a notebook. Obviously he didn't take college too seriously, nor did he take this situation. He slung the bag over his shoulder and smirked. "This way. It's better than going out the main door." He said, walking to a smaller, more hidden door on the other side of the room. It led to the lab on the room, which had its own exit. Much better for leaving than going through the main doors, where cops were surrounding.  
Ethan watched him and smiled. "I think I'll go with you." He started on his way, following him. He knew he had a lot to say when he got home and if he didn't say it, they'd find out anyway. "So like.. do you live outside of here or just stay in a dorm?" He wanted to start a conversation with him, he wanted to talk with him just a little longer. Can you blame him? He had these abilities that he only seen from his brother. He wanted to know more about them, how he learned to keep them under control and keep himself sane with it all.  
"Pfft. You think I can afford to live in a dorm?" He laughed quietly. "I live in this little apartment an hour or so away from here." He could read him and tell he wanted to talk, so he went along with it. "You've seen someone with my ability before, haven't you?" He asked, looking at him as he opened the door and walked out with ease- no police anywhere in sight. They were all at the front of the building. He held the door open for Ethan to follow him. "I saw it on your face when you saw my eyes glowing." He added so that it didn't look creepy that he knew.  
Ethan laughed at his remark, "I could give you a ride, if you wouldn't mind." He noticed the gesture and smiled, walking through. He was thankful he didnt have to deal with cops, he always hated it. Questions and shit, it's just a time waster. He hesitated for a moment, trying to find words. "Well.. yeah. Uh.." he bit his lip, looking down but continued walking. "My brother actually, August," he didn't really feel like a teacher. He almost felt like a student again, walking with someone and talking, knowing the university that was slowly disappearing behind them. "A lot had happened because of it, it.. really fucked him up, you know?"  
"I would actually really appreciate that." Zeke almost sighed in relief. "Public buses piss me off. Too many stinky ass people." He joked, and listened to the rest of his response. The half he was really wanting to hear. "Fucked his head up, didn't it?" He asked, looking over at him. He knew the whole path. He'd taken it himself years ago, but he had to take it on his own. He didn't have a big brother to call on for help. "It did mine for a long time, I can tell you that." He added quietly, waiting for Ethan to reply again. Ethan smiled and nodded, laughing a little. "Well.. how did you.. pull yourself through..?" He wondered if They're was anyone that helped, if They're was anyone there for him now.  
"That took a couple years to figure out." He started off, shrugging. "I found something to anchor myself to." He said calmly. "Something that would bring me down to earth when I lost my shit. You know?" Which made sense, somewhat. He lost his mind, finding something to make sure he came back to his senses. "Your brother has you, so he could use you as an anchor, if you're emotionally connected strong enough." Though.. he didn't mention what his anchor was. Ethan nodded, listening to what he had to say. He noticed how close they had gotten to his truck. "Yeah.. he's been kinda.. pushing everyone away though.. I think he's scared.. of himself.." he pulled out his keys. "But he's doing better." He unlocked the doors. "Hey can I ask you something?" He opened the driver side and climbed in.  
He waited for the other door to be unlocked, climbing in once it was done. He listened to all of his words, nodding along with him and making a mental note for a question he wanted to ask on the drive. "Sure you can." He replied to Ethan's question, setting his bag down between his feet and folding his arms over his chest once more. He watched him climb in and decided to wait for him to be comfortable before he asked. He noticed the way he was sitting, the way he was acting like nothing just happened back there and he couldn't help but laugh to himself. "How did you learn to control it so well?"  
He looked over at him, biting his lip lightly before looking back to the road ahead. "Well.. long story." He sighed. "I ended up discovering what I could do when I was about twelve. That's when I really started to use the ability, I loved the feeling of.. power for once in my life. Being the under dog all the time.. it felt good to be the one everyone is afraid of." He hummed. "But then I went off the rails after a couple years of using it, like the more I used it.. the more it used me. I couldn't control it. I fell into this dark void that I couldn't get out of, letting myself kill everyone. I was trapped in the back of my mind and watched as the darkness in my body killed my best friend. The only one who ever liked me. That.. that hurt. It was enough to bring me down to earth and take control of myself again, you know?" He asked, lifting the necklace with the little crimson amulet on his neck up to show him. "So I got some of his blood and put it in here. I wore it around constantly and every single time I felt myself falling into the dark again I thought of what I did to him, I thought of the monster I had become and how I took his life from him so aggressively and I didn't feel myself falling anymore. I practiced with it everyday, practiced using the magic until I felt myself going crazy, then I'd hold this amulet and think about him. And I wouldn't feel it anymore. And after a couple years, here I am." He smiled, letting the amulet rest on his chest again.  
Ethan started the truck, listening closely to each word. He let it run, but didn't move yet. The farther the story went along, the worse he felt for the boy. He'd been getting better about the crying though, which is good. He was sure Zeke didn't wanna see a grown ass man he just met crying. That wouldn't be a good impression would it? But he still had that feeling he got when he cried. That difficulty of breathing, that actual pain in his chest. It's just something he was learning to cope with. He was praying to himself that august wouldn't have to go through something like that to be able to keep his abilities under control. He couldn't handle knowing him going through that much pain. Ethan didn't really respond though, knowing there wasn't really much of a response anyone could give. He just nodded and put a hand on his shoulder, knowing it was the best he could do. He pressed on the gas lightly, keeping his eyes on the road now.  
Zeke glanced at the man, feeling his pain and worry. "Can I meet him?" He asked softly. "Your brother." He added. "I'm sure he'd trust the advice a lot more if he saw it actually worked. It may even keep him from going as far as I did. You still have time to save him." He smiled reassuringly. It was so weird, how he could pretend like everything was perfectly fine so easily. Like nothing was wrong, like it was a normal day, and a normal conversation.


	9. All Good Things Come To An End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is when they figure out that August is the spawn of Satan after a demon hunter tries to kill August behind a bar.

It was getting late, everyone just finished eating the amazing dinner Izzy was so good at making. Ethan stayed in his seat though, still a bit giggly from the good air that was left from the dinner. He wasn't ready for bed, tonight was a good night, one of those things that didn't happen too much. Days like this, he always dreaded going to bed, because he knew it would be over, and it didn't want it to. All good things come to an end though right? He's gotta sleep. He smiled to himself, looking around the empty room. Just this.. feeling he had, like he was free, even for this short moment. Free from all the pain, free from tears and death and demons. It just.. it felt amazing. He felt.. normal. He always did on these days.  
Izzy stayed downstairs with him for a minute, wrapping her arms around him and standing on her toes to kiss him. "I love you.. I'm gonna go get the bedroom ready for you." By that, she meant to just clean the room and make the bed, but in reality, she was making it ready for him by crawling in the bed and falling asleep for him to cuddle when he finally comes to bed. The kids had already went upstairs, Gram and Max in their rooms already asleep, and Auggy in his garage, listening to the big speakers, the sound barely muffled through the rest of He house. He wasn't tired enough to sleep yet, so he was gonna have a concert to wear himself out.  
Ethan was tired, yeah. He was always tired. But he stood up finally, the music muffled through the House was.. relaxing surprisingly. It felt nice, to know his brother was right there, alive, decently happy. But it was momentarily, and he knew it. It always was. It was for him too, and that's okay. He thought about.. all the things he'd always wanted to tell his brother, all the things he wanted to do, the places he wanted to take him. He thought about what their life could be like without all this weird shit, and in a way.. it.. wasn't as good as you'd think. He liked the way things were, he wouldn't trade his brother for the world. He smiled, a little wider than before and walked to the fridge. Even though Ethan was tall, the fridge was too. A notebook for grocery lists, notes, little things you'd need paper for stayed up there. And he brought it down, the pen still in the little rings of it. He sit down on the table, taking his seat back. He didn't write much. He never was a.. journal kind of guy, and it never struck him to even try. But.. maybe if he just writes down the things that spin around in his head, in a way.. maybe.. Auggy would know them. It sounded weird but.. that gave him the idea. He'd give it to him, all the things he wanted so desperately to say, but never had the right time, or place. Maybe Auggy would keep it, maybe it would keep him happy. He didn't know, but what he did know, is that his brother needed that reassurance. He needed that comfort in knowing that even after death, Ethan still loved him. Ethan would die again and again and again for his brother, even if he didn't get to heaven this time. He slid the pen out, holding it in his hand, he dug through the papers with scribbles and things, finally finding a blank page. At first, it was.. difficult to really put things into words, but after a few lines, it came easy. Almost like he couldn't stop writing if he wanted.  
Auggy was weird like that. He kept every little note, drawing, list.. anything anyone in the family would give him pinned up to his walls, which were dark and torn. He would read them when he really needed it, or just when he wanted to hear their voice reading it off to him in his head. Nobody really knew about it though, nobody ever went in his room long enough to notice. By the little things like that usually brought a smile to his face and helped him to feel less.. alienated. They always made him happy. Especially the ones Ethan would give him, Ethan was the one he worried most about when it came to how the man felt about him. Maybe it was because of how they started out, maybe it was because of all the things they've been through, maybe it was because they were brothers. He could never pin it. and he knew the way he came off to everybody would make them think he hated all of them or didn't care. He just.. didn't know how to act any different. He'd had that wall up for so long, and after all of this, it was getting even harder to take it down. But he was trying.  
Ethan woke up with a smile today, another thing that doesn't happen much. Tanning in the kitchen with everyone, the only person waiting to join was august. He leaned against the counter, standing to his feet and keeping his eyes on his beautiful wife as she handed out plates to everyone. Ethan wasn't very hungry for once, just wanting to be with everyone, but every now and then you'd catch his eyes on the stairs, just waiting for that red head to stumble down the stairs like a zombie, half asleep and dragging. August wasn't a morning person, and a lot of the shit that's been going on, surely doesn't help. Ethan knee that, but he couldn't help but be excited to see him come down. He wanted more time with his family, all together. Like the movie nights they used to have, the times they go out together. He needed more of that. Death can change your outlook.. a whole fucking lot. And it showed him he was.. ungrateful. He took everything he had for advantage. But he was done doing that, and he was going to show it.  
Izzy watched him, smiling. "Do you want me to fix you a plate, baby?" She asked, looking at him. She smiled, watching Max chow down and Gram.. who had started eating a little more. Not just picking at his food.. she was proud of him. She walked around the table and ruffled Max's hair and kissed Grams head lovingly, letting them know how proud she was of them. And just like that, there was footsteps. Slow, unsteady footsteps. "Here comes Satan." Max joked, giggling a little. Gram elbowed him, giggling a little too. "In his opinion you're Satan." He teased.  
Ethan smiled and politely refused. "I'm okay love." He smiled again, but the boy coming down the stairs only made it worse, smiling with his teeth he looked over at the two in their seats. "Be nice guys." He giggled with them, but called out to Auggy. "Morning sunshine!" He teased with them, watching.  
Auggy was still exhausted, but he'd read the little letter Ethan had put under his door and gotten a much better start to his day than he normally would have. He made it into the kitchen, replying to his tease, but his words were way too slurry to make anything out. He stumbled over to Ethan, hugging him tightly in response to his letter. Nobody else really knew about the little gesture yet, so they was all confused.  
Even Ethan was a bit confused at first, not hesitating to wrap his arms around the boy. He listened to the sleepy slurs, laughing a bit. It didn't take him long to figure it out though, making his smile grow that much more. He did help him, and that felt amazing. "I love you too Auggy." He giggled, ready to pull away whenever he had decided to do so, even if he didn't want to.  
August heard it, a sleepy little smile growing on his face. After a minute he pulled away, almost falling over but catching himself and making his way to his seat. He had an epic fucking concert the night before. And he was still feeling the after affects. "I don't think he's actually awake." Max joked. "He's sleep walking." Auggy heard it, raising his hands up in front of him like a stereotypical zombie to go along with him. "Ughghhhh.." he groaned, making both Gram and Max laugh, and Izzy even giggled. "Okay, zombie boy. You want breakfast?" She asked. August dramatically turned his whole body in her direction, nodding his head. "Me want food." He murmured. She giggled, taking his plate and putting some food on it for him.  
Ethan watched him and reached out to catch him, but he had himself in line. Ethan laughed at the pretend game they were playing, and just.. to get some of that fuzziness out of stomach. Seeing Auggy smile, laugh, that's a Rarity Of it's own, but seeing this, enough energy to play, to joke, to be involved. Especially now, it was.. unreal. He loved every moment of it. He watched him sit and decided he'd sit too, following auggys footsteps to his own seat.  
Izzy set Auggy's plate in front of him, sitting in her own spot next to her love. August let his arms fall, picking up his fork and eating. Like Gram, he didn't pick at it. He actually ate this time. He felt.. better than he ever really had. And he couldn't explain why. But he did. Almost forgetting about all his problems, enjoying this moment. "It's really good Izzy." He said, his words a little more understandable now. She smiled happily, nodding. "Thank you so much, Auggy." She said, looking at Ethan. She knew this was making him happy. She knew how much he cared about that boy. And knew how much the boy's negative mindset always affected him. So this..? This was a huge change, for the better. And she knew it wouldn't last forever, so she wanted to enjoy it while she could.  
Ethan listened, biting his lip. He was beyond grateful for this moment, his hands in his lap and his eyes on the food. Okay, now he was a little hungry. He leaned back in his chair, crossing his arms.  
Izzy saw the way he was eyeing the food, giggling a little and pushing her plate over to him, getting up and making another plate for herself. "So how was everybody's sleep?" She asked, wanting conversation. "Great." Max replied, and Gram spoke a little more. "I slept really good, I had a really good dream." He said happily. "It's like it came to life now, everybody so happy." Auggy looked at him, smiling. "Well look at that, you can see the future." He watched Gram giggle and shake his head, looking down at his food.  
Ethan hesitated, looking at her and opening his mouth to protest, but she didn't give him time before he gave in and started eating happily. He giggled at auggys comment, not letting himself think too much on it. "Oh my god this is good." He practically mumbled, eating a little too fast. Izzy giggled, watching him. "Slow down or you'll choke.." she warned, covering her mouth so she wasn't showing off the food in her mouth.  
He looked at her covering his mouth and trying to not to laugh. His child side showing through a bit too much. He finished his bite, giggling in his hand. "Sorry baby.." Izzy smiled, meeting her eyes with his and reaching over to run her hand through his hair lovingly. "It's okay, just be careful." She said sweetly. Auggy watched, deciding to challenge the man. "I bet I could eat faster than you." He said, grinning. "Without choking."  
Ethan smiled and purred with the affection but August's idea ruined the moment, shooting his glance at him. "I doubt it." He smirked, letting his fork rest over his food. Even with Izzy's demands and pleads, he never backed down from a challenge.  
"Wanna bet?" He asked, giving him a teasing look. "August do not give him ideas." Izzy said quickly, but it was too late.  
Ethan disregarded Izzy's pleads, giving his brother his own challenging look and a smart ass smirk on his face. "I bet." He lifted his fork again, waiting to be told when.  
August grinned, leaning over his plate, leaving his fork in his hand. "Go!" He squeaked, lofting his plate up without giving a warning and scarfing it all down, using the fork as a rake to shove it all in. Izzy stared for a minute, then looked at Ethan to see what he was gonna do, if he was going to be able to beat Auggy.  
Ethan almost stopped to stare but caught himself in time, doing practically the same as it seemed there wasn't another way to do so. It didn't take him long though, slamming the plate down with a loud crash that sounded like if it was any harder, it would've shattered. He jumped a little, sitting the fork down and turning to look at August to see how far he had gotten.  
August finished a split second after him, coughing. "How the fuck did you do that?!" He panted, rubbing his mouth. Gram laughed. "You had the upper hand and you still lost!" He giggled. August looked at him. "Shit you're right." He said. "What's my punishment for losing the bet??" He asked Ethan.  
Ethan laughed, wiping his own face and staring at him. "Well.. I guess I'm just good." He smiled proudly, but when the question came up, his eyes fell to Gram. Punishment? He didn't even think about it. "Hmm well.." one thing about Ethan, when he was in a good mood, he spoke and acted impulsively. He never took a second to think, and it seemed he would've figured out how to not do that, but you know.. bad habits. "Come on, I'll show you." He stood to his feet, grabbing the boy's wrist and pulling him to the living room.  
August squeaked upon being grabbed, stumbling along after him. Izzy watched, picking up their plates and sitting them in the sink. Gram and Max put their own plates up too, watching the brothers intently. "Uh oh." Max giggled, watching. Gram stood next to him, pulling his hair back into a pony tail.  
Ethan giggled when he stood at the wall by the tv. They spent a lot of time in here, this would be a good place. He bit his lip, letting go of Auggy wrist. "Okay stay here." He laughed a bit, knowing how embarrassed Auggy would be, but.. not exactly in.. that way. He ran up the stairs and back down as quick as he can. "Keep your eyes closeddd!!" He trotted back in, standing in front of him and lifting the chains up. "Alright now! You can look!"  
August did as told, standing with his eyes closed until told to open them. He saw the chains, backing up a little farther. "Okay I don't like this already." He said, putting his hands up in front of himself. "I do not like those."  
"Oh calm down!" Ethan slouched over a little, taking a step closer. "Just for a few hours! You don't have a choice remember?" He laughed like it was still just a joke, he.. looked past the panic in August's eyes. He reached out, grabbing his wrist and closing one of shackles on his wrist and pulling him towards the wall. "Too late now." He smirked, finishing up. "You have room to sit, I'm not that mean."  
August whined and struggled against it, trying to pull free. He didn't like the feeling of the shackle around his wrist, pulling at it. "A couple hours..?" He repeated quietly. "How many?" He looked up at him almost desperately, then back at the thing on his wrist.  
Ethan saw the look, and honestly thought about giving in. "Give it.. two or three." His smile faded a bit, but he forced it back. "Unless.. you wanna be a little baby and refuse~" he leaned down to meet his eyes, poking his nose as he teased him.  
August whimpered again, hearing the tease and toughening up. "Fine.." he mumbled, sitting down and tugging at it again. Impulse. He hated it. "No more than that though, okay?" He asked, trying to act a little more brave about it. The one thought rang off in his head, Ethan was only playing. This didn't hurt him in any way. When Auggy tried to play, Ethan ended up getting killed. So he could put up with this for a little while. His phone buzzed on the table and Gram went and looked at it. "Zeke said he's coming over." He said happily. "He gets to see you all tied up too."  
Ethan nodded, watching him seat. "Ooooo~" he sang like a child, turning to walk out. "I wonder how he's gonna feel about this.." he giggled, and sat on the couch to stare at Auggy in a.. teasingly way. As if showing off that he had won the bet.  
August pulled his knees up to his chest, one arm wrapped around them while the other was being held up by the chain. Pouting. He put his face in his knees, grumbling. Izzy giggled. "He's pouting." She said, sitting with Ethan. Max joined everybody else at the table too, watching the other mope.  
Ethan giggled when she spoke and wrapped his arm around her. "He'll get over it, give him an hour or so." He looked at the rest, sitting together, then when his eyes fell on Auggy again, he couldn't help but lie his head against the back of the couch, letting himself laugh.  
She nodded, smiling a bit. "Yeah.. he will." She said softly. Max watched, looking at the way August moved his arm to try and get it loose, his eyes falling to the little metal bracelet locked around his own wrist that Zayne had scarred up so badly. "Hmm.." he almost purred, thinking. He started to just stare at it blankly, lost in thought. Gram noticed, touching his shoulder. "Max? You chill?" He asked. "Oh yeah, I'm fine." Max replied happily, looking back at August. And with that, there was a knock at the door. Zeke finally showing up.  
Ethan watched, almost starting to feel bad but not letting himself give in. Auggy agreed. He lost. It was just a game. The knock got his attention though, jumping off the couch and walking to the door. His eyes lit up, knowing Zeke would be here to see it all. He swung the door open, a wide smile on his face. "Zeke! Hi!!" He announced his presence, stepping back to let the boy in. This should be fun.  
Zeke smiled a bit at his happy reaction, confused for a minute. "Well hello.." then his eyes fell on Auggy, chained to the wall. "Kinky." He joked, knowing it would make Ethan uncomfortable. Auggy squirmed, hearing the joke and yanking at his arm again. Zeke laughed, raising a brow. "Really? You think you can beat me?" He snickered.  
Ethans smiles dropped a little to more a more pout, as he closed the door and walked with Zeke. His smile came back far too easily though, watching August. "Careful Auggy," He teased, looking at Zeke. He never had that talk with him.. maybe he should soon. "What brought you up here?" He asked, letting himself stay in the moment.  
Auggy pouted, calming again and letting his eyes fall to the thing around his wrist. "Dammit zeke, you win.." he murmured. Zeke smiled, looking at Auggy and then at Ethan. "Well I never did get to coming around that last time you guys messaged me. So.." he shrugged. "Sorry about that again.. some shit came up." He said, looking at Izzy. "Hey Izz!" He said happily, always being chipper with her. "Hi Zeke!" She greeted.  
Ethan nodded with his words but spoke up a little too quickly to defend. "No no that's okay! Trust me.. we get it.." he laughed under his breath, smiling again with the shift in the boy's voice. And the smile on his wife. He glanced at Auggy, trying to decide wether or not to leave him like that. But his attention turned to Zeke again. "Hey.. uh, do you think we can talk for a minute." His voice dropped a bit, sounding a little less light hearted and easy going. Even Ethan realized it, raising his Armand scratching the back of his head a little awkwardly. He didn't mean to do that.  
Zeke caught the way his voice dropped so dramatically, looking back at him with a look to match the tone. Serious. Far from light hearted. "Sure thing, come on." He said, walking off to a room so they could be alone and not worry everyone. August knew what it was gonna be about, watching the two walk off. Alone in the room, even if Gram, Max, and Izzy was in the room next to him it was fucking with his head. He yanked at it some more, trying to break it but being unable. "Pfft, I know the feel Auggy." Max grumbled, looking at the thing on his own wrist. But his fix for it was far from easy, like Auggy's was.  
Ethan nodded. His eyes turned towards Auggy as he left though, being so close to giving in. Just a little longer, he'll be okay. Leaning against the wall, he crossed his arms and looked at Zeke. It felt strange to be completely alone with him like this. He couldn't think of a time after they met that it had happened. "So this is.. gonna sound strange." He triedti find a way to put his thoughts into words, tried to understand them. "Demons.. that's.. we all know that a thing, and.." he stuttered for a minute, but took a breath and tried again. "When I died, I think I went to heaven." Saying it out loud, he really heard how crazy he sounded. He shifted around, letting his arms drop and his hands travel to his pockets. "If there is a heaven.. and there's hell and demons is it possible that.. angels exist?" It felt strange saying that. To realy put it into words like that. But his gaze, locked with Zekes, all it would show is the genuine worry, the curiosity. Maybe he was being dramatic, but he didn't even tell anyone about his death.. and that dream was.. putting him on edge. He couldn't say why though, it seemed like any other would be. Itvjusy didnt.. feel likebit.  
Zeke could see the discomfort, how upset he seemed over it all. He kept his eyes locked with the others. Folding his own arms over his chest and leaning one shoulder against the wall comfortably. "Well," he started after Ethan finished. "Of course.. there can't really be a hell without heaven, nor demons without angels. There needs to be an equal.. rhythm." He tried to put words to it. He was.. like a jack of all trades. He knew more than most, and has dealt with even more. So of course he could help him. He tilted his head, examining the man. "And I suppose.. you think you could be an angel?" He asked, furrowing his brows. "How did you come back? Did someone resurrect you?" He asked, thinking. "Anything else.. strange happening?"  
At first, it.. comforted him to hear him talk, to know he didn't sound as crazy as he thought. But after a little bit.. after his first few words it really started to process. "Um.. I don't.. know." His eyes fell to the boy's mouth, letting himself think. It was obvious how out of it he was when he was really thinking about the whole thing. It was so much, like Zeke could read his mind. "No I um.. not exactly." He hesitated, knowing he'd have to talk about the dream again. "I had a dream.. a couple nights ago. It was.. weird, it didn't.. feel like just a dream. It felt like those.. visions I have." The word didn't come out right, it felt off coming out. "Well that's what Auggy calls them. Anyway um.." His eyes traveled back to meet with the others. "Mum was there. She.. actually looked like an angel. Like the ones you'd see in movies and stuff. She had the wings and all that." It was a little easier to explain this time, having to do it before. "And she had this bright eyes, blue. But I um.. I did too. You know, I wouldn't reply think too much about it but it just felt different."  
Zeke nodded, listening to every word carefully. He could tell how much the man was struggling, feeling sympathy but not showing it much at all, to not make him feel small, or victimized. So he'd feel more comfortable. "I see.." He tilted his head gently to the side, thinking. He could tell exactly what it was. He knew what Ethan was, and he knew it was all too much for the poor baby to handle right now. "Don't worry about it too much, okay?" He started, keeping eye contact. "You're gonna be fine. But.. I think.. maybe you're an angel, like your mom." He explained slowly, carefully choosing words that wouldn't hurt him or scare him. "Don't.. worry. You're not gonna go through that phase where you lose your mind like August did, or any other demon, your powers will be different, if you have any at all other than.. visions." He quickly added it in. "They won't try to control you. They're not meant to be used in ill intent."  
Of course, Ethan heard the words that he expected. They just sit right. He bit his lip, pulling his hands out of his pocket and messing with the sleeve of his shirt. "An angel.." he muttered those words under his breath, letting it sink in. His eyes shot back up to Zeke after he finished and nodded, "right." He forced himself to smile a little. "But if.. wait why.. why now? They're.. They're has to be a reason right..?"  
Zeke heard the question, shrugging lightly. "You died. August's powers didn't start showing up until after his death, when he had to resurrect himself. That activated them." He was looking at the floor so he could think properly now. "So.. maybe your death triggered your ability. Yours just came in a little faster than his did." That's .. all he knew to say. If there was a greater reason why the powers started showing up now of all the times, Zeke didn't know. Maybe something was going to happen and his body knew, triggering them for its own protection, that could happen.. right? He didn't.. know. For the first time, he didn't really understand it all, but he was pretty sure that what he was saying was the right reason. That it was because of Ethan's death.  
If he let himself think about it.. it did make sense. In a way, it was almost obvious. Maybe he was being stupid for thinking anything else. He nodded, biting his lip. "Alright. Yeah." He paused for a minute, letting his own eyes fall to his hands. "Right.. um.. thanks Zeke." He didn't know what else to say other than thanks, but he let it go. He put his hand out to let it rest on his shoulder. "I won't think about it too much.." he lied, letting his arm fall back down and himself smile. "We better go back before everyone starts worrying.  
Zeke nodded softly, smiling a little at him and heading out of the room. "I think they started worrying when you went from laughing to stone cold in two seconds." He admitted truthfully. But it was light hearted, meant to lighten the mood a little. "So wanna explain why you got August chained up?" He asked, looking back at him.  
Ethan laughed a little, going along with him. "I didn't even realize." He spoke, walking along by his side. "Well.. he lost a bet. Put on the spot for a punishment, so it's all I had in mind." He smiled, finally reaching the living room and standing at the door way. He eyed the red head chained up, "should we let him go?" He kept a teasing look on his face, questioning Zeke but staring Auggy down with his arms across his chest.  
Zeke nodded, moving to stand by him and look at the boy. "Nah. Leave him be." He said, smirking a little and wandering to the kitchen. "What kind of bet did he lose?" He asked. August heard the reply, how long had it been already? He let out a quiet cry, putting his face in his knees again.  
Ethan followed, laughing a little at auggys pouts. " "I bet I can eat faster than you without choking" " he mocked the boy's voice playfully, walking to the sink. If they're can be in the kitchen, he might as well find something to do. With that in mind, he turned on the water and getting things ready to wash the dishes from earlier.  
By then, Izzy and the other two boys had to leave to go to school and work. They left a little bit after Ethan took Zeke aside to talk. Izzy has tried to wait.. but they would have been way too late if they had. She needed to keep her job, being the only one supporting the family now. She left a note saying she loved him put up on the fridge. Zeke nodded, snickering a little as he started helping Ethan with the dishes. "Pfft." He looked back at Auggy. "So.. do you plan on going back to school?" He asked, wanting to conversation with him. It had been.. way too long sense Auggy has reached out to talk with him. August shrugged a little, looking up. "I don't.. think so."  
Ethan noticed it from the corner of us eye, smiling as he read it. He listened in to the conversation, trying to decide if he wanted to jump in. He didn't blame him at all if he didn't want to go back, Ethan didn't even know if he wanted to. But at the same time, it felt so strange to be out of work.  
Zeke nodded a little, thinking. "Have you been better?" He asked, knowing about how August was the serial killer. August knew what he was talking about, biting his lip and contemplating if he should tell Ethan or not, thinking back to his reaction to the pictures of the scenes he'd created and shivering. "Yeah, I have. A lot better." He mumbled. Half truth and half lie. The darkness was still.. so close to taking full control again. He jerked at the chains again, looking back at them. "It's odd though, not really having anything to do all day." He said, trying to cover up that part of the conversation so Ethan wouldn't catch on that something was dangerously wrong. "I bet Ethan feels the same way." Zeke went along with him, but knew it wasn't really the best idea to try to hide something like this from the man.  
He paused for a minute, listening. He didn't even let the thought cross his mind that they were talking about the killings, just.. that he was upset over Ethans death. He convinced himself that was it, and August's cover up helped. He mumbled to himself quietly about the whole situation with.. the angel thing, trying to decide if he should tell August. "Oh yeah." He spoke a little louder, agreeing with him.  
Zeke smiles a bit, hoisting himself up onto the counter. "So.. is this all you guys do now?" He asked, tilting his head. "Sit here at home by yourselves?" August looked at him, snickering. "Is there a problem with that?" He asked. "It just seems lonely." Zeke said quietly. "Lonely? You wanna talk about Lonely?" August sat up right, looking at him. "You live alone." "No! I don't, that's only when I'm out of school. I live with a dorm mate when schools in session." He snickered. "So I am not lonely."  
Ethan smiled, putting his things down and turning to lean against the sink. He wanted to be in the conversation. Zeke was right.. it was lonely sometimes. But he knew Izzy was doing what she had to, and the boys had to be school. He could live with that. He could make it work. "He's right, you know." He turned to Zeke, agreeing with Auggy. Even with someone there, it had to be lonely sometimes. "Especially if you're with someone like Auggy." He teased, a smile on his face. "Always locked up in his room or in the garage." He meant it in a playful way, and it sounded that way too, but he knew what he was saying.  
Zeke smirked a little with the way Ethan teased Auggy, looking over at the red head. "Yeah.. but give him credit, he's a teenager." He got this really goofy tone in his voice. "He's in puuuubertyyyy." Even he couldn't hold back from laughing, especially when August got angry over that. "Shut the hell up!" Zeke laughed and shook his head. "Didn't you go through puberty like three times now?" He asked, realizing how funny that situation was. "I will end you, dammit!" He grabbed the throw pillow with his free hand, chucking it at Zeke, who took a hit to the face with it. "Oh scary! A pillow!" He kept laughing, going into a giggle fit.  
Ethan laughed at the boy's anger, and the pillow being thrown only made it that much better. "August! Be nice or we'll get the other wrist too!" He referred to his chains again, standing up right.  
August made a noise, looking at him. "Like hell!" He squeaked. Zeke laughed, looking at the boy teasingly. "Is that a challenge?" He asked, smirking. August grabbed another pillow. "Try me!" He almost forgot about being chained up, the joking taking his mind off of it completely. Zeke got an idea, looking at Ethan. "He's challenging me."  
Ethan smirked, shutting his mouth and glancing at august. "Oh you already fucked up auggy." He crosses his arms, ready to see what's gonna go down. August seen the looks the two of them gave, being outnumbered and chained up. "Shit." He said, right as Zeke took a run and go and launched, hitting him with the pillow to get his guard down. August yelped out of sheer surprise, falling back and exposing his torso. Exactly what Zeke wanted. He snickered, getting on top of him so he was pinned and tickling him. August squealed and started laughing, squirming and trying to shove him off. "Zeke quit it!!"  
Ethan watched, a little surprised at first but he watched, laughing at first. He decided he'd help, running to them and grabbing August's free hand. "This is your fault Auggy!!" He laughed, keeping his arm pinned against the wall.  
August let out a playful scream, trying to thrash around to get away. "Stop it!" He squeaked, tears from laughter starting to stream down his red cheeks. "Say I win and I'll stop!" Zeke said. Reaching under the boys shirt to tickle his bare skin, making him laugh that much harder. He refused for.. a while. But finally he gave in and agreed. "Fine! You win! You win!" He wheezed, and Zeke released him, rolling off. "You are one stubborn child." He panted, laughing at him. "That took way too long."  
Ethan laughed with them, finally releasing his arm. All the laughing started to hurt, making him sit beside Auggy instead of knelt down. His arms wrapped around his stomach, he leaned backwards against the couch, still letting himself laugh. It felt nice to laugh, to be so loose and soft. He doesn't do that much anymore, he wouldn't let himself.  
Ethan laughed with them, finally releasing his arm. All the laughing started to hurt, making him sit beside Auggy instead of knelt down. His arms wrapped around his stomach, he leaned backwards against the couch, still letting himself laugh. It felt nice to laugh, to be so loose and soft. He doesn't do that much anymore, he wouldn't let himself.  
Ethan was panting a bit, finally coming down from his laughing fit. He let his arm fall to the ground, sitting up to look at Zeke. "Don't get pissy." He giggled, looking back at Zeke. "Uh.. sure." He wiped some tears from his eyes, using the couch to help him up. "We gotta let Auggy off his chains first."  
Zeke tilted his head, grinning. "Or we could leave them on him, draw some attention." August followed Ethan's commands, holding his tongue, though the look on his face showed just what he wanted to say, and it only made Zeke laugh harder. "You know, you're lucky you're my friend or I would have killed you already." He finally let himself talk. Zeke smiles sarcastically. "Oh I know." He said, standing up and offering Ethan his hand to help him up.  
He took his hand happily, looking at him. Ethan laughed a bit too. "Ooo.. you're right." He teased, fumbling through his pockets to find the key. He'd still have to be off the wall at least. "I gotta throw on some clothes," he tossed the key to Zeke, trusting him to catch it. "Do as you wish with him." He smirked, turning and walking up stairs to get ready.  
Zeke caught them, acting all proud of himself for doing so. "Why do you even have these.." He mumbled to himself, then caught Ethan before he left. "Get him something too! Make him show a little skin!" He knew it would make August angry. "This is part of that bet you lost, kid." He snickered, getting to the shackles attached to the wall. August watched his every move like a hawk. "I'm going to kill you. Maybe not today. But I will kill you." Zeke looked at him, holding up the keys. "I hold your freedom in my very palm. Try me." He said, letting the key ring spin around his finger. "Fuck you!" August whined.  
Ethan heard, laughing a bit too devilishly and rushing up the stairs a little faster. He already had an idea in mind. He rushed to put on his own clothes, just some jeans and a grey shirt. But when it came to finding some for Auggy, he gave it time. Searching in the darkest corners of Izzy's clothes, he found something he knew would be perfect. He smirked to himself, lifting it up to look at it. "Oh Auggy is gonna beat my ass." He mumbled to himself, throwing it over his shoulder and stumbling down the stairs. "I'm baaackk!" He sung happily, looking at Zeke.  
Zeke looked at him, pushing Auggy towards him. "Go see what he chose for you!" He said, knowing it was bad from the way Ethan sang, and the look on his face. August stumbled to him, seeing the skirt. "You didn't.." he mumbled, taking it. "You can't make me wear this!" He whined. Zeke shook his head. "Do you wanna pussy out on the bet?" He asked. August wondered if this was really worth it, but of course he wasn't gonna back out of the bet. He snatched the clothes from Ethan and went to the bathroom to change.  
Ethan grabbed it, holding it out to show Zeke in its entirety. But he didn't have time to give much of a reaction before Auggy stormed off with it. He watched him stomp to the bathroom like a child and when the door shut he turned to look at Zeke, his smile finally coming back. He let himself laugh a bit more, sitting down at the stairway to wait.  
Zeke looked at him. "Are we being too hard on him?" He asked, but really, he didn't care. The anger the boy put off over it was the funniest thing to witness, and he wanted to see just how angry he could make him. But before Ethan could respond, August exited with the outfit on. His cheeks were bright red and his hands rugged at the skirt to make it hide more of his legs. That thigh gap. "I hate both of you." He said begrudgingly.  
Ethan wanted to protest, even with his playful tone but he didn't have time. It was fun to push Auggy, to make him angry but not.. actually piss him off. He stomped into the room, his eyes traveling from his feet to his hair. The curves the boy had were too convincing, and the hair didn't help. His skinny stature pushed the untrained eye to Auggy being feminine, and it was too fun to watch. Ethans eyes lit up at the sight, the fire behind auggys eyes only made him smile wider. "Aw look how pretty~~" Ethan sang, standing to his feet.  
Zeke choked at the sight. "I didn't know you had a sister!" He joked, watching Auggy. "Shut up!" August cried, covering his face. "Awww don't hide like that. Let's go." He said, smirking. "Off the the bar we go." He headed to the door, opening it for the boys. August hesitantly walked outside. The sun reflecting from his pale skin, making him glow almost blindingly. Zeke looked, quickly looking away. "God damn you need to get a tan! I'm blind!"   
Ethan laughed, following behind them. He didn't say too much, knowing zekes comments would be enough for now. He walked out last, closing the door and being sure to lock it after. He noticed the glow from Auggy, laughing at zekes reply as he walked in front of them. "Who's driving?"  
Zeke looked back at Ethan, then at his truck. "It is your truck after all." He said, looking at Auggy. "Unless the little lady wants to drive." He taunted. August held his tongue, knowing get frustrated was giving them what they wanted. "You know what? I think I do wanna drive." He said, looking back at Ethan. "Toss me the keys."  
Ethan looked at him, a little surprised. "Ohh But Auggy," he laughed, tossing him the keys. "Don't hurt yourself pretty girl." He giggled, walking around the truck and climbing in the passenger seat.  
Zeke climbed in the back seat, taking Grams spot in the middle. Auggy climbed in the front seat, his cheeks still red. He started the truck up, hearing her roar to life. She was getting so old. "Okay, where to?" He asked, looking back at Zeke from the rear view mirror. Zeke snickered, telling him to the directions to the place he wanted to take him. "Everyone's gonna love you." He snickered. Then he looked at Ethan. "First though.. seriously, are you okay taking him there?" He asked, wanting to make sure he wasn't gonna get his ass kicked for this, knowing an angry Ethan could do so much harm.  
Ethan watched him, tuning in to the trucks struggle to purr. He put his arm up to the console in front of him, mumbling quietly to her. But Zeke caught his attention. He nodded. "He's old enough, he'll be alright." He spoke without thinking, he didn't let himself give it a thought, and he had no idea how bad he messed up. "Just keep up with him." He looked down at his hand, focusing his attention back to his truck. "You better watch what you're doing Auggy." He sounded a little more serious, knowing Auggy didn't drive too much.  
"You gotta gotta keep up with him too, he's your brother." Zeke added quietly. He knew it was risky but.. what was life without a couple risks? Besides, the boy was powerful, and had two powerful people protecting him. Nothing could go wrong. He sat back, watching the two up front. "Does he know how to drive?" He asked, raising a brow. "I'm almost 18. Of course I know how to drive, stupid." August joked, and Zeke laughed. "Oohhhh ouch!" He went along with it as he boy pulled out of the driveway and drove off. He.. wasn't use to it, that's for sure. But he didn't get them in a wreck, so that's a plus.  
Ethan eventually sat back in his own seat, keeping his eyes out on the road. Slowly, his truck slipped his mind, and he started to let himself think with his arms across his chest. Zeke was right, the two of them could protect August easy.. right? Then his mind drifted off a little farther, wandering if he was actually gonna drink, or how much time they were going to waste there. Or who they would see there.  
August pulled up to the place, putting her in park and stepping out, amazing keeping his legs at an angle to not flash anyone as he done so. "Alright, lets go." He said, shutting the door behind himself and waiting for Ethan. He knew how to piss them off. He knew how to turn this all around on them, just.. act confident rather than being so angry over it.  
Ethan watched as he stepped out, being that little bit of insurance of it and a little surprised when he realized that Auggy could do it. "Zeke, I think he's had practice." He whispered if, but making sure it was a loud whisper, so Auggy could hear. He smirked and stepped out himself, shutting the door behind him. Ethan wouldn't really be.. too offset by it, if anything just surprised. Surprised that he'd be willing to do that. But he went along with the way he was acting. "You better be careful Auggy, wouldn't want anyone getting the wrong idea." He winked, teasing a bit as he reached out to open the door for the two.  
Zeke climbed out, watching the way Auggy strut to make the skirt sway. "I think he has had plenty enough practice." He agreed playfully. August walked inside when Ethan opened the door, Zeke followed quickly to make sure he could have eyes on the child at all times. The music wasn't too loud, but it was loud enough. The lights were dimmed, and the place seemed to be stocked full. Mostly, full of guys. Some already wasted, some getting there. The way the music played gave August that much more confidence, it being one of those upbeat songs that get you dancing. He giggled, looking at Zeke and Ethan. "This place ain't so bad!" He laughed, walking to the bar to get drinks with the other two. Zeke chuckled a little at how excited the boy was, following him and making sure Ethan was still following, and hadn't returned back out to the truck.  
Ethan followed, though he did keep his eyes on the truck for a minute beforehand. It was hard to leave her alone in public, too many people around. "I'm here don't worry." He followed the two to the bar, taking a seat off to the side. He put his elbow up on the table, watching as the other two sat. "Well, you look like you're having fun." Ethan smiled, not so teasingly anymore. The music was.. pretty annoying. And all the talking made it worse. Ethan could drink, he liked to drink sometimes, but in public? Not so much. "And you were angry~" he laughed, looking down at his arms.  
August sat, legs together and back straight. His hair fell down behind him, down below his waist. Of course, someone like him wasn't really a casualty there. Most of the people were much older, or at least in their thirties. He was visibly young, and was visually pleasing with his slightly curvy body, the long, luxurious red hair that was so very silky. That being said, of course he had all eyes on him. He ordered his drink, looking around the place at the people dancing along to the music and those who sat talking to one another, who sat alone, things like that. It was almost like the silent raves he use to go to, but with a twist. So it was easy for him to get comfortable and let his guard down. The silent raves were once his place of comfort, where he could always let his guard down. A simple mistake. Zeke ordered his own drink, but didn't plan on getting wasted. He just wanted to have a few sips. "You gonna drink any, Ethan?" He asked, turning his attention to the man.  
Ethan didn't pay too much attention to the people around them, just the two with him. "Uh.. yeah sure." He ordered a shot, craving some whiskey. He turned to Auggy, watching as he eyed everyone down, watching him loosen up and let himself be comfortable. Ethan didn't like that.  
August caught Ethan looking at him, giving him a little smile. "Problem?" He asked, seeing the look on his face. A larger man sat down next to the boy, a big bear belly. He smelled like he hadn't bathed in a while, and he looked he same way. He looked... nasty. Grimy. His hair was greasy and Unbrushed, but it was fairly short. He looked down at the pretty little thing next to him, making a quick move to slip something in his drink. "Hey there, baby doll." He flirted, and his voice could send chills down a grown man's spine. August jumped, looking up at him. "Um.. hey." He said, scooting closer to Zeke and Ethan. The man smiled darkly at the other two. "Oh.. you're a boy?" He said. "You're such a cute little boy..." he reached over, rubbing his back and trying to wrap his arm around his waist. August snarled and grabbed his drink, getting up and moving to Ethan's other side rather than next to Zeke, putting space between him and that.. nasty.. grimy old man. Zeke seen the move and stood up quickly, snarling at him. "Watch it." He hissed. But the man knew he had already won, getting up with his hands up defensively. "Can't blame a guy for tryin'." He said, walking off. Though.. he vanished into the sea of people, keeping his eyes on the red head. All he had to do was wait. August rolled his eyes, taking a drink of the spiked alcohol unknowingly. He wasn't about to let one bad encounter ruin the day for him. "Ew." He joked, shaking his head. Zeke nodded. "Yeah, ew." But he was way more serious.  
Ethan was ready to speak up, to laugh, give some kind of reaction but the man came just in time. His eyebrows fell and he let a growl escape his lips. Something about interruptions today, Zeke stepped in, so he didn't have time. He watched him move to the other side of him though, giving an awful threatening look to the man. He was so caught up in this look, he stupidly overlooked the small move he took with the drink. Ethan, left with that imprint from the disgusting fuck, acted the same as Zeke, watching him as he disappeared. But he didn't turn back to Auggy. He didn't take his shot, he just.. watched.  
Zeke kept his eyes around the boy while Ethan watched the man, two different ways of protection. Auggy watched how angry they got and pouted, taking another drink. It tasted.. off. But he figured that was where he hadn't had a drink in such a long time. "Come on.. I'm a pretty girl at a bar, remember..? That's normal.." he tried to lighten the mood and joke with them, hoping at least one of them would laugh. Or play along. Zeke looked at him again, shaking his head. "No, that's not normal." He mumbled. "It's not okay." August nodded a little, looking at Ethan. "Come onnn... have fun.." he begged.  
Ethan hesitated, but shook his head, taking a breath. He pulled his cigarettes out of his pocket and turned around to sit right. "No.. Zeke he's right." He sighed, lighting one. "I'm sure it's nothing to worry about." He closed his eyes, leaning back in the seat and taking the entirety of his shot. Ethan noticed how odd the interaction was, it definitely wasn't normal, but he knew he had to get over it. He had to let August have the good time he'd been needing.  
Zeke looked at Ethan and watched him take his shot, nodding. "Alright.. Fine." Zeke agreed reluctantly, taking a sip of his own drink. Though.. the drugs the man slipped August started taking affect, and August felt it. He looked.. sickly. Off. But he tried to ignore it. "This drink is stronger than I thought!" He giggled, thinking he was just getting wasted as he took another drink, finishing it off. Zeke laughed, looking at him and thinking the same thing. "No, it was a big drink and you're fucking tiny." He teased, watching him. Though.. he noticed how sick he looked. "Are you okay?" He asked, tilting his head. "Uh.." August started, feeling his stomach churn. "Yeah. Let me go to the bathroom real fast.. stay here, I'll be back." He said, getting up.  
Ethan noticed the way August was acting. He's seen him drunk, he's seen him so far off his eyes he had to carry him to bed. He's seen that, but this.. this was different. He stood up quickly. "You now what I gotta go too." He wasn't going to come out and say he was just going to protect him, or that he wasn't going to stay with Zeke. He knew how it would make Auggy feel, and it'd only piss him off.  
August looked at him and nodded a little, stumbling off in a half ass run. He wasn't really.. able to walk right. But he didn't even notice. In his eyes, he was walking just fine. But the movement was making him feel weaker, sicker. He was practically running now, needing to get to the bathroom fast. He moved too fast, shoving past people to get to the bathroom to vomit and losing Ethan behind him in the process, but that creepy, nasty guy from earlier was waiting in the crowd. He waited until Ethan was too far behind the boy to see him, and then grabbed him. He shoved his dirty hand over the boy's mouth so he couldn't make noise, pulling him along with him so the two wouldn't be seen. Pulled him outside and around the building, to the side that was facing the mountains and practically sanctioned off, away from anyone. So nobody could see.  
Ethan tried to follow, not really.. pushing past people like Auggy was, but forcing his way through. It seemed like an instant, he had disappeared through the people. He froze, looking around him, staring down the crowd. "August?" He called out to his brother, to no avail. He started to panic a little bit he rushed back to his spot, hoping to find Zeke there. He tried to keep his thoughts drowned. He couldn't let himself get too worried, he knows what happens after that.  
Zeke sat there, staring into the crowd, trying to find the two. Then he saw Ethan return all alone, and stood up. "Ethan?" He asked, furrowing his brows. "Where's August?" He could tell from the look on his face something was dead wrong, so he completely abandoned his spot to join the man. He stayed level headed, not letting any thoughts of what could be happening in his head. He kept a tight hold on the amulet around his neck, helping himself stay calm. He lost Rhys. He was not about to lose another friend, not about to lose a child he practically took part in raising. His eyes were glowing, letting his soul possess random people in the room to search for him, leaving his body standing vacant for those few seconds it took, but it was useless. He couldn't find him. So he returned to his own body.  
Ethan watched him, feeling his hands start to shake and his eyes roam across the room in a panic. "Zeke?" He reaches out for him, pulling at his wrist. "Zeke we have to find him!!"  
Zeke felt him grab his wrist, nodding a little. "We do." He mumbled, moving his hand to be around Ethan's wrist as he drug him around, searching everywhere. Not finding him anywhere. But what scared him even more... he couldn't find the man either. That giant, grimy bastard. His stomach dropped and his hands went cold, tightening even tighter around Ethan's wrist as he made the horrible realization. "Fuck!" He practically screamed, losing his calm for that split second. They should've kept better eyes on him, they shouldn't have made him dress the way they did. They shouldn't have brought a teenager here. They had to find him. His eyes were glowing brighter now, more.. desperate. "How long has it been?" He looked at Ethan. Thirty minutes of searching? Maybe an hour..? "Ethan?" He repeated. He never got like this. Not even in the worst possible situations.  
He shut up, kind of.. frozen now. He stopped looking around, just.. letting his mind run without thinking. When Zeke stopped, his mind kind of.. let go. He closed his eyes, that familiar pain in his chest, his cheeks burned, and for a second he could've sworn he seen August, distorted and.. distant. He looked.. pained, scared. It was dark, but it was almost like.. static. Zeke calling for him broke this thoughts and he snapped his eyes open. He looked at him for a second, zekes grip still tight on Ethans wrist, his eyes went wide. He didn't say anything, storming off, practically running through the crowd. He.. he knew what this was. Finding a door that led to the back of the building he swung it open, hearing it slam against the wall. His searching started again, looking around frantically, listening to every thing he could, trying to see him. "Over there." He was quiet, his voice sounded.. distant, but he didn't give Zeke time to say anything, pulling him towards the two. He knew where he was, he was sure of it.  
Zeke yelped when he started running through the place, still holding on tight. But when Ethan threw the door open and sounded so confident in knowing where they were, he knew to listen. He could hear something in the distance. He couldn't tell what it was, but he knew he direction, and hearing it forced him to pick up speed and around the corner, seeing the boy laying almost unconsciously, Beaten, bruised, and bleeding. And he wasn't healing. He snarled, Using his ability to throw the man off of him and as far away as possible, following after. He didn't stop to check on the boy, letting Ethan handle that part. August was curled up, fading in and out. He was dead silent though, no more sounds coming from him other than a wet wheeze, the sound of blood in his lungs, suffocating him. The same sound Serenity made all those years ago. Looking the exact same way, so helpless and broken, unable to even look up at the man above him.  
Ethan watched as Zeke threw the other away from august, but didn't let himself see him fall. He was at August's side before he knew it, on his knees and looking at him, it was.. awful. Beyond scary. He couldn't stand to see his brother like this but.. too scared to look away, scared he'd disappear again. He pulled August's in his arms despite his injuries and looked at him. "Hey hey you're okay. You're gonna be fine..." he tried to comfort him, and himself, trying to make time. Buying time for Zeke to come back, to heal him. He'd be crying, he'd be screaming but after all this shit, every time he'd lost his brother, every time someone in his family had died, his friends, hed learned that.. crying is only gonna make shit worse. It's better to keep it down. At least.. if they're still alive, like Auggy is. "You're gonna be okay, zekes gonna come and he's going to help you." He let those last few words of his echo in his mind. Ethan had powers, didnt he? The visions.. the.. thing he'd just done. Maybe.. maybe he can heal. He looked the boy down of his injuries. "Wait.." he mumbled to himself, pulling one arm from under neath him. He lifted a shaky hand, keeping his eyes still. His hand hovered over the boy's body, moving upwards. He wouldn't have noticed his eyes glowing if he didn't see the light that hit his own pale hand, a bright, electric blue, just like his dream. Was he doing it? Was he helping?  
As Ethan lifted the boy up in his arms, August tried so hard to move. To speak. But it hurt too much. Slowly.. his body was getting heavy. Going numb. His vision was.. really getting dark and narrow. He knew this feeling. He'd known it all too well, this is what dying felt like. But right as he started to give in, he felt something else. A different kind of numbness traveling up his body as Ethan moved his hand. He fought his eyes open, looking up at him, seeing those eyes. Ethan was.. healing him. He wasn't going to die again. He let his head roll back, clinging onto Ethan tightly with one hand as he let himself fall asleep. The wounds were healed, he was going to be fine.. but it was exhausting. Zeke returned only a few moments after, racing back and falling to the ground next to them, seeing Ethan healing him. He didn't say anything for a minute, just.. watching.  
Ethan watched as the wounds closed, the bruises disappeared. And when his hand froze, his eyes sparked and faded to that white color again. He.. did it. Ethan felt his tight grip on him and lifted him up a bit to hold him closer to him. His hands were shaking.. not just from losing sight of him, not from the awful scene he'd just witnessed.. but.. he knew what he did. His eyes kind of.. fell to the ground, but his hand moved to the red hair that belonged to his brother. "Y-you're.. you're okay." He muttered, his eyes wide and focused on the ground. He didn't even.. notice zekes presence. Just replaying the past events in his mind. "You're.. okay Auggy.." He had his doubts.. he had his stage of denial. Ethan didn't.. really think it was possible. He didn't want it to be. He didn't want to be like this, he wanted to be normal. Why.. why him..? Finally.. he closed his eyes, pushing the thoughts down. It doesn't matter, it's a good thing. He repeated that, convincing himself it was true. And in a way.. it was.  
August stayed unconscious, his grip loosening and his arm dropping. Zeke watched Ethan, but.. his mind wasn't really on this. They knew what August was. They.. told Zeke what he really was. He wasn't just a demon. And that wasn't the only man who was going to try to kill him. There was going to be more, they had orders to kill that boy. Zeke knee Ethan wouldn't be able to handle knowing that. Not with this new discovery of what he was. "E.. Ethan.." he mumbled, completely clueless as to what to do. And he hated it. He had always been the one to help them through everything. To protect them even when they didn't know it. But.. they were both in danger. And he knew he had no way of helping them this time. At least.. not without telling them both what was coming. "Are.. you gonna be okay..?" He asked. He was struggling to find a way. Struggling to help him before telling him something that could possibly make him abandon the fragile boy in his arms. Ethan has a family. Ethan has to be alive for them. And if he abandoned the boy, he'd be completely thrown out of the loop, other than the magic he was given, he would not be in danger. His family wouldn't be in danger. His life would be much closer to normal. To safety. But he knew it would break the man to have to do that.  
Ethan pulled himself away from his mind, feeling his grip loosen, he pulled him a little closer to not let him fall. Slowly, his head turned towards Zeke, knowing there was something he needed to say. He.. knew he would be okay.. confused, yeah, but he'd be fine. He just kind of.. nodded, silently. What else he was uploaded to do, he didn't know. He just kind of.. stared at him, holding on to one of the only things that kept him sane, kept him going every single day. He held on to him tight, thankful.. beyond grateful to feel the movement of his chest, the warm breath.  
"Um.." Zeke started, his eyes falling to the child in his arms. "That.. that guy.. he was ordered to kill August.. and he's not the only one.." he explained quietly. "He's.. he's not just a demon.." he took a deep breath, sorting through what he was suppose to say. "His mom.. she was possessed by Satan when he was conceived.. he's.. he's the son of Satan." He said quietly. "There's a lot of people after him.. to kill him and to take him to Satan.." he looked back up at Ethan, to see how he was taking the information. And he prayed to whatever god there was he wasn't going to just break down right there. This was not the safest place to lose your grip. And they were not under the safest circumstances.  
Ethan listened, but the words didn't really.. register. He just.. nodded. "Okay." He muttered, his own eyes falling on auggy asleep in his arms. "We..." he paused, standing up but keeping him in his arms. "We need to go home." Ethan wasn't thinking, he wasn't letting those words sink in. He just.. he wanted to go home. August needed rest, he needed it too. "I don't.. I just want to go home." He looked at Zeke, digging his nails into August's arm without thinking about it. Later.. he'd let himself really think about, later he knew he'd really process it all. He just.. couldn't right now.  
Zeke nodded slowly, standing up and looking at the two of them. "I'll drive you guys home, okay..?" He said quietly, having he keys in his pocket. He started walking to the truck, listening to the man behind him. August stayed asleep, his head rolled back and his eyes closed very weakly. There was still blood staining his body, and there was no telling if when he awoke, if he would remember any of it or not. If he would understand why he was soaked in his own blood, why he was still in Izzy's destroyed clothes. Zeke got to the truck, opening the door for Ethan to lay him in back, but he knew he'd probably just choose to hold the boy the whole way home. But he had to be sure.  
Ethan nodded, and would've thanked him if he could think straight. He himself was in his own little dazed state, adrenaline and borderline panic attack, a hint of sleep deprivation, mixed perfectly. He stumbled to the truck, hesitating for a second. Not really for any reason, but he climbed in the back seat as carefully as he could without waking August. Eventually, he was able to lay August down but keep his head in his lap. His eyes stayed focused on August, his fingers combing through the boy's hair. He waited for Zeke to get in, finally deciding to speak up about what he had said. He gave it only the slightest bit of thought, only enough to understand. August was very literally the spawn of Satan, the devils child. "Zeke." His voice was.. dead, Monotone. "I don't care." His eyes traveled to look at the front seats, but his fingers resumed their path through the boy's hair.  
Zeke shut the door gently, quietly to not wake the boy up. He climbed in the front seat, hearing Ethan's voice, his words. He knew.. even in this state that the man was in, how unstable he was at the moment, he knew he meant it. He knew that Ethan knew what could happen, but he.. meant it. He nodded softly, glad that the man couldn't see his face, because there was a little smile there. A little hint of a smile. He knew he shouldn't have been smiling in his moment, he knew it was the worst moment to be smiling or feel any bit of joy, but he did. And he couldn't pin point why. As he started up the truck, the loud sound she made as she first started was the culprit to barely wake August up. He made a sound, moving slightly to hold onto Ethan again. Tightly. But his eyes stayed shut, his body stayed limp other than those hands that cling tightly to the man's shirt, which was now stained with his blood.  
Ethan felt it, holding him that much tighter, that much closer. "You're okay Auggy.." he whispered quietly, finally feeling his body loosen again, he lied his head back, his eyes staring out the window. For a minute, he thought he would fall asleep, but he refused. "We're gonna be home soon..." he mumbled to himself quietly, things that someone should've said to him, comforting things. "He's okay, you're okay, everybody's okay.. you're okay.."  
Zeke heard the quiet mumbles, keeping an eye on him. He would have said something. He would've, but.. he was too lost in his own thoughts. Wondering how he was gonna fix this. How he was going to protect both of them. Even if he was younger than Ethan, he had to protect him. He had to find a way to make it easier for him, he always tried to. Even if he wasn't the best at it, it was better than nothing.. right? He pulled up to the house, looking back at him. "Hey, Ethan..? You're home." He said softly, shutting the truck down and clinging out, opening the door for him. August was still awake, but barely. He didn't comprehend any of what was being said or done. And just like that, he was dead to the world again.  
Ethan looked at him, listening as the truck cut off. "Oh." He looked down at Auggy, seeing how.. peaceful he was when he was sleeping. He.. almost looked like a child, not a care in the world. For a second, he smiled, a small, struggled one. He looked to the door handle. His movements were so slow.. dragged, it was clear he wasn't in his right mind. He opened the door, stepping out and pulling Auggy out after him. Shutting the door, he looked at Zeke, Auggy in his arms, dead asleep. "Stay." The word itself has more emotion in it than anything else he has said in the last little bit, almost like he was begging him to. He knew that.. Zeke shouldn't be alone right now. He knew that.. he didn't want to be alone. But.. he wouldn't make him. He stood there, waiting for an answer, like he had asked a question.  
Zeke held the door open still, hearing the word with much more emotion. He looked at him, nodding. "I was planning on it." He said quietly, for the same reasons Ethan wanted him to stay. He knew Ethan and August should not be alone, that they couldn't be. He gave the smallest reassuring smile, bowing his head gently. His eyes fell on August, covered in blood. "You should.. change clothes.. I'll clean him up for you.." he said quietly, wanting to take that extra worry off his shoulders.  
Ethan hesitated, but he let him, nodding as he walked into the house. It wasn't too late, so thankfully, no one was home yet. He lied august on the couch, looking down at him. A little bit of his hair fell in his face again, he reached down, moving it out of the way and stumbled up the stairs to clean up himself. He knew he could trust Zeke with him. He knew he'd be okay with Zeke there. He.. always was.  
Zeke watched the man head up the stairs, calling out only loud enough for him to hear. "It's gonna be okay. Things will get better.." he knew it wasn't much, but he knew Ethan really needed to hear that right now. He turned to August, huffing quietly. He wandered to the downstairs bathroom, the one with the boys regular clothes and the towels. In a matter of minutes he had him cleaned off and in his good clothes, all without waking him up. He threw a light blanket over him too, watching over him. Waiting for any sounds from upstairs, or Ethan to return to downstairs.  
Walking up the stairs, he heard zeke.. just barely. He froze for a second, letting himself hear it. Soon though, he was back, climbing himself up. He walked to the empty bedroom, sliding off his shirt first. He lifted his hands up, looking down at them. The blood didn't really.. exist to him. Just the memory.. of him healing august. Flashes from that moment. He.. did that. He took his first deep breath in a bit, letting his arms fall to his side again before finishing up. He didn't bother with a shirt. Changing out of the jeans into some sweats, he was left exposing his pale, freckled body, which didn't happen too often. But he couldn't really care less at this point. He was down the stairs within a few minutes, watching the two in the living room.  
Zeke heard he quiet steps coming down the stairs, thankful he didn't hear anything concerning from up the stairs. He knew Ethan didn't hurt himself, there was nothing there to worry about, so he kept his eyes on August for a moment. He finally looked up at Ethan, not paying any mind to the attire. He nodded his head gently as a greeting. He didn't want to talk too loud right now, he didn't know if he could. He had his hand wrapped tightly around the amulet without even realizing, his eyes with the dimmest glow.  
Ethan almost..smiled a little, making his way through to the love seat by the couch. He sat down, swinging his legs to rest on the arm on the opposite side. His eyes traveled to the ceiling, one arm behind his head and the other resting on his stomach. He didn't care too much for the silence, and he was able to.. kind of be known to the world. "Zeke?" He spoke quietly, his voice still a bit distant but not nearly as much. "Everyone dies.. right? Angels, demons, humans."  
Zeke looked at him, hearing the question. "Everyone dies." He responded quietly. "With us though.. it's a little different." He said, looking over at him. He was talking in a whisper, but having something to talk about soothed his nerves. Being able to tell Ethan what he wanted to hear for once today soothed his nerves. "We can choose when to die, when to come back.. we can always take it back. You just.. have to know how." He looked at him, then at August. "I haven't taught him yet.. or you." There was one way they could die, and they'd have no control, and they'd never come back. But he needed to focus on the good. He didn't want to, he had to.  
Ethan glanced over towards him, his voice was low, almost a whisper, but not exactly. "So there's no.. goodbye, no.. dead for good?" He was hoping to hear different, hoping to know there was some way to kill people like them, for good. He needed to hear it. No one loves forever, it just doesn't work that way. Ethan sighed and sat up, looking at Zeke. "How do we kill him?" His eyes were dark, heavy. "If he's going to do this, if he's going to put Auggy, my family, in danger.. how do we kill him?"  
Zeke looked at him, knowing who he was referring to. "You know about the demon blades, right?" He asked, looking at the other. "Those can end a life for good, no bringing anybody back. That's what he used on Auggy.. if you let him slip today, if you didn't heal him.. you would've never got him back." He explained. Then he looked at him. "You can't go after Satan, that's too risky, Ethan." He said quickly, a reply to the last remark he made. He knew Ethan wanted to, he knew he wanted to hear that they could easily get rid of him, but that would have been the most dangerous lie Zeke ever told. But.. he knew Ethan really needed this dead. "I'll.. I'll talk to Adrian.. he's defeated him once, I'm sure he could kill him if he had us with him." He said. He had been friends with Adrian ever sense the man took over hell and set him free.   
Ethan pushed his hair back, listening to him speak. "I need to be the one to do it." He sounded crazy, he realized just how insane he did sound, wanting to go after satan but he knew he had to be the one to kill him. "I need to know he's dead." He wasn't refusing any help Zeke was offering but very.. very sternly telling him how he felt about it. He knew something was off when August wasn't healing, he knew about the blades Zeke were referring to.. he just didn't.. know how he would get one.  
Zeke looked at him, taking a breath. "Ethan.. you know how August gets when he loses his mind?" He asked quietly. "When that kid killed you and you were scared of what August done to him.." he reminded. "Those nasty looking killings, you know about them by now, I know you do. The serial killer.. Those was August out of his mind. August has nothing compared to Satan." He warned, looking at the boy. "He's getting there, but he is still a child. Satan's has thousands of years of practice. You just started learning about all of this.." he knew there was no talking Ethan down, but he wasn't trying to talk him down, he was just warning him that it wasn't as easy as he put off that he thought it would be. "You can be the one to kill him, but please.. let us help you. You can't go after him alone."  
Ethan in a way wasn't.. surprised to know. He'd never suspected him of it, but hearing it wasn't really significant. He just kind of.. nodded, looking away. "Yeah." He bit his lip, standing up. "Right well.. I think I'm gonna go lay down." He looked at August, now clean of blood and in his normal clothes. "Just.. watch him for a bit.. if you don't mind." In a way, Ethan was.. happy that Zeke was offering the help, begging him to let him, he knew he couldn't take down the big man himself. Even with an army, it'd be difficult. He realized that, with what little he did know. He looked up at Zeke, his eyes were dark, almost.. empty looking, but he gave that glare. Deep down, someone in that void of his eyes you could see a thank you, an appreciation for everything that Zeke had done. He was.. a savior for the two, and Ethan knew that. He knew he.. owed him a lot, and letting him sleep over or feeding him sometimes wasn't nearly enough. He owed the boy his life, he never doubted that. And one day, he'd pay him back. Someway, somehow, he'd know when the time came.  
Zeke watched him stand, seeing the darkness in his eyes hurt.. but he could see the little thank you in the look he gave. "Sure thing.." he said quietly. He didn't see anything he done as anything big, he didn't see a reason for Ethan to ever have to repay. He took a silent breath, still looking at him. Then his eyes traveled to the sleeping teenager. He.. didn't want him to ever meet his real father, he knew that would be.. more than chaos. It was credible that it would be the end. For everyone. But if Ethan was hellbent on killing Satan, they'd need all the power they could get to at least damage the man. And he knew Ethan had a point, they had to kill him. To protect everyone. He waited for the man to go up the stairs before pulling out his phone to try to talk to Adrian about it.  
Ethan turned after a minute, walking up the stairs and running his fingers through his hair. He was just tired, that's all. Making it to his bed, he kind of.. flopped on it, turning a bit to lay comfortably on his back. He kept one hand under his head, his eyes open. God he'd missed this bed. He missed everybody. He bit his lip, shifting the pillow under him a bit before closing his eyes. He let his mind run, thinking about it all. This is satan. The devil, the host of all evil, the villain in every horror movie, this is.. crazy. But he let it slip his mind, he let it go. Just.. pushing everything down, he just wanted to sleep for a little bit.  
Zeke tooka little while, talking with the other. Adrian has defeated Satan in battle before, he thought he'd killed him. But the other had escaped and taken up residence in a mortals body. He spread his seed, creating two sons, and taken up life in the body of a teenager, still over in America. Bastion. He was laying low, so no one could find him to attempt his life again. He was going to do this until he was strong enough to return to hell, to end the reign of Adrian and take his seat in the throne once more. He.. he had sent out people to get August and Calcifer, not to kill them. To bring them to him so he could use them. But not to kill them. There was a third part with insights on the whole situation, and that would be a whole new threat until it was discovered. But.. nobody knew about that yet. For all anyone knew, it was just them against Satan. It turned four, and the others came home. Izzy seen August outcold on the couch with Zeke watching over him, confused. "Zeke?" She asked. He popped his head up from his phone, giving her a convincing smile. "Hey Izz. Ethan went upstairs to nap." He said, not wanting to worry her or inform her of anything Ethan would probably want to do himself. "He should wake up soon." Max and Gram entered, not seeing anything wrong. Gram went to the kitchen to get a drink, Max plopped down on the couch next to August. The sudden movement woke him up again, groaning quietly. "Dammit Max.." he mumbled, sitting up angrily and rubbing his face.  
Ethan just barely got close to sleeping, but the door breaking through the silence broke him from it. He opened his eyes again, letting out a loud audible growl of pure frustration as he turned to his side and pulled the cover over his face. He was exhausted, and he was going to sleep somehow.  
Izzy looked at Zeke as he spoke, nodding easily and wondering to the kitchen without much question. Max looked at August, shrugging. "You should be asleep in your room, not on the couch." He said, and August growled. "Fuck you, tiny whore." He stood up angrily, stretching. He didn't remember a damn thing, Zeke could tell from the way he seemed so careless. "Where's Ethan?" He asked, his voice was slurred and groggy. "Asleep in his bed where he should be." Max snickered. August shot him a look and shoved him over, watching him fall on the floor with a thud.  
The loud bang from max hitting the floor was enough for him, turning to his back and throwing the covers off. "Hey!!" He growled, loud enough for everyone downstairs to hear. He stood up, stretching his arms out a little and walked down the stairs a little less.. mindlessly then before. He eyed everyone, an angry glare. "Can I sleep?" He hissed, not really expecting an answer.  
Max looked up at him, not expecting the anger. Neither did August, throwing his hands up defensively. "Shit, sorry." He apologized, scratching his head. Max snickered at him. "Hah. You got in trouble." He pulled himself to his feet, walking past August and to the kitchen. Zeke bit his lip at the others anger, getting up easily and stuffing his phone in his pocket. "I'm uhh.. gonna head home." He said, heading to the door. He looked at Izzy, smiling playfully. "Take care of them for me." He was teasing August and Ethan in a way, but not enough for either to notice. Then he dispersed, shutting the door behind himself.  
"Shut up Max." He growled, walking past the others and into the kitchen. He finally noticed Izzy, letting himself smile and kissed her gently. "Hey baby.." he reached out to the cabinets for a glass, filling it with some water from the sink. He took a drink, leaning against the counter and letting a yawn out. He wasn't.. actually angry, just a bit annoyed. He watched Zeke leave, ready to protest but didn't have time. "Be careful Zeke!" He called out, just barely before he heard the door shut.  
Max's cheeks went red when he got yelled at too, pouting but following orders. Gram.. still hadn't really made a sound, sitting on the loveseat and watching tv, legs pulled up to his chest. He'd already taken off his jeans and got comfy. Even if his legs were sticks again, he hated pants. Izzy looked at Ethan, hearing how agitated he sounded. "Awww you're cranky.." she giggled. "If I knew you was asleep I would've took them to the store or something so they could let off steam instead of coming here." She apologized, she kept a little smile on her face at how annoyed he was with them.  
Ethan looked at her and smiled, taking another drink. "No that's alright." To be fair, he didn't know he would be either. He glanced at Gram, not saying anything, but acknowledging his existence. Ethan remembered it all, but he was trying his best to forget it. Especially his plans on the most dangerous thing he could possibly do. "I am pretty hungry though, that.. sounds like a good way to make it up to me." He smiled a little wide, sitting his cup down, already half empty.  
She looked at it, giggling. "And you was dehydrated." She kissed his forehead, washing her hands and getting everything ready. "What would you like for dinner? You can choose." She said, looking in the living room at the kids. They were lively, she always enjoyed it when they was happy like that because it was.. rare. She walked to the cabinets, kneeling down to examine what they had.  
"Little bit," He laughed, agreeing with her. "Mm I don't care.." he wasn't good with making decisions and food was no different. "If it's food, I'll eat it." Ethan watched her, eying her down a bit, but broke his own train of thoughts. "Did you miss me?" He smirked, waiting for her to look at him again.  
She grabbed some boxes of noodles and pasta, and some cans of corn. She was gonna make her own favorite today, so they wouldn't get fed up with having Ethan's favorite everyday. August and Gram seemed to really like hers, anyway. "Hmm.. let me think about it." She teased him, setting the stuff on the counter before moving to him and wrapping her arms around him. "Of course I did." She said softly, looking up at him.  
He smiled, holding her waist and keeping her as close to himself as he could. "You better have." He started, leaning down and kissing her neck gently. "Or id make you miss me." He teased, whispering into her ear quietly so no one else could hear.  
She giggled, always adoring when he did things like that. She purred, lifting an arm up to run her fingers through his hair gently. "Oh? And how's that?" She asked, looking up at him playfully.  
He pulled away, looking down at her. "I'd show you if we didn't have these little brats walking around." He laughed a bit himself, letting his eyes fall to her lips and leaned down to kiss them softly.  
She kissed back, closing her eyes. "You hush.. you know you love them." She said happily, her cheeks warm with a rosy pink blush. But she decided to pull away to cook, but gave him something to look forward to. "How about this.. you can show me tonight when we're alone?" She smiled, turning her attention to the food once more.  
"Yeah yeah," he let her go, stepping to the side a bit to stay out of her way. "What? Don't you think I'm just absolutely irresistible?" He turned towards her, leaning his elbow on the counter with his cheek in his palm. He laughed at himself, but watched her cook. She really was beautiful. It was never easy to really say what it was, just.. it seemed like she would glow. When he's look at her everything else just.. stopped, and it was just the two of them in the entire world. When she'd smile though, that was it. He would fall at her feet, and he was pretty sure she knew that.  
Ethan giggles and felt his face heat up slightly. He wasn't really expecting an answer, let alone that. But he stayed quiet, smiling to himself about it like the idiot he was. He looked down at her, one arm around her waist and his hand in her hair. "Of course, Love." He smiled, holding on to her a little tight. "And I love you too Izzy."  
She smiled happily, staying put wrapped around him lovingly. August was the one to interrupt their moment, a slam of the fridge door and the sound of s pop can opening. He took a drink, setting the can down on the table and wandering to look at what she had cooking. "It smells really good, Izz." He complimented, making her smile. "It just got started.. it doesn't have a scent yet." August looked at her, shaking his head. "Oh it does. I'm just advanced." "Yeah, advanced." Max teased him, making the retard symbol hitting himself in the chest. August looked at him, furrowing his brows. "I'm gonna make you fucking advanced if you don't quit it." He snickered playfully, leaning on the counter for a minute. His head was killing him. "Fuck me." He groaned, grabbing the pill bottle on top of the fridge.  
Ethan glared at him a little bit let's her go. "Be nice guys." He laughed a bit at Auggys anger, almost completely forgetting how tired he was before. He noticed him reaching for the bottle and his smile fades a bit. He.. didn't remember does he..? Should he tell him? He bit his lip and looked away quickly, taking his attention to his wife. "I'm gonna go shower baby, I'll be back down in a few." He smiled, kissing her head gently and rushing up the stairs before anyone could stop him.  
August popped the pills in his mouth and downed them, only getting a drink after he'd swallowed them. He noticed how as soon as he walked in, Ethan found a reason to leave. He furrowed his brows a little, putting the bottle back up. "Okay baby! Hurry back, dinner will be done soon." Izzy called out, looking at the boys. "Headache?" Izzy asked, and Auggy nodded. "Yeah, straight from hell." He agreed. Gram looked in at them. "How was your day?" He asked, looking at Auggy. "You guys do anything?" August looked at him, shrugging. "Hell if I know. I slept all day." He replied, returning to his spot on the couch.  
Ethan walked into the bathroom, closing the door behind him and freezing up. He turned and looked into the mirror, biting his lip. He let himself breathe for a minute, turning and finally turning the water on for a shower. It didn't take him too long, only a few minutes before walking back down the stairs, a towel around his neck. His hair was a total mess, but decently dry. "About done?" He called out, standing by the table.  
Izzy has finished up making dinner by then, making plates. "It is done!" She replied happily, walking over to show more affection. "Have a good shower?" She inhaled, giggling. "You smell really good."  
"Oh I did." He smiled, biting his lip a little and running his down a little farther than he should have. "Too bad I was alone though." He teased a little, pulling away slightly. "Well thank you." He giggled, kissing her softly. "Smells amazing, love."  
She squeaked, feeling his hand travel too far down. She kissed him, pulling away with a smile. "I know, I know.. but I have to feed you and the kids." She said, taking her seat after making everybody plates. "Thank you love.. I hope it's good." She said softly. Gram and Max took up their seats quickly, August following behind a little slower.  
Ethan took his own seat, excited to eat. "I knoww." He whined a little, bit picked up his fork just ready to eat. First though, he looked around the table, happy to see everyone together. He took his first bite. And it was amazing, closing his eyes. "Mm.." he mumbled quietly. "It's so good.."  
Izzy watched him, smiling. She took her first bite only after he did. "I'm happy you like it.." she said softly, always happy to see the reactions Ethan would give. He was a foodie, he was an amazing cook and god, he was so cute when he'd get so excited over food. Just another thing she loved so much about him.  
Ethan giggles at her staring, covering his mouth a bit and looking down at his food. He nodded, taking another bite. Ethan loved food, everything about it. How he kept his body in the shape it was in, is completely unknown even to himself.  
Izzy smiles, continuing her meal. Gram had finished his meal off already, looking at the now empty plate. He was slowly getting a better eating habit, as was August, who had already gotten a way more healthy shape rather than skin and bones like he was before. Filling in the curves, much healthier looking. But right now he was only picking at his food, his headache not having time to mend yet. "So.. did you sleep all day, too?" Gram asked quietly, looking at Ethan.  
Ethan looked over at him, hesitating to answer at first. "Uh.. yeah." He smiled, trying his best to cover his hesitation. He was proud of Auggy, he looked much much better, along with gram, he was working his way up there. In a way, he still.. beat himself up over his death, all the things that happened because of it. But he was getting better.  
Izzy giggled at his reply. "So Zeke was babysitting you both all day?" She asked, looking at him. August shrugged. "Pfft.. it's his part time job outside college." He joked. "Why does he even go to college.. what is he going to do.." he criticized, more like talking to himself rather than the others. He saw no point in going to college, especially someone like Zeke, who just didn't seem like they needed it. "He seems more like a handy man." "Maybe he wants to be a superior handy man." Max proposed, and August looked at him. "Good point." They we're joking, but they weren't laughing, making it seem like a serious conversation.


	10. I’m Sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ethan gets killed and stays dead for a year, sending August into a fit of rage that lasts the whole time, killing hundreds of people.

August walked alongside Ethan, the cold air filling his lungs as he breathed, the sky just as white as everything else. Even though it was already February, they'd gotten a bad snow, almost six inches deep. August laughed as they walked past a huge lake, one that would usually terrify him. He was still terrified of water, no matter how long it had been sense he had fallen in. "Look, it's frozen." He giggled, hesitantly walking towards it. He knelt down though, secretly making a snow ball. His plan was to get Ethan in front of him, on the thick ice, and throw it at his brother. No harm in that, right?  
Ethans arms stayed close to his sides, his eyes stuck at the lake. It was pretty, the way the ice would shine in the dim sunlight. He giggled and nodded, walking towards it. "Is it." He bent down on his knees to touch the ice. It was thick, decently sturdy. He pushed himself up back to his feet, ready to turn around.  
August smiled as Ethan stood, getting the ball ready. "Hey!" He laughed, reeling back and throwing it at him, hitting him right on the back of the head with a decent amount of force. Not enough to hurt him, but enough to startle him, seeing as how he was off guard.  
Ethan jumped a little, a quiet squeak. He felt a bit of ice under the snow, feeling his feet being pushed towards the lake he put his arms out to catch himself but it did no good. He felt the ice under him crack and he looked towards august, stumbling to get up in pure panic. "No.. no" he whined, he felt his left foot under the ice cold water, then the other, and reached his arms out, trying to hold on to anything, but all that was there was the flat, thick ice. He was left clawing at it, doing everything he can. "HELP ME!!" He cried, his eyes watching his hands clawing at the ice.  
August yelped as he seen him fall, panic and fear taking over his body as he lunged towards him, trying to grab onto his hands. Only a moment too late, watching those hands fail, watching them slide under the freezing water with the rest of the man's body. ETHAN NO!" He screamed, standing up and without a second thought, he dove in after him. But.. he wasn't fast enough. Ethan sank too fast, disappearing under the murky water. It was too dark.. all August saw was one tiny glimmer of his wedding ring in what was left of the sunshine, and then it faded. August tried to follow it, tried to catch up to him, but his body's instinct to go for air was too strong, pulling him to resurface and take a breath. "NO!" He screamed, diving back under. Searching. His lungs screamed at him, and his body forced him back to the surface after so long. He repeated this process for too long, but It was too late. There was no saving him this time. It was over. Not even Zeke could bring him back. He hoisted his body up onto the snowy bank, pulling his legs up to his chest as he shivered, staring at that spot where he'd fallen. "I'm sorry.. I'm sorry.. I didn't mean to I didn't think.." he kept mumbling incoherently, his body having violent tremors, begging him to go someplace warm. To dry off. But he couldn't move. He just.. sat there. In his head he was screaming, crying. Begging to have him back. In reality, he sat stone cold still, a blank stare at that spot as the tears froze to his cheeks. His hair matting to his face with ice.  
It happened in a split second. His eyes stayed closed, the world around him was dark under his eyelids. But the sheets were warm, the air smelled.. familiar. His eyes shot open, his body jerked upwards. The sheets that wrapped around him fell into the floor. He looked around him. The room wasn't new, but it's definitely not what he was used to. Grey walls with small picture frames and a computer in the corner. The window by the bed was cracked, warm air seeped through. The sun beaming down on his long red hair that fell in his eyes. He moved his hands to his face, a couple bracelets on his wrist. His eyes fell to his arms, even if they were almost unnoticeable when he was younger, there was no scars. He felt his hands shaking, as he swung his feet to the side of the bed, standing up. That's when he could really put his finger on it. He ran to his closet, the stand up mirror against the wall, he looked. His red hair fell around his shoulders, his black shirt hung loosely off him. This was him. He was alive. He turned towards the clothes hanging on the racks. His eyes growing wide, he ran to the door, swinging it open as the knob hit the wall it was on. He ran Down the stairs, turning the corner into the living room. Instead of it being dark with bottles and cans piled to the middle of the couch, instead of the wall paper hanging off the walls and the tv muted, the tv was off, the walls perfectly fixed like they were brand new and the light hitting every corner. "What.. what the hell."  
Michael sat on the couch, looking up at him. He wasn't a mess, he didn't have a beergut or unshaven face, long I brushed hair. "Morning, sleepyhead." He teased playfully, a smile on his face. "You slept a little late." He said, looking back at the book in his hands mindlessly. "I told him you'd message him when you woke up."  
Ethans eyes stayed on him, taking in everything. He looked so clean, so neat. That.. that's not his dad. His hands traveled to his hair, looking at his feet. That smile.. he hadn't seen that in.. years. He didn't say anything. Just.. took a step farther and walked past him, into the kitchen. "Well hello.." a soft, melodic voice rung throughout it. The smell of cake filled the air, becoming much more apparent. A long red haired woman with a light blue dress bent over the table, spreading sweet icing over a chocolate cake. "How did you sleep, lovely." Ethan stood, paralyzed. His arms stuck to his side. "M-mom..?" He muttered, absolutely taken aback. This.. this isn't real. "Honey? Are you okay?" She sit the spoon down, walking towards him with her arm out. She meant to touch him, feel his face. Maybe he was feeling a little bad. But Ethan didn't give her the chance, wrapping his skinny arms around her and burying his face in her chest.  
Michael watched from his spot on the couch, tilting his head to the side slightly, talking quietly. "Did you have a nightmare?" He asked, concerned. But he didn't really get up, letting him have that time with his mom instead. He always had leaned more towards her, a mamas boy. And he was completely fine with that.  
Ethan ignored his words for a minute but really realizing what was happening, he pulled away. His eyes meeting with the woman's he.. smiled. The corners of his lip curled in a way that didn't fit his face at the moment and he nodded. "I'm okay.. dad." His eyes brightened in a way they never have before. At least.. not that his family had seen. "I'm great!" He laughed, looking down at the cake. "Cake?" He smiled. "For breakfast?" She smiled and shook her head, giggling a little. "Of course not.. this is for tonight." Her voice never changed. "I'll be making breakfast soon. Why don't you sit here and wait?" She suggested, turning to finish her desert. "I think.. I think I'll go say morning to dad." She nodded and let him go. He walked into the same room as Michael, sitting in the couch beside him. "Morning sad." He smiled, looking at him. It was.. unbelievable. All of it was. It all seemed so real. It couldn't be though. Some kind of.. fever dream from passing out in that lake. Or he was.. dead. But that.. that didn't mater. Nothing mattered. He had his parents back. He had is his life again. Nothing bad would ever happen. He was sure of it.  
"Good morning." Michael greeted as he smiled that friendly smile again, looking up at him from his book. He shut it easily, a book mark marking his place as he set it down in his lap. He looked so content. Not an angry bone in his body.  
Ethan would've ran away, would've cried. But he knew what this was, there was no denying. He was sure as hell going to enjoy it. He didn't even think about the others, not his wife, not his kids.. not even his brother. "What are you reading?" So that's.. that's where he got his love for reading from. "It look interesting." He smiled, shifting a little to look at him.  
"Oh, this?" He asked, looking back at the book and lifting it back up. It was that book Ethan always read at his desk. "It's old.. when I get finished with it you can borrow it if you like?" He offered, raising a brow and offering the book to him so he could examine it.  
Ethans eyes lit up and he smiled. "Oh.." he reached out for it, a little too slow. He looked at the cover of it. He'd already finished it.. even if it had taken so long. "I bet it's great." He reaches it back to him, but he locked eyes with him. His eyes weren't cold.. the were shinny, even in the shadows, they were full of color and passion. It wasn't like him. He couldn't say anything. He looked like a whole other person. He caught himself staring, but couldn't look away even if he tried.  
Michael smiled and took it back, setting it back on his lap easily. Though.. he caught the staring. He looked back at him, trying to read his eyes. He saw the confusion, like he was looking at a stranger. "Are you sure you're alright?" He asked, raising a brow.  
Ethan threw himself back to reality and nodded. "Yeah.. yeah I'm good." He smiled, standing up. "I uh.." he looked himself down, still in his sleeping clothes. "I think I'm gonna go shower." He bit his lip. He was.. he was starting to understand. He knew he was dead. He knew all of this was.. well, you know. He looked towards the stairs. "I'll just be a minute." He didn't give him a chance to protest, rushing up the stairs. This was his reality now. This was his new life. And he was sure as hell going to take it.  
Michael raised a brow, watching him dart up the stairs. "Okay, dont fall.." he warned, watching how fast he went up those stairs. He let a smile grow across his face as he remembered the funny times he himself went down the stairs trying to stop Ethan from running on them, yet Ethan made it out perfectly fine.  
Ethan rushed into his room, messing with the sheets. If this is.. really it.. maybe.. just maybe.. "ha!" He laughed, pulling his phone from the sheets and opening it up. It was older than his in the real world. Scrolling through the apps, he found some older messages. People he didn't remember, family, but right there.. that's it. He stared at the contact name. Serenity, with a small heart. A big smile spread on his face as he sit on the bed, never letting his gaze move. That's what his dad meant. "Morning." It was simple, short. But he didn't know what else to say. He bit down on his lip, waiting for a response.  
Serenity replied within seconds. A happy tone, even though it was only letters on a screen. "Good morning! I tried to visit you but your dad said you was still asleep." He was sitting on his own bed lazily, holding his phone up over his chest.  
Ethans smile widened and he jumped to his feet. "You could come back over." He replied, pushing his bangs from his face. He didn't realize how annoying having long hair was.. how did August deal with it? "We should go somewhere."  
"Sounds great! I'll bring money. I have $20 dad gave me for my birthday." He smiled as he read the message, hopping up and sliding his over sized shoes on. Not obnoxiously large, but slightly too big.  
Ethan squeaked. It's his birthday. "Uh.. fuck" he thought aloud, typing as quick as he could. "That sounds great. Don't worry, I didn't forget." It was supposed to sound more.. teasing. "I'll get ready, give me a few minutes." He sit his phone down without thinking, running to the bathroom and getting in the shower.   
Running his fingers through his hair, his eyes closed and the water running over his face. He took a quiet breath, opening his eyes. "Serenity.." he mumbled under his breath. "Mom.." He was thinking aloud, but it didn't seem like anyone would hear. He let out a quiet, breathy laugh. And then one a little louder. "Oh my god. Oh.. my god!" He squeaked, finally starting to rush again. All of this.. this was beyond amazing.  
Serenity giggled, messaging a tease back. "I think that's a lie." He stuffed his phone in his hoodie pocket, trotting out of his room with a new type of joy in his step. With excitement.. so ready to see his love. "I'm going back over to Ethan's, I'll be back later!" He called out to his dad, who was god knows where in the house. But he heard a quiet, "Okay, be careful!" From another room, showing him his dad heard. He headed out, walking over to Ethan's home. It was only about a mile away, and he was fit. So it was easy to walk that far but still gave Ethan enough time to get ready. He knocked softly, waiting for anyone to respond.  
Just as he was tying his shoe, he heard the knock. Soft, but decently loud. He jumped to his feet, practically running to the door. He swung it open quickly, grabbing him by his hood and pulling him close to wrap his arms around him. Serenity barely got the chance to look at him. He buried his face in the boy's neck, closing his eyes. He couldn't believe it. He was here. Serenity was here. He didn't want to let go. He begged whatever god there was.. that serenity wouldn't let him.  
Serenity squeaked and wrapped his arms around him, the biggest smile on his face, his cheeks a light pink. "I love you too, silly." He giggled, holding on tight, letting one of his hands run through his hair gently.  
Ethans smile only widened, biting his lip as he pulled away, he knelt his hands on him but locked his eyes with him. He moved his right hand up to his cheek, running his thumb across it gently. "I missed you so much." He mumbled, feeling a tear trying to fight its way to his eye.  
Serenity saw the glossy look in his eyes, widening his eyes slightly. "Aw, don't cry!" He smiled, standing in tip toes to kiss him. "I missed you too." He replied, pulling away for a moment before returning to the kiss once more. He kept his own eyes closed, just enjoying the affection for now.  
Ethan froze for a minute, his eyes widening. But he.. he gave in far too easily, releasing the boy's face and wrapping his arms around his waist to pull him as close as he could and closing his own eyes. "I'm not.. I'm not crying silly." He smiled as he pulled away, looking down at the boy's feet. "We should go." He bit his lip, grabbing his hand and leading him out the door. The sun was so bright. No trace of snow, the air was light and the wind was very.. very soft. The whole place looked so bright and.. normal. Nothing looked out of place, nothing looked old or worn. The trees looked like they could sing with the grass. Everything looked like a movie, like a really great movie that he'd only dream of living. He turned for a minute, looking at serenity. The way the sun hit his eyes, the way his skin shimmered. The way the wind would softly run through his hair. Everything was so.. so perfect. Not one.. single thought of his old life would cross his mind. Maybe he should've felt bad about that. But he knew he was stuck here anyway. He laughed a little, not at anything in particular, just.. so.. happy. Happier than he'd been in.. his entire life. Everything that had been ripped from him, everything that had ever gonna wrong in his life.. it was all gone. Everything was perfect.  
Serenity squeaked and followed him out, holding his hand tightly. Then he stopped and looked at him, and Serenity stopped too. He didn't even squint in the sunlight, as if it didn't bother his eyes at all. Those pretty multi colored eyes met with Ethan's white ones. And he smiled that slightly imperfect smile. The little gap in his teeth, the dimple on only one side. He had no idea he wasn't real. He had no clue he was only a figment of Ethans imagination, a deep desire created only for his own personal haven. To himself, he was real. And everything else here was, too. "Like what you see?" He teased, letting out another cute giggle, a melody prettier than that of the birds or other sounds nature had to offer.  
Ethan giggled and nodded, squeezing his hand. "You're fucking beautiful." He smiled pulling him close and wrapping his arm around his shoulder as he continued to walk. "Well.. what do you wanna do?" He smiled, glancing at him for a minute. Serenity laughed, looking up at him as he wrapped his arms around him. He gave an innocent look, like a child. "Hmm.. I don't know.." he said softly. "I'm already hungry. I just ate." He smiled, looking down. He was far from chubby, but he wasn't skinny either. He was.. soft. Squishy. "Maybe l get a belly." He made fun of himself, but in all honesty, he didn't care. As long as Ethan loved him, he was happy.  
Ethan laughed and nodded. "I'm.. fucking starving." He groaned dramatically, glancing at him for a reaction. Ethan loved it, he wasn't going to lie. It made him that much more adorable. He squeaked and jumped a little. "Can we please please pleaseeee get tacoosss?" He pleaded a little too childish.  
Serenity looked at him, snickering at his groan and how childish he was being. "Of course. We can buy a big box of them and just carry them around all day munching on them." He joked. He put off a warmth and happy vibe that could radiate anyone, brightening anyone's day.  
Ethan laughed and nodded. "What are we going to do though?" Ethan always felt that around him, thats one of the things that drew him in so easily. He always brightened the entire world when he'd step into vision. He outshone even the sun. "I mean.. we gotta do something special." He smiled.  
"If you reallly want tacos.." he started, acting like he was thinking. "We could get a taco pizza and treat it like a birthday cake." He giggled. "Speaking of!" He started. "Your house smelled like cake. You better believe I'm going to take some of it." He warned, looking up at him.  
Ethan laughed and nodded. "That sounds amazinggggg!" He drug out the last word, looking at him. "Hey.. actually." He looked at him, slowing his pace a little. "You think you could stay tonight?" He blushed a little, letting his bangs fall over his eye. "Just.. you know, for your birthday and all." He looked away shyly, his cheeks burning.  
He looked up at him, raising a brow. He saw the blush and the way he said it, giggling. "Oh, I'll think about it." He teased. Though.. they both knew he'd be staying the night already.  
Ethan giggled a little and messed with the bracelets on his wrist. "Okay." He bit his lip shyly, and moved his eyes in front of him again. "God.. how much longer? I'm starving" He whined, seeing the place they're headed to in the distance.  
"It'll take maybe two minutes to walk there, baby.." he smiled, giggling as he picked up his pace to a run. "Race!" He laughed, taking off and leaving Ethan behind.  
Ethan gasped and laughed a bit as he took off. "Wait up!!" He took off with him, watching the way the sunlight bounced off the boy's hair, for a second the world flash a bright white color. When it came back, everything seemed to slow but in flashes he noticed the changes of serenity. He.. wasn't serenity anymore. Long red hair flowing in the wind, laughing that wasn't as bouncy, steps that were louder. It made him stop. August.. "wait!" His voice was more of a cry now, a desperate, hurt cry. He reached out, he tried to grab on to him but he tripped on something, and he fell. Closing his eyes, he felt a pain in his arm. He scraped the hell out of his elbow.  
Serenity heard his cry, and then the fall. He skidded to a stop, turning and seeing him on the ground. "Shit!" He whined, racing back to him and crouching next to him. "Hey.." He said softly, gently examining his arm. "You're alright.." he promised, sitting cross legged by him rather than making him stand up.  
He sat there for a minute, his eyes closed and tears fighting to show. It.. wasn't August. It was serenity's voice again. He bit his lip, forcing himself to sit up. Though he.. couldn't look up at him. His eyes stayed in the boy's lap, his hands shaking. He felt a tear fall as it hit his own leg. He must've looked pathetic.. crying over falling. But serenity had no idea. Serenity didn't even know he was.. he wasn't real. He was just part of Ethans personal heaven. Up to this point, he didn't even think about his life before, he'd almost forgotten about it completely. He sniffles, rubbing his eyes. "I'm.. in okay.." he mumbled, looking to the side. "I'm fine." He repeated, making himself stand, even thought it hurt like a bitch to bend his arm.  
Serenity saw the tears fall, pouring a little. "You are." He promised again, grunting as he climbed to his feet alongside him. "No more racing, huh?" He smiled, trying his best to make the other happy.  
Ethan nodded, sniffling his last time before putting on a small. "Yeah.. maybe he not." He looked towards the building again. "We're practically here anyway.." he mumbled, letting his hair stay in his face. He was starting to understand how easy it was now, at least.. when you feel like this.  
Pfft, August always felt that way, it was easy for him, noob. He saw the way his whole demeanor changed, reaching out and taking his hand carefully. "I'm sorry I made you fall." He apologized quietly, looking at the ground now. "Right.. we are!" He squeaked, sticking his other hand in his pocket to find his money, wrapping his fingers around it easily.  
Ethan shushed him, putting a finger to the others lips, blushing a little after a minute. "I got it." He giggled, pulling him to the counter for them to order.  
"I can't believe you two forgot about me." The all too familiar voice rang out from around the corner. Serenity looked away from Ethan's eyes only to meet that of Cyrus. Those unique eyes and freckles. "We didn't forget about you." Serenity started. "We just knew you'd be here already, so we didn't bother inviting you." He pulled off a save. Cyrus rolled his eyes playfully. "Yeah right. I know you better than that, you're too absent minded." Cyrus smirked, Serenity shoved him. "Am not!" "Are so! Ethan tell him he's absent minded!" Cyrus looked up at Ethan. Both he and Serenity were tiny little midgets, even in Ethan's teen years he was taller. Cyrus got all defensive about it, and Serenity embraced it.  
Ethan looked for a minute, he wanted to speak up but serenity did it for him. He watched two bicker and he threw his hands up when he was being pulled into it. "Don't drag me into this!!" He defended himself. Ethan was taller than a lot of people, his friends and family, or st least decently the same Height. He was a tall fuck, he couldn't help it. His eyes lit up a little more though, instead of that grey color they held a few moment before. "Stop it!" He whined, but he decided to break the two up himself, grabbing Cyrus and hugging him tight. It didn't hit him as hard as it did with serenity. It probably should have, but he was just so.. happy. He pulled away much quicker. "Did you get anything yet?" He asked, grabbing serenity's hand again. He didn't like not being able to touch him in some way. He had to.. all the time.  
Cyrus laughed and hugged tightly onto Ethan for that moment, smiling a little. "Best way to break up a fight. Don't hit. Just hug." He joked, looking up at him. Then, he shook his head. "No. I'm not simple minded, I knew you guys was gonna show up." He grinned, still taunting Serenity. Serenity took Ethan's hand easily and snickered at Cyrus. "Yeah, right. I bet you was just lonely and HOPING we'd show up." Cyrus three his hands up in defeat. "Alright, you got me." He smiled, that little blue part of his dark brown eyes glistening with that look. "Lets all order and then go buy useless shit we don't need. I got some money." He said, carelessly. Serenity's eyes widened. "You? Have money? Wow.." Cyrus's cheeks burned with that, looking at him. "Shut up Serenity!" He whined. "I made it for your birthday so appreciate me, dammit!"

They all sat around the table, the sky growing darker outside slowly, one whole days worth of time already been spent, the three of them together. Michael sat on the counter top, giving his love and the teenagers room to do as they pleased in the room. Serenity sat in front of the perfectly made cake, two candles sitting upon it. "16." Cyrus sat on one side of him as Ethan sat on the other, Cyrus teasing him playfully. Saying those were that type of candle that doesn't go out once they're lit, the prank candles.  
Ethan smiled, watching the candles were being perfectly placed. His cheeks were already aching from all the laughing the day had brought him. Even though he had only been here a day, it felt like his whole had started over, like when he was alive, never existed up to this point. He bit his lip, looking up at serenity. Of course he was a bit suspicious. He didn't say anything though. He looked down at the candles again. This is the part where he makes a wish, right? He wished.. that moments like these would last forever, that he could feel this way until the end of time. He wished that he could stay. He took a deep breath, closed his eyes, and blew out the candle.   
The air shifted, the smell of cake completely disappeared. The sounds of laughter and the feeling of anticipation was replaced with howling of wind and the numbness in his body. He opened his eyes again, his finger tips stung. He was blinded for a minute, the sunlight on the snow reflecting into his blurry eyes. He moved his hand up to block the sun. They were practically blue at this point. He jumped up, pulling himself to sit up, but not stand. Where... where was he..? "S-serenity..?" He mumbled, his voice dry and broken. "Cyrus..?" His hair wouldn't fit around his face anymore, staying in the same place away from his eyes. "Mom!" He cried out weakly, his hand falling into the snow again. He would be crying.. but it was so cold, tears wouldn't find their way. "No.. no I don't.. I don't want.. no!!!" His hands moved to his hair, feeling them pull at it as he cried.. yelled for his friend back, his lover, his.. parents.  
As he blew out the candles, as Ethan made his wish.. Cyrus's taunts and jokes about the candles being never ending seemed to come true. Their time paused and faded off as Ethan vanished, those candles being stuck in a permanent state. Never ending flames... the warm, happy environment changed to that of the cold one. It seemed just like the day Ethan had died, right? The frozen lake with the sun dimly shining down, but the white snow reflecting the light brightly. Ethan sitting on that same spot he once stood when August wanted to play, throwing a snow ball at him and causing the horrific tragedy. But.. it wasn't the same day. Today made the one year anniversary of his death. It was snowing once more, caking the ground. Covering Ethan's body as he sat still. Their was... something in the air. A gut reaching feeling. The atmosphere was dark and heavy.. every breath that should have been smooth and easy being thick, sickening. Making a stomach churn nauseously and heads spin.  
He knew he was alive. Or was this.. his hell? But the thick air that weighed him down had gotten too much. He blamed it on himself, it was only because he was so upset. So all he had to do was.. move on. Just like he's always done. He grit his teeth, a quiet growl as he stood. Pain shot through his arms as he pushed himself up. His legs barely moved. He felt just like the ice in the lake, immovable, but fragile. He took one step, even thought it hurt like hell, then another, and it seemed it would only get worse. He noticed though, after a bit of walking, after giving himself time, that feeling never went away. The dizziness never left. Something wasn't right. He couldn't be alive.. could he? No one was around, no one brought him back. But he forced himself forward, searching around. It was.. darker than he remembered. Not like it would be at night. The world held an almost.. grey color to it. How long.. how long was he gone? It scared him to know.. it scared him to even think about it. The more his eyes roamed the snow covered trees, every step closer to home he took.. he wanted to stop. He wanted to walk back to the ice and drown himself there in that lake again. He didn't.. he didn't want to be alive. But something was pushing him towards his home. Something had a tight grip on him, and he had no control. He had to be home, why? He.. couldn't say. He wasn't much farther.. you could almost see it, just as dark and.. unsettling as the forest was.  
If Ethan had taken a closer look at the ground, rather than the trees around him and the surroundings.. there was a fading trail of unsteady footprints. Not those of whoever brought him back, because.. it wasn't really anyone bringing him back. It was those of August. He visited the man's deathbed today.. moments before Ethan had woken up, hints to why the prints were still visible despite the heavy snow. Even if he wasn't right in the head anymore, he still went to his deathbed today. His unmarked grave. He didn't bring flowers, or any form of gift. Just.. words. An apology. A sad little "I love you." Before leaving again, only returning if he felt the need or on the next anniversary. Maybe that's why the atmosphere was so much worse than it should have been. The presence of the darkness still lingering around wherever the child went. In the house was just as gloomy as it was outside, the remanence of what Ethan had left behind, fighting to stay together. Izzy tried to keep her mood up, tried to be there for the boys, but today, even she felt just as empty as everyone else. She laid in the bedroom, staring at Ethan's side of the bed, her arm still laying over it where she had rolled over this morning and felt for him the way she had a year ago the morning he had died. She still made the mistake of reaching over to hold him, even if he wasn't there, and being reminded of his absence. She made that poor mistake again this morning, but instead of jerking her arm away and pretending it never happened like usual, she left her arm there, staring over at his empty spot. She didn't cry, she couldn't. She just.. stared. Her eyes were dark, void. She hadn't moved from that spot all day, unable to. She knew she should, she knew she was supposed to go check on Gram and Zayne, but.. she couldn't find it in herself. She had been strong for way too long, and today, she was gonna let herself fall. Just today.. then tomorrow, she'd be fine again.  
There it is, right there was his home. Nothing changed, the blue pick up truck stayed in the driveway where he had left it. The curtains stayed closed, door stayed locked up tight. They must.. be so hurt.. right? Just.. he wished he could know how long it's been, maybe no one had even noticed he was gone. Maybe Auggy went to find help, maybe it had only been a couple minutes, like the last time. He wrapped his arms around himself, his clothes stuck to him frozen around his body. He slowly, pushed himself up the stairs to the door. Could he just.. knock? Could he just.. walk in? What does he say? What does he do? He closed his eyes, his arms falling to his side as he pressed his forehead against the cold door to let himself breathe. He was so cold, he was so tired. He.. he didn't want to be here, he wanted to be happy again. He didn't.. even realize how empty he was before. He bit the inside of his cheek as he pulled away, reaching out and knocking the door softly. The contact on his knuckles sent a sharp pain down his arm and he jumped a little, a quiet squeak escaping his lips. He didn't expect an answer. He didn't expect anyone to actually come to the door. Hell.. he didn't expect anyone to be home. But he would sit there, he would curl up right in front of the door and wait. He knocked again, using his palm instead. It hurt too badly.  
Izzy heard the sound of feet coming up the stairs so silently, and she imagined it to be one of the boys. Maybe they'd went downstairs for breakfast or something. She should've cooked for them.. she shook her guilt away, closing her eyes and putting on the strongest voice she could, wanting it to come out happy and okay. She didn't even hear herself though. She didn't hear the... dead tone that sounded more like it was saying "go away" rather than what it was meant for. "Come in, baby." She said. She thought it was one of the boys needing her. She had no idea. She kept her eyes closed, feeling how burned they were from how long it'd been sense she last blinked.   
Ethans eyes fell to the ground, as he wrapped his fingers around the door knob. He froze for a minute. Could he go in? Does he.. want to? He could leave right now. He could turn back, he could.. he could kill himself and he could be happy again. That.. that tone she held in her voice, something was wrong, dead wrong. Izzy didn't.. get upset. Not like this. It answered his questions, he'd been gone for.. some time. He looked up, turning the door handle and opening it as fast as his fragile body would let him. It made a quiet creaking noise ring through out the room, and in an instant he could see her in the bed. She lied alone, her hair was messy, she looked tired. She looked weak. This must've been what was making him stay. That selfless, caring part of him had taken complete control. It over powered his own selfish one. Must've been that dad side of him. He didn't really move.. just.. stood there. The air in the house was much.. much warmer, which only made the shaking worse, and burned his skin, but he was paralyzed, staring at his wife. He was back. He was alive. This.. this is his life. Just like it always had been. Just... like it always will be.  
Ethans eyes fell to the ground, as he wrapped his fingers around the door knob. He froze for a minute. Could he go in? Does he.. want to? He could leave right now. He could turn back, he could.. he could kill himself and he could be happy again. That.. that tone she held in her voice, something was wrong, dead wrong. Izzy didn't.. get upset. Not like this. It answered his questions, he'd been gone for.. some time. He looked up, turning the door handle and opening it as fast as his fragile body would let him. It made a quiet creaking noise ring through out the room, and in an instant he could see her in the bed. She lied alone, her hair was messy, she looked tired. She looked weak. This must've been what was making him stay. That selfless, caring part of him had taken complete control. It over powered his own selfish one. Must've been that dad side of him. He didn't really move.. just.. stood there. The air in the house was much.. much warmer, which only made the shaking worse, and burned his skin, but he was paralyzed, staring at his wife. He was back. He was alive. This.. this is his life. Just like it always had been. Just... like it always will be.  
Ethan felt his eyes tearing up now, something he hadn't felt in awhile. He took a pretty noticeable sharp breath, as he let his arm fall from the door handle to his side. He needed to say something, or do something. He spoke, it seemed to come so much easier than everything else. "No.." it was almost silent. A broken, dry whisper. He was still stuck there though, staying with these pathetic tears. He should've ran to her and held her. He should've lied beside her, anything. He should be the one comforting her. But he.. couldn't.  
Izzy heard that voice. That sound of hurt. She'd heard it so many times sense his death, but they were simply.. figments to her own imagination, replacing something that she'd lost. Each time she got so excited, thinking he was back. And each time.. he wasn't there. She thought that this time it was the same, a hallucination, a trick of her mind.. and she was ready to ignore it. Ready to just cry. Hold his pillow and sob into it. But that sounded too real. It all seemed too real. Slowly.. dreadfully.. she pulled her eyes open. She stared up at the ceiling for a minute, contemplating if she should look or not. Silently, she spoke. "Are you really here?" She asked. She'd never asked before. She didn't know what kind of response she was hoping for. Maybe asking would make it all stop. Maybe asking and getting no response was what she needed. But what if she did get a response? What if it was real..? She pushed any anticipation away, forcing herself up. "Ethan..?" She asked, looking up at him. She saw the purple on his hands and how his clothes froze to his body. Was it real..? Or was she finally.. going crazy?  
Ethan watched her, she looked so worn. He seen the way she struggled to even move in the bed. The way she hesitated to look at him. Ethan knew exactly what that felt like. Hallucinations and false hope. He'd gone through it with Auggy. But this.. it looked like it was much.. much different for her. His hands twitched but he refused to answer, forcing himself to walk to the side of the bed. He was so cold, he knew how cold his touch would be, but he didn't let himself think about it. In an instant he caught himself sitting beside her. The bed was a lot softer than he remembered. "I..I'm s-sorry.." he stuttered, still shivering a bit. He reached out, touching her hand. He didn't want too much contact, he didn't want to bother her with his own cold problems. But she needed that validation, it was obvious. And if that's how he had to do it.. then he would.  
She felt the cold sting her hand, a feeling she hadn't felt... in so long. The touch of another human. She couldn't get either of the kids to let her hold them, even if they needed it. Her eyes slowly traveled from his hand, the one touching hers... to his eyes. The dark grey shade that they were. "E.. Ethan.." she almost whispered, wrapping her thin, fragile arms around him tightly. She didn't think about it hurting him, she didn't think that he didn't want it. She was selfish, and did what she needed. "Y.. you're real.." she mumbled, pressing her face into his shoulder. She didn't care how cold he was, she didn't feel it once her arms were around him. She didn't feel heat, or cold.. almost like numbness. And that.. that was better than what she had felt for the past year. "You're really here.."  
He watched as her eyes slowly meet with his own heavy ones. Her eyes were void of any color, dark and cloudy. A million screams for help could be visibly read. It only worsened his tears as the woman's arms found they're way around him. He didn't hesitate, holding her close to him, he hid his face in her hair. She was so warm. Of course he missed her, of course he missed his whole family.. but this.. this is so hard. "Yeah.." he tried to force a bit of a smile. He wouldn't dare let anyone know. "Yeah.. I'm here.." his hand traveled to her hair, running his fingers through it. "I'm.. really here Izzy.." he whispered, trying to comfort her.  
She listened to him, hearing the hurt in his voice over everything. She didn't know how to comfort him. She had no clue why he was really sad.. but she didn't really ponder it. She just.. held on. "I.. I missed you.. we all missed you.." she said quietly, keeping herself in that spot, unmoving. She had no clue how selfish she was really being, she had no clue he didn't want to be there. That he wanted to die again. She had no clue how much more guilt she was piling on to him with every word she spoke. She thought this was okay. She thought he was just as happy to be back as she really was.  
He opened his eyes, sniffling as he slowly pulled away. "I know.. I know but I'm here.." he put his hand out, running his thumb across her cheek gently. "I'm so sorry Izzy.." he tried his hardest to mask that pain in his voice, he tried so hard to distract her from his own pain. He didn't want her to know it. He didn't want any of them to know it. He locked their eyes, he could see how happy she was. She looked so.. careless. And it only out that much more weight on him. He was just praying he wouldn't crack. "Don't worry love.." he whispered, using his free hand to hold on to hers. "Everything's okay now.."  
She closed her eyes, feeling his touch. Finally.. she answered his main question. "Today.. today makes a year you've been gone.. you know that..?" She asked, looking back up at him. No matter how hard he tried to make the pain in his voice, or the look on his face, his eyes.. were still dark. She could see it. And she didn't understand it. Or maybe she did.. maybe she didn't want to.  
That hit him hard, like a punch in the face. A whole.. year. "I..I didn't.." He bit his lip, but not letting himself cry anymore. "I..I'm sorry Izzy." He didn't know what he was apologizing for. For dying? For being gone so long? For.. wanting to go back. His eyes fell to her lap, as his hand froze. "Where... where is everyone..?" The silence of the house was far too noticeable, and if Izzy was like this.. there's no saying how everyone else is.  
"It isn't your fault, baby.." she started, and then she heard that question, and she kind of froze. She could answer it for his sons, and she knew he wouldn't like what he saw with them. "In their rooms.." she replied. She knew they needed to see him. They needed to know he was back. But she wasn't.. sure if the damage could be fixed. She wasn't sure if Ethan wanted to see them. "Do you want to go see them..?" She asked, and then she had to add one more thing. "I.. um.. I don't know where August is.." she knew he'd want to go to his room first, but he wasn't there. He almost never was anymore.  
Ethan closed his eyes and wiped away any tears that tried to make their way. "Yeah.. yes please." He stuttered, But she caught his attention with those words. He's not.. there. Was he really surprised..? August must've blamed himself for it. But if he was.. alive.. that's all that matters. "Oh..." he bit his lip. He noticed the shivering was gone, and the true color of his skin started to show. "It's.. it's okay.. he.. probably doesn't want to see me anyway." His eyes fell to the side of the room as his arm fell. He pushed himself up, being much easier to move now. "I'll go see them." He was able to stand almost painlessly now, looking at her. "You're coming right?"  
She heard his dad words, stiffening up a little and taking his hand. "He went to visit you this morning.. he does that sometimes." She said, knowing those words would let him know his brother would still want to see him, he still loved him. "Of course.." she stood up shakily, her legs weak. From not having moved all day, probably. "Who first..?" She asked, looking up at him as she slowly pulled her hair back into a ponytail, not wanting either child to see her looking so worn and defeated.  
Ethan wasn't too surprised, but he felt his stomach turn with just that much more guilt piling on his shoulders. He bit his lip as she asked, completely disregarding what she had said. "Um.. gram." He thought he knew for sure what he would see with zayne, he couldn't.. he couldn't handle that. He didn't wait for her too long though, turning and walking out the door, he made his way to his child's room. The door was closed, just like zaynes. He hesitated though, looking at Izzy helplessly. He was so scared to know what was behind this door. Had gram let go again? He was probably so.. skinny and fragile like he was so long ago, he was probably so empty and tired and.. lost, he'd probably cried so much he just couldn't anymore. But he refused to let himself be weak. He lifted his arm, knocking gently on the door.  
Izzy followed after him, still pulling her hair up. She saw that helpless look on his face, her eyes falling to the floor. She didn't.. she didn't know how to help him. How to help any of this. Gram laid in the floor, staring up at the ceiling. He let his head roll to the side to look at the shadows under the door, and there was two. Normally there was only one. It confused him, furrowing his brows. He wasn't really.. as bad as Ethan was imagining. he had let go and grown thin with the dark rings under his eyes and his hair covering his face. He wore a big hoodie and jeans to hide it though. He kept his eyes on the shadows, feeling the cold floor touching his cheek. He opened his mouth, a croaky voice coming out. "Yeah?" He asked.  
Ethan bit his lip and spoke out. His own voice seemed so out of place. "Gram?" He asked, keeping his hand on the door. He didn't really know what else to say, he didn't want to just walk in, but he needed to see him again. He hoped that.. hearing his voice would.. provoke some kind of reaction, maybe he'd open it for him. He was just.. so lost about everything still. But he was doing what he thought was best.  
Gram heard that voice, staring at the shadows. He.. wasn't like Izzy. Or how Ethan was when he lost August. He didn't hallucinate his voice or seeing him. He just slept. All the time. He slept way too much, and that's why nothing really hurt anymore. He was just numb to it. He rolled over to his side and stood up, almost falling over with how fast his movement was. He moved to the door and put his hand on the knob. He slowly opened the door up, keeping his eyes on the shadows. And when the door was open, he looked up at the man. "Ethan?" He asked, those dull, tired eyes meeting his.  
Ethans heart broke when he looked down to meet eyes with gram. They were dark and tired looking, it wasn't nice. The hoodie seemed a little loose on him too, and he hated it. He refused to let himself cry though, reaching out and forcing Gram closer to hold him. "Hey.." he whispered, closing his eyes. It took everything in him to act like he was happy about being back. Of course he was happy to see his family again, he loved them all, with every fiber in his body. He was selfish, he wanted that heaven back. But.. could you blame him? "I'm so sorry Gram."  
Gram flinched a little when he grabbed him and held him. He.. wasn't sure if he wanted him to hold him. He wanted it so badly.. but he knew Ethan could feel how bad he'd gotten better when he was trying so hard to hide it. "How..? How are you back..?" He asked, looking up at him. The worry of him going down the same hole August had filling him. He knew Ethan.. would already be confused, hurt. God only knew if he could handle the same thing the other had.  
Ethan pulled away, the hesitation being far too obvious. He smiled a little and moved the boy's hair behind his ear. He didn't know, he was clueless himself. "It doesn't matter, im here." Really, he was just telling himself that, trying to convince himself.  
Gram smiled a little, nodding. "Right.." He said quietly. He let Ethan move his hair, which was messy and unbrushed.. a tatty mess. He gave in, even if he knew it wasn't the best idea.. wrapping his arms around Ethan tightly and pushing his face in his chest the way he use to. But.. it felt different. He buries the feeling though, smiling a little wider and holding on as tight as his body would let him, without hurting Ethan.  
Ethan didn't even realize how much he missed him, not until he felt the boy in his arms. He could feel how thin he was, it wasn't overwhelming but it was definitely different and he hated it. He didn't say anything else though, keeping his arms around Gram. He kept his eyes closed, biting down on his lip, trying to collect his thoughts. "I..I missed you so much Gram."  
"I missed you too.." he mumbled, unable to let go of him now that he was there. He kept his little face pressed to the man's body. Clinging to the back of his jacket. "We all did.." he mumbled. He didn't want to think of how the man was gonna react to his brother, or his other son, knowing it would.. be rough. "It's gonna be okay.." he promised silently.  
Ethan dreadfully pulled away, looking at him. "I know.." he smiled a little, moving his hand to the boy's shoulder. "I need to go see zayne.." His eyes weren't no where near like they were when Izzy had seen them, they had color to them, they shined. You could see some kind of emotion in them, something that wasn't as selfish and depressing. "You can come if you want.."  
Gram looked up at him, locking eyes with him for a moment at those words. "Um.. I'll let you guys have space." He said quietly, looking at Izzy again before hugging the man tightly once more, only to release him to let him go see the other.  
Ethan nodded and hugged him back tight. "Alright.." He smiled a little, ruffling the boy's hair as he glanced at Izzy, before turning and walking out. Zaynes room was just right down there, and out of the three that were home, that's who he was most worried to see. The condition he must be in.. what if he feel back on his old habits.. would he even be able to get out of it again? He reached the door, kicking gently. "Zayne? Are you in there?" He was able to talk a little more with zayne, maybe because he was a little more down to earth after the time had passed.  
Izzy stayed behind Ethan a little, giving him room to move as she had with Gram. Zayne was in the floor, in the same style as in that picture. He heard the sound at the door, and the voice. The pills hadn't really.. kicked in yet. He was waiting for them.. maybe they already had and that was what that voice was. He smiled, giggling a little. He still had the tears staining his cheeks, but hearing that voice again brought on more. "Dad?" He asked, his voice quavering a little. He let himself fall into the "hallucinations", waiting for the door to open and Ethan to step inside. Waiting for him to scold him for the holes in his arm that were far too deep. The pills scattering the floor around him.  
Ethan heard the giggling and he furrowed his eye brows, knowing something wasn't right. He glanced to Izzy, giving her look that let her know, he figured it out. He sighed and opened the door. But the sight in front of was one he.. wasn't prepared for. His youngest baby lied curled up on the floor, pills spilled around him and blood pooling around his arms. He jumped, his dad instincts took almost complete control. He bent down, pulling him up and looked up at Izzy, he didn't say anything but hoped she knew he was asking for help. He pulled zaynes arm to look at it, the holes and the cuts were almost unnoticeable with all the blood that they hid under. "Zayne.." he mumbled, squeezing his arm a little. "What did you do..?"  
Izzy heard the giggling, letting out a soft sigh. She watched him open the door, and even she wasn't prepared for the sight. "Zayne!" She yelped, running to the bathroom to grab towels. It's all she could really do until she knew how bad it was. Zayne watched him squeeze his arm, smiling. It was his dad, what he craved so strongly and needed. He used the other arm to hug onto him tightly, a big smile on his face. "Hi dad.." he said happily. Maybe he really had cut too deep, maybe he finally took too many pills, and was dying, and this was Ethan greeting him in the afterlife. Maybe that's why this felt so real. The other wounded arm was completely numb now. He didn't even remember doing it.  
Ethan looked at him, trying to understand why he was laughing like this. "Zayne damnit! Stop!" He begged, keeping ahold of his arm. "Izzy hurry!!"  
Izzy ran back with the towels, sitting next to Ethan and the boy and taking his arm, pressing the one towel against it. It was dampened, soaking the blood up while the pressure helped to slow the bleeding. Zayne kept a little smile, the joy still in his voice. "Why are you yelling at me?" He asked, his head rolling back slowly as the pills kicked in and it became too heavy for him to hold up. He didn't notice their panic, or how desperate Izzy was trying to help. He didn't really care. Max was unaffected though, fighting to take control. "Dammit Zayne!" He growled, though it only looked like Zayne talking to himself.  
Ethan felt those goddamn tears coming back, Hes never gotten angry at himself for crying, it never annoyed him, but it was really starting to be that way. He noticed the way he rolled his head back, putting his hand under the boy's head to keep him up. "Hey.. hey no.." He bit his lip to keep himself from yelling, he should've learned by now that yelling doesn't fix anything. He listened to max fight and if he could just.. get through.. everything would be okay, right? He tangled his fingers in the boy's hair, his mind went running. Where is August..? What was he doing..? If he was here he could help, right? Damnit..  
Zayne himself was falling asleep, letting Max wade through. His eyes switched to the sighted ones, opening up and looking at Ethan. The rest oh his body was numb, it felt like he was floating on clouds.. the drugs were starting to take hold, Ethan sitting there with him. He looked at Izzy, who had finally got his arm to stop bleeding, pulling the towel off. It tried to stick to the wounds, acting as a clot or scab. He seen what a Zayne had really done to the two of them, glaring a little. He was.. unaffected mentally by the drugs, an odd affect of being a separate personality entirely. He bit his lip, looking up at Ethan. "Im really Sorry you had to come back to this, dad.." he mumbled, pulling his arm away from Izzy and hugging it to his own body. Not wanting to accept the help. "He does this a lot.." his speech was slurred. Even though he was still mentally all there, the body was not. It was caving. Izzy growled a little at the way Max ripped the arm away. It looked.. really really bad. Like he had taken the blades to it and just went digging. It needed to be bandaged at least, and he wasn't letting her.  
Ethan felt a bit of relief when he noticed the change in his eyes, he looked down at max again. "Hey, don't worry about it" he said a little too fast before holding on to the boy's wrist. "Max let her help you. Please.." he begged, glancing at Izzy for help. He was still so caught up in his own thoughts and all of this happening made his mind jumble. He felt like he was just.. alive, breathing. He wasn't doing anything productive, he was just there. "Please max."  
Max sighed angrily, but gave in and relaxed his arm so Izzy could take control again. She pulled bandages from the heap of towels she'd brought, she'd managed to grab them too before rushing in here. Medical bandages and safety pins. Wrapping it up and sealing off the injuries so they wouldn't be exposed any longer. She grabbed the bottle and picked it up, staring at it. "Where did you even get these?" She mumbled. "How many did you take?" Max shrugged softly, letting his head rest on Ethan's hand again. "We'll be fine." He promised, though wasn't really sure of it. He completely ran over all of this, looking back up at Ethan with a tired smile. "Was Gram happy to see you..?" He asked. "August will be.."  
Ethan bit his lip, growing a bit distracted with the attitude max had towards the situation. He looked at Izzy. "Does he need help?" He seen the way she was examining the bottle, like trying to figure out what is. "He was." He tried to ignore the way he brought up August, already dying to see his brother, talking about him would only make it worse.  
She looked up at him, her brows still furrowed. "They're painkillers.. there's still a lot left.." she kept her stern, concerned look. "We.. should keep a close eye on him.. maybe it's just a high, and he'll come down from it.." Zayne ignored their conversation, nodding along with Ethan's reply to him. "Good.. he's not been doing very good.." he noticed how Ethan ignored his comment about Auggy, sitting up a little on his own. "Do you not wanna see him?" He asked, tilting his heavy head to the side and almost falling over, but catching himself.

༺༻

It had been a couple hours sense everyone was reunited. Well.. almost everyone. Izzy has sat with Ethan at the table a little later than she usually had before his passing, to about.. eleven thirty or twelve. She was.. like a toddler when it came to sleep. She needed as much sleep as possible, and would get.. grumpy when she was up too long. She had kissed him and told him goodnight, and given a warning. August would come home much later in He night and he was never very quiet about it. Slamming the door, running up to his room and slamming that door too. Then he'd disappear the next day. Sometimes though.. he didn't come home at night. She warned him in case the boy returned, or in case he didn't. And as she had said, the fiery tempered red head returned at nearly three in the morning, throwing the door open and slamming it shut behind himself, giving off that angry, gloomy vibe that had lingered on far too long in the woods that morning.  
Ethan listened to her warnings, brushing them off. He knew how angry he could get, he knew how scary he could be when he was angry. But he didn't care. He was willing to stay up for days if it meant he could see his brother again. He jumped at the sound of the door, his heavy footsteps, he jumped to his feet, running to where the door was as fast as he could. "August! Wait!" He needed to catch him before he left. The vibe Auggy had always given off was dark, angry little bastard kind of vibes but this.. this was a whole different level of anger. And Ethan hates it.  
August heard him call out, stopping right in the middle of one of his footsteps. The boy was.. off. He wasn't angry per say.. not at anyone but himself. Maybe that's why he hadn't went as far as to kill everyone in this house yet. He was only pissed at himself, and because of that, something in him knew they were innocent. That they didn't deserve to be killed. But everyone else in the world? Pfft. Fuck em. They're his toys to take it all out on. That's where he was all the time. Out.. hurting everyone. Really.. really badly. Treating them the way he'd treated Liam. The exact same way. He was... feared. But no one saw him commuting the crimes. Nobody knew who was doing it. They would only find the remains. And because of that.. people were turning on each other. It was slowly becoming complete chaos, and August was in the center of it all. It was.. just like when Lucy was insane. When he killed hundreds of innocent people. August was so quickly spiraling down to that point, killing numerous amounts of people, and that same amount by proxy. People knew the killer as The Berserker. They didn't know a name, or what he looked like. So he was known widely by that name. He heard Ethan's voice though, and his mind went numb for a split second, almost like everything had been wiped clean, and he was.. Mentally there again. He turned, still looking as dangerous as the vibe he gave off felt. The dark shadow standing behind him and the darkness around him, you could almost see the things red eyes above him. The tilt of his head darkening his face and brightening that red glow of his eyes. His hair fell over his face as it always had, it just looked.. more.. demented now. "Ethan.." he whispered. His voice was normal. No demonic sounds. No wheeze. None of it. The shadows around him, that dark thing that was always inside him.. it went back where it belonged, fading into his body as he lunged at the man, almost tackling him. Wrapping his arms around him tighter than he ever had before.  
No one had come around to tell him about auggys killings, if they even knew about them, but he wouldn't care even if he did know. He watched as the boy turned, and meeting eyes with him, he felt his stomach turn. Ethan wasn't afraid of his brother, or of what he could do, just.. the feeling that surrounded the boy set him on edge far too easily. But as that feeling faded, as he seen that glow in auggys eyes dim, he smiled. Softly at first, almost forced. He didn't.. feel like smiling then, but when he caught that boy in his arms, when he felt his long hair tangled in his fingers, he closed his eyes, smiling like he hadn't since he'd been back. Ethan missed his heaven, but this.. this was as good as it was gonna get until he could have that back, and he was happy with just this. He kept his arms around him, squeezing the life out of him. He didn't say anything, he knew how Auggy must have felt. He knew Auggy must have blamed himself for his death. He knew he was hurting, he knew he was desperate. And he was willing to shut up just for a little bit. Hiding his face in the boy's hair, he didn't even realize he was crying until he heard a quiet whine. Even if this wasn't... heaven.. it was home. He realized that now. He realized that his home, his family, it's all he needed to be happy. Right..?  
Really, not even Izzy could have told Ethan about the boys killings. Not Gram. Or Zayne. Or Max. Because he was never home to talk to them, never home to get any kind of help, they were oblivious. Yeah, gram and Zayne heard of the killer at school, and heard rumors that August had been a victim of it sense he'd completely quit school or that even he was the killer, but.. they had no idea how bad it really was. Of course they knew Auggy had not fallen victim, but they had no idea that they were right about him being the killer. Maybe they'd mention it to Ethan and he'd be the one to put the pieces together. Who knows. Maybe the boy didn't even remember the last year. He never remembered before when he got that bad... but what about now? August just.. stayed there, clinging to the man like his own life was on the line. His legs were almost giving out underneath him but they were holding him up, just poorly. His mind wasn't numb anymore, the gory scene playing in his head on repeat. Watching him fall in the water. It was.. that thing trying to take over him again. Trying to make him angry enough to leave again, to feed it. But instead of falling for its miserable trap, he just started mumbling apologies. "I'm so sorry I was just playing I didn't mean to.." those same words he'd said that day. Like he was reliving it all over again. He kept repeating it, his voice so silent. He.. wasn't crying for once. Like he didn't have the ability to cry anymore. "I'm really sorry.." but.. this was the first time he was sane. This was the first time he was himself in so fucking long. And he was.. happy. He actually smiled.. even if it couldn't be seen, it could be felt against the man's chest.  
Ethan let him go with his apologies, keeping hold of his hair, he used every fiber of strength in him to keep August at his feet, to keep him as close to himself as he could. He couldn't let go, he was begging him not to. "It's okay Auggy.." he was practically whispering, unable to speak on himself. Even for a moment when he opened his eyes, the tears blurred his vision. He wanted to see him again, but he didn't want to let him go. "It's okay.. I'm here now." He repeated himself, biting down on his lip. "I'm not going anywhere I promise." It's funny.. in a way, Auggy was to blame for his death. Any sane person would lose even the slightest trust in him for it, wether it was intentional or not. But Ethan was.. different, he put his everything into his brother, and it was way too obvious. "I'm sorry Auggy.." he should've been stronger. He should've been able to save himself. He was apologizing for his own death. For leaving his brother behind like that. "I'm so sorry..." His voice broke right in the middle of the apology, coming out weak and useless. He hated it. He hated the crying, but he just.. couldn't stop himself.  
August.. really didn't expect to be forgiven this easy, or at all for that matter. "I was only playing.." he mumbled again, and then he heard Ethan start apologizing and shook his head. "No stop saying that." He said quickly. "You don't have a reason to be sorry." He knew it wasn't Ethan's fault. He knew none of this was Ethan's fault. He knew it was.. all on him. He held onto him tightly, pulling away only slightly to look up at him. He seen the tears, how distraught the man looked. "No don't cry.." he mumbled, putting his face in his chest again. He felt so damn bad for all of this. But this wasn't about him. He wasn't about to start saying sorry again only to get a pity party. "You're Okay now.. you're gonna be okay. I promise." He said softly. "I won't.. I won't do it again.."  
Ethan shut up quickly with August's demands, choking down any words that bubbled in his throat. For a minute, he thought the tear were calming, but when he was able to meet eyes with August again, he realized how wrong he was. "I know.. I know.." he wanted to say something, to argue with his words. This wasn't on him, no matter how much auggy tried to convince himself, Ethan wouldn't let himself believe him. But he didn't say anything, just.. letting him have his way. "I know you didn't mean to Auggy.." it was getting a little hard to breathe with all the crying, his breathing sharp and desperate. He pulled away. He needed to breathe. "I-I'm sorry.." His hand traveled to his lips, his palm hovering over his mouth, he kept his eyes closed. He didn't step away from his brother though, staying in front of him.  
August tended up when Ethan let go, looking up at him and watching him. He fucking hated seeing him cry like that. "Hey, Hey.. don't try To talk okay..? Just breathe.." he said softly. "It's gonna be okay, just.. focus on breathing right now.." he almost pleaded, desperate. He really hated seeing the man so hurt.. the growing hatred in his chest. It was like a physical pain now, but he didn't let it show. Not right now. He couldn't be that selfish. He bit his lip, pushing all of his own thoughts away. "You're alright.." he promised again.  
Ethan tunes in to auggys pleads, forcing himself to breathe right. He's finally back after.. a year. He left him all along for an antitrust year. When Auggy died for the first time, it was only a couple months, and it drove Ethan insane, he could only imagine how he must feel. He nodded, wiping his tears away and choking down any that tried to force their presence to be known. "I..I'm okay." He stuttered. Was he okay though? He let his arm fall back to his side, biting down on his lip hard. "I missed.. you so much august.." he choked out a few words that he was able, despite auggys pleads not to. He couldn't just let the words build up like that, not anymore.  
August heard his words, just.. grabbing him again and holding onto him tightly. See.. in Augusta mind, he thought Ethan went to hell like he did. He thought Ethan had to suffer the way he did, and that.. that added onto the feeling so much more. He thought he'd caused Ethan than unholy amount of suffering and pain that no human on earth could imagine. If he knew Ethan was happier in death.. who knows if it would make this any easier. Or if it'd make it harder. "I missed you too.." he said quietly.  
Ethan didn't reject his touch, wrapping his arms around him and holding on to the back of his shirt. It was still all too hard for Ethan to process, coming back after experiencing what was there for him after death. That happiness he'd never felt before, just at his finger tips. He could get it back so easy. His breathing was calming, now quiet and slightly shaken. "I can't go back.." he mumbled to himself, trying to convince himself he was right. He had to stay, for his family. He had to stay to keep everyone together, safe.. happy. Even if it drained him. "I can't go back there.."  
August's heart shattered a little more than it already had with those words, resting his head on the man's chest as he thought them over. They, out of context, proved August's thoughts correct. And the thing started again. Pulling him closer. Cold blooded killer. That's all he ever was. All he ever would amount to. He.. didn't remember what he had done. What he'd become. Not until now. His mind opened up, remembering it all. "I'm really sorry.." he apologized again. His eyes were wide, staring at the wall, letting everything process. But he pulled away, looking up at him. "Do you feel any better..?" He asked, hiding it all again. He stared at the man's eyes, still dark and cloudy. That on its own answered his question.  
Ethan felt him pull away, dreadfully letting him. He wiped away the remaining tears and nodded. "I'm..in fine." He lied, blatantly. His eyes locked with the others and he forced himself to look away. "It's late Auggy.. you should rest." He tried to smile, but it wasn't nearly as hard as it has been all day. "I'll be okay..don't worry about me."  
August knew it was a lie, but.. let him. He didn't want to push him. "You should too." He said quietly, his eyes dropping to the ground, pushing his hands in his pockets. This was supposed to be happy, he wasn't supposed to feel so... wrong. "I hope so." He forced his own little smile, the shadow slowly starting back up at his feet. It stayed there though, not growing. Not while he stood there with the other. "Try to sleep okay?" He asked.  
Ethan noticed the way he was acting, almost distant. He bit his lip, grabbing the boy's arm and hugging him again, one more time. He kissed the top of his head and messed with his hair a little. This time, when looked at him, when he smiled, it looked, and felt, much more genuine. "I will Auggy.." His voice was still quiet, soft, but it wasn't shaky or painful. "Don't.. disappear in the morning.." he thought back to how everyone said it was for him, always leaving before anyone could stop him, never being seen. "I'll still be here.. so you have to." He spoke with a little more bounce in his voice, trying to make him smile, and not one that was forced.  
August didn't fight the touch, hugging him tightly again. He seen the more.. real smile, wondering how long it would last for. If in the morning he'd give that fake one again. He heard his command, nodding a little. "I'll stay." He promised. Though.. he didn't know if he was ready to stay. He hadn't in.. a long time. He didn't really know the people he lived with anymore. He didn't know his best friend. The only mother he's ever known. The baby of the family. They were.. almost strangers now.  
Ethan nodded. "Good.." he reached out, petting him one last time. "Go on little boy, I'll be up there soon." He smiled. "Goodnight Auggy.."  
August let him let him, looking at the floor. "Night, Ethan." He said quietly, trusting him that he'd go upstairs and join Izzy in bed. August turned, going up the stairs quickly to his bedroom. He didn't slam his door shut this time, actually trying to be quiet for the others. As he entered the room, the shadow consumed him again, his eyes glowing. He didn't break anything, didn't try to leave, he just laid on the bed, staring up at the ceiling. The darkness.. was starting to win. It was becoming too strong to fight. He wasn't too sure if he cared much anymore or not.  
Ethan watched him, pushing his hair out of hair face. He gave it a moment, waited to hear the noise cease. He walked up soon after, silent foot steps. Climbing into bed with Izzy, he turned to his side, watching her first. His mind ran, but he couldn't really comprehend what it was that was filling it. He sighed, pushing them down and kissed her cheek softly before turning on his back and closing his eyes. "Goodnight Izzy...." he mumbled under his breath, finally letting himself go. He was tired.. so.. so tired.  
Izzy, even in her subconscious felt him there. Especially sense it's been so long. She felt the kiss, and cuddled up to him as if she was awake. She mumbled something incoherently, sounding like nonsense. But it was a goodnight. She warmed his body up, her own still putting off that heat that it always had.  
Ethan smiled a little at her mumbles, staring down at her. Even in her sleep, she was just as beautiful and vibrant as she's always been. His hand traveled up to her hair, running his fingers through it. She still looked.. exhausted. But.. not as much. His smile faded through, his arms freezing. He didn't even realize it as he let his mind run off and disappear into his thoughts. Mindlessly staring at the wall in front of them, he felt his chest tighten like he wanted to cry, but it seemed impossible to cry anymore. Just this.. ache in his chest tugging and taunting at him. Ethan knew he'd get used to the place again. He'd get used to his old life again. It was just going to take time. He let himself breathe, closing his eyes. He just needed to rest. It didn't feel like seconds later, the dark room going drained of even the dimmest lights it held, the pain in his chest, the heaviness on his shoulders went along with it. Sleep.. it felt nice. But something made him jump awake. A bright, blinding light, white and pure. Even though the room was colorless, shapeless even, it felt.. safe. Empty, but relaxing. Before he knew it though, he heard a voice. Echoing through the empty room, one he knew far too well. "Ethan." It was his mother, soft and quiet as always, like a lullaby. Then right in his sight, he seen her step out of the light. Wings that seemed like they could drag behind her feet wrapped around her legs perfectly, an invisible breeze brushing through them, along with her hair. The white and blue eyes he was so used to seeing were shifted, both an electric blue. They seemed to glow, giving off a blue tint in the room. He could've sworn she said something else, but her voice echoed, fading into nothingness. He was left there, staring, amazed by the sight in front of him. But when that invisible breeze hit him, he felt something tickle against the back of his arm and his eyes fell to it. He matched her, light, fluffy wings wrapped around his arms. And for a second, he could see himself sitting there staring, he could see the matching color in his eyes. It was.. an amazing thing to see. It was breathtaking. But it didn't last long, he could feel his own hand twitching in his sleep, the white room starting to fade into black. Glitchy at first, flashing back and forth, but to his dismay, his eyes opened. They met with the ceiling above him, he felt as if he didn't even sleep. But the clock beside him proved him wrong.  
Izzy was already up, downstairs making food. Like always. She'd already cleaned everything up, getting the house ready for everybody. She'd continued to do this even while Ethan was gone, trying to be good for the boys, even if they never left their rooms. It was the thing that kept her going. Being a good mommy to them. It's all she wanted. The scent of the food filled the man's nose as she finished up, setting the table. She didn't make plates for everyone, not wanting it to go to waste. Those who didn't eat, it would be saved for them later in the fridge, thrown out days later. This was her routine, and she was stuck to it. Routine is what kept her sane even in the darkest times. She sang quietly to herself as she did everything, looking at the table and adjusting everything slightly every few seconds to make it.. perfect. She was happy, a smile on her face. The thought of Ethan being back kept it there, kept it more genuine than it was days before.  
The smell hit him, and for a second, he felt his stomach turn. How long as it been since he's eaten? A year and a day? He bit his lip, letting the dream tun by him a couple times, recalling every thing he could remember, every little detail. But soon, it grew too hard to fight. He threw the covers to the side, standing to his feet and making his way down the stairs. He wasn't.. trying to be quiet, but he wasn't too loud. He noticed her messing with the table and smiled. "Morning love." He mumbled, a bit surprised with how tired he sounded, despite how he felt. He stopped her from doin anything else, standing behind her and wrapping his arms around her waist to kiss the top of her head gently. "Smells amazing.." he complimented, a bit excited to eat.  
She jumped when she heard his tired voice, pausing from adjusting things to look at him. "Good morning!" She chirped. When she felt him hug her and kiss the top of her head from behind, her cheeks turned a light rosy color, her eyes lighting up a little more. "Thank you.. I made your plate for you!" She smiled, looking up at him and kissing his chin, that's all she could reach from this angle. "I'll make plates for the boys when they wake up.." she added, nuzzling him and returning the affections he'd given her.  
He smiled a little wider with the affection, nodding and letting her go. He looked down at the plate and kissed her one last time. "You're too sweet." He sat down at the table, ready like hell to eat. They should be up soon right? Maybe they'll be down.. at least.. gram and August. It's.. not easy to say with zayne is it? August promised he wouldn't disappear, he wouldn't lie like that would he? He pushed down all his question, reaching out for his plate and sitting it in front of him. God.. it smelled amazing, and taking a bite, it tested even better. He smiled, closing his eyes and chewing a little slow with a quiet "mmmm". He giggled at himself when he'd finished the bite looking at her. "I missed food." He smiled, now sounding a little more awake.  
Izzy could see all the questions racing through his mind as he looked as he plate, sitting down in her spot next to him. "I'm only doing what I'm suppose to!" She said happily, and then answered the questions she knew answers to. "Gram usually wakes up in a few minutes. He always comes down to say good morning at least. Zayne does sometimes too!" She kept her voice happy, hoping the news would excite the man that the boy's would be there soon. She didn't know about his brother though, so she didn't mention him. She giggled at how excited he'd gotten over that first bite of food, just.. admiring him for a minute. "I tried to make it just the way you like it." She said, her voice soft and melodic. She could tell her was more awake now, and it made her smile that much more.  
He smiled, and nodded as a small gesture saying he was paying attention to her answers, grateful to know. "That's good, I want more time with them." He laughed a little st the way she was staring, letting his eyes fall to his plate. "You did perfect baby." He took another bite, not nearly as dramatic, but trying to eat slow and steady. He glanced at the stairs almost unnoticeably, finishing his bite. He held his cheek in his hand looking at her and twirling his fork on impulse, looking at her. "Did you sleep good?" He was looking for conversation, something to keep his mind off the boy's, his worries, and that dream.  
She smiled and nodded, catching his reaction to her stare and looking to her own plate as she popped in her first bite. "I slept so much better than I have been." She replied honestly. "It felt good." As she finished, the first down the stairs was.. surprising. It wasn't Gram or Zayne, it was August. He kept his eyes on the ground, sitting at his spot at the table. Izzy was amazed at his presence, having not seen him in so long. "Good morning." She said, the same time she'd had all morning. She didn't expect anything back, but just having him there again was enough. He pulled at the skin on his hand nervously, keeping his eyes on it. "Mmm." He greeted quietly.  
Ethan watched her but the footsteps behind him caught his attention. In all honesty, he was just surprised as Izzy, seeing the boy's red hair stumbling down the stairs, couldn't even see his face behind the mess. He smiled, watching his sit. "Mornin' Auggy." He have his own greetings, despite how disappointingly distant August's was. He couldn't look away from him though, glancing down at his hand to see what he was doing, but back up where he should've seen his face. He didn't.. really know what to say, even though he really wanted to say something. But.. Ethan being himself, he scraped some words together. "Izzy made the best food, you have to try it." He tried to push him to talk a little, just.. a sentence. A complete, coherent sentence. Izzy needed that, he was sure of it.  
August looked up from his hand, examining the food. It had been.. a little while before he'd eaten. Maybe a week or so. He wasn't really hungry either. But he could hear it in Ethan's voice that he wanted it. He owed it to him to give him what he wanted. "It Smells good." He said quietly, pushing his hair from his face, unsheathing his good eye. He stood back up, making his own plate. Izzy tried to get up and do it for him but he shook his head, giving a little smile to her. She sat back down, watching him move for a moment. He sat, picking at it before taking a bite. "Tastes good too, Izzy." He complimented. He was.. trying his best to fit back in, despite how hard it was. Just those words and the smile he'd given lifted her up, letting her have a new glow to her. She was just like that, getting the most enjoyment out of the littlest things.  
Ethan could see the struggle, heat it in his voice. But if there was a struggle, there was an effort. And he liked that. He took another bite, one on the bigger side. "Hell yeah it is." He watched him eat for a minute, shifting in his chair to put his elbow beside his plate. He wasn't trying to hide the face he was staring at him, but the shine in his eyes was reassuring. He thought for a minute.. maybe he should talk to August about the dream. He just needed to get it out of his head before it drove him crazy. He bit his lip, turning away and finishing his food.  
August caught his staring, and the look in his eyes. They weren't as dark as they were last night, instead they had a happy shine to them. That.. made it a lot easier for him to talk and eat. "How was your sleep?" He asked Ethan, watching him enjoy his meal. He had no idea there was a burning question behind it, but either way.. he'd be happy to listen. He needed to talk.. to get his mind away from what was dragging him so far down.  
The talking caught his attention and he smiled wider, looking st him. "It wasn't too bad," he started, finishing his bite. His plate was almost empty, and he started to really feel it. "I had a weird dream though.. but god it felt good to sleep." He giggled at himself, shifting a little in his seat. He didn't.. really know how to explain it if august was to ask, but he knew he probably would. Putting his fork down, he let himself think it over again, trying to put it all in words.  
August listened, watching the smile grow. "Good.." he started, tilting his head. "Wanna talk about it?" He asked, taking another little bite. Izzy listened the whole conversation, but didn't bud in. She wanted them to have their time.  
He bit his lip and letting himself think for a moment. "Well.. I don't know." He smiled, dragging the conversation out a bit. "I uh.." His smile didn't fade, but his tone had gotten a little more serious. "I seen mom." His eyes fell to his plate, his fingers messing with the fork a bit. Even though the way he was talking was a bit half assed and joked, he.. didn't really know any other way to put the dream into words. "She looked like.. an angel." He looked up at him, laughing a little. "Like the ones you see in old paintings and stuff.. and she.. she had these bright blue eyes." He bit his lip, watching the reaction August had before continuing. He didn't even realize Izzy was listening, all his focus was on his brother.. just like it always was.  
August paid more attention at how Ethan struggled, and even more when he brought up his mom. He furrowed his brows a little, thinking on it. He woulda made a dumb joke, a stupid tease that maybe Ethan was half angel now. But he knew better. "Don't you see the future in your dreams?" He asked, sitting his own fork down and making the connection pretty damn fast, he was... smarter than he gave himself credit for. "Or like.. see important things..? Like visions." His eyes kind of.. got thins look as more things connected. "Maybe she was An angel.. like my mom was a demon. And you got it the way I did.. that's why you have the vision dreams. Why you came back without someone resurrecting you."  
Ethans eyes brows furred and he and he dropped the fork he was playing with. August was really putting shit together for him, and he was making too much sense. He looked at him, trying to let it really process. He was right, he was too right. "That's.." his eyes fell to his plate, and he laughed in a.. disregarding way. "August that's not possible." He thought about it for a minute, but pushed it away. Angel. Ethan was no angel. "The dreams are just.." he wanted to find a way to explain them away, all his points, but even he knew he couldn't. "I'm not an angel." It was obvious how Ethan was doing everything in his power to not let himself believe it, keeping his eyes away from Auggy and Izzy both.  
August seen how hard it hit him, letting his hair fall on his eyes again. "You're right, it's stupid." He said quietly. But.. he knew it wasn't stupid. He knew he was... more than likely right. "But if you was.." He said quietly. "An angel.. if you did turn out like me.. it wouldn't be as hard. You'd probably have powers meant to help, mine are meant to kill. So.. don't.. don't let it eat at you, you're gonna be okay." He was trying to comfort him and erase whatever pain he'd just caused. "You won't be alone either.. I'm here. I'll understand." He was happy for that. He had to do all of it alone, go through the changes and the fear and everything. No one there to really understand until Zeke showed up. But he was there for him, he understood it all. He could help him. And Zeke was there, too. "So don't worry about it too much, okay?" He nearly begged.  
Ethan looked at him, ready to argue. He didn't mean that, it wasn't stupid, but August didn't give him time. He listened, biting his lip. In a way, he hoped he was. He hoped he was different like Auggy, so he could be there for him, so he would have a better understanding. But.. wouldn't he have known sooner? Wouldn't it already have been hinted at? His eyes fell again, taking a breath. He needed to talk to someone, someone who knew his mom. Maybe.. maybe they could figure something out. "I..I won't." He looked up at him, smiling, even though his voice didn't match the smile. "Have you talked to Zeke lately..?" He would know something right? He wasn't even.. sure if angels existed, but if there's demons.. heaven, hell, they're was to be angels too right?  
August kept his eyes on the table again, the way he was when he first came downstairs. He heard the question, shrugging a little. He didn't.. want to admit it. He'd snuck out to meet the man last night when he'd snapped back to reality, needing to talk to somebody about his memories. What he'd done. A secret.. he could only trust his family with. "Yeah." He replied. He knew the man wanted to talk to him, pulling his phone from his pocket. "I'll message him.. you want to talk to him later?"  
Ethan nodded, watching him do so. "That would be great Auggy." He noticed the way he was acting, distant like before. So he tried to change the tone of his voice to a little more cheerful one. Then he realized, Zeke didn't even know he was back, at least, from what he knew. It would be strange to go to him for questions after being dead for a year, wouldn't it? "Maybe he'll know something." Ethan was showing he.. understood what Auggy was suggesting, and hinting that he might actually be right, even in the slightest.  
"Alright." He replied, opening up the phone. "He uh.. he knows you're back, he wanted to come by anyway." He said quietly, having the same realization Ethan did, around the same time too. Then there was a sound coming from behind them, little footsteps coming down the stairs groggily. Max walked in, sitting at the table and scratching at the bandages on his arm. "Good morning." He said, smelling the food. His stomach growled.. rather loudly. Izzy heard it and giggled, lifting up his plate. "Good morning Max. Are you hungry?" She asked, going ahead and making his plate for him. "I'm starving mama." He replied happily. August noticed Max was the one in control, looking over at him. "Is.. everything okay?" He asked, knowing Max only came out when something was wrong. Max looked at him, nodding. "Yep, its all good."  
Ethan caught the foot steps, waiting for the one behind him to step into his vision. A sleepy, extremely hungry max sitting in his spot, he smiled. "Well shit.." he laughed a little, finishing off his plate completely and sliding it away from him. "Morning buddy." He greeted, watching his hands mess with the bandages. August was right, Max wasn't in control too much, only when something bad was going on, and of course he was worried, especially with the half ass reassurance max had given Auggy.  
Max smiled at Ethan, giving a little wave before picking at the bandages again. Izzy sat his plate down in front of him, smiling. But she was just as worried as Ethan was about the whole situation. "Are you sure?" She asked, looking at him. All eyes were on him now. He bit his lip, wanting to say something about how sad it was that they think something's dead wrong whenever he's out instead of just.. enjoying his presence. But he held his tongue. "I'm sure, mama." He replied quietly, looking at his food. "Zayne's fine." He held some disappointment in his voice but not enough to really be detected.  
Ethan smiled when he waved, but tuned in to the conversation when Izzy spoke. He didn't pick up on the disappointment in the boy's voice but decided to leave it alone. "Well, how was your night sleepy head?" He teased a little, trying to keep the mood up. He wondered why Gram was taking so long, but didn't question it. He didn't expect too much, even with his sudden return, he knew it would be a little hard to get back to the way things were.  
Max smiled a bit, taking a bite. "It was good.. me and GramGram stayed up a little while last night watching movies." He replied. "I didn't keep him up too long though." He smiled, knowing Gram was taking a while to come downstairs. "Yours?" He asked, tilting his head.  
"Not bad at all." He giggled, honestly missing hearing the boy call Gram that, missing everything about his family. He didn't say anything about gram taking so long, moving on to something else. He pulled his phone from his pocket, looking at the time. He caught himself almost jumping out of his chair out of pure instinct, and he heard himself say in his head, "shit I'm late," but there's no way he still had a job, so he laughed a little at himself, looking at Izzy. He didn't really have anything to say, or anything to do.. just.. wanting to look at her.  
She watched him jump, giggling a little. "Well.. if you're already ready to start work again, I'd say maybe try a different school. The boys have told me some rumors about you and August, I don't.. think you want to return to that school." She said softly. Max looked at her. "Oh shit I forgot to tell him about that!" He squeaked. "There's this killer." He started, already jumping onto the new subject. "They call him the Berserker or the beast. Like how they call Satan." He said. He nor Gram ever even imagined August becoming as.. terrifying as the killer was known to be. "He's killed like.. one hundred something people. And nobody knows who it is so they're all turning on each other." He pulled out his phone, searching up some pictures of the crime scenes available on the internet, sliding the phone over to Ethan. "See? That's what ALL the killings look like."  
Ethan listened to her but max caught his attention far too quickly, as his eye brows furrowed. A serial killer? In this town? He went along with it though, genuinely curious. Looking at the pictures they were... beyond gruesome. Ethan has seen shit, he's seen blood for days, torn limbs, fucking gut spill but this.. there was something about it that sent him off the edge. "Fuck.." he mumbled under his breath, feeling his stomach turn, he regretted eating so much just now. "That's crazy." He turned away from it, not wanting to see.. that, anymore.  
August heard the topic of conversation, biting his lip and listening to everyone's reactions, knowing it was all on his hands. He was the killer. Max took the phone back, nodding. "Yeah.. and you passed like.. right before it all started. And Auggy quit school so nobody saw him around anymore.. they started saying he was the killer, and you was his first victim. Or you both got killed." He explained the rumors, his voice a little less eager to talk about it, knowing there would not be a good reaction from either. August.. didn't wanna get upset, or storm off, so he quickly changed it, putting his face in his hands. "I don't want to talk about that anymore, let's talk about something else." He said blatantly. "Please?" He was.. trying so hard to be good, for Ethan. If it were up to him, he'd have left by now.  
Ethan couldn't believe what he was hearing, it all seemed.. strange. Too strange, and before he had time to realy put things together.. August had switched it up. Ethan hesitated, but nodded. "We can talk about something else, yeah?" He went along with August's suggestions, knowing he needed it. But what was there to talk about? It's not like he could ask about the past year, it would only upset everyone, right? Then what is he supposed to say? "Well.. I think we all should go out somewhere today. I'm really really craving ice cream." He smiled, trying to lighten the air.  
"That sounds amazing." Izzy snarled happily, and down the stairs Gram came. He yawned, sitting down in his spot. "I woke up late, I'm sorry." He said, stretching. Usually, he was the first of the three to awaken. "You haven't missed too much baby boy.. you want breakfast?" Izzy asked, ready to make his plate. "Nah.. I'm too tired right now." He replied.  
Ethan nodded, happy that she was willing, but awaited everyone else's response. "Good morning sleeping beauty." Ethan teased him, ruffling his already messy hair. "You should eat, anyway, you're getting tiny." He said it a way that was cheerful, messing with his hoodie, despite how serious it actually was. It was just a good way for Ethan to cope with it is all. He stood up, grabbing his plate and walking in the kitchen to sit it down to be washed later. "So, what are we thinking guys? Movie? Ice skating?" He was just throwing things out, spitting out the first things that came to mind. In all honesty, he didn't care, he just.. he wanted to get everyone out, let them have fun. Get them laughing and happy.. he felt.. responsible for the way they've been feeling since his death, and he felt like he NEEDED to be the one to fix it.  
Gram grunted a little, letting him mess with the hoodie, and moved on to his second question. "Movie." He said, grabbing a hair tie and pulling all his hair back into a pony tail. Izzy watched him, smiling. "I think a movie sounds good." She said happily. "There's some good ones out right now." Max nodded in agreement, finishing off his own plate and following to set his in with Ethan's. August didn't finish his, so he put it back with the rest of the food and set his dish in the sink. "Sure." He said, returning to his spot at the table.


	11. Little Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys get new growths and start to look like their true forms.

It had been a couple days, constant back pain and awful sleep. At first, Ethan chopped it up to just the sleep but it stated about the same time and it.. was especially awful this morning. Waking up too early, knowing it was by the dim lights and feeling Izzy beside him. He rolled to face her, a quiet growl of pain escaping his lips as he reached out for the covers on him and throwing them off of him. He mumbled to himself about the pain, angry. It only took about a minute after he threw the covers off when he realized something. He felt something brush against his hand, something softer then the sheets over him, something that almost.. tickled. It was too familiar. His eyes went wide and he pushed himself to sit up. "WHAT THE FUCK?!" For a second he thought he was dreaming, that he had just imagined it, with that dream on his mind almost constantly. He fumbled out of bed, stumbling to a run towards the bathroom. He slammed he door behind him and looked into the mirror. He couldn't believe what he was seeing.  
Izzy heard his yell, sitting up quickly but not fast enough to catch him before he slammed the door shut. She pulled herself up and farted out after him, knocking on the door quickly. "Ethan??" She asked frantically. "Ethan are you okay?" She pleaded for him to open the door, twisting the locked knob. "What's wrong??"   
August had pretty much locked himself in his room again, due to the headaches. The pain in his skull becoming too much to move, eat, or handle noise. He heard Ethan yelling and wanted to go to him but the pain was.. unbearable. He let out a cry, holding a pillow over his head. "Shut up.." he whimpered desperately. He didn't feel the new horns that had grown in over the past few days, having not been up to look at himself.  
Ethans eyes were wide, and they sparked into the blue color, reflecting off the mirror and hitting the wall behind him. He couldn't speak, he just.. froze, completely paralyzed by the reflection in the mirror. Wings? "No..no.. no I'm fucking crazy." He laughed a bit, taking a step back and shaking his head. But when he got a glimpse again, he went back to his staring only this time, turning slightly to look. His shaky hand traveled to his right wing, and knew when he felt it, it was real. He let out a shaking breath, watching as he moved in the mirror. . Quiet at first, trembling, he spoke. "I..I'm fine Izzy." His eyes never left the hand on his wing. That's when he realized he couldn't stay locked up because of this. They were going to find out somehow. He wasn't scared of them judging him, or being scared of him. They were okay with Auggy when he had wings, why would he be any different.. right? His arm fell to his side, and without much thought, they slowly, stretched out, showing him the underside. They were a bright, clean white, almost reaching the floor. He looked down at his feet, a couple of feathers had fallen off in his panic to run to the bathroom. "Shit...." he mumbled.  
Izzy listened to every word he mumbled in there, resting her forehead on the door. "You're scaring me.." she did quietly, desperately. "Can you open the door..? Please..?" She begged, scared of what he was panicking so much over. They had seen it all, they had already found out he was an angel. So what was so bad..? Those are the thoughts that scared her so bad. Of course she wouldn't care what changes his body went through, if he grew wings or grew ten feet tall or anything like that, but his reaction terrified her.  
He hesitated, watching as they tucked themselves back in comfortably. It's like he was commanding them to move without thinking about it. But they were doing exactly what he wanted without it. He unlocked the door at first, waiting before cracking it. "Um.." He bit his lip, trying to think of something he could say, some way to warn her for the.. sight.. in front of her. But he gave in, sighing as he opened the door. "See.. I'm.. fine." He tried to smile a little, hoping maybe she wouldn't notice at first, but it was obvious, and he knew that.  
She seen them instantly, but she didn't care, wrapping her arms around him for a second before giggling and wiggling her way around him to cuddle up to them. "No way!" She squeaked. "You have wings?? They're so soft and fluffy!" She giggled, getting cozy. "And waaarrrmmmm.." she purred, obviously she was perfectly fine with the sight. "You're gonna cuddle me with these. You don't have a choice." She said playfully sternly. She wasn't.. really thinking before acting. She was acting like a child who had just received a new stuffie. It was kind of adorable.. her eyes were bright and happy, running around him to be in front of him again. She calmed herself, realizing how stupid she must seem. "I'm sorry.. I just.. they looked so soft and I couldn't.." she tried to explain herself, her cheeks bright pink.  
Ethan watched her, freezing up at first but when he felt a smile tug at his lips, he felt his cheeks burn a bit. "T-that's fine." He replies to her demands, watching her run around him. He... never sees her like this, this is new. And it only made him giggle. Suddenly he.. wasn't freaking out. "I'm glad you like them..?" He spoke, sounding more like a question. He looked at her as she tried to explain and laughed, messing with her hair. "It's okay love." He was suddenly very.. very awake.  
She giggled, looking up at him and hugging him tight once more. She was still so.. eccentric about it. "August is gonna be jealous. And so is Gram!" She squealed, almost bouncing. "I don't know about Max. He's an oddball.." she seemed so hyper, giggling. She was happy he was okay, and was excited to cuddle up to him with the new wings. Excited for how fluffy and warm they was.  
Ethan laughed with her, biting his lip a bit. "I'm sure they will.." he almost couldn't believe the way she was acting. She was always so grown up and mature, rarely ever showed more emotion than a nurturing mother one. This childish, squeaky bubbly one was probably his favorite. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close. "Now if I can figure this out.." he laughed at himself, but without struggle, the wings stretched out wrapping themselves around her.  
She giggled when she felt him pull her close, holding onto his arms gently. She felt those big, fluffy wings wrap around her and she did the thing where you hop from one foot to the other, giggling and wiggling around. "I love this!" She laughed, leaning her head back to look up at him. She.. knew she wasn't acting the way she usually did, but she didn't care to try and hide it. She let herself enjoy this moment, and she could tell Ethan felt much more secure about them with how happy she got, and that was why she just.. let herself act so childish, getting so excited. "Now you're not allowed to move." She insisted, getting cozy.  
He blushed a bit at her wiggling and took a step back, folding them in. "Sorry beautiful, but this angels too tired to stand." He laughed and grabbed her wrist, pulling her on to the bed. But he did something, laying her on her back and climbing over her. His eyes met with hers and he leaned down, kissing her softly. "I wonder if they'll get in the way.." he smirked, giggling a bit.  
She squeaked, looking up at him. "Why don't we find out..?" She asked, wrapping her legs around his waist lovingly. Though.. they were being too loud. The thudding of Ethan's movement and the squeaking of Izzy. It's all August could focus on. "SHUT UP!" He screamed, digging his nails into the sides of his head. The scream hurt his head more, curling up on his bed and trying his damndest to go back to sleep. Izzy heard the scream, her eyes widening. "He's angry." She said quietly, looking up at him.  
Ethan giggles when he felt her led around him, moving one to hold on to one of her legs but the scream broke his smile almost instantly, turning towards the door. "Oopsie.." he whispered, giggling quietly. He bit his lip, sighing a bit disappointed, but more or less playfully. "Guess we'll have to wait.." he let go of her, trying to be quiet as he walked to the other side and lied beside her. "He's been locked up for awhile.. should we check on him?" He looked at her, his eyes showing more concern than anything else. He would've checked on him earlier, but he knew how he was. When he's like this, he liked to be alone. Ethan didn't want to upset him, so he let him be. But it had been so long. He was starting to worry.  
Izzy watched him, cuddling up to him and pouting playfully. "We don't need to anger him anymore than he already is." She giggled, but the worry in his eyes and voice caught her attention. "It's been a couple days.. I think we should." She said quietly. "Do you want me to come?" She asked, knowing how Ethan would get if something was wrong.  
Ethan bit his lip, and nodded. "Yeah.." he stood up, still trying to stay quiet. What was wrong with him? Did he.. find out what happened? Was he angry at him for it? Fuck.. he let his mind wander, which is always always a mistake. He walked out the door, knowing Izzy would follow and made it to his door. He knocked softly, as soft as he could at least. "Auggy?" He practically whispered, noticing how sensitive he was to sound all of a sudden. "Everything okay?"  
Izzy got up and followed after him without hesitation, silent on her feet. The boy heard the knocking and the question. "Yeah, it's fine." He mumbled, trying to sit up. He didn't even realize how long it had been sense he left his room, but it was one of those migraines that just.. paralyze you. He put his face in his hands, doubling over. "Fuck.." he mumbled, reaching over and grabbing the pill bottle next to his bed. Those heavy duty painkillers he'd taken from Max, who didn't want them in Zaynes room anyway. He popped the lid off, downing almost half the bottle and standing up, knowing it would relieve some of the pain. "I'm fine." He repeated.  
Ethan heard the rustling, the rattling from the bottle. What the hell is going on? "Um.. that's good." He started, feeling like he needed to do something. "Well can I.. come in for a bit?" He asked, trying to figure out what the hell it was. His new addition to his body and completely slipped his mind, so he didn't even think to tell Auggy about it.  
August heard that, sighing from relief knowing he didn't have to leave the darkness of the room. "Sure thing." He said, sitting back on his bed and curling up. "Don't rue the light on." He hissed, knowing he was gonna be sensitive to the light. Why wasn't his headache going away naturally? He healed. He was suppose to heal quickly. The only thing he's not healed was when it had to do with his wings. And they still hadn't grown back, so this had nothing to do with that.   
He smiled a bit, relieved. He obeyed, cracking the door open quietly, slowly, and leaving the light off. He looked around first, before walking to the bed and sitting at the end of it. His eyes tracked up to Auggy, a bit worried. "You feeling okay?" He spoke a little louder, just above a whisper. He didn't want to make him angry, he didn't really know what he was walking into.  
He heard him walk in, looking at him. "Well that's new.." he said quietly, looking at his wings. "So I was right, huh?" He asked, a little smile on his face as he felt the pain start to ease. "Don't try to rip them off like I did.. hurts like a bitch." He mumbled. Then he replied to his question. "My head just hurts.. I'm fine." He promised.  
Ethan looked at them himself, laughing a bit at his forgetfulness. "Yeah, it is." He looked down a bit, but quickly back up at him with his promise. "It's been a couple days.. maybe we should go get you checked out." Ethan didn't know if demons could get sick or something, but something was wrong, and he had to see what it was. "We could take you today.."  
August smiled at the way he laughed, then furrowed his brows at his offer. "I.. don't think doctors will react very well to a demon.." he hesitated. He hated the hospital anyway. Too many bad memories there. "Maybe we should just call Zeke?" He felt.. better now. The medicine making it feel like his head was normal, like the bones in his head hadn't been deformed and contorted into a new shape. "The pills helped a lot.. I have to thank Max later." He said quietly.  
Ethan sighed a little and nodded. "Alright.. we can do that." He smiled a bit, and reached out to mess with his hair before he stood up. Just like he always does. But he froze, his hand in the boy's hair. His eyes went wide, and he looked up at his hand.  
August clinched a little, but then seen the way Ethan froze and stared for a minute. "Ethan?" He Asked, narrowing his eyes a little. "What is it?" He asked, a little worried.  
He let his arm fall back to his side, continuing to stand. "Auggy.. close your eyes." He demanded, pulling out his phone and turning the screen one. He pointed towards him and he.. froze up again. Little, stubby horns poked through the boy's red hair. "What the hell.." he mumbled, reaching up to touch one gently.  
August did as told without farther question, seeing the light against his eyelids, hearing his reaction. "What is it?" He repeated his question, feeling him like at his head. He didn't.. notice anything off. It felt like he was poking the top of his head.  
"August I think um.." he cut himself off, turning the phone off and stuffing it back in his pocket. He glanced at Izzy for a minute, hoping she seen it too. "I think we've both got a surprise today." He couldn't think of another way to say it. "I think I've figured out the headaches."  
Izzy seen it, her eyebrows raised. But she kept silent, letting Ethan explain. August opened up his eyes, looking at him. "What is it?" He repeated his question for the third time, still utterly confused. The hell did Ethan mean by that?  
He poked them again, noticing it didn't bother him too much. "Well um.." He smirked a bit, sitting back down. "You know how little kids dress up like demons on Halloween? You're that kid." He started to laugh a bit, poking and being far too touchy with them. It was fun. He felt almost like Izzy did, but a lot less hyper.  
August made a face, finally catching on. "Horns..?" He asked, slowly reaching up and poking the opposite one that Ethan was touching. It felt so weird.. so smooth, without flaws. "I get angels having wings. But nobody else has horns." He started bitching about them. He'd only just got rid of the issues with the wings. Now he had to deal with tiny little horns on his head? "Not even Zeke has them!" His voice broke, whining. Izzy laughed, leaning on the wall. "You guys are both special." She joked, unable to hide the laughter at how angry August was getting over it.  
Ethan laughed with her, putting his arm down again. "Oh hush, you'll be fine." He stretched his wings out, looking at them. "At least I won't be as wierd looking with you around." He spoke, referring to having his new wings. "Don't do something stupid." He knew he still sounded a bit playful, but knew Auggy would take him seriously.  
August giggled a little at him, nodding slowly. He couldn't help but giggle some more. He wasn't so different all alone anymore. "We're both freaks now." He joked, reaching out and touching the mans feathers. "Those are softer than mine was. Is it an angel thing?" He smiled.  
Ethan shrugged, letting him go with it. He kind of expected everyone else to do the same. "Could be." He smiled, looking at him. It was good to see him again, especially giggly like this. That's when he let himself think about it. What are the chances of brothers being total opposites like this? His hand rested in his lap, wondering if he could.. do something about auggys headaches.  
August could see it in his eyes that he was thinking, and he made the same realization he did. "Pfft.. it's funny.." he said, leaning back on the wall. "It's like a dramatic supernatural movie." He said, making a movie advertising voice. "Two brothers, one an angel, one a demon." He raised his hand up to his head. It wasn't hurting again, but it didn't feel right.  
He put on his best tv personality voice to go along with them. "The adventures of a demon and an angel, but they're brothers?!" He laughed at himself, noticing the gesture, he put his hand out a bit. "You Alright Auggy?" He sounded a little more concerned, like he had when he was at the door.  
August giggled, grinning at the way he made it sound. "Light headed." He said, looking at him. "But fine." He reassured him, closing his eyes again. "God I don't see how Zayne got hooked on this shit, it don't feel right." He grumbled angrily. He expected it to be better. But it was more disappointing.  
Ethan sighed a bit, disregarding the comment about zayne. He didn't like to talk about him. He didn't like knowing he let that boy get that far down. "Well let you rest, yeah?" He smiled, standing up again. Ethan didn't want to make it any worse for him. He figured he'd text Zeke himself and see if there was some way to fix the boy's pain.  
He nodded, happy to lay back down. "Sounds good.." he said, yawning. He was ready for another nap. "I'll message Zeke later.. he'll get a kick out of seeing you with your big ass wings." He teased, curling up to his pillows. He poked at the little horns on his head, looking up at him.  
Ethan laughed and messed with his hair like always. "You do that little boy." He teased back, turning to look at Izzy. "Look at that little bundle of joy." He laughed, finally walking out and closing the door behind him.  
Izzy giggled at Ethan's comment, shaking her head. "He's like a chihuahua." She said, snorting before giggling. She skipped down the stairs, knowing Ethan would follow. Max and Gram was already in the kitchen, and they were.. struggling. So fucking bad. Trying to make breakfast. "Thank god you're awake." Max groaned. "Help." He pleaded. Gram was laughing, walking off to the living room with his face in his hands in embarrassment.  
Ethan laughed and nodded, not the slightest of an argument. He stumbled down the stairs behind her and noticed the smell too quickly. It wasn't something he's smelled before, and it wasn't a good one. "Oh my god what did you guys do?" He watched as Gram walked past embarrassed. "Gram!" He laughed a bit, trying to make it a bit worse for him.  
Gram started laughing, throwing himself on the couch. "I give up!" He breathed, shaking his head. "I am done!" Max laughed at the other, taking the embarrassment. "Give us some credit.. we tried." He laughed. Even if Zayne knew how to cook, Max did not. And neither did Gram.  
Ethan let them go, sitting at the table. As much as he loved cooking, he did not have the will power to do it right now. "Yeah yeah, and if the house burns down we know who to blame." He smirked, pointing and eying max down playfully. He adjusted in his seat a bit, trying to find a comfortable way to sit without pulling at bottom feathers.  
Max caught the way he looked at him, laughing a little. He trotted over, poking his wings. "Soft." He said sternly, letting Izzy take over his and Grams failure. He giggled, showing a more.. kiddish side than that that he always portrayed. Most of the time he was being a jackass or being mature.  
Ethan laughed and nodded. "I was waiting for a reaction from you two." He smiled, scooting up a bit and stretching it out to show him. "Pretty, huh?" He smiled, a little proud of them. The reactions from everyone really boosted up his confidence with them. He knew he'd grow to like them. It was already happening.  
Gram hadn't noticed yet, his hands hiding his face when Ethan had entered, blinding him. After Max pointed them out, Gram hopped back up and almost danced over. "I want wings like that!" He pouted. "They're so pretty.." he said, cuddling up to them the way Izzy had.  
Ethans face burned a bit with both of them surrounding him. "I'm sorry.." he giggled, keeping the one stretched out. "It's gonna take some getting used to though." He looked at Izzy, unsure of what to do other than sit and let them do as they please.  
She seen the way he blushed, snickering. "Just be glad they're teenagers and not toddlers." She said softly. "Boys, give him some space, you're smothering him." She defended the man, knowing he was clueless as to how to do that. They both backed down, returning to their spots. "sorry dad." Gram giggled. Max sat across from Ethsn, watching Izzy restart breakfast.  
Ethan laughed and put his hands on the table. "It's okay guys." He looked at Izzy, covering his mouth on grams side, mouthing "Thank you" a little dramatically. His wings fell back in their comfy position, and he did the same as max, watching as she started her turn of cooking.  
She giggled, Bowing her head in his direction. Max sat quietly for a minute, letting the room fall quiet. "Hey dad?" He asked quietly, his voice was heavy. Holding more emotion than it had before. More.. grim emotion. He decided to try to talk, not knowing what to do anymore. He was in full control, and he knew Zayne was clean of the drugs, he could probably quit now because Max let his body get clean of them. But.. that part would be on Zayne. It's also be on him to stop cutting. And Max was.. scared.  
Ethan smiled, but max had caught his attention. His voice caught him off guard, losing his smile a bit, he looked at him. "Yeah?" He let his eyes darken a little at his tone, showing a bit more of a serious look. Ethan was beyond grateful for what Max had done for zayne, but he knew it wasn't just for him. It was max's body too, it didn't change anything though.  
Max looked at the table, unable to keep eye contact. He didn't.. know how to ask for help, to talk about it. "do you miss Zayne?" He asked, biting his lip. Scared to hear the answer. Of course he did. Zayne was his kid. Max was just something taking the place of his kid until he was healthy. But he didn't want to give Zayne back. He didn't want to go back to being a prisoner.  
Ethans eyebrows furrowed and he shifted a bit. He could start to see what was happening. Max didn't want to go back. "I do." He started, propping his arm up with his cheek in his hands. He didn't really.. know how he could see it was okay, that's max could stay a little longer. That zayne didn't have to be in full control all the time. "It's been fun with you so far max. We don't see each other enough." He tried smile a little, glancing down at the table. "No one is asking you to leave, no one wants you to." He finished, hoping max understood at least in the slightest.  
Max looked up at him, having.. not really heard that before. It gave that much more reassurance. "Really..?" He asked quietly, looking at Izzy for a confirmation that Ethan wasn't just lying. Izzy put down her things for a moment, turning to wrap her arms around him. "You're my little baby just as much as Zayne is." She smiled, kissing his cheek. "And I love you just as much. I've loved our time together so far." She said lovingly, keeping her arms around him and resting her chin on his head gently.  
Ethan watched the two, smiling again. It was difficult not to. Seeing everyone happy like this, it always got him.  
Max smiled a little at the way she reacted, and the way Ethan did, too. He really.. really didn't want to go. But they wanted the other back. He just.. wanted one more day. Then he'd give him back to them. He fought down any tears that tried to escape, during his own tongue. Izzy smiled, returning to her cooking.


End file.
